¡¡Secretos!
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Cinco años después de su muerte, los Potter regresan desilusionados de la magia por lo que se inventan una vida muggle, en el tercer año de colegio de Harry, los merodeadores vuelven a reunirse, ¿podrán seguir los Potter ocultando que son poderosos magos?
1. Chapter 1

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

_Bien verán, este fic surgió ante-anoche que tenía que estudiar sobre la alimentación en algunas enfermedades y como solo eran seis, pues me dije: mujer deja eso que te haces cuerda, ya una hora antes del examen estudiarás y aquí está, Y pues no ha ido tan mal jajajajaja_

_  
**Al fin honor a quien honor merece, por si creías que lo había olvidado, les presento el capitulo… EL DAMO DE LAS GATAS (no tiene nada que ver con el contenido ;D jajajaja), no olvido jajajajajajajaja**_

_

* * *

_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

El 31 de Octubre algo pasó, pero pasó muy rápido, una luz verde que llenó una enorme casa destelló dos veces, después el llanto de un bebé, para seguirle el fuerte ronroneo de una motocicleta que surcaba el cielo, sí, lo surcaba porque era mágica, pero eso no es realmente lo importante, sino que, su conductor lloraba con furia, tenía semanas presintiendo que algo malo sucedería, y el día en que su mejor amiga, increíble que él tuviera una amiga y no que fuera machista, algún rezagado social o algo por el estilo, sino que, según él, la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer solo llevaba a un rato en la cama, y era mas falso que un billete de tres pesos, pero como todo niño era lo que pensaba, hasta un día en que la pelirroja gracias a la que su mejor amigo les hacía la vida imposible a él y otros dos amigos, aunque quizá ahora debería decir, a él y a otro amigo, pero no lo quería admitir, quizá se equivocaba… en fin, desde que la pelirroja había accedido hablar como seres humanos con su amigo, todo había cambiado… aceleró su motocicleta, ya podía ver la casa de sus amigos, sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver frente a él la marca tenebrosa, la terrible calavera con una serpiente por lengua… él había estado ahí, lo que nunca creyó¡los había traicionado!... y ella lo sabía, se lo había dicho, pero ellos no habían querido escuchar… Peter era su amigo y jamás los traicionaría… si le hubieran hecho caso… dejó esos pensamientos, tal vez se estaba adelantando a los hechos, sin querer se vio transportado a unos días atrás…

---------------------------------------flash back----------------------------------------

Un joven de 22 años, de revuelto cabello negro, gafas redondas y ojos café miraba sonriente a un pequeño de tan solo un año y algunos meses, que en el piso jugaba con unos cochecitos mientras hacía graciosos ruidos simulando el de un motor, el joven miró hacia la cocina que estaba atravesando el recibidor tras él, escuchaba un sollozo, se extrañó bastante, se acercó a su hijo que tenía el cabello demasiado alborotado, lo levantó en sus brazos, el pequeño empezó a patalear, parecía no estar muy contento con que lo interrumpieran…

--Ya, ya Harry, anda toma --sonrió el hombre agachándose por los carritos que les tendió al niño, el pequeño balbuceó y agarró con alegría los juguetes --todo lo malo que pasa a nuestro alrededor es mas llevadero cuando sonríes así --murmuró el hombre dando un beso en la cabeza a su pequeño hijo y fue hacia la cocina, era muy temprano para que fuera Sirius queriendo jugar una broma, él no acostumbraba salir de la cama a las siete, miró al niño que jugaba en sus brazos, ciertamente no le habría caído nada mal una hora más de sueño, pero Harry los había despertado, y Remus no acostumbraba hacer bromas como agente material, prefería murmurarlas y dejar que Sirius hiciera lo suyo, además, el licántropo estaba en un viaje de la Orden del Fénix, apresuró el paso, la única persona que podía estar en la cocina era su esposa, Lyly, al llegar la miró, la pelirroja que lo había cautivado desde antes de conocerla, estaba sentada al desayunador con la cara entre las manos, la sartén se le quemaba y no era que fuera muy buena cocinera, y de vez en cuando se le quemaba el agua, pero… prefirió dejar sus pensamientos y acercarse, al verla, el pequeño Harry se abalanzó hacia ella, James tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para evitar que se le cayera de las manos, pero no fue exactamente que el bebé se fuera sobre su madre lo que hizo que casi se le resbalara a su padre, sino, lo mismo que hizo a Lyly levantar rápidamente la vista…

-- ¡Mamá! --gritó Harry, Lyly lo miró rápidamente, eso no era ecolalia, no era uno de los balbuceos del niño probando los sonidos que podía hacer, Harry en verdad sabía lo que significaba esa palabra y para miedo de James ella lloró abrazando a su hijo

--Lyly… ¿Qué tienes? --preguntó atemorizado el moreno

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza del cuerpecito de su hijo y miró intensamente a su esposo, esos ojos verde esmeralda brillaban descomunalmente…

-- ¡Eh… qué se quema!... ¡espero que esté listo el desayuno que tengo hambre! --el grito de un hombre en la estancia hizo sonreír ligeramente a James, pero sin despegar la vista de su esposa --Oigan pero se está quemando algo --un joven de la misma edad de James entraba sonriente a la cocina, su cabello negro y sedoso sobre sus hombros, unos hermosos ojos grises enmarcaban la brillante y perfecta sonrisa, que se esfumó en cuanto miró la expresión que sus amigos tenían, con un rápido movimiento de su varita terminó con el pequeño incendio que había sobre la estufa… -- ¿Pasa algo?... Eh Prongs

-- Harry dijo su primera palabra, dijo mamá --Lyly se había puesto de pie y miraba al joven que se acercaba a ellos, con una falsa sonrisa que conociéndola como esos dos hombres la conocían, no creyeron

--Vamos Lyly, estás triste… tienes miedo --dijo James girándole la cara hacia él

La pelirroja fue hacia la silla alta de Harry y lo puso dentro, el pequeño se arqueó mostrando su inconformidad, Lyly le acercó los carritos, pero el niño los arrojó, Lyly suspiró y le puso un tazón con cereal en pudín, el pequeño agarró el tazón y le arrojó a Sirius con él…

-- ¡No! --dijo Lyly mirando enérgica al niño --eso no se hace Harry --siguió con el índice en alto, le volvió a dar los carritos, el niño los tomó sin más problema y se puso a jugar

--Aún no sabe que no se debe hacer enojar a las pelirrojas --bromeó Sirius, intentando alivianar el ambiente, pero estaba demasiado tenso como para que una broma lo lograra y supo que era grave pues Lyly no le había dicho nada

--Chicos --dijo Lyly con voz de ultratumba mientras se dejaba caer en una silla frente a Harry que entretenido metía los cochecitos al tazón con cereal, Sirius miró hacia donde había estado hacía un momento y no miró el tazón azul que Harry le había arrojado, y mirando detenidamente el mismo tazón azul con avioncitos en el que el niño metía sus juguetes, se sentó a la derecha de Lyly, James lo hizo al otro lado --hoy tuve una visión --murmuró Lyly, James y Sirius se miraron preocupados

--Lyly, sabes que no siempre son visiones, quizá solo fue un sueño --dijo Sirius poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja

--No Sirius, estoy segura… tengo un presentimiento

-- ¿Qué fue amor?

--Era Halloween, Voldemort llegaba y nos asesinaba… dejábamos a Harry… --Lyly no pudo terminar pues se vio interrumpida por el llanto, James la abrazó mirando preocupado a su amigo

--Tranquila amor, solo fue un mal sueño, Peter jamás nos traicionaría… es un merodeador Lyls --trató de tranquilizarla James, lo decía con convicción, estaba seguro de lo que decía…

--Sí pelirroja, Wormtail es un merodeador, algo torpe pero merodeador, quiere mucho al enano que come juguetes --rió Sirius mirando como el pequeño se metía a la boca el carrito lleno de pudín, James y Lyly lo miraron, él les señaló al niño

--No Harry, los juguetes no… --Lyly corrió hacia su hijo que reía divertido mientras metía de nuevo el carrito y salpicaba todo a su alrededor, Lyly le quitó el juguete rápidamente, él no le tomó mucha importancia y balbuceando como si estuviera platicando con ella, metió eufórico las dos manitas al tazón --cariño… --dijo Lyly quitando también el tazón --ahora voy a tener que volver a bañarte, mira como te has puesto --se lamentó la pelirroja al ver el tazón vacío, pues todo el pudín estaba mayormente en la cabeza del niño y la cara, un poco en el mameluco verde, el niño hizo un lindo mohín al verse sin su alimento, o mejor dicho sin su principal juguete, sus hermosos y grandes ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas mientras alzaba los brazos intentando alcanzar el tazón…

------------------------------------fin flash back-----------------------------------

Cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas, ya no lloraría, nada había pasado, sus amigos tenían que haber escapado, al llegar a tierra sintió que se desmayaría al ver media casa derrumbada, un enorme hombre se le acercó con algo en brazos, era Hagrid con Harry que lloraba desesperadamente, el semi gigante se acercó a Sirius y le explicó todo lo que sabía, la furia de Black creció de sobremanera, Peter, su amigo¡los había traicionado!

--Toma Hagrid, llévalo en mi moto, yo… tengo algo que hacer --murmuró Sirius mirando hacia el camino principal --oh, espera un segundo… --Agregó metiendo una mano dentro de su camisa blanca, sacó una delgada cadena de plata con un dije en forma de perro, estaba incrustado de pequeños diamantes negros, con dos casi diminutos ópalos grises como ojos, se acercó a Harry y se la puso al cuello, al verlo tan cerca, el niño se abalanzó sobre él, pero solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el cabello --lo protegerá… adiós pequeño --Sirius dejó que un par de lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas y echó a correr hacia el camino principal, Hagrid enjugó sus lágrimas y con Harry llorando a todo pulmón y estirando sus manitas hacia Sirius, montó en la motocicleta y emprendió el largo viaje que les esperaba…

Era una noche de halloween, cinco años después… un joven hombre castaño estaba al pie de dos tumbas, miraba las lápidas fijamente, sus hermosos ojos dorados dejaban caer dolorosas lágrimas, sus manos dentro de una raída túnica gris, un ruido tras él lo hizo girarse, sonrió, solo había sido un gato, miró hacia el frente, en un enorme árbol una lechuza más blanca que la nieve lo miraba con sus ambarinos ojos, él la miró con detenimiento, no podía ser posible… esa ave no podía estar señalándole con una pata las tumbas, la lechuza ululó delicadamente, al ver que no obtenía respuesta extendió majestuosamente sus alas y planeó hacia él, se paró al pie de ambas tumbas que se unían al final en una especie de urna cuadrada, el ave picoteó con cuidado una esquina, él la siguió mirando, la lechuza se irguió y ululó molesta mirándolo fijamente

-- ¿Qué quieres? --preguntó mirando al ave --Oh perfecto, me he terminado de volver loco, ahora le hablo a un pájaro --ironizó él mismo --James, Lyly… me habría gustado estar cerca, quizá si no me hubiera ido… --dejó escapar una solitaria lagrima y dio media vuelta, hizo caso omiso de los gorjeos del animal y se dispuso a salir del cementerio, pero no contaba con que el ave se le parara en la cabeza y lo picoteara, intentó espantarla tirando manotazos pero la lechuza volaba justo a tiempo para que se golpeara él solo, un par de minutos después, el ave volvió a posarse sobre la urna a los pies de la tumba, Remus Lupin se giró y la miró, parecía querer decirle algo, golpeaba insistentemente la misma esquina con la pata izquierda --¿quieres que la toque?... ¿es eso? --preguntó algo irritado, abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el ave asentía -- Si eres animago muéstrate como eres --ordenó con su varita en ristre, pudo asegurar que el ave rodaba los ojos, la lechuza voló hacia él y le quitó la varita -- ¡Oye, regrésame eso! --Remus brincó intentando sujetar al ave, pero ésta ya estaba de nuevo sobre la tumba… cuando el licántropo se acercaba, la lechuza dejó caer la varita en la esquina de la urna y cayó a la tierra, Remus la levantó y miró detenidamente al ave que parecía esperar que hiciera algo… si ya había peleado con una lechuza¿qué más daba que hiciera lo que parecía querer el ave?... así que con la punta de su varita tocó la esquina de la urna, que como si fuera de polvo se deshizo inmediatamente ante un muy sorprendido Remus, dos varitas rodaron y cayeron en su mano, la lechuza ululó gustosa y se perdió entre la negrura de esa noche sin luna…

Esa misma noche, muy lejos de ese cementerio, algunos niños jugaban en la calle, con muy elaborados y caros disfraces pedían dulces de casa en casa, un pequeño de seis años, con una muy despeinada cabellera negra y grandes ojos color esmeralda caminaba lentamente, no corría como el resto, no parecía tener ganas de ganar los mejores dulces, iba tras un niño rechoncho que hacía de un bizarro vampiro rubio, demasiado redondo para ser uno verdadero… con una bolsa de papel en una mano seguía a su primo, la ropa que llevaba estaba muy lejos de ser un disfraz, solo parecía haberse equivocado de talla pues le quedaba extremadamente grande, en Privet Drive se podían ver a los padres junto a sus pequeños, pero ese niño de ojos verdes iba solo, adelante, su primo con sus tíos, el niño no pudo evitar llorar, extrañaba a sus padres, aunque no los había conocido o por lo menos no lo suficiente como para recordarlos, a sus seis años era huérfano… se sentó en la banqueta mientras la única familia que tenía se adelantaba pues su primo chillaba que quería ganar los mejores dulces, miró su bolsa de papel, estaba casi vacía…

--Hola pequeño… --el niño levantó la vista, creía conocer esa dulce voz que le hablaba, no se asustó al mirar a alguien envuelto en una capa grande y negra, era halloween, hasta los adultos se podían disfrazar

--Hola --saludó volviendo su vista a la bolsa

-- ¿cómo te llamas?

--Harry… Harry Potter --murmuró el pequeño poniendo atención a la silueta frente a él… el encapuchado guardó silencio sin despegar la vista del niño, después, lentamente se sentó junto a él, una mano delgada y un poco pálida salió debajo de la capa y acarició la mejilla de Harry, el niño cerró los ojos al sentir una calidez increíble con ese contacto, siguió el delicado movimiento de la mano y recargó la cabeza completamente contra la extraña figura que susurraba su nombre…

-- ¡Harry… pero aquí estás, anda ven! --el niño abrió los ojos sobresaltado y miró a su tía Petunia frente a él, estaba molesta… la delgada mujer lo taladraba con la mirada, intentó jalarlo de un brazo al mirar con quien estaba el pequeño, pero la misma mano que hasta hacía unos segundos acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de Harry, la detuvo, se asió fuertemente al brazo de Petunia que la miró con asco, con la otra mano, la silueta bajó lentamente la capucha, una cascada de fuego salió mientras unos refulgentes ojos esmeralda miraron fijamente a la mujer frente a ella, Petunia dio un grito ahogado de horror, con miedo miró del niño a la mujer que la tomaba del brazo

-- ¡No, no puede… ese viejo loco dijo que tú estabas…! --tartamudeó alarmada Petunia

--El viejo se equivocó, lo quiero de vuelta si no te molesta --dijo serenamente la pelirroja junto a Harry, el niño la miraba embelesado, era una mujer muy hermosa, se sonrojó cuando la mujer le sonrió

--Pero… pero… pero…

--Nadie podría ocupar mi lugar, puedes preguntar lo que quieras para asegurarte que soy yo, no me importa…

No muy convencida, Petunia inició un interrogatorio que duró media hora, no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse, la mujer contestaba todo correctamente…

-- ¿estás segura ahora Petunia?

--Pero ese viejo loco me aseguró… y dijo que… el niño… ustedes… --balbuceó confundida Petunia

--Cuando se entere de que me lo he llevado, irá a tu casa… dile por favor, que no nos busque, que el niño está con quien debe, que estará a salvo y que esté seguro que lo volverá a ver dentro de cinco años, cuando Harry cumpla once, que hasta entonces esperamos vivir tranquilamente --la pelirroja guardó silencio unos segundos, miró a su izquierda, el niño se había quedado dormido, se lo acomodó en los brazos y se puso de pie --Petunia, gracias por cuidarlo, dile a Dumbledore que no intente localizarnos, no podrá… --dio un beso en la mejilla a Petunia y se alejó lentamente por la estrecha calle, donde unos metros adelante la esperaba un hombre de revuelto cabello azabache, que después de besar delicadamente la mejilla del niño, se puso la capucha, lo tomó en sus brazos y pasando un brazo por la cintura de la mujer siguieron caminando…

Un delicioso olor a vainilla y miel lo despertó, se sentó mirando a su alrededor, no sabía donde estaba, era una habitación muy grande pintada en azul, estaba en una cama enorme y muy cómoda, había juguetes alrededor, vestía una pijama azul cielo, era de su talla… se puso unas pantuflas en forma de cervatillo que estaban al pie de la cama, algo sorprendido fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, salió a un pasillo con paredes recubiertas de madera oscura, unas mesitas a lo largo ostentaban orgullosas figurillas de cristal, algunos cuadros con garabatos estaban en las paredes, con paso titubeante salió del pasillo y llegó a una especie de recibidor donde había algunas macetas con matas extrañas, el color de la madera del lugar era un poco más clara, tras un marco de madera estaban unas escaleras de cedro, se tomó del pasamanos y bajó con lentitud, escuchaba voces, extrañamente no tenía miedo, sabía que no era la casa de sus tíos, quizá lo habían dado en adopción como tanto habían amenazado… llegó a un recibidor con un papel tapiz verde botella, había más cuadros del mismo estilo que en la planta superior, puros garabatos, él podía hacer mejores dibujos que esos, junto a la puerta principal una mesita de cristal tenía algunas cartas arriba, a la derecha miró un perchero que abarcaba toda la pared a lo alto, miró dos puertas de madera, una frente a él y la otra a la izquierda, en la de la izquierda se escuchaba la voz de un hombre, con cuidado de no ser escuchado abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, era un hombre de cabello negro que parecía no haberse peinado, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla solamente, estaba descalzo incluso, hablaba por teléfono, miró el lugar, parecía la estancia… parecía que a esas personas les encantaba la madera, el piso era de ese material, las paredes pintadas en color ocre le daba un aspecto calido, tres sillones de una blanco amarillento en el medio, uno de tres plazas, uno de dos y el otro de una plaza, en medio de los sillones una mesita para té del mismo color, frente a ellos una enorme chimenea de madera, sobre la repisa de la chimenea algunas figurillas de cristal, había plantas, más cuadros con garabatos, y algunas puertas, cerró rápidamente la puerta, el hombre se había girado hacia él… miró la otra puerta y se acercó algo titubeante, bastó que la tocara para que se abriera, asomó la cabeza y pudo ver una enorme cocina, las paredes blancas, el piso brillaba, los aparatos de la cocina era en tonalidades negras, la estufa, el refrigerador, cafetera, horno de microondas, procesador de alimentos, licuadora, tostador, y demás aparatos que el niño no pudo reconocer, estaban en el medio sobre encimeras con la superficie blanca y lo demás negro, al fondo del lugar había una mesa blanca redonda con cinco sillas de respaldo blanco y el resto negro, y seguían los cuadros, solo que ahora los garabatos parecían tener forma de frutas, un helecho colgaba del techo, el delicioso olor a vainilla salía de ese lugar, miró a la mujer pelirroja con un pijama de pantalón rosa pálido y blusa corta blanca, llevaba unas graciosas pantuflas de un ciervo con grandes cornamentas…

--Buenos días pequeño --saludó la mujer sobresaltando a Harry --ven¿tienes hambre?, son Waffles y fruta --sonrió

--Oye¿no lo querrás envenenar verdad? --El hombre que Harry había visto en la estancia entraba sonriente a la cocina por una puerta lateral --Buenos días Harry

Harry se mantuvo en la puerta mirando a esas dos personas frente a él que no dejaban de mirarlo

-- ¿Me adoptaron? --preguntó titubeante --mis tíos me habían dicho que me darían en adopción si no dejaba de ser… --guardó silencio, si lo habían adoptado mejor no decirles

-- ¿si no dejabas de ser que…? --Preguntó el hombre con ligero tono de molestia

--raro --susurró Harry cabizbajo, levantó la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar ciertas palabrotas provenientes del hombre que le había preguntado

-- ¡James, por Merlín que el niño tiene seis años, deja de hablar como marino! --lo reprendía la pelirroja, Harry no pudo evitar reír

--Es que Lyly… esos, muggles y…

--Por favor, deja de decir sandeces, mejor explicarle todo al pequeño… Harry, nosotros no te adoptamos… --empezó la pelirroja acercándose lentamente al niño, pudo notar al llegar con él el reflejo de la tristeza, lo llevó al desayunador y lo sentó en una silla, ella se sentó frente a él, el hombre se paró junto a su esposa

Entre los dos trataron de hacer entendible su situación, lo suficientemente clara para que un niño de seis años entendiera lo que pasaba, hicieron grandes omisiones que no consideraban adecuadas, como por ejemplo el hecho de que eran poderosos magos, durante la explicación Harry se mantuvo en silencio poniendo atención, increíble ver a un niño de seis años tan serio por 45 minutos, después de los cuales la pelirroja tuvo que correr a la estufa, pues se le quemaba la sartén… James siguió mirando a Harry que miraba un punto del infinito junto a él, levantó lentamente la cabeza hacia el hombre que seguía mirándolo, un par de segundos después ambos caían al piso, Harry estaba sobre James abrazado a él, James sonreía orgulloso, unos minutos después el pequeño corrió hacia la pelirroja que intentaba apagar el pequeño incendio que había provocado, lo olvidó al sentir unos pequeños brazos rodearle las piernas, se arrodilló y abrazó al niño…

--mmm… oye Lyly, tengo una duda --la voz de James hizo a madre e hijo levantar la vista, el hombre parecía revisar interesado algo sobre la estufa -- ¿no estabas haciendo waffles?

--Sï --contestó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, Harry miraba interesado al que ahora sabía era su padre

-- ¿Entonces por qué se quemó la sartén si usabas la wafflera? --preguntó como no queriendo la cosa, a Lyly la cubrió rápidamente un uniforme color carmín

--Eso no es de tu incumbencia James Potter --farfulló Lyly apartándolo de la estufa --sirve jugo que casi termino

James fue al refrigerador riendo

--Harry¿jugo de naranja o algún otro sabor? --Preguntó sonriente, el niño lo miraba sorprendido

--El que sea está bien --contestó Harry

--Vamos Harry, que no te de pena, escoge uno a ver, tenemos… uva, piña, fresa, naranja, be… betabel, piña con menta, zanahoria, pepino… ¿tomate? --preguntó girándose a su esposa -- ¿para qué quieres jugo de tomate?

--Me gusta… --dijo simplemente la pelirroja terminando de hacer perlas de melón

--Pero… pero… sabe muy malo, sabe a puré de tomate --refutó asqueado James

--James, le das mal ejemplo a Harry, saca el jugo y cierra el refrigerador

--Vaya, ahora con todo le doy mal ejemplo… si estuviera aquí Padfoot yo no sería el del mal ejemplo porque él… --Lyly se acercó a su esposo que había guardado silencio de repente

--Tranquilo James, ya pasó… --susurró Lyly al oído de su esposo que se miraba realmente triste

-- ¿Pasa algo?

--No campeón… entonces¿naranja? --la actitud de James cambió radicalmente, le sonreía al niño con un bote de jugo en la mano

--Mejor uva --Sonrió Harry

El pequeño Harry no sabía si en realidad esas personas eran sus padres, pero se sentía mejor con ellos que con los Dursley, porque parecía que sí lo querían…

------------------------------------------------------

--No Remus, eso que dices es… no es posible --En un despacho circular con toda clase de cachivaches que serían interesantes para cualquier curioso, un anciano de larga barba blanca, con una serena mirada azul tras unas gafas de media luna, se paseaba frente al joven hombre que la noche anterior había tenido un encuentro con cierta lechuza blanca demasiado inteligente, Remus Lupin miraba el ir y venir de su antiguo profesor

--Pero señor, estas son las varitas de Lyly y James --dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el anciano

--Ya veo… ya veo --murmuró pensativo Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería… una lechuza parda entró por la ventana y se posó elegantemente sobre el escritorio tras el viejo, Remus miró el ave, el director aún pensativo fue con el animal, le desató la carta que llevaba en la pata y leyó… su mirada se tornó entre preocupada y molesta…

-- ¿Señor ocurre algo? --preguntó cauteloso Remus, esa mirada en Dumbledore no era buen presagio

--Harry Potter ha desaparecido, no está con los Dursley --dijo apresuradamente dirigiéndose a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flú y se metió en ella --espérame aquí por favor --pidió serio, después gritó fuerte y claro, numero 4 de Privet Drive y envuelto en llamas esmeralda desapareció, Remus se dejó caer en una silla…

----------------------------------------------

-- ¡No, espera Harry, ven! --gritaba sonriente James corriendo tras Harry, jugaban en un claro de un bosque que quedaba tan solo a un kilómetro de Valle Bárbara, el pequeño pueblo muggle donde ahora vivían

Lyly los miraba sonriente sentada en el tronco de un árbol derrumbado, James se miraba feliz, al igual que su hijo…

-- ¡Hey hombres!, la comida está lista vengan --los llamó con una gran sonrisa, la amplió al mirar como James agarraba a Harry y se lo echaba a la espalda deteniéndolo de los pies, Harry reía a carcajadas, le gritaba James entre hipidos de risa que no lo tirara, James amenazaba con arrojarlo al río… si Voldemort no se hubiera atravesado en su camino, o si tan solo Peter no los hubiera traicionado, todos estarían ahí disfrutando de ese día de campo, Sirius estaría sentado cerca de ese arroyo que tenía frente a ella, Harry por un lado de él atiborrándolo de preguntas, de vez en cuando escucharía una fuerte carcajada parecida al ladrido de un perro seguida por la risa de su hijo, James estaría hablando con Peter sobre quiditch y ella preparando los emparedados mientras platicaba con Remus, pero no era así, Peter los había vendido a Voldemort, Sirius no sabía donde estaba, tampoco tenía noticias de Remus y no tenía ganas de saber donde estaba Peter, cuando la magia le había arrebatado a sus padres, ella sabía que las cosas debían pasar así, sus padres estaban mayores y su día llegaría tarde o temprano, cierto que se había molestado mucho, deprimido y hasta querido quitarse la vida, pero sus amigos habían estado, los cuatro… su esposo y sus amigos, ahora había sido distinto, ya no eran sus amigos, Sirius había desaparecido al igual que Remus justo cuando más los necesitaban, no les guardaba rencor por el ataque de Voldemort, nada podían haber hecho, la traición de Peter ella por lo menos lo esperaba desde aquella noche en la que lo había soñado, pero… la traición de los otros dos, eso sí le dolía, habían abandonado a Harry con los Dursley, no habían querido hacerse cargo de él, de Remus lo comprendería, su licantropía podría impedírselo, lo conocía muy bien como para arriesgarse a darle una mala vida a Harry, pero de Sirius no podía siquiera imaginarlo, él que quería a James como a un hermano y a Harry como si… como si fuera su hermano también, no podría imaginar a Sirius de padre pero, ella estaba segura que lo habría hecho por James…

--Ah tengo mucha hambre --la voz de su esposo que se dejaba caer frente a ella la hizo salir de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para mirar como giraba a Harry en el aire y lo dejaba sentado frente a él… ella les sonrió y les dio los emparedados de jamón, queso y verduras… miró detenidamente a Harry esperando que no quisiera comerlo, se sorprendió al mirar que el niño era el primero en comer…

Después de los emparedados comieron una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, al terminar, James se recostó en las piernas de Lyly y al instante se quedó dormido, ella jugaba con el cabello de su esposo mientras vigilaba al niño que paseaba en bicicleta

-- Harry, tan cerca del arroyo no… ven más para acá --semi gritó la pelirroja al ver que la bicicleta casi caía al agua, el niño obedeció rápidamente

Media hora después, Lyly también se había quedado dormida, Harry no se había dado cuenta y siguió jugando alejándose cada vez más de sus padres… cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, James despertó, sonrió al mirar a su esposa dormida, se sentó como impulsado por un resorte al recordar a Harry, miró alrededor, se puso de pie al no encontrarlo, llamó a Lyly y desesperados empezaron a buscarlo…

El sol ya se había ocultado, en esa noche no había luna y todo estaba extremadamente oscuro, pero no se rendirían… Lyly lloraba desesperada buscando a su niño, James consultaba por enésima vez su reloj pulsera y por enésima vez se maldecía por no haber comprado uno que tuviera luz o que brillara en la oscuridad por lo menos, pero estaba seguro de tener tres horas buscando, ese bosque era enorme, cuando su desesperación estaba por vencerlo escuchó un sollozo no muy lejano, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora corrió, un par de minutos después miró una pequeña silueta sentada en la tierra, sollozaba lastimeramente…

-- ¿Harry? --preguntó en un susurro el hombre, la silueta se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia James, él lo abrazó con toda su fuerza --vamos con mamá pequeño… --lo tomó en sus brazos y fue en busca de su esposa, cuando llegó al claro donde habían estado se encontró con Lyly que al verlo corrió hacia él, le quitó a un Harry dormido profundamente y lo abrazó…

--Creí… oh James creí que lo habíamos perdido de nuevo --sollozó la pelirroja abrazando a su esposo

--Tranquila amor, eso no pasará --James abrazó a Lyly y sin importarle dejar todo ahí, se fueron a su casa…

Ambos acostaron a Harry en la cama, James sacó un pijama del closet azul empotrado en la pared y fue con su esposa que ensimismada le quitaba los tenis al niño, le dio el pantalón y sentándose en la cama empezó a desabrochar la camisa café de Harry, lo sentó con cuidado apoyándolo en su brazo y le sacó la camisa, se congeló al mirar el pecho de Harry, instintivamente se llevó una mano a su pecho y por sobre la camisa agarró algo, molesto intentó quitar la cadena de plata que llevaba Harry, bufó al no poder hacerlo, fue cuando Lyly volteó a mirarlo, se apresuró a limpiar el par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado y le puso una mano en el hombro a James…

--Sabes que no podrás quitarla --susurró la pelirroja

--Pero Lyly¿cómo se atrevió a ponerle eso después de que lo abandonó? --murmuró mirando con rencor el perro de plata que Harry llevaba colgando del cuello

--James, quizá… solo quizá algo pasó que no lo dejó…

Pero quien no dejó, fue James, no dejó terminar a Lyly, acostó a Harry sin camisa en la cama y salió de la habitación, James Potter no perdonaba una traición… bajó lentamente las escaleras y salió al jardín delantero, se sentó en la banca que estaba junto a la puerta principal y miró la oscuridad de la noche, miró hacia donde una estrella acababa de aparecer, le gustaba pensar que las estrellas aparecían de a una cuando deseaba verlas, era la estrella que más brillaba, poco a poco algunas estrellas fueron asomándose, pero él seguía mirando esa estrella que sobresalía del resto, miraba a _Sirio, _la estrella de su hermano, la que Sirius había adoptado como propia el día o mejor dicho la noche en la que habían logrado hacerse animagos y él era un perro negro, Remus bromeó comparándolo con esa estrella que para rematar estaba en la constelación del Can Mayor y a Sirius le había agradado, desde entonces, esa había sido su estrella, cerró los ojos mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban…

-------------------------------flash back-------------------------------

Estaban en la casa de los Potter, el Valle de Godric, tres jóvenes de 21 años platicaban sonrientes en la amplia estancia, cuchichiaban sobre un pastel que tenían en frente, lo había preparado Lyly, la esposa de James… Remus Lupin intentaba no reír, sabía el carácter que se cargaba esa pelirroja, un chico algo bajito y regordete reía sin parar, James hacía muecas mirando su mano, en la que tenía un plato con una gran rebanada de ese pastel, Lyly salía de la cocina y se sentaba junto a James quien tragando saliva tomó el tenedor que seguía en la mesita de en medio y con mano temblorosa la acercó al pastel, Lyly miraba entusiasmada, en eso… la puerta de la casa se abría y Sirius Black entraba corriendo eufórico…

-- ¡James, James… Prongs! --gritaba a todo pulmón Sirius

-- Gracias, gracias, gracias, te amo Sirius – murmuró James corriendo hacia su amigo

-- ¡Prongs, lo he logrado, al fin, prongs! Sirius brincaba alrededor de James

-- ¿Qué pasa Padfoot?

-- James, mi patronus tomó forma exclamó alegre Sirius, James lo miró con una ceja levantada

--Sirius, tu patronus tiene forma desde séptimo

--Sí pero ahora es más bonito –dijo como un niño pequeño

James lo miró incrédulo

--Si Prongs, mira –dijo entusiasmado Sirius, sacó su varita e invocó el hechizo, un gran gato montés apareció frente a ellos

--Eh… Padfoot, me alegra que me hayas salvado de comer el pastel que hizo Lyly, pero es el mismo patronus de hace cinco años

-- ¡No Prongs!, míralo bien… es una gatita

James puso el dorso de su mano en la frente de Sirius, quizá tendría fiebre, pero no, estaba bien… intentando comprender lo que pasaba se acercó al patronus frente a él, se agachó y lo miró con detenimiento, después se tiró boca abajo en el piso y miró la parte de abajo del patronus

-- ¿Qué haces James? –preguntó Sirius mirándolo

James se sentó en el piso y miró a su amigo

-- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que es gata?

-- ¿Qué quieres decir?

--Bueno, que yo no he encontrado nada ahí abajo que me confirme lo que dices --explicó filosóficamente James, Sirius se sonrojó, empezaba a molestarse

-- ¿Y has encontrado algo que te diga lo contrario?

-- Tranquilo Padfoot, era una broma, los patronus no tienen… --James se puso de pie intentando calmar a su amigo, pero el grito que dio Sirius lo hizo detenerse

-- ¡Hey Lyly, James quiere ración doble del pastel que acabas de hornear dice que tiene mucha hambre, a mí guárdame un pedazo grande, vengo por él en la noche!

James miró alarmado a Sirius que sonreía ladinamente, el patronus desapareció y él dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta aún abierta…

---------------------------fin flash back---------------------------------

James sonrió amargamente, esa noche se la había pasado vomitando y al día siguiente había amanecido con una diarrea espantosa, Lyly le había hecho comer dos raciones enormes de pastel, en ese momento su esposa llegó junto a él y lo abrazó, él se abrazó a ella, necesitaba su apoyo…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Albus Dumbledore recordaba ensimismado lo que Petunia le había dicho… "_Era mi hermana, era Lyly _--le había dicho alterada la mujer --_ le pregunté cosas que solo ella sabría, dijo que usted se había equivocado, que no los buscara porque no los encontraría, que volvería a ver a Harry cuando el niño cumpliera once años, esperaban vivir tranquilamente, el niño ahora estaba con quien debía",_ esas palabras hacían eco en su mente y ahora llegaba el relato de Remus¿Por qué tenía las varitas de Lyly y James?, se habían puesto en una urna protegida por miles de hechizos, y él las había obtenido sin intención alguna y con solo tocar la esquina de la urna con su varita… quizá sí serían los verdaderos Lyly y James Potter, pero si era así… ¿Por qué no se daban a ver?; ¿Por qué no habían ido con él?; ¿Por qué solo se habían llevado a Harry?...

* * *

DEjen reviews !!!! XD 

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	2. Merodeador, ¿nunca más?

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

HOlaaaa!!!! volví siiii!!!!!!!!! **gracias por los reviews pasados... y contestando en general, James y Lily conocerán pronto el paradero de Sirius y Remus, pero no tan pronto XD... por cierto TONKS, Remus NO se robó las varitas solo se las encontró y pues como no sabe donde están los dueños pues las guardó jejejeje, y ya actualicé EL ESPEJO... les aseguro que trabajo en un VIAJE AL PASADO UN NIÑO... (solo me falta el pequeño detalle de la razón por la que Harry está en Slytherin XD, pero casi sale), una ultima cosa, para los que leyeron KOBRA ¿POTTER?, la segunda temporada viene pronto, solo termino con el espejo y lo subo, (me faltan dos capitulos) jejeje, mmm creo que es todo... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE VAN A DEJAR XD Jejejejejeje...**

* * *

No había sido necesario mucho esfuerzo para que los Potter fueran una familia, Lyly y James amaban a su hijo y Harry, añoraba padres que lo amaran, tampoco fue difícil ser una familia muggle común y corriente, Harry ignoraba lo que era la magia, salvo lo que miraba en televisión, hombres elegantes con una varita negra con la punta blanca que sacaban conejos de un sombrero, Lyly era hija de muggles y estaba acostumbrada, pero James Potter, hijo de una de las pocas familias de puros magos, desconocía muchas cosas, pero la desilusión de que la magia no le hubiera servido para proteger a su familia, de que sus amigos… todos, lo traicionaran, cansado de que la magia solo le trajera problemas, pues justo por ella, había pasado eso, justo por la magia su hijo era la mira de cientos de locos seguidores de un loco mayor, de ese que había marcado a su pequeño teniendo solo un año… eso le había ayudado a decidirse y transformarse en un muggle completo en unos días, tanto así, que ahora que Harry tenía mes y medio viviendo con sus padres, cualquiera aseguraría que James Potter era hijo de muggles… 

El domingo, desde hacía casi dos meses, era el día familiar, sin importar lo que ocurriera, cada domingo, los Potter salían a pasear y justo lo que harían este domingo, no los había dejado en paz durante la semana, Harry nunca había ido al cine y por eso mismo, había despertado muy temprano, y como no iba a estar despierto en la enorme casa él solo, había sacado a sus padres de la cama a las seis de la mañana, muy a pesar de James que había estado trabajando hasta muy entrada la noche, Lily, que también había trabajado con su esposo arduamente, se había levantado sonriente, mientras que James murmuraba que la función era en la noche…

A medio día, James se había quedado dormido en el sofá agotado, pero parecía que el pequeño Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo dormir…

--Papá --Harry movía a su padre mientras susurraba --papá despierta

--mmm déjame dormir --murmuró James medio dormido

--Dijiste que jugarías conmigo al beis ball

--Dije que me dejaras dormir Harry --James se giró en el sofá bruscamente, asustando al niño que retrocedió rápidamente y corrió fuera de la estancia para dejar dormir a su padre

--Harry --volvió a murmurar James --Harry --repitió sentándose apresuradamente, miró a su alrededor

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Lily se sorprendió pues estaba concentrada cortando algunas verduras, y la puerta del patio cerrándose la sobresaltó, dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera y fue a la puerta, donde por la ventanita que ésta tenía miró a Harry sentado a mitad del jardín

-- ¿Me das un café por favor? --James entraba bostezando, tomó una dona y fue a la mesa a sentarse

-- ¿Qué le hiciste a Harry? --Preguntó Lily aún mirando a Harry

--Yo nada¿Por qué?

--Porque hasta hace un par de minutos emocionado me preguntaba cada cinco minutos la hora, pues nunca había jugado beis ball y tú le habías prometido jugar a medio día

--Entonces no lo soñé

-- ¿Qué? --Lily se giró a su esposo

--No, nada… ¿Dónde están las cosas?

--Harry las tiene afuera

--Bien… --James besó a su esposa separándola de la puerta y fue con su hijo, al mirar que empezaba el juego, Lyly volvió a sus verduras

Un par de horas después, la pelirroja los llamó para comer, Harry entró corriendo y comentó a su madre todo acerca del juego, James se rezagó un poco para recoger las cosas, inconscientemente pensó que sería genial enseñarle a su hijo su deporte favorito, el niño atrapaba muy bien la pelota, quizá sería bueno en el quiditch… después de la comida, se dispusieron a prepararse para ir al cine…

James bajaba las escaleras, sonrió al mirar a Harry sentado en la estancia

-- ¿Listo campeón?

-- ¡Sí! --El niño bajó del sofá de un brinco y sonriente miró a su padre

--Muy bien, a ver, revisión --Sonrió James, el niño tropezó al acercarse pero James lo detuvo antes de que cayera, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al mirar al niño, el short largo de mezclilla negra combinaba perfectamente con la camisa roja con un dragón en la espalda, Lily había tenido que ver con la ropa, agarró a su hijo y lo sentó en el sofá --están al revés --rió James quitándole los tenis

Durante el viaje al cine, Harry no paró de hacer preguntas sobre el cine, sobre el significado de los señalamientos y de las señas que la gente hacía…

--Papá¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Lily dibujó una sonrisa pícara mirando de reojo a James que se miraba pálido y había frenado de golpe

-- ¿Papá?

--James, los conductores están molestos --sonrió Lily al escuchar las bocinas de decenas de carros tras ellos

--Papi¿de donde salen los bebés? --insistió Harry, pero James seguía ido

Lily, aún sonriendo bajó del auto y lo rodeó, con toda la tranquilidad posible abrió la puerta de James, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, lo tomó de la mano para ayudarlo a bajar y aún shockeado lo llevó al lado del copiloto, le ayudó a sentar y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, cerró la puerta y fue al otro lado, atendiendo las quejas de los demás conductores movió el carro…

-- ¿Papi? --Harry miraba extrañado a su padre

--En casa hijo, papá te explicará en casa --Dijo Lyly sin poder dejar de sonreír…

El resto del viaje James siguió ensimismado, y Lily se dedicó a contestar las preguntas que Harry siguió haciendo…

--Jamás pensé ver a James Potter así, por la inocente pregunta de un niño --se burló Lily jalando del brazo a su esposo para que entrara al cine, el moreno salió de su mundo y miró a su esposa

-- ¿Inocente?... ¡eso no tiene nada de inocente! --exclamó con miedo --esa pregunta la deberías responder tú

--No amor mío, cuando tengamos una niña, yo contestaré

--Eso no es justo --murmuró James siendo jalado por Harry hacia la dulcería…

Cargados de refrescos, palomitas de maíz y dulces, llegaron a la sala, la película empezó y el pequeño estaba más que emocionado… hora y media después, Lily daba uno que otro brinco en el asiento, James miraba fijamente la pantalla mientras comía rosetas mecánicamente, Harry había olvidado las golosinas y sentado en la orilla de su lugar miraba la película, Lily lo volteaba a ver cada vez que por algún ruido o algo, ella daba un pequeño brinco, seguía pensando que el llevar a un niño de seis años a ver una película como Fredy vs Jason (_n/a, en lo personal una linda película XD)_… justo en eso pensaba cuando Jason salía de un lago, y la música subía de volumen ocasionando que todos brincaran y más de alguno gritara, el ruido de una explosión demasiado real la hizo mirar al frente… la pantalla estaba hecha trizas, después, por inercia miró a Harry que tenía los ojos cubiertos con las manos y los pies sobre su asiento, muy molesta miró a James…

--Te dije que era una mala idea --gesticuló Lily molesta

--Pero…

--Tiene 6 años --volvió a gesticular la pelirroja, molesta se puso de pie y le señaló al niño que recién abría los ojos

-- ¿Qué pasó? --Preguntó el pequeño mirando extrañado a su alrededor

--Se sobre-calentó, vamos… --Dijo Lyly molesta

James tomó la mano de su hijo y preguntándose la razón por la que Lily estaba molesta con él, la siguió…

--------------------------------------------------

No era algo que acostumbrara hacer, pero ya habían pasado casi tres años y no tenía noticias de los Potter, y debía admitir que seguía sin creer que hubieran podido revivir, también era cierto que los había buscado, pero no había dado con ellos, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, y si no tenían sus varitas no podían hacer algún hechizo para ocultarse, y en el callejón Diagon, alguien podría haberlos visto, además nadie había abierto la bóveda de Harry en Gringotts, una sonrisa se dibujó en el cansado rostro del anciano que revisaba el libro que registraba todo nacimiento mágico, si bien era cierto que le había llevado esos tres años, ahora podía comprobar que sí eran los Potter quienes se habían llevado a Harry o por lo menos estaba seguro que los Potter estaban con vida, pasó su dedo índice por un renglón…

--John Alexander Potter --Leyó en un susurro el anciano --15 de agosto… hace un año y tres meses --murmuró Albus Dumbledore mirando fijamente ese nombre, después como si supiera exactamente la pagina, retrocedió algunas decenas de hojas y en un segundo leía otro nombre --Harry James Potter… 31 de Julio… hace ocho años y 4 meses… --respiró hondo y dejó el libro como anteriormente estaba, necesitaba pensar…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Potter Harry…

--Presente… --dijo un pequeño de ocho años de revuelto cabello azabache y expresivos ojos color esmeralda…

Esos dos años eran los mejores que el pequeño Harry podía recordar, incluso, casi había olvidado a los Dursley, sin embargo, los niños son muy inteligentes y más aún cuando tienen todo como el pequeño Potter, que en este momento levantaba su manita llamando la atención del profesor, que cansado de tratar con niños lo ignoraba, algo que por supuesto no agradó en nada al pequeño que siguió con la mano en alto

--No hay permisos, no puedes ir ni al baño ni a tomar agua --cantó el calvo sujeto mientras seguía escribiendo en la pizarra

--Entonces… --la voz cargada de burla de Harry hizo que el profesor rompiera la tiza contra la pizarra --si me hago pis en el pantalón¿usted lo lavará?, y le explicará a mi mamá por qué no me dejó ir al baño sin razón justificada, porque tenemos tres horas y media desde que…

--Bien, bien, niño ve al baño --lo interrumpió rápido el hombre de traje de pana barata

El niño bajó de su silla, tomó el pase de la mesa del profesor y sonriente salió del aula, pasó de largo los baños y siguió caminando seguro, giró a la izquierda, pasó el salón de maestros, un armario del conserje, siguió caminando y subió diez escalones, después dio vuelta a la derecha, siguió caminando por algunos segundos más, hasta que se paró y con una gran sonrisa miró lo que tenía frente a él…

--Director --leyó Harry, abrió la puerta y entró como si estuviera en su casa, miró la sala de espera, era grande, un enorme sofá café muy viejo y muy incómodo, siguió caminando y se topó con un escritorio, hizo una reverencia e imitando la voz de una ancianita, dijo mientras se enderezaba --Buenos días joven Harry, pero de nuevo por aquí, que barbaridad, pero estos maestros que le traen cizaña a un lindo niño, anda pasa… --miró el escritorio y volviendo a usar su voz continuó --Buenos días señorita Rose, ya ve usted, me inculpan de haber puesto una tachuela en la silla y haber vaciado un frasco con tinta china en el café que el profesor Waterboom iba a tomar y todavía haberlo hecho que se lo echara en la camisa que acababa de comprar, evitando así que cambiara la que llevaba todo el año… ahora si me disculpa hermosa dama, el señor director me espera --el pequeño sonrió, debía ver la forma en la que podía usar eso, estaba interesante, el problema sería que la tinta china haría demasiado oscuro el café y el profesor lo tomaba con leche, y lo de la tachuela ya estaba muy usado…

Abrió la puerta de la oficina del director Dominick De laquerella, un extraño apellido, pero sí le ocasionaba muchos problemas, el lugar era deprimente, un escritorio del año de la canica, una silla vieja y enorme, además parecía muy incómoda, enfrente un par de sillones de una plaza, sonrió, tras el escritorio había un gran archivero, fue directo a él y lo abrió…

--L… M… N --murmuraba Harry pasando rápidamente su índice derecho por el lomo de algunas carpetas --o vamos… ¡P!, aquí… Parra, Peslez… ¿eso es un apellido?, pobre… Pierce, Picash, Pi… vamos, vamos¿Dónde estoy?... ¡Bingo!, Potter --exclamó sacando un fólder de solo unas cuantas hojas, era el primer año que iba ahí, el pasado lo había hecho en un colegio cerca de su casa, pero habían habido algunos problemitas con el director y un imaginario niño kamikaze en el techo, al pobre hombre lo habían tenido que llevar a un hospital psiquiátrico… --A ver --se sentó sobre la silla del director, efectivamente, estaba muy incómoda, puso el fólder sobre el escritorio y lo miró… --Nombre del padre, James Potter, Nombre de la madre, Lilyan Potter… oh vaya que sorpresa --murmuró con sarcasmo el pequeño pasando el índice por los renglones para no perder la lectura --Nombre del alumno, fecha de nacimiento, tipo de sangre, es diestro… ¿diestro¿y eso que es¿Por qué no ponen algo interesante y claro?, como por ejemplo¡Sí!, aquí está, Lugar de residencia, Valle Bárbara, Dirección, León del señorial numero 1, Teléfono 855 698 02, Trabajo del Padre, Agencia de Seguros Lagunes y Co, Celular de la madre 652 302 654, Celular del padre 456 023 252. … mmm --Harry pasó la vista por el viejo escritorio, no había nada que le sirviera, abrió un cajón y sacó un pequeño corrector que pasó por varios lugares de la hoja, la metió en una vieja maquina de escribir y la acercó a él -- Me pregunto si no podrán comprar algo más nuevo --murmuró el pequeño buscando la letra que necesitaba, y empezó a teclear… quince minutos después sacó la hoja y la miró --Lugar de residencia, Valle Sta. Bárbara, Dirección, Sinodal del león numero 7, Teléfono 208 965 58, Trabajo del padre, Agencia de seguros Lagunas y Co., Celular de la madre 456 203 256, Celular del Padre 252 320 654… Listo, nada de lo que deba preocuparme --sonrió el pequeño volviendo a dejar el corrector como estaba, acomodó la máquina de escribir y puso la hoja en el fólder que se apresuró a meter al archivero, se escuchaban pasos, la secretaria llegaba y…

--Buenos días¿puedo ayudarte en algo? --preguntó una dulce ancianita de largo cabello blanco

--Sí, verá es que el profesor Waterboom me mandó aquí, para… que viera si el señor director tenía una pluma que le prestara --sonrió Harry en la puerta de la oficina que intentaba cerrar --e iba a entrar --Señaló la puerta

--Oh pequeño, toma… el director no está --La viejita le dio una pluma que tenía mordida la tapa

Harry tomó la pluma y preguntándose como podía haber mordido la pluma si él no le había visto muchos dientes, regresó a su aula… las horas pasaron con excelsa lentitud, pero por fin había llegado la hora de la salida, solo faltaban quince minutos…

--Señor Potter, póngase de pie por favor

Harry obedeció al hombre calvo y lo miró fijamente

--Lea la frase --Señaló el pizarrón, Harry entrecerró los ojos intentando enfocar bien, ese sujeto además de tener mal gusto para vestir no escribía bien, lo malo, fue que eso lo pensó en voz alta y ahora el profesor lo llevaba de la oreja al rincón, le dolía, deseaba que el hombre lo soltara… el timbre sonó y la ropa del profesor caía como confeti, Harry no supo como había pasado eso pero se alegro de verse libre y se apresuró a correr fuera del colegio

--Hola papá¿Qué tal tu día? --Harry dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre al subir a la minivan

--Hola pequeño, muy bueno¿Y el tuyo? --sonrió James mirando por el retrovisor que Harry se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad

--Algo aburrido, pero… al final, el profesor quedó en ropa interior y el feo traje que llevaba caía como confeti --comentó emocionado

--No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso Harry --le reprendió James inconscientemente mientras echaba a andar la camioneta

--Yo no hice eso papá… --dijo el pequeño extrañado

-- ¿Eh?... o no hijo, me refiero a que no… a que no te burles de las desgracias de las demás personas, eso no es bueno Harry

--Oh está bien papá¿sabes? --Preguntó el pequeño pensativo, James le prestaba suma atención --yo deseé que eso pasara, no me gustaba el traje¡fue como magia! --exclamó el pequeño con la cara iluminada, James se limpió un par de lágrimas y siguió mirando al frente --Papá… papá

--Dime Harry

-- ¿existe la magia? --James miró por el retrovisor a su hijo que miraba por la ventana

-- ¿La magia?

--Ajá

--Pues… ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre? --Preguntó James mirando por unos segundos a su retoño, deseando decirle que la magia no existía, pero al mismo tiempo deseando decirle que existía y que era la más grande maravilla

--Que la magia nos rodea --contestó confundido el pequeño

--Pues ahí está… ¿quieres que llevemos hamburguesas?

--Pero eso no me dice nada… ¿Hamburguesas¡Sí!

James giró en el próximo semáforo, no le gustaba comprar comida en la calle, pero debía desviar el tema, no podía con eso, no aún y no sabía si algún día podría

Al llegar a la casa, Harry dejó la mochila en el perchero, se quitó los zapatos y se puso unos tenis sucios…

-- ¡Mamá, voy afuera a jugar! --gritó el pequeño hacia la cocina con una mano en la puerta principal

--Harry, primero come --Lyly salía sonriente de la cocina con un delantal blanco

--Papá me compró hamburguesa, ya comí

--James --murmuró molesta Lily -- ¿No tienes tarea Harry?

--No mamá¿puedo salir?

--Sí, no te alejes mucho

--No mamá

--Hola cariño --James entraba apagado

-- ¿Hamburguesa? --Preguntó en tono de reclamo Lily

--Me preguntó si existía la magia --murmuró James yendo hacia la estancia, Lily cerró los ojos con dolor, sabía que su esposo últimamente tenía algo contra esa palabra, siguió a su esposo y lo miró sentado en el reposa brazos de un sofá

--James, en tres años Harry irá a Hogwarts…

--Lo sé Lyly… --murmuró James mirando fijamente la extinta chimenea…

--Papa… --James sonrió al escuchar la vocecita, un pequeño niño de un año recién cumplido entraba corriendo, lo miró detenidamente, era el desorden en persona, si pensaba que Harry y él tenían el cabello indomable, se había equivocado y por mucho, ese niño que seguramente estaba descalzo y que arrastraba el pantalón, por más que buscaran nunca encontraban un pantalón que le quedara bien, o eran muy chicos o como ese, muy grandes y lo peor de todo era que no dejaba que se lo pusieran si Lily le había doblado un poco sin que se diera cuenta, siempre lo sabía, la playera que seguramente era blanca, y más seguramente había estado jugando en el lodo, sí era de su talla, tenía barro hasta en las orejas, el niño se subió a sus piernas de un brinco logrando que quedara acostado en el sofá, sonriente miró al pequeño… jamás habría podido pensar que alguien tendría el cabello más rebelde que él, pero que equivocados estaban todos al pensar eso… ese pequeño pelirrojo, que por azares del destino había demostrado magia demasiado pequeño y cada vez que Lily le cortaba el cabello, éste siempre le crecía un par de minutos después, parecía gustarle tenerlo bajo las orejas, el niño se abrazó a él, así pudo ver más de cerca esos hermosos ojos… iguales a los de Lily, iguales a los de Harry, igual de verdes, igual de expresivos…

-- ¡Pero John!... ¿Dónde te metiste?... mira nada más como estás --reprendió Lily, el pequeño pelirrojo sonriente siguió jugando con su padre

--Lo bañaré Lils… --Después de hacerle cosquillas, James agarró al niño, besó a su esposa y fue al baño…

Lily se dejó caer en el sofá, escondió el rostro entre sus manos… eso cada día era más difícil, ni logrando ponerle ese nombre al niño había podido hacer que su esposo cambiara de opinión, él estaba seguro que sus amigos lo habían traicionado, pero algo le decía a ella que no había sido así… Harry a cada segundo se parecía más a James, si no hacía algo rápido el niño seguramente terminaría en Slytherin o siendo el perfecto patán que James había sido en el colegio, pero era un buen niño y John, cada vez se parecía más a Remus, era muy dulce… si Harry era listo, y sabía que lo era, en cuanto le llegara la carta de Hogwarts comprendería muchas de las cosas que le han pasado a él y a su hermano, y cuando fuera al colegio, sabría lo difícil que es el que un matrimonio muggle tenga dos hijos magos, pues las manifestaciones de magia de John con cada día eran más… magnificas…

Los días siguientes pasaron igual, Harry hacía demasiadas travesuras en el colegio y cuando querían llamar a sus padres, simplemente no podían, incluso más de alguna vez el director intentó ir a la casa Potter, pero extrañamente no pudo dar con la dirección… pero, seis meses después, el profesor Waterboom tuvo que renunciar y tomarse un año sabático, su ropa había estallado misteriosamente demasiadas veces, y una profesora muy linda que cautivó al instante a la clase, lo sustituyó, era castaña y joven, de algunos 25 años, parecía empezar con la docencia, pues al mirar el historial de Harry que Waterboom guardaba en su escritorio, se preocupó, el niño no tenía ni una tarea en seis meses…

Uno de esos días en los que Harry volvía a decirle que su perro se había comido la tarea, la señorita Mosley, había pedido en la dirección, el historial general del pequeño y después de clase, lo revisaba en el ahora vacío salón…

Sus lindos ojos azules sonrieron, sus delgados labios delinearon una sonrisa que declaraba haber encontrado algo, puso la mano sobre la hoja principal y amplió su sonrisa, después tomó su bolso y se aseguró de estar sola para poder sacar una larga vara de madera que agitó sobre el historial de Harry, guardó esa vara en su bolso de nuevo y sacó su telefono celular…

--Potter tenía que ser éste niño --pensó la mujer mientras marcaba…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Mamá, voy a jugar afuera! --gritó Harry tirando su mochila cerca de la puerta

--Espera --Lily salía de la cocina muy seria -- ¿te viniste en el autobús del colegio?

--Sï --contestó Harry terminando de ponerse los tenis que usaba para jugar --Papá me dijo que vendría después de la comida --murmuró el niño con la mano en la puerta

-- ¿Tienes tarea Harry?

--No mamá… --el niño se apresuró a abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que su madre la cerraba

--Llamaron del colegio

Harry se giró sorprendido

--Y dijeron que tenías mucha tarea --siguió Lily tomando nota mental de cada expresión del niño --también que no has entregado la tarea de hace seis meses --Harry miraba estupefacto a su madre

--Eso… eso no es cierto, es mentira mamá… tienes que creerme, nunca te miento

--Lo sé hijo, dame tu cuadernillo de tareas para llevarlo al colegio y reclamarle que te levantan falsas acusaciones --dijo Lily más seria aún

--No es necesario mamá, con que me creas es suf…

-- ¡Basta Harry!... ¡Dame ese cuadernillo! --Exigió Lily molesta, Harry solo la miraba -- ¡quiero ese cuadernillo! --semi gritó la pelirroja extendiendo la mano derecha a Harry -- ¡El cuadernillo! --Harry abrió más los ojos al ver como su cuadernillo de deberes aparecía en la mano de su madre, quien aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido empezó a hojearlo, adquiriendo al instante un peligroso tono carmín

-- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?... ¿Cómo…?

--Aquí está marcado cada deber escolar Harry… no los has hecho y me has estado mintiendo por seis meses

--Yo… yo… ¿Cómo hiciste eso del cuadernillo mamá?

--Eso no es lo importante, quiero que subas a tu habitación y empieces a hacer cada uno de esos deberes que se marcan aquí --dijo Lily señalando el cuadernillo -- ¡ahora!... cuando tu padre llegue subirá, obedece --le dio el cuadernillo al niño y dio media vuelta

--pero mamá…

--Harry James Potter, quiero que subas a hacer tus tareas, no saldrás a jugar, por favor, no azotes la puerta, tu hermano está dormido --y sin decir más, la pelirroja fue a la cocina

Harry miró sorprendido el cuadernillo en sus manos, después el que no saldría a jugar llegó por completo a su cerebro, molesto agarró su mochila y subió las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación, iba a azotar la puerta, pero su madre se molestaría si John empezaba a llorar después de que él cerrara la puerta, bufando del coraje sacó sus cuadernos y libros y los dejó sobre su escritorio, un lápiz rodó de la mesa y fue bajo la ventana…

--Todos están jugando y yo encerrado aquí --murmuró Harry mirando por la ventana como algunos niños jugaban a perseguirse, Harry miró la puerta, su madre estaría ocupada haciendo la comida y su padre llegaría en algunas horas, arrojó el lápiz sobre su cama y abrió la ventana…

--Ya llegué amor… --Dos horas después, James Potter llegaba agotado, al obtener como respuesta un húmedo beso en la mejilla de su hijo menor, extrañado fue a la cocina -- ¿Lily?

--Harry --Susurró la pelirroja mientras agregaba verduras a una olla

-- ¿Pasó algo malo con Harry? --James se acercó con John en los brazos, estaba preocupado

--Pasó… --Lily se giró molesta hacia James, él retrocedió un par de pasos al mirarla blandir amenazadoramente un gran cuchillo --que no ha hecho las tareas de la escuela en seis meses y me ha estado diciendo que no tiene tareas, ha mentido por seis meses… no quiero que termine en Slytherin --terminó Lily con el cuchillo a escasos milímetros del rostro del moreno que casi se subía en la encimera

-- ¿quieres que lo castigue? --preguntó James serio

--Sí… --Lily había vuelto con la olla sobre la lumbre

James dejó al pelirrojo en el piso, respiró hondo y salió de la cocina

--Pero… --para cuando Lily se había girado, James ya abría la puerta de la habitación de Harry, mientras abajo, la puerta principal se abría lentamente y una cabeza de revuelto cabello azabache se asomaba, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en la cara de Harry mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido

--Lily, Harry no está en… --James bajaba extrañado las escaleras, Harry se congeló con la mano en la puerta cerrada, bastó una mirada de James para que el niño subiera corriendo las escaleras…

Lily cortaba en pequeños trozos un poco de pechuga de pollo, casi se corta un dedo al escuchar un grito de James, nunca lo había escuchado gritar así, dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla al escuchar el llanto de Harry, la recorrió un escalofrío al escucharlo implorar porque no le pegara, James seguía gritando, John llegó corriendo llorando y le estiró los brazos pidiéndole que lo levantara, ello abrazó al niño mirando al techo, los gritos de James seguían, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir el impulso de subir a la habitación de Harry, así que con algunas traviesas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y con el pequeño en brazos, siguió haciendo la comida… quince minutos después, dejaba a John en su sillita y le ponía un plato azul con comida, sirvió tres platos más y los puso en la mesa, justo cuando terminaba de poner los cubiertos, Harry entraba sollozando e iba a su lugar, después un extremadamente serio James se sentaba frente a Harry, ella se sentó junto a John…

--La… lamento… haber mentido mamá --murmuró Harry cabizbajo, ella sintió una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que se apretó aún más al escuchar el tono de furia de James

--Cuando te disculpas con alguien, debes mirarlo a la cara

Harry miró inmediatamente a su madre, Lily miró molesta a James y con la cabeza le señaló la estancia, James se levantó y en silencio salió, la pelirroja pidió a Harry que cuidara un momento al bebé y siguió a su esposo…

--James¿Qué te pasa? --preguntó Lily en tono de reproche

--A mí nada…

--Le gritaste muy feo a Harry y…

-- Lily, tú me dijiste que lo castigara y eso hice --respondió James metálicamente

--Pero yo quería que hablaras con él, no que lo golpearas

--No lo golpeé

--Escuché que él te suplicaba que no lo hicieras --Lily había empezado a llorar

--No tenía pensado hacerlo

-- ¡Pero le gritaste!

-- No me grites Lily --la pelirroja se extrañó con el tono de advertencia de James

-- ¿Qué te pasa?, te desconozco --lo miró con dolor

--No seas ridícula, solo hice lo que me pediste --barbotó James serio

-- ¿¡Ridícula!? --gritó Lily sin darse cuenta que Harry lloraba en silencio mirando desde la puerta de la cocina -- ¡Extraño al James del que me enamoré en el colegio! --gritó Lily pero se le quebró la voz a mitad de la frase, James miró al piso, ella se acercó lentamente y le tomó la barbilla, con cuidado le levantó la cara para que la mirara -- ¿Dónde está mí merodeador? --preguntó entre lágrimas

--Murió hace ocho años, un 31 de octubre, pero no lo mató Voldemort como él habría querido, lo mataron sus amigos al traicionarlo --murmuró James con los ojos cerrados intentando no llorar

-- ¡¿Entonces donde quedó el merodeador por siempre?! --preguntó molesta Lily

-- ¡En el caño! --James abrió los ojos, Lily retrocedió al ver tal furia reflejada en los ojos de su esposo -- ¡entiende de una vez por todas que esa palabra no existe más!

-- ¡Jamás podrás borrar a los merodeadores James, tú eres quien debe entender que ellos no te traicionaron!

-- ¡Cállate Lily! --advirtió James furioso

-- ¡No me callo!, es la verdad eres un mago, eres un merodeador --siseó Lily molesta

-- ¡No! --gritó James

-- ¡Sí, lo eres y no lo podrás cambiar con una pataleta infantil! --vociferó Lily mirando fijamente a James, quien levantó rápidamente el brazo con la mano extendida -- ¡Hazlo¡eso te falta nada más… golpéame a mi también! --lo desafió la pelirroja temblando de furia… James cerró la mano y bajó lentamente el brazo, miró al piso

--No golpeé a Harry y jamás te dañaría --susurró James y dando media vuelta se fue, Lily lo siguió fijamente, cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, dejó que las lágrimas que había contenido salieran, se cubrió los ojos con las manos y se sentó con lentitud en el sofá que tenía más cerca

-- Mamá, no me voy a volver a portar mal --Lily levantó la vista y se encontró con Harry que lloraba con John de la mano --te lo prometo

--Pequeño --Lily abrazó a su hijo mayor --ahora vamos a comer --se limpió el rostro y poniéndose de pie agarró a John en los brazos y tomó a Harry de la mano

-- ¿Y papá? --preguntó Harry cuando entraban a la cocina

--No se siente bien, fue a… a comprar medicina --dijo Lily volviendo a sentar a John en su sillita --por favor Johnny, anda toma --le dio un peluche en forma de perro que secretamente ella había comprado, pero el niño no quería estar en la silla y tampoco el juguete, así que no teniendo paciencia lo sacó de la silla y lo sentó en el piso con el peluche, el pequeño se puso a jugar sonriente --termina de comer Harry¿ya se enfrió?

-- ¿Papá se fue por mi culpa? --Preguntó Harry revolviendo con un tenedor la sopa de verduras

--Claro que no Harry…

--Sï, porque yo me porté mal, pero ya no lo voy a volver a hacer mamá

--Amor, tu padre no se fue por tu culpa, solo no se siente bien, termina de comer por favor

-- ¿Puedo esperar a papá?, él tampoco comió

Lily suspiró mirando a su hijo, era un buen niño¿Cómo había podido pensar que terminaría en Slytherin?

--Harry, termina de comer y si quieres comes el postre cuando llegue tu padre¿sí?

El niño asintió sonriente y comenzó a comer, Lily también, pero ella solo lo hacía para darle el ejemplo a Harry, pues no tenía hambre… sabía que sería difícil el vivir como muggles y también recordaba lo inseparables que eran Sirius y James en el colegio, y el que ahora su esposo odiara a su casi hermano, era más difícil de soportar, mientras ella seguía con esos pensamientos, Harry había dejado el plato en la maquina lava-vajillas y subido a su habitación a hacer la tarea, pero Lily siguió pensando hasta que llegó al medallón de perro negro que Harry llevaba, estaba segura que se lo había dado Sirius, pero… si como decía James, Sirius lo había traicionado¿Por qué ponerle al niño esa cadena?, él estaba orgulloso de ella, cuando en una navidad ella les había regalado una igual a cada merodeador, Sirius al igual que los demás había asegurado no quitársela nunca, ni muerto lo haría, entonces¿Por qué la tenía Harry?, ella las había hechizado solo para que el dueño, y cuando éste lo deseara pudiera quitársela, pero también… tenían un hechizo de protección, de hecho, para asegurarse de que no pasara de novia en novia, por si terminaba con James o para que Sirius no la regalara a cualquier golfa que encontrara, le habría quemado a aquella persona diferente al dueño original que siquiera la tocara, al menos claro que el deseo de proteger a esa persona fuera demasiado grande, más aún que el deseo de protección propio o el amor propio, y el amor propio de Sirius en verdad era enorme…

--Pero… también quería a Harry, no, no lo quería… ¡Sirius amaba a Harry! --Lily se puso de pie eufórica derramando la sopa que apenas había probado, John que seguía en el piso miró a su madre, la pelirroja sonreía y cualquiera que la conociera, sabría que una idea se acababa de meter en su cabeza y nadie la podría sacar hasta que ella la solucionara… miró al niño que la miraba interesado, se agachó lo levantó en sus brazos y lo besó feliz, el pequeño se abrazó a su madre mientras salían de la cocina… --muy bien mi pequeño, es hora de la siesta --murmuraba Lily sonriente en la biblioteca donde tenía un corralito azul, metió al bebé junto con unos juguetes y fue a la habitación de Harry, donde se asomó con cuidado, amplió su sonrisa al ver al niño sentado al escritorio, estaba concentrado haciendo su tarea --Amor, si necesitas ayuda, estaré en la biblioteca

--Sí mamá --contestó Harry sin despegar la vista de su libro, Lily cerró la puerta y regresó a la biblioteca, donde descansó al mirar al pelirrojo dormido, sin hacer ruido miró todos los libros, y agarró tres, a pesar de ser muggles de algo le servirían… un par de horas después, John despertó y sonriente se puso a jugar con su peluche, Lily siguió concentrada en su lectura, cuando hubo anochecido, guardó los libros y sacó al niño del corralito para bañarlo, aunque, antes hizo una pequeña escala en la habitación de Harry, se sorprendió al mirar que el niño seguía estudiando…

--Harry, báñate por favor, mañana continuas con eso --Lily fue al baño del pasillo al mirar que el niño asentía y cerraba el libro

Después de darse un baño, Harry bajó en busca de su padre…

--Mamá, mi papá no ha venido

--Lo sé hijo --murmuró Lily poniendo dos platos en la mesa

-- ¿Y el plato de papá? --preguntó Harry sentándose a la mesa

--Cuando llegue le pondré un plato cariño, ahora cena para que vayas a dormir

-- No tengo hambre mamá, esperaré a que llegue papá

Lily se giró al niño para reprenderlo, pero no pudo al mirar la esperanza en la cara del pequeño, así que asintió, Harry sonriente corrió hacia la estancia… a las nueve y treinta, Lily salía de la cocina con John dormido en brazos, se limpió una lagrima que había derramado al mirar a Harry sentado en un sofá con las piernas cruzadas, estudiando…

--Pequeño, a dormir, tu padre llegará tarde --dijo dulcemente Lily con la mano en la cabeza de Harry, él niño levantó la cabeza y somnoliento le sonrió

--Mañana es sábado y dijiste que podía esperarlo

--Harry, mañana tienes entrenamiento de beis ball

--Por favor mamá

Lily besó la frente de su hijo al mirar la cara de perrito abandonado que había puesto, justo igual a la de Sirius, cerró los ojos para no llorar y subió las escaleras, Harry volvió a su estudio…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Lily bajaba cada veinte minutos, no podía reprimir las lágrimas al mirar a Harry sentado en el sofá, se apresuró a subir al escuchar que la puerta principal se abría… con lentitud un muy triste James entraba, cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos, negó con la cabeza al mirar que la luz de la estancia se colaba por debajo de la puerta y se dirigió hacia ahí, cuando estaba por apagar la luz miró un montón de cabello negro que salía de un sillón, así que se acercó…

--Harry --susurró James al mirar a Harry dormido, con cuidado lo tomó en brazos

--Hola papá --Harry abrió los ojos y miró a su padre -- ¿ya no estás molesto?

James se sintió la peor basura del mundo al escuchar esa pregunta y peor aún cuando Harry siguió hablando

--Perdóname papá ya no voy a volver a…

--No pequeño --James no dejó terminar al niño pues lo abrazó con toda su fuerza mientras lloraba --va… vamos a dormir Harry --susurró

--Papá te guardé el postre¿vamos a comerlo? --sonrió Harry feliz por que su padre no siguiera molesto con él, James lo miró extrañado --Sí, mamá me dejó¿ya comiste postre? --preguntó al desilusionado

--No Harry, no he comido postre --dijo James mientras dejaba al niño en el piso, Harry corrió hacia la cocina, y él lo siguió lentamente, cuando entró a la cocina, miró dos platos con dos grandes rebanadas de pastel de chocolate con un poco de helado de chocolate también -- Si tu madre sabe que comiste chocolate a esta hora se va a molestar --murmuró James mirando la mesa, pero Harry no lo había escuchado pues buscaba cucharas… James miró al niño y lo que Lily le había asegurado hacía unas horas llegó a su mente… "eres un merodeador", pero él no quería serlo, ya no quería ser un merodeador… --Harry será mejor que no… --pero no pudo terminar pues Harry le tendía una cuchara y corría hacia la mesa sonriente, esa sonrisa era demasiado fuerte como para negarse, así que se sentó junto a su hijo….

Al día siguiente, Lily batalló demasiado para despertar a Harry, así que con un rápido desayuno y dejando a John dormido, llevó a Harry a su entrenamiento… cuando regresó, se encontró con James dando desayuno al bebé…

--Lils… --llamó James al mirarla en la puerta de la cocina, ella lo miró --lamento lo de ayer, pero…

--Te entiendo amor, no te preocupes --Lily se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó con una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios -- ¿Sabes?, hoy batallé para que Harry despertara --murmuró Lily aún abrazada a James

-- ¿a sí?, debió ser porque me esperó anoche --dijo el moreno casual

--Quizá¿no habrán comido el postre que él te guardó, verdad?

--Me ofendes con esa pregunta Lily… iré a revisar la tarea que ya hizo y después me bañaré para ir por él al entrenamiento --James dejó la cuchara con la que le daba de comer al pelirrojo y salió de la cocina, Lily se quedó mirándolo con la cuchara en la mano mientras John tenía abierta la boca esperando la cucharada de cereal, sonrió inconscientemente, sabía que habían estado comiendo chocolate y que después de eso, Harry no había podido dormir hasta que casi había amanecido… no se habían molestado en lavar los platos…

Desde aquel día, la palabra magia se había mencionado muy poco y la palabra merodeador, no había vuelto a escucharse, James había desistido de quitar la cadena de plata que llevaba Harry, el niño no había dejado de hacer travesuras y la maestra Mosley siguió con el grupo de Harry por tres años más, pasados los cuales, desaparecería misteriosamente…

-- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! --la puerta se abrió violentamente y un pequeño pelirrojo de casi cuatro años entraba corriendo y de un brinco se subía a la cama de sábanas azules, en medio de una enorme habitación de paredes blancas con decenas de pósters de hombres lobo, vampiros y demás criaturas nocturnas, incluyendo un extraño y enorme perro negro, aunque predominaban los hombres lobos…

-- ¡Aayyy! --Se quejaron bajo las sábanas --Me caíste en el estómago --un niño de alborotado cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes se sentaba sonriente, estiró una mano a la mesita a su derecha y tomó unas gafas redondas, se las puso y miró a su hermanito con una caja en la mano -- ¿es para mí?

--Sí¡ábrelo Harry! --exclamó eufórico el pelirrojo brincando sobre su hermano

--Bien, bien, lo voy a abrir pero deja de brincar --Sonrió Harry, agarró la caja y la destapó --¡Wow, John¿cómo lo conseguiste? --preguntó sorprendido al mirar dentro de la caja el video juego de criaturas nocturnas que deseaba, y más sorprendente era que saldría hasta media noche

--Secreto --sonrió el niño

-- ¡A desayunar! --Se escuchó el gritó de Lily, Harry aún sorprendido bajó de la cama y fue al baño a ducharse, John salió corriendo

Harry bajó las escaleras vistiendo un short largo de mezclilla y con una camisa verde que tenía un enorme perro negro en la espalda, camisa que su madre le había comprado para su cumpleaños y que a su padre no parecía agradar

-- ¡Felicidades! --Gritó James abrazando a Harry en cuanto entró a la cocina, Lily le siguió

--Apresúrense a desayunar que iremos al zoológico --anunció sonriente Lily

Mientras los Potter desayunaban una hermosa y mística lechuza blanca sobrevolaba Inglaterra, parecía buscar una dirección en especial, sus ambarinos ojos revisaban cada esquina por pequeña que fuera y a cada niño que se encontraba…

En el zoológico, Harry miraba interesado una gran boa constrictor, no le agradaba mirar a los animales enjaulados

-- ¿Te sientes sola? --preguntó Harry mirando al animal, se sorprendió un poco cuando ésta se erguía y asentía mirándolo a los ojos

-- ¡Miren lo que acabo de hacer! --Un niño rubio, muy gordo llegaba junto a Harry y lo empujaba a un lado haciéndolo caer, Harry miró molesto como el rubio se recargaba en el cristal y miraba como bobo a la serpiente, en cuestión de segundos, el cristal desapareció y el gordo rubio caía dentro mojándose completamente, se había puesto más pálido al mirar a la boa tan cerca, Harry miraba sorprendido desde el piso

--Gracias --siseó la boa pasando junto a Harry

--Por nada --sonrió Harry, justo cuando Lily llegaba tras él, atraída por los gritos del chiquillo que acababa de caer y que ahora golpeaba el cristal que había aparecido de nuevo

Un enorme hombre gordo sin cuello y de poblado bigote se giró molesto hacia Harry que seguía en el piso, mientras una delgada mujer intentaba sacar a su hijo de la jaula

--Petunia --murmuró Lily mirando a la mujer que al escuchar su nombre había dado media vuelta

-- ¿Lily?

La pelirroja miró al niño donde debía estar la boa, después miró a Harry y por último a Petunia quien le asintió molesta, Lily dio la mano a su hijo para que se pusiera de pie

-- ¿Viste mamá?, fue… --Harry casi brincaba junto a su madre

--Harry por favor… --susurró Lily

El obeso hombre miró al chico e hizo una mueca de asco, mueca que desagradó a la pelirroja que decidió dar media vuelta y salir de ahí…

Durante el trayecto a casa, Harry seguía pensando maravillado en lo que había pasado, John cabeceaba, y Lily y James intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, al llegar al valle Bárbara, a Lily le llamó la atención una gran lechuza blanca que volaba que parecía salir del valle… en cuanto el carro se detuvo frente a la casa, John despertó inmediatamente y entró corriendo a la casa, atrás sus padres lo seguían sonrientes junto a Harry…

--Mamá, voy a probar el regalo que me dio Johnny --anunció Harry dirigiéndose a las escaleras

--Espera Harry --lo detuvo James, al entrar había agarrado la correspondencia de la mesita del recibidor y miraba fijamente una carta en especial --creo que debes leer esto primero --Dijo tendiéndole un extraño sobre, el niño miró a su padre y atendió sus indicaciones, mirando fijamente la carta fue a la estancia, James y Lily se tomaron de la mano y lo siguieron, mientras John se había perdido por la casa

--Harry Potter… bla, bla, bla escuela de… ¿magia? Y… --Harry leyó rápidamente la carta, después la leyó lentamente y miró a sus padres

-- ¿Qué dice hijo? --preguntó Lily aparentemente curiosa

--Que voy a ir a un colegio de magia --murmuró Harry sin comprender

--Se supone que debería haber mandado a alguien a explicarle --murmuró serio James, en eso, el timbre sonaba, pensando en el director de Hogwarts y en que siempre estaba un paso adelante, fue a atender

--Buenas tardes --la siempre serena voz de Albus Dumbledore tenía un timbre de sorpresa y alegría, James lo miró fijamente y se apartó para que el anciano entrara

--No nos conoce --advirtió James en un susurro --nosotros no sabemos nada del mundo mágico y quiero que siga así --Dumbledore asintió mientras iba a la estancia, donde al verlo, Lily sintió un impulso de abrazarse al viejo, pero James lo suprimió al entrar tras Dumbledore…

Hora y media después, Albus Dumbledore caminaba lentamente por la calle principal de Valle Bárbara, no había sido difícil explicar a Harry su nueva vida, a la que había aceptado gustoso, pero se había sorprendido al mirar la cara de decepción y molestia que James había mostrado cuando Harry se había emocionado...

Lily miraba por la ventana de la puerta de la cocina como sus tres hombres jugaban foot ball, en su cabeza resonaban las palabras llenas de desilusión de Dumbledore, cuando ellos le habían dicho su decisión: "_entonces deberán explicarle o armar una mentira mayor, pues será extraño que en cuanto esté en el mundo mágico todos lo conozcan como el niño que vivió"_

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	3. Odio la magia

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

**_Bien, recuerden que esto lo he modificado a mi conveniencia, jejeje así que si algo no encaja con los libros, las películas o lo que diga Rowling, pueden echarle la culpa a mi enferma mente XD por cierto para que no digan que no dije nada, PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS DEL TERCER LIBRO y un poco de los anteriores A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO_**

_**A VER, CONTESTANDO LAS DUDAS EN GENERAL**_

_**PARA LOS QUE PIENSEN QUE LLEVO DOS HISTORIAS A LA PAR... No es verdad!!! llevo 7 XD eso sin contar con el fic que comparto con NIMPHADORA TONKS, está bueno pasense por él, MINI! MERODEADORES: PROBLEMAS CON EL TIEMPO, jejeje... al que diga que lo ha leido o que leyó este, adelantan un dia de actualización jajajajajajaja(esto creyendo que les gusta este fic) jajajaa**_

_**LOS POTTER SE ENTERAN DE LA VERDAD DE SUS AMIGOS YA QUE EMPIECE EL TERCER CURSO HARRY**_

_**PUES LAS MENTIRAS A LOS NIÑOS BUENOS SON BUENAS JAJA PORQUE LAS CREEN FACIL, ASÍ QUE NO BATALLÉ PARA QUE HARRY CREYERA LA SARTA DE TONTERÍAS QUE LE DIJERON SUS PADRES, TONTERÍAS QUE SE DIRÁN DESPUÉS XD**_

_**DENLE TRES HURRAS A SESHOMARU!!!!! no se queja de que se confunde con mis historias, sí puede balancear bien los personajes y miren que tiene una gran mente para poder con tantos!!!!!!!**_

_**PARA LOS QUE TENGAN DUDA SOBRE PORQUE LOS POTTER TARDARON TANTO EN IR POR HARRY... estaban muertos y revivieron misteriosamente, tal es el misterio que aún no logro descifrarlo jajaja, no mentira, no es cierto jejeje**_

_**PARA LOS DE KOBRA... YA ESTÁ LA SEGUNDA PARTE... EL HEREDERO DE VOLDEMORT**_

_**Me dejo de balbucear y mejor lean el capi... (me pregunto si alguien habrá leido todo eso)  
**_

* * *

Lily Potter miraba ensimismada desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo mayor, la decoración había cambiado mucho desde que él había entrado a Hogwarts, era el mismo color solo que habían pósters de quiditch, algunos banderines de grifindor, fotografías de sus amigos y muchas cosas más, mágicas en su mayoría, aún se sorprendía de que Harry no hubiera descubierto la verdad en los dos años que tenía en el colegio, sonrió al escuchar que la televisión de la cocina se encendía muy fuerte, después el volumen bajaba, Johnny debía haber despertado, en vacaciones o fin de semana despertaba temprano…

En la cocina, un pelirrojo de casi seis años miraba interesado caricaturas comiendo un tazón con cereal de colores, demasiado dulce para el gusto de su madre, se apartó un mechón que le caía en los ojos y lo puso tras su oreja

-- ¡Hey! --se quejó con la cuchara en la boca al mirar que quitaban su programa y en su lugar ponían un noticiero, tomó el control remoto y le cambió de canal, bufando dejó el control frente al plato al mirar que en todos los canales salía lo mismo, un señor anunciaba de la huida de un preso…

_"Tenemos que advertir a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy peligroso, se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cualquiera que lo vea lo pueda denunciar!... _

--No parece peligroso --murmuró Jhon apartando su plato y acostándose sobre la encimera donde había arrimado una silla alta, miró detenidamente la imagen del sujeto, del supuesto preso o ya no tan preso, pensó sonriente el pelirrojo, cuyo cabello estaba sobre sus hombros… miró al hombre, se miraba demacrado y el cabello le bajaba por los codos, Johnny entrecerró los ojos y miró detenidamente los ojos del hombre…

-- ¡Jhon Alexander¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que desayunes eso? --El niño dio un brinco al escuchar a su madre, por instinto la miró, pero casi inmediatamente volvió su vista al televisor, donde empezaban las caricaturas… --Jhon, te estoy hablando… ¿pero qué te…? --murmuró sorprendida Lily

--Buenos días --Harry entraba en pijama a la cocina -- ¡Wow! --Exclamó al mirar a su hermano

--Buenos… --James no terminó el saludo pues miraba sorprendido a Jhon

Frente a ellos y con la misma mirada que ponía cuando iba a recibir un regaño (igual a la de perrito regañado que ponía Sirius para conseguir cualquier cosa, según Lily), los miraba, James, Lily y Harry miraban sorprendidos el cabello negro y bajo los codos del niño, James parecía hipnotizado por esos ojos grises en los que se podía distinguir un brillo extraño, un brillo que para nada era el que recordaba que tenía esa persona que se había obligado a olvidar…

-- ¿Qué demo…? --murmuró Harry

--Harry… --Le reprendió suavemente Lily, Harry la miró de reojo y siguió mirando a su hermanito

--Jajaja, Harry dijo una palabrota --rió Jhon señalando a Harry, al reír, su cabello volvió a la normalidad, rojizo y sobre sus hombros, sus ojos miraron unos segundos más a James, después volvieron a la normalidad

-- ¿Mamá? --Harry se giró hacia Lily que seguía mirando a John, después miró a su padre, pero éste ya no estaba -- ¿Qué pasó mamá?, eso no es normal --apuntó suspicaz el chico

--metamorfomago --susurró Lily para sí, Harry miró fijamente los labios de su madre intentando leerlos, pero no entendió nada --no tengo ni la más remota idea Harry, pero yo tampoco creo que sea normal --mintió Lily mirando al pelirrojo, Harry la miró más suspicaz aún --creo que debería llevarlo al médico --Harry siguió mirándola, en los ojos de su madre había algo, parecía alegría, sorpresa, emoción, orgullo, pero ni rastro de lo que debería haber, o de lo que él quería ver: preocupación

-- ¡Nooo! --Johnny bajó de un brinco de la sala --el que dijo una palabrota fue Harry no yo, yo me he portado bien --lloriqueó el pelirrojo mirando implorante a su madre, después se abrazó a sus piernas y resbaló hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso --por favor… --suplicó el pequeño

--Mamá, no creo que un médico te pueda decir lo que tiene Johnny, parece cosa, de… pues… --miró hacia las tres puertas que daban a la cocina buscando a su padre, después miro a su madre --magia --agregó al no encontrar a James, quien le soltaba tremenda regañiza cada vez que mencionaba esa palabra frente a él

--quizá hijo, entonces… ¿no debería preocuparme, no? --preguntó Lily sin poder ocultar ese brillo en los ojos que desconcertaba a Harry --anda ya, no seas dramático John, el médico no te hace nada malo, pero estás castigado, deja ese plato de cereal en el lava-trastes --dijo Lily yendo hacia el refrigerador para preparar un desayuno decente

--No es justo, Harry es el que dice palabrotas y a mi me castigan por nada --murmuró el niño en un tono muy bajo que solo Harry escuchó

--Puedo preguntarle la razón si gustas --susurró Harry sonriendo

John lo miró con reproche con el plato de cereal en una mano

--muy gracioso Harry

Harry se sentó al desayunador sonriendo, un par de minutos después su hermano se sentó junto a él…

--Metamorfomago

James tenía repitiéndose esa palabra por varios minutos, durante los cuales había llegado sin darse cuenta hasta su habitación, revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos en señal de frustración, se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente la puerta frente a él, era demasiada presión, mucha realmente, después de esa gran muestra de magia de Alexander, se negaba a llamarle John, ese nombre le hacía recordar… Harry preguntaría más, si había sido casi imposible engañarlo después de su primer año en Hogwarts y de éste último también, no sabía como se zafaría de ésta ahora, metió una mano dentro de su camisa roja y después de unos segundos sacó un ciervo de plata, tenía incrustadas unas extrañas piedras café de las que no recordaba el nombre, tenía imponentes cornamentas con diamantes, se llevó ambas manos tras el cuello, después miró en su mano derecha una cadena de plata de mediano grosor enrollada bajo el ciervo, cerró los ojos con dolor, había recordado al desgraciado de Peter, su redonda cara y esos pequeños ojos que sonreían mientras miraba el regalo, una rata prendida a una cadena de plata, apretó con furia la medalla en su mano, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al recordar a Sirius encantado con las cuatro medallas en su cuello gritando que no las regresaría mientras, él, Remus y Peter intentaban quitárselas, Lily sonreía en una esquina de la sala común de grifindor, era su séptimo año¿se preguntó si entonces Peter ya los traicionaba?, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la imagen de un Sirius desesperado intentando quitarse las medallas pues le quemaban llegó a su mente… suspiró sonoramente mientras volvía a ponerse la medalla, se recostó y miró el techo… solo quería ser feliz con su familia, nada más… ¿acaso era demasiado pedir¿Por qué la magia no lo dejaba de atormentar?; un ligero golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y dio la entrada aún recostado…

-- ¿Qué pasa Harry? --preguntó James mirando fijamente el techo, sabía que era su hijo mayor, si hubiera sido Alex habría corrido hacia él, Lily habría entrado en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo, pero solo Harry lo miraría desde la puerta --entra --invitó el animago respirando hondo

--Papá… eh… un amigo me ha llamado por teléfono --balbuceó Harry

James se sentó y miró a su hijo aliviado de que no quisiera explicaciones sobre el cambio de Alex, Lily debía haber hecho algo…

-- ¿y...? --Preguntó James invitando al niño a continuar

--Me ha preguntado si puedo ir a pasar unos días con él… vive en una granja --dijo Harry desde la puerta, James le indicó con una mano que se acercara, Harry fue frente a su padre

-- ¿Es mug… persona normal? --James se corrigió antes de descubrirse, pero Harry lo notó, no se sorprendió mucho pues ya había pasado anteriormente, sin embargo, no lo demostró

--Me estás diciendo anormal --murmuró Harry aparentemente ofendido

--Sabes a lo que me refiero hijo --dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa

--No, es del colegio, su padre trabaja en el ministerio de magia --explicó Harry --puedes hablar con ellos si gustas, cuando me vayan a dejar a su casa --expuso Harry mirando a James

-- ¿Has venido a pedirme permiso o a avisarme que irás? --preguntó James serio, Harry se ruborizó ligeramente y se apresuró a responder:

--Ha pedirte permiso, lo siento

--Pues no irás --dijo James poniéndose de pie

--Pero…

--No --fue la vaga respuesta del adulto antes de dirigirse a la puerta

--Por lo menos dame una razón --pidió Harry molesto

--Esa, justo esa… --dijo James señalando la clara pose amenazante que tenía el niño, después salió de la habitación dejando a Harry a punto de fundirse del coraje

--No es justo --siseó Harry saliendo con grandes zancadas del lugar, bajó casi corriendo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, no se quedaría sin luchar, tenía dos opciones: que su padre le dejara ir o bien, que lo castigara -- ¿Y mi papá? --preguntó Harry serio

--Llevó a Johnny a comprar víveres¿querías ir? --inquirió Lily dejando de limpiar la mesa, el chico negó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con la pregunta de su madre -- ¿Te dejó ir con tu amigo?

-- ¿Me llevas?

--Claro hijo¿tienes todo listo?

--Sí, voy por mis cosas --Harry salió corriendo hacia su habitación, Lily sonrió mientras tomaba de la pared las llaves de la minivan, James se había llevado el auto

Algunas horas después, Lily paraba frente a una gran casa que parecía a punto de derrumbarse en una granja, Harry bajó y agradeció a su madre, cuando iba a la casa, Molly Weasley, una señora algo bajita, rellenita y pelirroja salía a su encuentro, se sorprendió al ver la minivan, aunque parecía más sorprendida por la mujer pelirroja que miró dentro, al instante y sabiéndose algo famosa, además de que se suponía estaba muerta, subió el cristal oscuro de la ventana, y sin darle más oportunidad a Molly, Lily arrancó la camioneta y se fue…

Cuando Lily llegó a su casa, sorprendida miró que su esposo no llegaba aún, así que continuó con lo que hacía cada momento que tenía libre, fue a la biblioteca, mientras buscaba las cosas que tenía ocultas por el lugar, sonrió al recordar al chico pelirrojo que feliz había abrazado a Harry, le recordó a James y Sirius, la castaña de la que Harry le había hablado, encajaba en la posición de Remus, suspiró sacando unas hojas tras unos libros de la ultima fila, y siguió buscando, encontrándose con la carta que Harry les había mandado la primera semana de clases…

-------------------------------------flash back-------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y en la cocina, James sonreía mirando el espectáculo, el pequeño pelirrojo de cuatro años había arrojado contra la pared su tazón con avena, no parecía tener ganas de comer eso, y ahora ante la frustración de Lily se retorcía en el piso mientras golpeaba con sus manitas el piso, con cada segundo, Lily adquiría un peligroso sonrojo, que hasta ahora, el pequeño no conocía…

-- ¡Jhon Alexander Potter! --gritó Lily, el niño dejó de moverse y miró fijamente a su madre, Lily se agachó y tomó la mano del pequeño para ayudarlo a erguirse…

--Parece que Harry nos mandó una carta --murmuró James mirando con tristeza a la lechuza blanca frente a él

Lily que regresaba de un rincón de la cocina, donde había sentado a John mirando a la pared, quitó la carta del ave y la abrió mientras la lechuza se posaba sobre el refrigerador, la pelirroja empezó a leer en voz alta:

--Hola, mamá, papá… ¡esto es increíble!, aunque, como me dijeron antes de venir, muchos me confunden todavía a pesar de que les explico la razón de mi cicatriz, pero no me creen, pero no les quería decir eso… he quedado en grifindor, dicen que es la mejor casa del colegio… --James sonrió sombríamente mientras revolvía su avena, Lily siguió con la lectura después de echarle un vistazo a su esposo --también, ayer… me han seleccionado para entrar al equipo de quiditch, eh… es un deporte que practican los magos, dicen que…

--No ha habido un jugador de primero en cientos de años --la interrumpió James, Lily sonrió y miró a su esposo, un atisbo de alegría y orgullo no pasaron desapercibidos para Lily

--soy el jugador más joven en cientos de años, seré buscador, yo creo que después les explicaré en que consiste el juego, por cierto mamá, uno de mis amigos, después también les contaré sobre ellos, me ha mostrado una copa… tenía el nombre de papá… --Lily guardó silencio y miró a James que estaba pálido --ta… también había una placa que te nombraba como premio anual o algo así, en fin supongo que debe haber algún mago con sus nombres… debo irme ahora, los quiere mucho, su hijo Harry … --Lily terminó de leer y miró la cara de preocupación de su esposo...

------------------------------------fin flash back………………….---------------------------------

Era cierto que había sido difícil el convencer a James para que dejara que Harry siguiera estudiando, incluso había tenido que enviarle una carta al director para que hiciera algo…

--Mami --la risueña voz de John la sacó de sus pensamientos, de un brinco se sentó en el escritorio para que el niño no viera nada, el pequeño la miró graciosamente --papá dice que tiene hambre

--Eh… sí amor, ya… ya voy

La hora de la comida pasó en silencio, James no se sorprendió de que Harry no estuviera, seguramente seguía molesto, pero no podía arriesgarse a que los Weasley los descubrieran, además, Dumbledore había insistido en que era peligroso que Harry saliera solo, en la cena fue lo mismo, sabía que Lily consentía mucho al niño y estaba seguro de que su esposa le había llevado la cena a su habitación, después de que cenara iría a hablar con él…

--Mamá¿dónde está Harry? --Preguntó John mientras recogía su plato de la mesa

--Con un amigo, pequeño, vendrá en unos días --contestó Lily sonriéndole, se giró extrañada hacia su esposo al notar que apretaba el tenedor -- ¿James, pasa algo?

El moreno sentía como cada mililitro de sangre pasaba por sus venas a gran velocidad, mientras le quemaba ligeramente, con mirada asesina se giró hacia Lily

-- ¿Con qué amigo? --James hizo un gran esfuerzo para despegar las mandíbulas, sin contar con el que hacía para controlarse -- ¿Con el que le llamó por teléfono? --John miraba interesado a su padre, parecía saber que estaba a punto de explotar, Lily asintió dudosa -- ¿puedes… decirme… la razón? --preguntó James terriblemente serio

--No entiendo James ¿razón de qué?

-- ¡Lilyan! --John se abrazó a su madre al mirar como su padre derribaba la silla al ponerse de pie violentamente -- ¿de que lo hayas llevado cuando YO había dicho que NO? --semi-gritó James intentando calmarse, y entonces fue el turno de Lily que en un instante se puso más roja que el mismo fuego, John tragó saliva con miedo, lo único que entendía era que su hermano estaba en problemas y muy graves

--Me empieza a cansar ese lado merodeador --susurró Lily, James la miró con un atisbo de sonrisa, pero la pelirroja no lo notó pues tomaba muy molesta las llaves de la minivan y salía de la cocina, James tomó en sus brazos a John y siguió a la carrera a su esposa

--Amor… si Harry está en… pues, con los Weasley, llegaremos muy tarde¿no crees que sería mejor que fuéramos por la mañana?, además¿cómo te presentaras ante una familia de magos? --Preguntó James en un susurro, era peligroso subir el tono cuando Lily estaba así, la pelirroja lanzó un bufido mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad, James no hizo otra pregunta y subió al lado del copiloto después se asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera asegurado, pues no era que Lily fuera a manejar mejor que el autobús noctámbulo, sonrió, incluso pensó que ese era un buen momento para decirle a Harry que eran magos y aparecerse en la casa de los Weasley o meterse en la chimenea, respiró hondo cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba hacia el asiento y Lily salía de la casa haciendo rechinar todas y cada una de las llantas de la pobre camioneta, que sería la que resentiría por algunas horas la furia de esa pelirroja.

Muchas horas después, por el coraje que cegaba a Lily, se habían perdido un poco pues no manejaba dentro del límite de velocidad, extrañamente no se habían encontrado con ningún policía, algo que tranquilizaba a James, pues con Lily así, estaba seguro que la pelirroja hechizaría a cualquiera que intentara detenerla, sin importar que no llevara varita, no le constaba pero casi podía asegurar que su esposa no necesitaba explícitamente una varita para hacer magia. Cerca de las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, pararon frente a la madriguera, y una duda que no se atrevió a plantear lo asaltó… ¿entrarían así nada más por Harry?... seguro los reconocían…

--John, cariño… ve a esa casa y dile a Harry que hemos venido por él --pidió Lily seria, el pequeño que recién despertaba asintió y abrió la puerta --sé educado --agregó la pelirroja, el niño volvió a asentir y bajó de la camioneta

Mirando sorprendido a su alrededor, John fue hasta la puerta donde llamó con el tono que ameritaba cuando le decían que fuera educado, o sea, casi en silencio pero que las personas pudieran escucharlo, extrañamente solo él comprendía lo que significaba eso, claro, además de Lily… un par de minutos después, la puerta se abrió y un chico pelirrojo se asomó…

--Buenos días --sonrió John, el chico le regresó el saludo --busco a mi hermano, hemos venido por él --dijo el pequeño señalando la minivan tras él, el pelirrojo mayor miró tras el niño, después lo miró extrañado

-- ¿Quién es tu hermano?

--Harry --contestó John inmediatamente -- ¿está aquí cierto?

-- ¿Quién es Percy? --una señora muy simpática desde el punto de vista de John se asomó tras el chico

--Buenos días señora --saludó educadamente Johnny mirando sonriente a Molly que sorprendida lo miró

--Este niño dice que viene por su hermano, por Harry --dijo Percy extrañado

-- ¿Su hermano?... ¿eres hermano de Harry? --preguntó Molly, el pequeño asintió rápidamente --bien, aún no baja, pasa le llamaré

--Gracias, con permiso --dijo John siguiendo a Molly, pero cuando llegaban a la cocina, Harry ya estaba sentado junto a Ron y platicaban animados -- ¡Harry! --gritó el niño y corrió a abrazar a su hermano, Harry sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría y bajó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que estaba aferrado a él --mamá está furiosisisisisisma --dijo pícaramente el pequeño

--Yo… creo que…

--dijo que veníamos por ti --le interrumpió John

--Gracias por su hospitalidad señora Weasley, pero me tengo que ir… --dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la habitación que compartía con Ron, su amigo lo siguió --espérame aquí Johnny --murmuró Harry, el niño asintió mientras miraba sorprendido como algunos platos se enjuagaban solos, un par de minutos después, Harry bajaba con su baúl, John fue con su hermano y le tomó la mano --nos vemos en el colegio Ron --murmuró Harry mientras abría la puerta

--Gracias --sonrió John antes de salir

Los Weasley miraron como Harry subía en la misma minivan en la que había llegado el día anterior, pero no comprendían nada… Harry subió a la camioneta con la vista fija en la alfombra gris, se sentó junto a John, sin decir una palabra Lily encendió la camioneta y se pusieron en marcha, llegaron a casa casi al anochecer, con un hambre atroz, pues en el camino ni siquiera John se había animado a pedir comida, pues aunque conocido por su carácter tan parecido a Remus, pero al mismo tiempo a Sirius pues podía convencer a Lily de cualquier cosa a pesar de estar muy molesta, pero también sabía cuando hacerlo, y ese era un momento en el que pedir que pararan para comer algo era muy peligroso…

--A tu habitación --murmuró Lily mientras apagaba la camioneta

Harry entró a la casa y subió inmediatamente, John miró a su padre

--Ve a tu cuarto, te llamo cuando mamá termine de preparar la cena --sonrió James, el niño asintió y empezó a subir, pero en el tercer escalón se giró hacia su padre

--Yo no estoy castigado¿verdad?

--No Alex

James fue a la cocina y se sentó al desayunador mirando fijamente a Lily, ella lo ignoraba y seguía con le cena, se mantuvieron en silencio por una hora más, hasta que la pelirroja empezó a servir los platos, fue que James salió de la cocina…

--Alex a cenar --anunció James tocando levemente la puerta del pequeño pelirrojo, quien casi lo arrolla al salir corriendo --Harry, a cenar --James abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo mayor y lo miró sentado sobre la cama jugando con la consola

--No tengo apetito --murmuró el niño con la vista fija en el televisor

James entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama, de donde agarró el control del televisor y lo apagó, Harry se puso de pie de un brinco mirando molesto a su padre

--He dicho a cenar --murmuró James antes de salir de la habitación

Refunfuñando Harry lo siguió, al entrar a la cocina tuvo que bajar la mirada pues su madre estaba realmente molesta, no le gritaba, pero eso podía verlo en sus ojos…

--sube… --inició Lily molesta después de media hora, durante la cual Harry apenas picó la comida en su plato

--a mi habitación --la interrumpió Harry serio, se puso de pie y fue a su cuarto, seguido muy de cerca por sus padres, John decidió quedarse abajo… era más seguro…

--Estás castigado --dijo por fin Lily después de media hora de haber gritado, Harry rodó los ojos, eso ya lo sabía

--Pero en verdad --agregó James mirando detenidamente la habitación, Harry le puso atención, se puso de pie rápidamente al mirar a su padre desconectar el televisor, y la consola --tres semanas, no televisión, no video juegos, no teléfono, no amigos magos o no, no cartas, no salir de esta habitación, vas a estudiar y terminar tus deberes --enumeró James serio, Harry lo miró fijamente dejar los cables -- ¿entendido? --el niño asintió lentamente --Lily --llamó James a su esposa que seguía en silencio, ella lo miró y empezó a caminar

--Mamá… --murmuró Harry mirando el piso, Lily se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró --lamento haber desobedecido --Lily asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva --pero nunca dije que me había dejado ir --susurró Harry, James que iba tras Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, muy a su pesar, su hijo era un merodeador en toda la extensión de la palabra

--Harry, confío en ti --Dijo James antes de cerrar la habitación

El chico se acostó en su cama, no tenía nada que hacer y apenas eran las ocho de la noche y ¿si miraba un rato la tele con un volumen bajito?, la última frase de su padre antes de salir le llegó de golpe a la cabeza, respiró hondo y sacó su mochila del closet, haría sus deberes, dejó todo sobre el escritorio y se sentó a hacer el ensayo de pociones, no entendía la razón por la que ese profesor lo odiaba tanto, también repetía mucho que se parecía a su padre, pero si él no podía conocerlo, ellos eran muggles y el profesor no… cuando estaba por terminar el ensayo, Hedwig entró por la ventana y se paró frente a él estirándole una pata, Harry miró la carta, respiró hondo y la desató, orgullosa, el ave voló hasta su jaula, Harry miró el sobre, era la letra de Ron, _no cartas,_ su padre había dicho eso también, pero no se enteraría si la leía… se puso de pie y con la carta en la mano salió de la habitación, en su camino a la planta baja se encontró con John que corría apresurado mientras balbuceaba algo sobre su habitación, sonrió al recordar que ese día su madre haría revisión y seguramente su hermano no había limpiado, bajó al recibidor y miró por la ventana de la puerta principal el auto de su padre estacionado en la entrada, debía estar por ahí, fue a la estancia y se encontró con su madre que leía interesada un libro de… entrecerró los ojos para leer el titulo, solo alcanzó a leer mag… antes de que Lily bajara el libro y lo mirara esperando una explicación…

--Eh… yo… Ron me mandó una carta --dijo Harry levantando su mano derecha --y, pues… yo quería ver si…

-- Tu padre está en la biblioteca Harry, no le hará gracia que estés fuera de tu habitación

--Solo quiero preguntarle

--Ve hijo --Lily le sonrió, Harry fue hacia la biblioteca y Lily se puso de pie, fue hacia un librero y escondió el libro que había estado leyendo, suspiró encaminándose a las escaleras, ya le había dado mucho tiempo a John de acomodar su habitación, la pelirroja sonrió recordando el final del primer año de Harry, casi le había dado un infarto cuando emocionado, el niño les había contado que se había enfrentado a un troll, y lo peor fue cuando llegó a Voldemort, aunque frente a su hijo fingió no saber de quien hablaba, pero con su esposo, lloró como una niña pequeña, James duró molesto un mes, incluso pensó que no dejaría a Harry volver...

--John abre la puerta-- pidió Lily sonriendo ante la puerta azul que tenía un pequeño letrero con las iniciales JA

--Voy… mamá --se escuchó una entrecortada voz, Lily alzó una ceja mientras miraba fijamente la puerta¿Qué estaría haciendo ese niño?

--John --insistió golpeando a la puerta

-Voy --gritó Johnny del otro lado

-- ¡John Alexander, ahora mismo! --gritó Lily empezando a impacientarse, se giró al escuchar el portazo que Harry daba en su habitación, y se dirigió hacia ahí -- ¿Harry? --preguntó golpeando delicadamente la puerta

--Pasa --dijo el chico, su voz sonaba molesta

-- ¿Qué pasa hijo? --Lily se acercó al niño que miraba fijamente por la ventana

--Papá me regañó por estar fuera de mi habitación y me quitó la carta --murmuró Harry, Lily pudo ver como apretaba los puños con furia

--Harry, él te dijo las condiciones de tu castigo

--Pero solo quería leerla

--Veré si puedo hacer algo¿sí? --sonrió la pelirroja despeinando más a su hijo, él la miró y le regresó la sonrisa --como John no me abre la puerta aún, empezaré a revisar aquí --dijo pensativa Lily mirando alrededor

--Jajaja bien mamá, me iré a bañar --dijo Harry mientras salía sonriendo, camino al baño hizo una pequeña escala en la habitación de su hermanito -- Johnny

--Voy Harry --gritó el niño del otro lado

--Si no abres cuando venga mamá, yo creo que va a tirar la puerta --rió Harry recargado en la puerta

-- ¡Cállate Harry!... ¿no deberías estar en tu cuarto, castigado? --reclamó molesto John, Harry soltó una carcajada y siguió hacia el baño

Media hora después, cuando Harry ya iba a su habitación, se encontró con su madre que golpeaba a la puerta de John y el niño solo decía que ya iba…

--Hazme un favor Harry, ve abajo y pídele a tu padre la llave maestra por favor

--Pero…

--Ve --ordenó Lily, Harry suspiró y bajó lentamente, al llegar a la biblioteca se asomó con cuidado

-- creí que había quedado claro que no podías salir de tu habitación --siseó serio James

--Eh… John no abre la puerta de su habitación… y mamá me pidió… que bajara… por la… llave maestra --murmuró Harry temeroso de que su padre volviera a explotar, retrocedió un par de pasos cuando lo miró ponerse de pie

-- ¡Ya no es necesario! --gritó Lily desde la segunda planta

--Bien, ve a tu habitación --ordenó James volviendo a sentarse, Harry dio media vuelta y se retiró

Mientras tanto, Lily entraba a la habitación de John, las paredes azules con algunos cuadros de caricaturas y carros, en su lugar, la alfombra azul cielo limpia, el estante del fondo tenía en orden todos los autos del niño, el escritorio y la silla parecían bien, el closet, tenía la puerta entreabierta y se acercó a cerrarla, John tragó saliva y miró atentamente a su madre, pero cuando Lily tocó la puerta del closet blanco, ésta se abrió y la pelirroja se vio sepultada de todo tipo de cosas, desde juguetes de playa, hasta la ropa interior que el niño se acababa de quitar, John escuchó una risa tras él, al girarse fulminó con sus esmeraldas a su hermano… un par de minutos después, Lily logró salir de esa montaña de cosas, y pasó junto a su pequeño hijo…

--Ve a tu habitación --dijo la pelirroja mirando a Harry, el chico asintió y sin dejar de reír obedeció --castigado --murmuró al salir de la habitación, Johnny hizo un mohín mirando a su madre

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

El 31 de Julio, como era de esperarse, la puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió con suma lentitud, mientras John entraba sigilosamente, sonrió al mirar a su hermano aún dormido y se encaminó a la cama, Lily y James miraban sonrientes desde la puerta el ritual que seguía John desde que había aprendido a caminar y que su padre se había encargado de enseñarle, John amplió su sonrisa y brinco sobre la cama…

-- ¡Felicidades! --gritó eufórico el pequeño, pero un par de segundos después miraba extrañado la cama

-- ¡Gracias! --gritó Harry de un lado de su cama mientras se echaba sobre el niño y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas

--Jajaja, ya Harry, no se vale Jajaja… yo debo aaayy no era así jajajajaj ya Harry

-- ¿te rindes? --preguntó Harry deteniéndose momentáneamente

-- John Potter nunca se rinde --exclamó orgulloso el pelirrojo

--Bien --sonrió Harry siguió con su tarea de hacerle cosquillas

--Ya, ya… me rindo --gritó un par de minutos después John

-- ¿Y el John Potter nunca se rinde? --se burló Harry poniéndose de pie

-- ¡Bah! --barbotó el pequeño sentándose en la cama mientras normalizaba su respiración

--Felicidades hijo --Lily sea cercó a Harry y lo abrazó, después lo hizo James, en ese mismo instante, John caía de la cama mientras balbuceaba lo que Harry aseguró eran maldiciones, una lechuza se había estrellado donde segundos antes estaba su hermanito.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a su cama, donde dos lechuzas más acababan de aterrizar con delicadeza, se apresuró a desatar el paquete que la lechuza inconsciente llevaba, después la llevó a la jaula de Hedwig, con una amplia sonrisa regresó con las otras dos, una de ellas Hedwig, la tercera lechuza no la conocía, John algo molesto se había acercado a Harry, cuando el moreno cogió el paquete de esta lechuza, se marchó rápidamente, además del paquete, llevaba una carta con el emblema de hogwarts…

-- ¿Te vas a quedar con la lechuza que casi me mata? --preguntó aún molesto John, Harry lo miró y le sonrió como disculpa…

--El desayuno está listo Harry --anunció Lily

--Sí mamá, solo abro los paquetes y bajo --dijo Harry sonriendo, John se acomodó junto a su hermano esperando quizá más emocionado que Harry

El chico abrió primero el paquete que llevaba Hedwig, era de Hermione por la nota que leyó y el regalo, lo más seguro era que fuera un libro, tenía el tamaño de uno… se sorprendió al mirar un estuche de cuero negro con unas palabras estampadas en plata: EQUIPO DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS

-- ¡Caramba Hermione! --murmuró Harry atónito, John miraba a su hermano sin comprender la emoción de mirar unos frascos, tijeras, una brújula y un libro, en la puerta, James miraba con la boca abierta, un súbito deseo de acercarse e inspeccionar ese regalo se vio interrumpido por otro deseo, esta vez de probarlo con la escoba de Harry, Lily sonrió satisfecha al mirar la cara de su esposo

--Harry¿puedo abrir uno? --preguntó el pelirrojo dulcemente, Harry aún con la vista fija en su regalo asintió en silencio, Johnny se emocionó y escogió el paquete más grande, se emocionó aún más al escuchar que el paquete hacía un ruido que le pareció gracioso, Lily se acercó lentamente al asegurar que ese ruido eran de fauces cerrándose, John se puso de pie sobre la cama y tiró del envoltorio, cayó un enorme libro de pasta verde, Lily se sorprendió al leer en letras doradas: _el monstruoso libro de los monstruos,_ ¿Quién podría enviarle algo así a su hijo?, entonces recordó a un semi-gigante y sonrió, John retrocedió apresurado en la cama y de nuevo cayó sentado al piso, el libro lo seguía arrastrándose sobre su cubierta como un gran cangrejo y Johnny se arrastraba sentado aún con ayuda de sus manos, Harry miró al niño cuando lo escuchó gritar

-- ¡Wow! --exclamó Harry al mirar el libro que casi mordía a Johnny

-- ¡Maldita cosa! --refunfuñó James parándose sobre el libro, lo agarró entre sus brazos con fuerza, mientras Lily se le acercó rápidamente con un cinturón y lo ató -- ¿estás bien Alex? --James arrojó el libro a la cama de Harry y sea cercó a su hijo pequeño

-- ¡Wow¿me compras uno de esos? --Pidió emocionado el pelirrojo, James lo miró incrédulo, Lily sonrió misteriosamente según Harry, tenía unos días mirándola así, y Harry soltó una carcajada que fue apagada rápidamente por su padre

-- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! --gritó James, Harry lo miró --siempre es lo mismo, tengo ganas de que algo sea normal --siguió vociferando James, Lily no pudo evitar llorar --solo peligro --siseó James

--No era peligroso, no me lo habrían enviado si lo fuera --refutó Harry, su padre lo miró molesto

--Casi muerde a tu hermano

--No tenía porque abrirlo, era mío

-- ¡Basta Harry, no te quiero castigar en tu cumpleaños! --zanjó James saliendo de la habitación

--eres igual --murmuró Harry concentrando su vista en el tercer paquete, James se detuvo de golpe en el marco de la puerta

-- ¿a quien? --siseó furioso

--A los muggles que me cuidaban cuando ustedes no estaban --escupió Harry molesto

James sintió que un balde con agua fría le caía por la espalda, Lily siguió llorando

-- ¿Qué es muggle Harry? --preguntó Johnny interesado

--Eso no es verdad --murmuró James mirando a Harry, el chico ignoró la pregunta del niño y miró a su padre

-- ¡Sí lo es! --gritó Harry enfrentándose a James

--No… me grites --susurró James

-- ¡No entiendo por qué temer a lo que no conocen, la magia no es mala! --siguió gritando Harry

--Cállate Harry, por favor --pidió James, le costaba trabajo mantener la voz que se le empezaba a quebrar, pero Harry no parecía dispuesto a dejar eso así, se sentía dolido de que su padre lo juzgara mal solo por ser diferente

-- ¡Siempre hablas de la magia como si te hubiera echo algo muy malo! --Lily dejó de llorar y miró a Harry unos segundos y después miró a James que tenía cerrados los ojos, sabía que se estaba controlando, que Harry lo estaba haciendo recordar demasiado y eso a James le dolía, pero también era necesario -- ¡Pareciera que odias la magia! --reclamó con rencor Harry

James abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Harry, era difícil saber qué mirada era la que demostraba más furia y rencor mezclados…

--No tienes idea de cuánto odio la magia y todo lo relacionado con ella… --susurró James, solo Harry pudo escucharlo, después dio media y vuelta y mientras caminaba dijo: --si no quieres bajar a desayunar, no importa --después salió de la habitación, Lily miró sorprendida a su esposo...

--Harry --murmuró Johnny tocando la mano de Harry

--Déjame solo John… mamá, no tengo apetito --murmuró Harry mirando el piso, parecía pensar detenidamente

--Pero hijo, tu padre…

--Mi padre… ya he tenido demasiado, solo déjenme un momento por favor…

En la planta baja, James balbuceaba para sí, tomó el control de la tele de la cocina y la encendió, salía un noticiero…

--_Buenos días, lamentamos interrumpir su programación pero es nuestro deber… _--James miraba atento al anunciador, pero seguía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar --_informarles que… --_el teléfono sonaba y James puso en silencio la televisión para poder contestar, junto al hombre calvo que anunciaba, y cuando James le daba la espalda al aparato para contestar, salía la fotografía de un hombre delgado y de cabello negro y largo, tenía una mirada gris que parecía de demente… Johnny entraba en la cocina dispuesto a comerse el desayuno de su hermano, se detuvo en la puerta al mirar la fotografía en la televisión, buscó el control remoto quería escuchar lo que el sujeto decía, pero lo tenía su padre y hablaba por teléfono, así que se sentó a la mesa y miró detenidamente la imagen…

--Solo problemas --murmuró James dando media vuelta para ver de nuevo la televisión, donde salía un programa de pesca --Tengo que salir --anunció mirando a Lily que entraba molesta, le dio el control remoto a Johnny y salió de la cocina, no intentó besar a su esposa, se sentía demasiado mal y el que le reclamara su actitud no ayudaría en nada…

Durante las siguientes horas, y aunque Lily insistió, Harry siguió en su habitación, la pelirroja había tenido que subirle algo de comer, algo que por supuesto el niño no probó ni en la cena, a pesar de que Lily había preparado su comida favorita, James no había vuelto y John ya dormía, estaba decidida, eso no podía seguir así, los primeros años, todavía podía soportarlo, pero desde que Harry iba a Hogwarts todo había empeorado, por lo que cada vez que podía investigaba, justo como en ese momento…

Por su parte Harry, miraba fijamente por la ventana de su habitación, la ultima frase que su padre le había dicho resonaba en su cabeza: "_No tienes idea de cuanto odio la magia y todo lo relacionado con ella", _él ya lo sabía, no entendía la razón por la que su padre odiaba la magia, pero… ahora él estaba relacionado con la magia, eso quería decir que… ¿Que su padre también lo odiaba?, miró el libro que seguía sobre su cama, había intentado morder a Johnny y, cuando estaba en segundo…

------------------flash back----------------------------------------------------------

Harry entraba corriendo a su habitación dispuesto a jugar algunas horas con la consola antes de que la cena estuviera lista, pero cuando estaba por echarse un clavado en la cama, extrañado miró una pequeña figura que brincaba en su cama…

-- ¿Quién eres? --Preguntó Harry en un susurro sacando de su pantalón su varita, todos le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado

--Oh, Harry Potter señor --murmuró la pequeña figura, tenía unas enormes orejas y una larga nariz

--Sí --murmuró Harry señalándolo con la varita

--Soy Dobby un elfo domestico, Harry Potter señor… --dijo el extraño ser que a Harry le sonaba de algo --Dobby ha venido a ayudar a Harry Potter --se estrujó las manos mientras miraba a Harry con sus grandes ojos

-- ¿A que? --preguntó Harry

--Harry Potter no debe volver a Hogwarts, es muy peligroso para Harry Potter

--Bromeas, yo volveré a Hogwarts, es lo que espero --contestó Harry, mirando al pequeño elfo como si estuviera loco

--No Harry Potter no volverá a Hogwarts, aunque para eso Dobby tengo que quemarse las manos por desobedecer, pero Dobby no dejará que Harry Potter vuelva, es peligroso --dijo con voz de ultratumba el elfo, después, de un brinco bajó de la cama y corrió junto a Harry, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y salió, Harry lo siguió, en la planta baja su padre tenía una reunión con personas muy importantes

Dobby fue hasta la cocina, mientras Harry bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se asomaba hacia la estancia, sintió el corazón en los pies al mirar a Dobby en la puerta de la cocina

--Hola Harry ¿Qué haces? --John llegaba de la estancia

--Ahora no --murmuró Harry ignorando el susto que le había dado el niño e iba a la cocina, John lo siguió

--Por favor Dobby, regresa arriba

El elfo se giró al chico con una sonrisa maníaca, chasqueó los dedos dejando inconsciente a John, lo elevó lentamente hasta él, ante los atónitos ojos de Harry

--Deja a mi hermano --murmuró el chico empezando a preocuparse

--Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá a Hogwarts

--No digas tonterías --contestó Harry empezando a molestarse

El elfo puso de pie a Johnny recargado contra una pared, mientras con una de sus manos llamaba un gran pastel y lo ponía sobre la cabeza del inconsciente chiquillo

-- ¿Harry Potter prometerá?

--No

--Dobby lo siente señor --murmuró el elfo cabizbajo, Harry se adelantó con las manos extendidas intentando agarrar el pastel, pero justo cuando James entraba, el elfo desaparecía y el pastel caía sobre John, el niño despertó en el acto…

-----------------------------------fin flash back----------------------------------------

--No me dejó que le explicara --balbuceó el chico guardando sus libros en el baúl del colegio, era verdad, la magia ocasionaba demasiados problemas, de hecho, era él quien ocasionaba demasiados problemas… --y después lo del auto de Ron, estuve castigado todo el verano --suspiró y cerró el baúl, con cuidado en no hacer ruido salió de su habitación mientras dejaba una carta sobre su cama perfectamente arreglada…

Por fortuna John dormía, su madre leía y su padre… él no estaba, sin problemas logró bajar el baúl sin llamar la atención, respiró hondo mirando el recibidor, abrió la puerta y salió…

Estaba tan triste, tan molesto, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados recorriéndolo que lo único que atinó a hacer fue caminar, así que arrastrando su pesado baúl y con la jaula de Hedwig debajo de su brazo se alejó por las oscuras calles que no alcanzaban a iluminarse correctamente con la escasa luz de los viejos faroles, después de alejarse algunas calles, agotado se dejó caer en la acera y sobre sus piernas cruzadas bajo él miró el lugar, aunque, en realidad no miraba nada, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, en lo que su padre le acababa de decir, su padre no lo quería, lo despreciaba por ser diferente a él y eso le dolía, de pronto una imagen de cuando tenía cinco años llegó a él, los Dursley le gritaban que era igual al fenómeno de su padre y ahora una duda que creyó haber olvidado se instalaba en el lugar de ese pensamiento… ¿lo habrían adoptado a los seis?, ellos decían que no pero… su padre no parecía quererlo, y era comprensible, ahora tenían otro hijo, uno normal, como repetía su padre tantas veces, él quería normalidad en su casa, aunque pensándolo bien, John no era muy normal que dijera, pero… un momento, se arrodilló junto al baúl que había caído junto a él y lo abrió, sacó algunas cosas buscando con euforia algo, lo debía tener ahí… no lo había visto, se le había olvidado… su buen amigo Hagrid se lo había dado al finalizar primer año, un álbum, a él se le había hecho una tontería que le dijera que eran fotos de sus padres… su madre le había explicado que lo confundirían por algo de un mago asesino con el que había terminado un niño que tenía un nombre muy parecido al de él… el apellido Potter es muy común, le había dicho, miró a su alrededor, había sentido un escalofrío, lo ignoró al encontrar un pequeño libro, volvió a sentarse con el libro en las manos, lo abrió lentamente, pero no lo pudo ver pues un cosquilleo en la nuca lo hacía pensar que lo vigilaban, de un brinco se puso de pie, haciendo que la medalla que llevaba bajo la camisa saliera y brillara con la débil luz del farol que tenía enfrente, por instinto sacó su varita, miró detenidamente esperando que algo se moviera

--_Lumos _--susurró Harry, la punta de su varita se iluminó. La mantuvo sobre su cabeza, lo único que pudo ver fue la pared de una casa tétrica, la puerta del garaje se iluminó y pudo ver nítidamente una gran figura, era solo una silueta de grandes y brillantes ojos. Sin intención alguna retrocedió un par de pasos, pero tropezó con el baúl, estiró la mano para evitar la caída o en su defecto aminorarla, su varita salió despedida y él aterrizó tras su baúl… un gran estruendo se escuchó, Harry rodó hacia un lado dando un grito. Un segundo después aparecía un autobús morado de tres plantas…

Unas calles atrás, Lily salía de su habitación, se frotaba el cuello agotada, eran cerca de las once de la noche, ella tenía más de seis horas leyendo, su esposo no regresaba y le preocupaba que Harry no hubiera salido de su habitación y para colmo de todo, era su cumpleaños… lindo cumpleaños estaba pasando su hijo, arrugó el entrecejo, escuchó el ruido del televisor abajo, alcanzó a escuchar algo sobre un peligroso asesino suelto… ¡que afán el de John por dejar el aparato ese encendido!, suspiró, primero revisaría a su hijo y después apagaría el televisor, iba a llamar a la puerta de Harry, pero dada la hora, el niño debía estar durmiendo, así que con cuidado abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, la habitación estaba iluminada y Harry no estaba en su cama, mirando cada rincón del cuarto entró, al ver sobre la cama del chico un sobre azul, fue directo, sintiendo cada latido del corazón abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja de papel, era la letra de su hijo… con las primeras cinco palabras, las lágrimas empezaron a salir a raudales, al terminar de leer, un par de minutos después hipaba aún llorando, estaba furiosa, no con Harry, sino con James, no había tenido nada de tacto con el pobre niño y ahora eso… ¿Cómo lo encontrarían?, corrió hacia las escaleras y bajó brincando de tres escalones, miró hacia el porche, James no llegaba, corrió hacia la biblioteca pero se detuvo cuando entraba a la estancia, llamaban a la puerta, con el corazón en la garganta deshizo sus pasos, una alargada figura que reconoció al instante se miraba por el cristal de la puerta, por lo que se apresuró a abrirla…

--Buenas noches, señora Potter --Lily no pudo, ni quiso evitarlo y se lanzó hacia Dumbledore, atrapándolo en un gran abrazo

--Muchas gracias, gracias --murmuraba la pelirroja abrazada al anciano, Dumbledore la abrazaba con una sonrisa comprensiva

--Necesitamos hablar --susurró el director de Hogwarts al oído de la pelirroja, ella asintió mientras se separaba de él, miró significativamente a Harry, el niño miraba el piso interesado, Lily se combatía entre regañarlo o abrazarlo…

--Mi niño --murmuró Lily abrazándose a Harry, a decir verdad, el niño se sorprendió bastante, esperaba que lo regañara aunque no lo defraudaron del todo --Harry es tarde, sube a dormir, mañana hablaremos --besó al niño y revisó que estuviera bien, lo volvió a besar y le indicó que subiera, acción que Harry dudo, pero terminó obedeciendo… -- ¿gusta té profesor? --Lily se giró al director

--Si quieres puedo volver mañana

--No señor, está bien, no podré dormir hasta que hable con James¿té?

--Por supuesto

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Lily habló con Dumbledore sobre lo renuente y desilusionado que parecía Harry por volver, ella le enseñó la carta que había encontrado en la cama de su hijo, Dumbledore se decepcionó al leerla, era increíble el odio que James había agarrado contra la magia, cuando el anciano se disponía a marcharse, la puerta principal se abría lentamente, y James entraba arrastrando los pies…

-- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? --siseó molesto el moreno mirando a Dumbledore en el recibidor

--Necesito hablar contigo James, no es posible que sigas negando tu verdadera vida --dijo Dumbledore mirándolo paternalmente

--Pues yo no necesito hablar con usted, tengo una vida, no necesito otra… déjenos en paz, ya tengo suficiente con que Harry mantenga contacto con la… solo váyase --barbotó dejando el portafolios en el piso

--James hoy tu hijo… --siguió Dumbledore igual de apacible que siempre

--Cumplió trece años --lo interrumpió molesto James mientras se quitaba el saco gris y lo dejaba en el perchero

--No…

--Estoy agotado, trabajé demasiado hoy… --dijo James aflojando su corbata con desgana

--Escucha al profesor --pidió Lily rompiendo a llorar, no podía soportarlo, ya era demasiada presión

--Dejó de ser nuestro profesor hace demasiado tiempo, ahora solo es el director de Harry, yo olvidé esa parte de mi vida ya --contestó James con un tono de melancolía que no deseaba, un tono que tanto Dumbledore como Lily notaron…

-- ¡James por favor!... --exclamó Lily desesperada --hoy Harry pasó el peor cumpleaños de su vida --ante esas simples palabras, el moreno miró al piso --Harry se escapó James, el profesor Dumbledore solo vino a traerlo --dijo Lily triste, en ese momento la tristeza o la culpa que empezaba a sentir se esfumaron y la reemplazaron una furia que crecía a cada segundo

--Gracias --siseó James empezando a subir, pero la mano de Lily lo detuvo en el tercer escalón, rodó los ojos pero regresó y tomó la carta que le tendía su esposa…

_PAPÁ, MAMÁ… _

_Lamento haber sido una carga, comprendo que tampoco ustedes me quieran, las personas con las que vivía antes de ustedes, me decían que era demasiado raro y que nadie me querría, les agradezco que me hayan adoptado cuando tenía seis años, estos siete años que viví con ustedes fueron geniales, los mejores que pude haber deseado, pero no quiero seguir importunándolos con mi presencia, papá _(esta palabra estaba tachada, al ver esto James sintió que las piernas se le doblaron, por lo que se recargó contra la pared y se resbaló al piso lentamente, sentado con las piernas estiradas, siguió leyendo),_ lamento haberlo molestado por este tiempo, ahora tiene un verdadero hijo como usted lo desea, puede estar orgulloso de él, John es un buen niño, yo ya no les estorbaré, podrá hacer una vida normal y sin peligros… _

_Los querrá siempre… Harry Potter (_James sintió que se moría por dentro al mirar que también el apellido estaba tachado)

Bajó la carta y miró a Lily que lloraba en silencio y a Dumbledore que lo miraba como a un hijo que necesita ayuda, limpió un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y se puso de pie, miró profundamente a su esposa, cerró unos segundos los ojos y se giró hacia Dumbledore que seguía mirándolo, lentamente abrió los ojos y lo miró, no dijo nada y subió pausadamente con la carta aún en su mano derecha, al llegar arriba, fue al cuarto de Harry, la puerta estaba entre-abierta y miró al niño sentado con los pies cruzados bajo él en la cama, entró en silencio y fue hasta él, dejó caer la carta que fue a dar junto a Harry, el niño levantó la cabeza y se apresuró a bajar los pies de la cama, James sonrió levemente se sentó junto a Harry, lo agarró en brazos, lo puso sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lloraba

--Harry… por favor, por lo que más quieras no vuelvas a pensar eso, eres nuestro hijo, igual que Alex, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti, me alegra enormemente que seas buscador de quiditch y el más joven en cientos de años, hijo… ¿sabes? --preguntó mirando un punto frente a él sin deshacer el abrazo, Harry estaba acurrucado en los brazos de su padre --yo también me metía en problemas cuando estaba en el colegio, incluso, el director llegó a ser como mi segundo padre y su oficina mi segundo hogar --sonrió James, Harry escuchaba atento, Lily miraba con una sonrisa melancólica desde la puerta --te amo hijo, jamás me has estorbado, mi vida te incluye a ti, a Alex, a tu madre y… quizá alguna niña --sonrió James abrazando más fuerte a su hijo --que te quede claro que no eres adoptado, eres un Potter, Harry, no lo olvides… --Murmuró James, limpió algunas lágrimas que había derramado mientras hablaba, al sentir la respiración de su hijo acompasada, se puso de pie y lo acostó, al ver que James se quedaba mirando al niño acostado, Lily decidió dejarlo solo e ir a su habitación, James fue al closet y sacó una pijama blanca, después regresó a la cama y empezó a desvestir a su hijo, al quitarle la camisa se quedó mirando fijamente la medalla del perro negro que llevaba su hijo, suspiró y le puso la camisa del pijama… cuando terminó de vestirlo, le dio un beso en la frente mientras lo arropaba y le quitaba los lentes que dejó en la mesita de a lado, respiró hondo y recogió la ropa que había dejado sobre la alfombra, al agarrar el pantalón, la varita de Harry cayó y rodó justo a sus pies, James la miró fijamente unos segundos, después se agachó y la recogió, en cuanto la tocó, salieron algunas chispas de colores, miró rápidamente a Harry, pero el niño dormía profundamente, miró unos segundos más la varita, después la dejó sobre la mesita de noche de Harry y echándole un último vistazo a su hijo salió de la habitación…

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	4. Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

Aloaaaa jajaja un nuevo capi... **cuatro historias más y me puedo ir a gusto de vacaciones jajaaja**, y tengo tres dias jajajajaja en fin, yo puedo jajajaa...gracias a todos por sus reviews, disfruten el capi XD

* * *

Desde su cumpleaños, Harry pensaba cada día en lo mismo, la noche en la que su padre se había disculpado con él había visto cuando la varita arrojaba chispas rojas y doradas, pero bien podían haber sido por causa del sueño que tenía… esa tarde del 15 de Agosto, los Potter llegaban a su casa, habían pasado todo el día en un parque de diversiones festejando el sexto cumpleaños de su hijo menor, aunque parecía que el niño no estaba muy feliz, mientras sus padres y hermano entraban a la casa, Johnny se quedó sentado a medio jardín, con un mohín de molestia… tras un par de minutos, se puso de pie y miró atento el jardín de enfrente, había algo ahí…

--John, dice mamá que entres --Harry se asomaba por la puerta, pero el pelirrojo seguía mirando al frente --Johnny, adentro --insistió Harry, el niño asintió y lentamente sin separar la vista del frente, dio media vuelta y siguió a su hermano…

Al día siguiente, Johnny había despertado muy temprano, iría a la práctica de violín, pero dentro de un par de horas, entró a la habitación de Harry y en silencio fue hasta la ventana, su sonrisa se amplió y salió corriendo, bajó las escaleras brincando de dos escalones y rápidamente abrió la puerta, al salir se quedó congelado, frente a él estaba un… desde su punto de vista un hermoso perro negro, aunque en realidad, era un perro bastante flaco, corrió hacia él, el animal parecía herido, así que lo arrastró al garaje, su padre se había negado a comprarle uno el día de ayer, que era alérgico… ¡Ja, como si él fuera tan ingenuo como su hermano!...

--Buenos días… --Saludó Harry entrando en la cocina, su padre que leía el periódico en la mesa le regresó el saludo, mientras su madre preparaba el desayuno --papá… ayer, mi amigo… --murmuró Harry, James dejó el periódico en la mesa y miró al chico --pues… me dijo que sus padres tenían que salir de urgencia con uno de sus hermanos, porque había tenido un accidente en su trabajo… y quería ver si se… podía… quedar… --Harry terminó de hablar y miró detenidamente sus dedos golpetear en la mesa, James que iba a dar un rotundo NO, y soltarse con palabrerías sobre la razón por la que no permitiría una mago más en su casa, aunque claro guardándose el "nos reconocerían", miró a su esposa que tosía disimuladamente, intentó resistirse con algunos gestos, pero los de Lily eran más amenazantes

--Claro Harry, dile que puede venir¿iremos por él?

Harry levantó la cabeza rápidamente, estaba realmente sorprendido, por su parte James rezaba que le dijera que el chico vendría solo y que no tendría que hablar con los padres del muchacho, pues seguro que los Weasley los conocían, sintió que su alma resbalaba hasta sus pies cuando escuchó que su hijo le decía que alguien lo traería y que quería hablar con ellos, miró a Lily que seguía con el desayuno

--Ve por Johnny por favor, el desayuno está listo --pidió Lily mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa

--Lily --murmuró James

--Amor… ese pelirrojo es el mejor amigo de Harry, no es seguro que él nos reconozca, solo ha de haber escuchado hablar sobre que dimos nuestra vida por Harry… --Explicaba pacientemente Lily sirviendo jugo de naranja, sin darse cuenta que un pequeño pelirrojo escuchaba interesado tras la puerta del recibidor --debe pensar que lo adoptamos, es un niño, no creo que nos reconozca

--Pero Harry dijo que alguien lo traería para hablar con nosotros

--James, si es alguno de los padres del niño, seguro guardará nuestro secreto, además, así estará más seguro nuestro hijo cuando vaya con su amigo y los padres del niño estarán tranquilos de que se quede aquí, sabrán que su hijo no corre peligro por Voldemort…

"Voldemort", un interesante nombre, pensó Johnny

--Hey John, te estaba buscando --dijo Harry que llegaba tras el pelirrojo, éste sonrió justo como tenía Lily haciéndolo desde hacía algún tiempo

Después del desayuno, James llevó a John a su clase de violín, cinco minutos después de que salieran, llamaron a la puerta, Lily sonrió, debían ser los Weasley…

--Buenos días --saludó Lily al abrir la puerta, encontrándose con dos pelirrojo, miró al más pequeño --tú debes ser Ron --sonrió --pasen, Ron… Harry está en su habitación, por el pasillo a la izquierda, la puerta tiene el nombre de Harry, mi esposo llevará tu baúl, no te preocupes --Lily señaló las escaleras, el niño asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras --Harry dijo que querían hablar con nosotros

--Eh… sí, pero mi madre no pudo venir --explicó el pelirrojo mirando detenidamente a Lily, ella le sonrió --soy Bill Weasley

--Mucho gusto Bill --Lily extendió la mano que le tendió el pelirrojo --dile a tu madre que no se preocupe, cuidaremos bien a Ron, y lo acompañaremos al callejón Diagon de ser necesario también los llevaremos a la estación

--Sí gracias, no sabemos cuando volverán se lo agradeceríamos mucho señora…

Lily amplió su sonrisa y contestó

--Potter

--Sí, claro… --murmuró Bill algo confundido --bien, con permiso… --el chico dio media vuelta y Lily cerró la puerta, pero se quedó mirando por el cristal, el pelirrojo miraba extrañado la casa, negó con la cabeza y sacando su varita desapareció… Lily seguía sonriendo, el chico no se había puesto a pensar en si algún muggle lo miraba, lo más seguro era que ya sospechara…

Harry y Ron jugaban o más bien, Harry le explicaba a Ron como jugar foot ball, Johnny ya había vuelto de su clase, y extrañamente se había perdido por la casa, mientras Lily leía en la biblioteca y James, trabajaba en su estudio…

--Hola perrito --John estaba acuclillado en el garaje mirando detenidamente un rincón cubierto por algunos cartones -- ¿no quieres hablar?... ¿te sientes mal?... ¿tienes hambre?... ¿Por qué no me contestas? --preguntaba el pelirrojo con un deje de preocupación --estás muy flaco, no estás herido… --murmuró sin despegar la vista del rincón

--------------------------------------------------

--No puedo creer que no pueda encontrar nada --Lily balbuceaba con frustración mientras revisaba todos los papeles que tenía regados por el piso, miró fugazmente la puerta de la biblioteca para asegurarse que estaba cerrada con seguro…

_Queridos telespectadores, un boletín de ultima hora, se nos ha informado que han visto al asesino prófugo cerca de Valle Bárbara…_

Lily dejó los papeles que recogía del piso y miró el pequeño televisor que tenía sobre el escritorio, aún no había regañado a John por haberlo metido ahí

-- ¿asesino… prófugo?... ¿Cerca de aquí? --murmuró mirando el hombre calvo que daba las noticias

_Una fotografía que nos fue dada, él es…_

-- ¡Eh…! --Lily se puso de pie de un brinco, el televisor se había apagado mientras soltaba una pequeña chispa… miró a la puerta, James tocaba desesperado

-- Lily… ¿estás bien?

--Sí… --Contestó ésta mirando aún la televisión --voy…

Se apresuró a recoger los papeles, pero eran demasiados, así que los metió bajo los sofás y fue hacia la puerta

--Lo siento amor, se atora el seguro --argumentó abriendo la puerta ante la inquisitiva mirada de James… -- ¡los niños!... ¿los revisaste?

Ante esa pregunta, James olvidó lo absurdo que sonaba ese pretexto y Lily respiró aliviada mientras los dos corrían en busca de los niños…

--Harry… ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Lily al entrar a la cocina, una encimera tenía fuego --hijo, ve por el extinguidor, Ron ven acá, Harry el extinguidor --apremió Lily poniendo a Ron tras ella

--Aquí --dijo James entrando con el extinguidor -- ¿que pasó? --se giró hacia Harry una vez que hubo extinto el pequeño incendio

--Que… queríamos rosetas y solo metí la bolsa, presioné el botón y explotó --explicó Harry mirando a su padre

--Bien… creo que necesitaremos uno nuevo… ¿vamos al centro comercial? --preguntó sonriente Lily, los tres varones de la cocina la miraron incrédulos -- ¿sí?... que bien, niños suban a cambiarse, tienen ceniza en la cara, James cariño, ve por Joh… Alex por favor, yo iré por mi bolso --agregó Lily antes de salir de la cocina

--Bueno… ya escuchaste a tu madre Harry --murmuró James encaminándose al patio

Ron miró a Harry, éste solo se alzó de hombros y con la cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera… mientras tanto, Lily miraba los papeles que había sacado debajo del sofá, metía algunos en su bolso y otros los regresaba bajo el sillón…

--Alex¿estás ahí? --James asomó la cabeza por la puerta del garaje, no entendía el gusto que el niño le encontraba a ese lugar, solo habían muchas cajas, y bajo un cerro de cartón el pequeño pelirrojo salía rápidamente logrando que su padre diera un brinco

--Hola papi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

James miró detenidamente al niño, no le tomó importancia a lo que le pareció el intento fallido de un gruñido o ladrido

--Vamos al centro comercial, se descompuso el horno de microondas, ve a darte un baño hijo hueles mal, como a… ¿Alexander cuando fue la ultima vez que te bañaste? --Preguntó el adulto con cara se asco

--Hace dos horas papá --contestó Jhonny intentando no reír

--Pues vuelve a hacerlo, huele a… a… perro mojado --John se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar una carcajada

--Sí papi…

--Anda hijo nos iremos en media hora

--Sí, voy… solo recojo mis juguetes

-- ¿Qué hacías?

--Jugaba a que tenía un perrito y lo bañaba --sonrió el pequeño --y después mataba a un dragón

James suspiró y sacó al cabeza del garaje

--Vaya… estuvo cerca… ¿no lo crees? --Johnny miró a sus pies, donde quitando unos cartones, se pudo ver tirado un enorme perro negro con el hocico atado con un pañuelo rojo, y manos y patas atadas con una misma cuerda, el niño sonrió más ampliamente, vació dos baldes con agua sobre el animal y se agachó a quitarle la cuerda --te quito el pañuelo si prometes no ladrar, porque yo creo que no es muy cómodo¿lo prometes? --John se acercó más al perro, éste, que ya se había parado se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes del pequeño --anda, contéstame que mi papá me está hablando --agregó al escuchar el grito de su padre, pero el perro parecía congelado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no tenía puesta la cadena, John se extrañó, le puso al animal el collar y le enganchó una gruesa cadena --aquí te dejo comida, no hagas mucho ruido porque los vecinos son muy entrometidos --Johnny miraba acuclillado al perro mientras dejaba un plato con pescado empanizado, arroz, ensalada y un vaso con jugo de uva, junto al plato dejó un tenedor y un cuchillo, lentamente se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, pero después de haber dado un par de pasos regresó --eh… creo que mejor me llevo esto, no sé para que lo puedas usar, pero no creo que te importe cortar el pescado con el tenedor --se puso una mano sobre la barbilla mientras murmuraba pensativo con el cuchillo en la mano --nop… no creo que puedas hacer algo con el tenedor, no te preocupes te traeré algo --el perro solo miró el plato y el vaso…

* * *

--James¿podrías hacerte cargo de los niños?, no creo que quieran verme comprar ropa interior --Lily sonreía como niña pequeña frente al enorme centro comercial, James apretaba la mano de Johnny para que no se le escapara mientras Harry sonreía mirando a su amigo que observaba todo con la boca abierta

--Bien, supongo… nos veremos aquí --James consultó su reloj pulsera

--A las tres para comer --lo interrumpió la pelirroja

-- ¿necesitas cuatro horas para comprar eso? --preguntó incrédulo su esposo

--Sí --contestó Lily sonriente

--Bien, niños… aquí en cuatro horas, Harry ¿traes tu reloj?

--Sí papá

-- ¿Celular?

--Y números de emergencia papá

--Bien, bien, señor listo… vayan a pasear por ahí --James no pudo evitar sonreír, esa habría sido la contestación que él habría dado… de haber sido muggle

--Necesitamos dinero --dijo Harry extendiendo la mano frente a James, éste amplió su sonrisa y sacó su billetera --eh… a ver… toma, úsala con precaución --soltó una carcajada al mirar la cara de su hijo

--Gracias papá --murmuró Harry mirando embelesado la tarjeta de crédito --tiene mí nombre

--Sí…

-- ¡Genial! --Harry jaló a Ron de la manga de su playera y se perdieron entre la gente

-- ¿Vienes conmigo hijo? --Lily miraba al pelirrojo rogando porque le diera una negativa

-- ¿A comprar calzones? --preguntó John mirando detenidamente a su madre

Lily respiró tranquila y sonriendo asintió

--Me quedo con papá

--Bien… me voy --besó la frente de Johnny

--Mamá… que estamos en un lugar público --renegó el pelirrojo limpiándose frenéticamente la frente, Lily sonrió y besó a su esposo, después tomó camino hacia la tienda de lencería, un par de minutos después, giró a la derecha y entró al baño de mujeres

--Espero que funcione, hace mucho que no lo hago --murmuró Lily entrando a un cubículo, pasó el seguro y metió la mano a su bolso de donde sacó una vara de madera --Bueno, lo que bien se aprende no se olvida, pero… bien… era la mejor en el colegio y aún recuerdo el valor grifindor --tragó saliva mirando la varita --tengo dos opciones… que el ministerio mande una carta por magia en un menor de edad o partirme en algunos trozos para que así todos se enteren de nuestro regreso… oh y el seguro mes que duraría James sin hablarme y quizá el divorcio por haber hecho esto a sus espaldas y haber puesto en peligro y todo lo que siempre dice… --respiró hondo y movió la varita mágica mientras murmuraba algo ininteligible, al instante, una capa azul cubrió la varita --bien, primer paso, varita indetectable --volvió a respirar hondo mirando detenidamente la vara en su mano --solo espero que Ron no extrañe mucho su varita… _Dissaparate _--y un plop se escuchó…

--Papi… ¿me lo compras? --John tenía ya quince minutos brincando de la mano de su padre y James tenía quince minutos diciendo "no", a cada absurda petición del niño, pues ¿Para qué quería un niño de seis años un sillón vibratorio de piel?, o¿Qué haría con una tina de masaje para pies?, tampoco necesitaría un saca espinillas, o recortador de bigote, tampoco necesitaba una lupa…

--Alex, tú no necesitas un abrelatas con radio integrado… vamos a la óptica

-- ¿Para qué?

--Para hacerte un examen de la vista

--Tampoco necesito eso --refutó extrañado el pelirrojo

--Solo quiero asegurarme, no quiero tener una mala experiencia como con Harry --agregó James recordando lo poco agradable que le había resultado el enterarse que su hijo necesitaba gafas…

----------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------------------------

--Harry… quiero una explicación

James se paseaba molesto frente a su hijo mayor, el niño, sentado en el sofá de la inquisición, (el sofá en el que lo obligaban a sentarse cada vez que hacía algo malo, donde lo regañaban y le daban el castigo), miraba detenidamente sus pies que se abrían y cerraban en el piso

--Harry…

--Papá… es que… el sujeto ese…

--Es tu profesor Harry, debes respetarlo

--Bueno… el profesor, la trae contra mí papá, te lo aseguro

--Eso es ilógico --murmuró James mirando el papel que llevaba en la mano, eran las calificaciones del niño, después miró su otra mano, un citatorio… --Harry estarás castigado hasta nuevo aviso, sube a tu habitación, quiero que estudies

--Pero papá

--Sin peros jovencito, a tu habitación --James zanjó la charla y salió de la estancia, el niño murmuró algunas maldiciones que por fortuna su padre no alcanzó a escuchar…

Al día siguiente, James hablaba con el señor Waterboom, el profesor de Harry en medio del patio escolar, era la hora de salida y algunos niños jugaban por ahí, mientras el pequeño Harry estaba de la mano de su padre… Waterboom hablaba y hablaba, James solo miraba que la boca del hombre se movía y le salpicaba gran cantidad de saliva, sin quererlo miró el traje que el hombre llevaba, en verdad era de mal gusto y anticuado, cuadros beiges, en tela beige, con camisa beige, sombrero beige, zapatos beige… seguro que también la ropa interior era beige, y de la que usaban los viejitos hacía veinte años, sonrió inconscientemente al imaginarse las rodillas huesudas y las piernas flacas y chuecas del profesor con una calzonzote beige sobre las rodillas, eso le hizo recordar una broma que le había hecho a Snape, pero estaba tan concentrado riendo que no se entristeció al recordar a Sirius riendo de Severus Snape. Harry miraba extrañado a su padre que tenía una amplia sonrisa mirando a la nada

-- ¡Por supuesto!... ¡debí imaginarlo!, patán el padre, patán el hijo --gritó Waterboom molesto por la sonrisa de James

-- ¿Eh?... disculpe yo no… --James intentó disculparse, pues acababa de volver del mundo en el que se había metido

--Por esa actitud, por personas que se creen dueños del mundo porque tienen dinero y que creen que pueden humillar a asalariados del gobierno como yo… --James enarcó una ceja mirando al hombre que vociferaba frente a él, no tenía mucha autoestima

--Disculpe, pero yo no pienso así… además… este es un colegio privado y usted no es exactamente un asalariado del gobierno

-- ¡POR ESA ACTITUD! --vociferó Waterboom señalando a James quien dio un salto ante el grito --por eso… ese niño es un grosero y va a perder el año, por engreído

James miró a su hijo y después al profesor

--No le permito que le hable a mi hijo de esa forma --murmuró James serio

-- ¡Usted no es quien para permitirme o no las cosas!

--Señor Waterboom, me está faltando al respeto

--No… solo digo la verdad… ese chiquillo no atiende en clase, no sabe leer, es un niño al que no le importa nada y…

--Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepa escribir en el pizarrón --dijo Harry mirando enloquecer a su profesor

--Harry por favor --dijo James apretando ligeramente la mano de su hijo

Pero Waterboom ya no escuchaba, solo gritaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que se había ido desgastando en esos meses en los que Harry Potter solo llenaba sus pensamientos más privados y temidos… cuando el sujeto puso en duda la honra de Lily, James lo noqueó, con un derechazo que por poco y le hace dar una vuelta en el aire, cuando caía al piso del patio escolar, el traje beige explotaba y caía como confeti

--Te lo dije papá… explota --agregó Harry mirando como a un héroe a su padre, James se frotaba los dedos…

-----------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------

--Ese fue el último día que supe de ese hombre… me pregunto si habré sido la razón por la que renunció --dijo James pensativo mientras entraban a la óptica para un examen rápido --y después de eso a Lily se le ocurrió hacerle un examen de la vista a Harry --murmuró sonriente mientras se sentaban en la sala de espera

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Oooaa… --Lily apareció entre un leve plop y tan solo hacerlo se inclinó sobre unas rosas del jardín en el que acababa de llegar --aah, ya había olvidado esa sensación --murmuró limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo --muy bien… paso dos, listo… llegué entera --se acomodó el cabello, la blusa blanca, alisó el pantalón azul y miró el lugar… una linda casita con un bello jardín… respiró hondo y siguió el camino de piedra…

Dentro de esa casa, en la cocina, una hombre de algunos treinta y tantos años, de cabello café casi dorado y hermosos ojos dorados, estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza de café en una mano y el diario en otra, su mirada dulce reflejaba algo de odio y rencor, solo miraba la fotografía de el profeta… un hombre de cabello largo reía como maníaco, estaba por leer un vez más el encabezado de la fotografía por centésima vez en ese verano, cuando un sonido muy conocido y a la vez tan ansiado por él, lo sobresaltó logrando derramar unas gotas de café… puso el diario en la mesa y se puso de pie de un brinco… llamaban a la puerta, estaba seguro de haber escuchado solo tres golpes, el segundo más fuerte que los otros dos, pero era imposible, dejó la taza sobre el periódico y fue a la estancia, de nuevo habían llamado igual… no podía ser, debía ser una gran coincidencia, miró el librero con puertas de cristal a su derecha, en la parte de arriba en un soporte de cristal estaban las varitas de sus amigos, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y se quedó mirándola… un golpe débil, ahora uno más fuerte y de nuevo uno débil… y el sutil sonido de una uña rasgando la madera de la puerta mientras la mano se retira, solo había conocido a una persona que llamaba en esa forma, con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, puso la mano sobre la perilla y la giró lentamente, se escuchó un clic pero no se atrevía a jalar la puerta…

-- ¿Moony, estás ahí? --Sintió el corazón a punto de salirle por la garganta al escuchar el mote, tenía casi trece años que no lo escuchaba, al igual que esa dulce voz, Remus Lupin abrió la puerta y miró a la hermosa pelirroja de su edad frente a él, los mismos ojos verdes le sonreían igual que como lo recordaba

--No… no puede ser --balbuceó el licántropo asustado mientras retrocedía negando con la cabeza desesperadamente

--Moony… Remus por favor, deja que te explique --pidió Lily entrando a la casa, pero Remus se había detenido y ahora la señalaba con su varita…

* * *

Ya, listo, primer encuentro jajajajaja XD,

* * *

**_  
_**

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	5. Tú no eres un perro

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??Ya saben spoilers del tercer libro y quizá hasta el sexto, quizá!!!! jaja**

**Aquí la única forma en la que se podría entrar en razón a alguien jajajaja, me tardé, yo lo séeeeee, y por eso aquí el capi XD, ya solo me falta uno que actualizar, por cierto, ta cortito, pero ta bonito, jajajaja recuerden que no importa el tamaño XD... dejen review reclamando!!! ****  
**

* * *

****

-- Por favor Moony, baja eso… estoy desarmada --Lily levantó las manos en actitud de rendición --no me atacarías sin varita

--¡No des un paso más! --ordenó serio Lupin blandiendo con fuerza su varita, Lily se detuvo al instante

-- ¿No me reconoces Moony?

-- ¡Guarda silencio! --Remus seguía señalándola con la varita, pensaba rápidamente, por su mente pasaba lo que Dumbledore le había dicho unos años atrás, miró de reojo el librero y se fijó en la varita más delgada y oscura, la de Lily, casi pudo ver la "L" grabada con delicadeza en el mango algo desgastado, después miró a la pelirroja frente a él que seguía con las manos en alto -- ¿qu-quién eres?

--Lily

--No… no puedes… --Remus dio un par de pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza --debes… estás

-- ¿muerta? --sonrió Lily acercándose lentamente

-- ¡No te muevas!

Lily volvió a detenerse ante el grito de Remus

--Piensa Remus… piensa --repetía una y otra vez Lupin en su cabeza

--Anika fue tu primer novia, fue la primer chica a la que le dijiste que eras licántropo, aún antes que a mí --Lily murmuraba lentamente, Remus la miró con los ojos bien abiertos --tu patronus es… o el que yo recuerdo era un tigre, igual al de Anika, tu nombre es Remus John Lupin, licántropo miembro de la orden del Fénix, yo soy Lily Potter, esposa de James Potter, madre de Harry James Potter, asesinada el 31 de octubre hace casi catorce años, tu primera vez con Anika fue…

--Lily --Remus la interrumpió, ella lo miró con una sonrisa --Lily… --guardó su varita y corrió hacia ella, la abrazó con toda su fuerza en cuanto la tuvo cerca

--No llores Remus…

--No, si no lloro --sollozó Remus separándose del abrazo, le puso las manos en los hombros y la miró, ella le sonrió

-- ¿Ya mes has reconocido? --preguntó con cara de niña traviesa

--Eso era privado --Le señaló uno de los sillones y cerró la puerta, ella le volvió a sonreír

-- ¿Sirius no está contigo? --preguntó sonriente Lily mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, Remus borró la sonrisa que tenía

-- ¿quieres té o café? --preguntó Lupin yendo a la cocina, Lily lo siguió pensando que no había escuchado la pregunta

--Té está bien Moony --sonrió la pelirroja sentándose a la mesa -- ¡vaya, el profeta!, tenía demasiado que no lo veía --Lily acercó el periódico con la taza aún en él, Remus volvió a ignorarla y siguió con el té --pensé que era un asesino muggle --murmuró pensativa leyendo el encabezado, con lentitud quitó la taza del café, abrió la boca asombrada -- ¡Sirius!... ¡Es Sirius¿Busca a Harry Potter? --miró a Remus que servía el té frente a ella --pero… pero… --Lily miró asustada a Remus, él se miraba molesto, extrañada, volvió a bajar la mirada al periódico, puso las manos encima para alisarlo y con lentitud empezó a leer en voz alta --_Peligroso asesino… el trastornado hechicero Sirius Black, causante de la muerte de James y Lily Potter, asesino de 20 muggles y del mago Peter Pettigrew, de quien solo quedó un dedo, ha escapado de Azkaban, se cree que el fiel seguidor de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado intentará terminar con su misión, estamos seguros de que va tras Harry Potter, para terminar lo que su amo no logró, y así pueda por fin emerger de nuevo… --_la noticia seguía, pero Lily se quedó mirando la fotografía, estaba lívida, sentía la boca seca y todo se volvió negro…

--------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Me lo compras papá?

James miró al niño, después miró el escaparate que señalaba

-- ¿Un set de magia? --preguntó incrédulo

--Sí, tiene una varita como la de Harry¿me lo compras¿por favor? --juntó sus manitas y las puso junto a su mejilla derecha, los ojos le brillaron y miró suplicante a su padre, James sonrió y suspiró, quizá era hora de que aceptara las gustos de sus hijos, si no lo hacía, los perdería, Alex sería una gran mago, igual que Harry, igual que él… tomó la mano del pequeño y entró a la tienda

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente mirando alrededor, había sido un sueño, solo un… no, no había sido un sueño, no estaba en su habitación, echó al frente la sábana con la que estaba cubierta y salió de la cama, tenía que encontrar a Remus, él podía darle una explicación… cuando bajaba la escalera, pudo ver a Remus en un sofá en la sala

-- Deberías quedarte un poco más en la cama Lils --murmuró Lupin girándose hacia ella

--Remus… --él frunció el entrecejo y siguió a la pelirroja hasta que se sentó enfrente -- ¿Qué significa lo que leí en el profeta¿Por qué dicen que Sirius mató a Peter, por qué iría tras Harry, por qué… por qué sería el causante de nuestra muerte? --Lily miró incrédula a Remus, no entendía -- ¿Por qué… Sirius está en Azkaban?

--Estaba, escapó hace algunos días, nadie sabe cómo…

-- Pero… --de repente y para sorpresa del licántropo, Lily se puso de pie de un brinco con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro -- ¡Por eso no cuidó de Harry¡Por eso lo dejó con mi hermana! --Lily ya daba brincos por la estancia, parecía niña con juguete nuevo, estaba emocionada --solo tengo que encontrar a Sirius y todo terminará --si era posible, aumentó aún más su sonrisa y abrazó efusivamente a Remus que seguía mirándola desde el sofá

-- ¿Para qué quieres a Sirius? --escupió con asco Lupin, Lily deshizo el abrazo y miró a su amigo

--Para que James deje de pensar que ustedes nos traicionaron y que vuelva a ser el James del que me enamoré --exclamó alegre Lily

-- ¿Los traicionamos?... pero aquí el único traidor fue Sirius, yo no les hice nada, aunque… si hubiera estado, nada habría pasado… --Remus se puso lentamente de pie

Lily lo miró con más atención, la mirada de Remus reflejaba rencor

--Pero Moony¿crees todo lo que dice el profeta?

Remus miró a Lily, estaba sorprendido

--Por supuesto, no dice más que verdad…

No lo pudo evitar, no supo cuando lo había hecho, pero miraba a Remus sentado de nuevo en el sillón con una mano en la mejilla, totalmente sorprendido por la bofetada que acababa de darle

--Remus… yo… lo siento, he estado con mucha presión y tú vienes y me dices que crees eso… por favor, dime que no lo crees --Lily cayó de rodillas y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de Remus, le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos

--Lily, Sirius era el guardián, él los entregó, después, cuando Peter lo descubrió y fue por él, lo mató cobardemente en una calle cerrada, también y por puro placer asesinó a los muggles…

-- ¡No!... --Lily se puso bruscamente de pie, lloraba furiosamente --... ¡Sirius no es capaz de hacer eso, tú lo sabes bien!

-- ¡Yo creí…!

-- Sirius no era nuestro guardián, James lo cambió con Sirius a última hora --Lily había suavizado su tono de voz, pero seguía llorando, Remus la miró extrañado --yo tampoco lo sabía, me lo dijo cuando volvimos, me dijo que Sirius había insistido en que irían por él, que Peter… que Peter era la tapadera perfecta, que nadie pensaría que él podría ser nuestro guardián… --Lily miró a Remus, él lloraba en silencio, todos esos años pensando lo peor de su amigo y enalteciendo a un cobarde traidor

--Pero Lily… --Remus guardó silencio pensando en lo que había pasado antes de su viaje unos años atrás, dibujó una débil sonrisa y miró hacia el librero…

--------------------------------------------------------------

James miraba recargado en una pared, la radiante cara de su hijo menor, Jhonny contemplaba embelesado la caja de su juguete nuevo, si con ese juguete muggle, el niño estaba radiante y había prometido obedecer en todo¿Qué haría si se enterara de que él también iría a Hogwarts?... ¿James, te estás ablandando acaso?, se preguntó al sorprenderse por ese pensamiento sobre su hijo, pero y si… si regresaran al mundo mágico, si de una vez por todas le dijeran a Harry que eran magos, de repente su propia voz llegó hasta su cabeza, "Harry, las mentiras no dejan nada bueno, no quiero que vuelvas a mentir, promételo… nosotros no te mentimos, no sé de donde sacas ese ejemplo, promete que no volverás a mentir Harry"¿por qué era tan lengua suelta?

-- ¿Pensando señor Potter? --Una dulce y risueña voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al volver a la realidad se encontró con su pelirroja que le sonreía como niña pequeña, le dio un cálido beso en los labios a pesar de las protestas de John

-- ¿Y la ropa que ibas a comprar Lily? --Inquirió curioso James, Lily se miró las manos vacías

--Oh… ¿mi ropa? --James asintió con la cabeza --pues no encontré nada que me gustara, quizá sea mejor que no use nada --Contestó alzandose de hombros

--Pues yo no me opondría en absoluto --murmuró James seductoramente mientras la abrazaba, Jhonny prefería mirar su juguete a los mimos que se hacían sus padres

-- ¡Mamá, papá! --el grito de Harry los separó y sonrientes observaron como su hijo se acercaba con algunas bolsas, tras él Ron corría con otras tantas bolsas, Lily observó curiosa que tras el pelirrojo una niña de revuelto cabello castaño corría hacia ellos también

-- ¿Qué pasa hijo? --sonrió Lily sin dejar de ver a la niña

--Miren… les… presento a Hermione --dijo Harry tratando de respirar normal

--Mucho gusto señores… --Hermione titubeó un poco --Potter

--Hola Hermione, el gusto es nuestro, Harry nos ha hablado mucho de ti --Lily correspondió primero al saludo, James le sonrió a la pequeña, mientras Hermione no dejaba de mirarlos

--Mamá… ¿Hermione puede venir a pasar unos días con nosotros? --Preguntó Harry casi en un susurro, Lily miró a James, a éste casi se le salían los ojos para que negara

--No sé que digan los padres de tu amiga hijo

-- Quieren hablar con usted señora Potter --se adelantó Hermione sonriente

--Claro querida, vamos… quizá puedan comer con nosotros¿no crees cariño? --Lily sonriente tomó el brazo de James y lo jaló

------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a casa, Harry subió a su habitación junto a sus amigos, los padres de Hermione habían resultado buenas personas y muggles, gracias a lo que James accedió a que la niña fuera a pasar algunos días, era hija de muggles y no habría peligro de que los reconocieran, o por lo menos eso creía él, aunque Lily sabía que para esa niña no había secreto que durara oculto, Harry se lo había dicho, en ese momento y después de haber hablado con Remus, se alegró un poco de que Harry le contara más sobre la escuela a ella, porque de ser lo contrario, James se habría negado rotundamente; Jhonny se había desaparecido con la enorme caja de su regalo, con gran trabajo logró abrir la puerta del garaje…

--Hola… ¿me extrañaste? --preguntó sonriente el niño dejando la caja en el piso, fue con el perro que estaba echado bajo unas cajas muy mal acomodadas, el perro lo ignoró -- ¿estás enojado?, mi mamá no dejó que te trajera hamburguesa, en la cena prometo que te traeré algo --aseguró el pequeño mientras abría la caja -- ¡Wow! --exclamó extasiado, el perro se puso de pie y se acercó curioso, Johnny sonrió al verlo, empezó a sacar una capa, un sombrero de copa que en realidad era de cartón, una bolsa con cosas que no se interesó en revisar y lo que buscaba, una varita de madera, negra y con la punta pintada de blanco, la miró detenidamente en su mano --no es como la de Harry --se lamentó el niño con un mohín tierno, extendió la mano con la varita y se quedó pensando algo que hubiera escuchado a su hermano -- ¡_Lumos! --_gritó Jhonny, el trozo de madera explotó al instante arrojando al niño hacia la pared --gracias… --dijo Jhon al abrir los ojos, el perro había aminorado el golpe -- se rompió, no sirve --renegó el niño mientras se levantaba e iba a recoger todo, lo echó de nuevo a la caja y la tiró a un bote para basura --ni modo… ¿sabes perrito? --dijo girándose para ver al perro que lo miraba sentado a unos metros --el otro día, miré como te transformabas --el perro se levantó y siguió mirando al niño --eres el asesino que huyó de prisión --ahora Johnny se había sentado en el piso -- ¿cómo te llamas?

--Sirius Black --Jhonny no se sorprendió al ver al harapiento sujeto, su cara delgada y demacrada, de ojos grises y cabello largo --eres un niño muy listo --el pequeño asintió sonriente --no puedo quitarme el collar --agregó Sirius con una mano alrededor del collar que llevaba al cuello

--Sabía que lo ibas a intentar, se estira… mi papá lo tenía guardado, no sé para qué, no me quiere comprar un perro

-- ¿Y te conseguiste uno?

--Síp

-- ¿Por qué un niño tan pequeño no le tiene miedo a un asesino? --inquirió Sirius acercándose a Jhon

--Porque no soy pequeño, tengo CASI 6 años, además, no das miedo

Sirius sonrió ante la declaración del niño, esos ojos verdes, ese cabello como el fuego, la tranquilidad con la que hablaba, le hacía recordar a alguien, solo… le faltaba un toque de histeria para completar el cuadro, además… era imposible…

-- ¿Y cuando cumples los seis?

--El… --Johnny empezó a sacar cuentas con sus dedos concentrado --15 de agosto --dijo orgulloso

-- ¿Sabes que me tendrás que dejar ir?, tengo una misión que hacer

-- ¡No!... tú te quedarás conmigo, eres mi amigo --gritó Johnny -- ¿Porque… porque eres mi amigo, verdad?

--Claro pequeño --Sirius se acercó al niño y lo abrazó --pero tengo algo que hacer, en Septiembre, me tengo que ir¿me entiendes? --Johnny se aferraba al andrajoso hombre, lloraba con gran sentimiento --pero te visitaré pequeño, eh… no llores anda

--John¿estás aquí? --Harry asomaba la cabeza, entró extrañado al escuchar sollozos

-- ¿Qué quieres Harry? --preguntó Johnny sentado en el piso abrazado al enorme perro negro

-- ¿De dónde sacaste a ese perro?... parece… yo… --Harry sintió algo de miedo, parecía el mismo perro que había visto al escapar en su cumpleaños, Sirius miraba sorprendido al chico, aunque, en su estado canino, no se notaba mucho

--Me siguió --contestó John limpiando su cara, Sirius lo miró

--Sí claro

--No le digas a papá por favor

--Quizá… dice mamá que entres, no has limpiado tu habitación --Harry salió del garaje, y al instante, Sirius recobró su forma humana

--Ese chico… es… ¿Harry Potter? --preguntó sorprendido

--Sí, es mi hermano, y yo soy John Potter --dijo el pelirrojo mirando extrañado al adulto

Sirius totalmente impresionado miró al niño, por eso eran los mismos ojos, pero… James y Lily estaban muertos desde hacía casi catorce años, eso no era…

--Hijo¿tu hermano no te llamó?

Sirius miró hacia la puerta del garaje que estaba por abrirse, esa voz, él la conocía perfectamente, cada día la escuchaba riendo, regañándolo… diciéndole que Peter los traicionaría…

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	6. Recuperando un poco de vida

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

**_Holaa... este yo... jejeje es corto y lo lamento en verdad... pero es que tantos problemas me traen agobiada, (entiendase problemas como ESCUELA y más explicitamente, la maldita tesis, por cierto si a alguien se le ocurre algo sobre nutrición, no me enojaría que me dijera XD jajajajajajajajajajaja), y si le sumanos la infinidad de fics que tengo... (a que no pensaba eso cuando los subí XD) en fin, el capi si es corto, ya lo dije... pero me pareció lindo, y denme un punto pues entre tanta cosa me acordé de ustedes (y la lamebotas no vino??, nop pero mandaron a Sion jajajaja)... disfruten el capi, al fin lo que muchos esperaban XD..._**

-

* * *

--Sirius… --una voz lo llamaba con gracia, él giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de su mejor amigo que lo miraba sonriente -- ¿qué te pasa amigo? 

--Nada James, es que… pues… --tartamudeó un chico que apenas llegaría a los 17 años

-- ¿Pues? --inquirió un joven de revuelto cabello azabache y ojos avellana mientras se acomodaba las gafas que resbalan por su nariz

--Es que… he estado pensando…

-- ¿Pensando? --preguntó sorprendido el chico de gafas, Sirius lo miró serio, James le sonrió inocente

--En lo que dijo Lily

-- ¿Sobre nosotros, una traición y…?

--Sí James, me preocupa

--Pero Padfoot, fue solo un sueño, ella misma lo dijo --le sonrió James mirándolo… él también le sonrió y juntos de levantaron del sofá y decidieron hacerle una visita a los elfos en las cocinas…

--Ayyy… lo lamento, en verdad… ¿estás bien? --Jhonny estaba arrodillado junto a un harapiento hombre de cabello largo que estaba inconsciente y tenía un extraño chichón en media frente --desgraciado cacharro --murmuró con resentimiento el niño mirando con resentimiento una esfera negra con tres agujeros y un perro blanco dibujado (_n/a **sí, yo sé que si le cae una bola de esas en la cabeza se la parte, Jejeje y además estén consciente de que leen un fic de Sion-Allegra y ella mira muchas películas XD)**_

Afuera Lily intentaba abrir la puerta pero estaba atorada, James llegó y le ayudó mientras llamaba a su hijo pequeño pero no le respondían, en momentos como ese deseaba tener su varita, suspiró al ver que había desatascado la puerta, pero no podía abrirla por completo y cada vez que la abría, ésta chocaba contra algo…

Jhonny miró alarmado como la puerta golpeaba la cabeza de su nuevo amigo y éste no despertaba, pero no había sido su intención mover ese enorme tubo de metal que empujó la bola esa, además, quien le mandaba a su amigo ser tan metiche, no se debe escuchar tras las puertas, y con ese pensamiento intentó apartar la cabeza de Sirius Black de la puerta, un par de minutos después, cuando lo logró, cayó en cuenta de que no debían verlo, se alarmó y miró al hombre en el piso y la puerta se abría, ya no tenía tiempo, corrió hacia unas cajas y sacó una enorme manta que arrojó sobre Sirius…

--Alex… ¿estás bien¿Por qué no contestabas?... --James se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta, Johnny que estaba sentado sobre Sirius intentando aparentar que era un sillón le sonrió a su padre --ven acá Alexander --indicó James, el niño miró su asiento y fue con su padre, no era buena señal que le dijera por su nombre completo, con paso titubeante James se acercó al sofá que tenía pies, Lily dio un par de pasos y curiosa observaba a su esposa, James se arrodilló junto al bulto y tiró de la manta, se puso pálido y tuvo que sentarse en el piso pues sintió un tremendo mareo y náuseas

--Sirius… --susurró Lily atónita, después miró interrogante al pequeño pelirrojo que se mordía el dedo índice

--Pero… ¿Qué demonios? --preguntó James estupefacto, no entendía nada, se parecía a su amigo… a su ex –amigo, pero él nunca se habría descuidado tanto --Alexander --llamó con dos dedos a su hijo, el niño se acercó con lentitud -- ¿quien es?

--Mi amigo --murmuró el niño

-- ¿Tu amigo? --inquirió mirándolo, éste asintió -- ¿te hizo algo? --el niño se apresuró a negar, Lily se removió incómoda en su lugar, mientras tocaba algo en su pantalón, James la miró de soslayo…

-----------------------------------------------

--Oye Harry… ¿y estas fotos? --Hermione miraba un álbum sobre la cama de Harry, el niño que jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Ron, giró la cabeza

--Me lo dio Hagrid en primero… no lo había visto, el otro día lo buscaba --murmuró Harry poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la castaña

--Se parecen a tus padres… pero son fotos mágicas --señaló Hermione, Harry se sentó junto a ella y observó la fotografía que señalaba, Ron se apresuró a ir con ellos…

--Chicos… --James mortalmente serio abría la puerta, Harry iba a preguntarle sobre las fotografías pero su padre lo interrumpió --lo lamento, pero… --respiró hondo --surgieron… problemas y… no pueden quedarse… Ron, hablé con los padres de Hermione y puedes pasar lo que resta de verano con ellos

--Pero papá --Harry intentó refutar

--No está en discusión… Lily los llevará con los padres de Hermione, Harry puedes ir a acompañarlos, y disculpen en verdad chicos, pero son cosas de fuerza mayor, les prometo que las próximas vacaciones podrán pasarlas aquí, preparen todo, parten cuanto antes --y cerró la puerta, los chicos se miraron confundidos, James bajó casi corriendo los escalones y fue hacia la estancia donde Lily bastante nerviosa lo esperaba -- ¿a dónde fuiste en realidad cuando estuvimos en el centro comercial? --Lily se estrujó las manos con nerviosismo --Lilyan --la pelirroja levantó la cabeza --amor… --se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Lily lloraba en silencio

--Estamos listos --anunció Harry entrando a la estancia -- ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué lloras mamá?

--No te preocupes Harry, todo está bien --mintió Lily limpiándose el rostro --amor… --miró a James --escúchalo, sucedieron muchas cosas --murmuró Lily al oído de su esposo, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y con amor lo besó por largos segundos, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría -- ¡Johnny! --gritó Lily cuando estuvo en la estancia

James miró a su esposa tomar la mano de su hijo pequeño y salir de la casa, él miró a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y se sentó en los escalones mientras lloraba con las manos cubriéndose el rostro…

Sentía que los ojos se le saldrían, se tomó la cabeza y apartó rápidamente las manos, le había dado un piquetazo enorme, extrañado se sentó… definitivamente esa no era una celda de Azkaban, solo conocía una persona que podía comprar cuadros tan… extraños, eran puros rayones, seguro un niño hacía mejores… y contemplando algunas obras de picasso algunas imágenes le llegaron de golpe… el garaje, el niño que descubría que no era perro, Harry… la voz de Lily y un terrible dolor después del que no supo más, sonrió triste, había soñado con su amigo… pero… si Harry vivía con una familia de magos que lo habían adoptado¿Por qué no lo habían entregado?... salió de la cama y se ruborizó al ver que llevaba un pijama azul eléctrico, alguien lo había cambiado de ropa, se puso unas pantuflas negras que estaban al pie de la cama y que de casualidad le quedaban perfectas y fue hacia la puerta, con cuidado la abrió y asomó la cabeza, no se miraba nadie y tampoco escuchaba algún sonido… el miedo lo invadió de repente¿y si los aurores lo esperaban abajo?, bueno, habría sido más fácil llevarlo inconsciente, pero, no perdía nada con tomar medidas y se transformó en un enorme y lanudo perro negro, con paso cauteloso fue hacia las escaleras, cada que bajaba un escalón se detenía y observaba a su alrededor, terminó de bajar y analizó el recibidor, parecía una casa muggle, asomó la cabeza hacia la estancia pero no había nadie, cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, se congeló, un olor que tenía mucho sin sentir, aunque le faltaba la madera de una escoba, pero era el mismo olor, pero tampoco podía ser, olfateó con más cuidado, pero no se alteraba ni en lo más mínimo, era su olor… con pasos titubeantes el enorme perro fue hacia la cocina y asomó la cabeza, no había nadie, pero esta vez si entró, el olor era más fuerte ahí, miró la puerta hacia el patio y se acercó, junto a un árbol estaba una silla de jardín y sobre ella… se sentó en su forma canina, podía reconocer esa espalda en cualquier parte, agregando el cabello indomable y tan revuelto que él recordaba, se armó de valor y se acercó, se puso junto al hombre que sollozaba con la vista fija en el cielo, con temor y emoción mezclados lo miró, ese perfil y las gafas y… no podía ser, tenía que ser otra de sus pesadillas en Azkaban… pero se sentía tan bien, tan real…

James pensaba en su mejor amigo, se parecía tanto al sujeto que dormía en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, no quería, pero no podía evitar llorar, era su hermano... sintió algo cálido y familiar en su mano, con el corazón sobrecogido bajó la cabeza y miró a su derecha…

Sirius seguía mirando a ese hombre con la vista perdida en el cielo, no pudo evitar el impulso de comprobar que esa imagen era real, se acercó un poco más y lamió la mano del hombre, él bajó la vista y lo miró…

Dos miradas se cruzaron enlazándose al instante, café con gris, se miraron por minutos, ninguno pestañeaba… Sirius estaba seguro que era su amigo, pero podía ser alguien más, si lo reconocía cambiaría su forma… James no podía despegar los labios para dejar escapar la palabra que empezaba a ahogarlo

--Padfoot --murmuró, no se sorprendió al ver que el perro asentía lentamente, Sirius se habría transformado de no haber visto la furia cruzarle el rostro a James

James se puso de pie de un brinco y se alejó del perro, Sirius se mantuvo en su lugar mirándolo

--Quiero verte --dijo James serio

Sirius volvió a su forma humana, aún vestía el pijama y se miraba diferente a como lo había encontrado en el garaje, pero su rostro delgado, los ojos hundidos, el cabello desordenado, no lo hacían parecerse al Sirius que James recordaba…

James miró al hombre frente a él, se extrañó al ver que se sentaba en el césped y abrazaba sus rodillas…

--No puedes… estas muerto, de nuevo sueño… de nuevo los dementores --murmuró Sirius con los ojos cerrados, era una impresión demasiado fuerte, imposible de hecho

--Te traiciona la conciencia --siseó James serio

Sirius levantó la cabeza al instante, conocía el tono de reclamo de James…

-- ¿James? --preguntó aún incrédulo, como respuesta solo obtuvo la imponente presencia de un ciervo de enormes cornamentas que arremetió contra él, al instante volvió a su forma animaga y lo esquivó, le ladró reclamándole, el ciervo volvió a atacarlo pero esta vez no lo esquivó, no entendía la razón de su forma de actuar, pero le daría gusto, era lo menos que le debía después de haberle fallado de la forma en la que lo hizo, por lo que las cornamentas del ciervo lo arrojaron varios metros, el animal le reclamó pero Padfoot solo se puso de pie y esperó otro impacto, uno que no se hizo esperar y volvió a volar, pero no pudo volver a erguirse, estaba demasiado débil, le dolía la cabeza y le desconcertaba su amigo

--Levántate --ordenó James junto a él, el perro lo miró, intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer mientras crecía y se transformaba en un hombre

--Lo siento James… lamento haberte fallado, no debí… --Sirius tosió y escupió un poco de sangre, James lo miraba fríamente --no debí haber insistido… en que Peter fuera… debí haber hecho caso… de… de los sueños de Lily --se interrumpió para intentar respirar con más comodidad --lo seguí amigo… --James hizo una mueca ante esa palabra --...lo seguí, pero el infeliz --Sirius sonrió sombríamente --me tendió una trampa… --la mirada de James pasó de frialdad a confusión --...se cortó el dedo --volvió a toser, esta vez James se arrodilló junto a él y con el borde de su playera le limpió la sangre de la boca --...gritó y mató a muchos muggles, se trasformó en rata… --cerró los ojos intentando contener el dolor del abdomen --y… ¿sabes?, me causó gracia… el desgraciado se me escapó --intentó reír pero solo le salió un gemido de dolor --y… empecé a reír… reí de la astucia del indefenso e inocente Pettigrew… yo… quería… quería cuidar al pequeño… pero… lo siento James… pero él está en Hogwarts… --James lo miraba ensimismado --va por Harry… yo escapé y…

-- ¿De donde escapaste? --preguntó en un susurró

Sirius dibujó una sonrisa triste

-- ¿No ves los periódicos James?, hasta en las noticias muggles salgo… --explicó Sirius mirando la desconcertada mirada de su amigo -- ¿Por qué no cuidaste de Harry?

--James --Sirius intentó sentarse pero no pudo siquiera moverse --... ¿crees que no cuidé de mi ahijado porque no quise? --preguntó al ver la mirada de James --si pudiera moverme… te golpeaba --James miró a Sirius --me acusaron… de… matarlos, de traicionarlos, matar a muggles y a Peter, me llevaron a Azkaban sin un juicio

James sintió un chorro de agua fría correrle por la espalda, se arrepintió de golpe de todo y miró a Sirius

--Paddy lo siento mucho, yo creí que tú… --balbuceó James

-- ¿Había dejado a su suerte a Harry? --preguntó Sirius irónico, James bajó la mirada avergonzado --supongo que pensaste lo mismo de Remus --James asintió lentamente --eres un bruto James, sabía que eras cabezota pero no pensé que tanto --exclamó Sirius como lo hacía en el colegio, James levantó un poco la mirada, se sorprendió al ver que sonreía -- ¿Qué otras tonterías hiciste sin mi presencia? --James terminó de levantar la cabeza, Sirius se miraba adolorido pero sonreía --¡Eh!... ¿Qué haces? --preguntó sorprendido el animago al sentir que se elevaba

--Te llevo a tu habitación, creo que no puedes moverte --explicó mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad con Sirius en brazos

--Sí, parece que me pasó una manada de centauros por encima… pero ay…

--lo siento

--...no sería más fácil si me llevas con un simple hechizo levitador… ¿James? --agregó al ver que James se sonrojaba y decidía mirar hacia otra parte --te conozco perfectamente Potter

--Es que…. Yo… pues… --murmuró James entrando a la cocina

-- ¿Sí?

--...va a ser un trayecto difícil --intentó cambiar el tema mientras miraba las escaleras

-- ¡James!

--Pues… es que… no tengo varita --balbuceó sonrojándose más, Sirius lo miró irónico --he vivido como muggle --explicó

-- ¡Jajajajajajaja!...aaaaayyy James, no me hagas reír que me duele todo, creo que me quebraste algunas costillas --James se limitó a hacerse oídos sordos ante la mirada que le echaba Sirius

Cuando llegó a la habitación en la que había estado Sirius, lo dejó sobre la cama y miró el reloj de la mesita, las diez de la noche…

--Sirius lamento haberte atacado así… pero…

-- ¿Lo olvidamos? --sonrió Sirius --por cierto… ¿Cómo regresaron?

--No lo sé…

--Pero… bueno, lo que importa es que están aquí --Sirius le sonrió a su amigo y éste ahora sí le regresó la sonrisa --oye James

-- ¿mmm? --James lo miró atento mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba junto a la cama --tendremos que esperar a que llegue Lily para ver que puede hacer

-- ¿tienes otro hijo además de Harry?

--Sí, Alex…

-- ¿El pelirrojo? --preguntó Sirius sorprendido, James asintió -- ¿el mismo pelirrojo que me secuestró? --inquirió ahora más sorprendido, James lo miró extrañado -- ¿el niño que no le tiene miedo a un asesino a sangre fría?... ¿ese mismo niño que descubrió que era un animago?

--Sirius…

--Un niñito de cinco años, pelirrojo de cabello largo y ojos verdes --lo interrumpió Sirius --me dijo que se llamaba John

--John Alexander --dijo James --pero… ¿Cómo que te secuestró?

--Me dijo que su padre no le dejaba tener perros y… pues se consiguió uno

--Si bueno es que… --James se rascó tras el cuello --...siempre los escogía grandes, peludos y negros… y yo… no quería… recordar nada del mundo mágico, estaba deshecho, Harry sufrió mucho con esos muggles y me enfurecía que ustedes lo hubieran abandonado --explicó James cabizbajo, Sirius lo miró fijamente…

Media noche y apenas entraban al pueblo, Johnny acababa de quedarse dormido y Harry seguía serio y molesto, y ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tratar de explicarle algo a Harry; quince minutos después llegaron a la casa, Harry bajó al instante

--Hijo espera favor… debemos hablar --dijo Lily al ver que Harry casi corría a la casa, el chico asintió

Lily tomó en sus brazos al pequeño dormido, puso la mano en un hombro de Harry y fueron a la casa, al entrar, se asustó al no escuchar ruido, temía lo peor, con lo impulsivo que era James…

-- ¿Mamá? --preguntó Harry sorprendido al haber escuchado una carcajada resonando por la casa, Lily lo miró con una sonrisa enorme, ese había sido James, su esposo, su James… su merodeador… o por lo menos eso esperaba

--Harry, adelántate, ábreme la puerta de la habitación de Johnny y ve a la de huéspedes que está junto a la tuya… obedece --le apremió Lily con una sonrisa

El chico asintió y obedeció, Lily miraba hacia el piso superior esperanzada… esperaba que todo se solucionara por fin, cuando empezó a subir los escalones, temió por la reacción que tendría su esposo cuando se enterara de que había visitado a Remus…

Harry extrañado abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y fue a la de huéspedes, se detuvo frente a la puerta al escuchar otra carcajada, aunque un poco más apagada que la otra, pero parecía un ladrido…

--Ya… James que no me puedo reír --se quejaba Sirius intentando aminorar con sus manos el dolor de su abdomen --oye… creo que llaman --indicó señalando la puerta

--Adelante --dijo sonriente James

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, Sirius intentó sentarse al ver en el umbral a un chico muy parecido a su amigo…

--Harry… ven --pidió James con una radiante sonrisa --anda… --Harry titubeó un poco y se acercó

--Bu-buenas noches --dijo Harry deteniendose a mitad de la habitación al haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Sirius

--Serían días ya ¿no¿Qué hora es Prongs? --preguntó Sirius mirando a James, Harry miró extrañado a su padre¿Qué significaba ese mote?

--Las doce y veinte

--Síp… son días… buenos días Harry

Harry enarcó una ceja mirando al hombre en la cama

--Acércate hijo… --Harry fue hacia su padre --Harry, yo… pues… te… te presento a tu padrino --Harry miró incrédulo a James, Lily que llegó cuando James decía eso se quedó pasmada a media habitación…

-- ¡Y tú pelirroja, no vas a saludarme!

Lily salió de su sopor al escuchar el grito de Sirius, sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él

-- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! --gritó Sirius retorciéndose de dolor --aaaayyyy me matas

--Lo siento, lo siento --Se disculpó Lily levantándose rápidamente

--Sí claro… pero en realidad yo soy quien lo siente --se quejó Sirius sobándose las costillas con exagerado dolor, pero después de unos segundos sonrió y miró a su ahijado, se extrañó, el niño seguía de pie mirando confundido todo…

--Harry… ¿saludaste a tu padrino?

--Yo… ho-hola, un gusto conocerlo --Harry le estiró la mano, Sirius lo miró con una ceja enarcada

-- ¿Qué forma de saludar a un padrino es esa? --preguntó Sirius con falsa molestia

--Mami… tengo hambre --todos miraron hacia la puerta, Johnny se frotaba un ojo

--John, acércate --pidió James, su familia lo miró sorprendida, el más extrañado fue el pequeño pelirrojo

--Papá… ¿te sientes bien? --James solo sonrió e instó al niño a acercarse

-- ¿Conoces a este hombre? --preguntó James con su hijo sentado sobre sus piernas, los ojos del pequeño casi escapan de su rostro

-- ¡No es malo papá, no lo lleves con la policía! --gritó asustado el niño en el momento en que se tiraba sobre Sirius, quien hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se quejó, el niño se abrazó a su cuello

--No Johnny, no te preocupes… ahora bájate que lo lastimas --indicó su padre, el niño obedeció lentamente --este… yo… Harry, creo que debemos hablar muy seriamente --murmuró James, el chico lo miró

James respiró hondo y miró a su amigo, después a Lily que le asintió en silencio, al pequeño Johnny que se volvía a sentar sobre la cama de Sirius y por último a su hijo mayor…

--Verás… es importante que… que entiendas que todo lo que pasó fue por buscar lo mejor para ti… entonces estaba equivocado y resentido --empezó James, Harry lo miraba… con lujo de detalle, James empezó a contarle a su hijo desde la entrevista que tuvo Dumbledore con un prospecto para profesor de adivinación, pasando por el significado de la profecía, su muerte, su regreso, su vida en Hogwarts, sus amigos… Harry empezaba a atar cabos que tenía sueltos, los comentarios de Hermione empezaron a tener sentido… siguió escuchando con atención, la furia empezaba a invadirlo y apenas lograba contenerse, pero cuando su padre llegaba a lo cabeza dura que se había portado negando lo que era y lloraba, toda la furia que pudiera sentir hacia su padre se esfumó y lo abrazó, James agradeció el gesto…

-- ¿Qué te pasó Sirius, no estabas tan lastimado? --Lily interrumpió el grato momento, James miró a su amigo con temor, pero éste sonrió, con cuidado deshizo el abrazo con su hijo y se puso de pie

--Un ciervo me pasó por encima --comentó Sirius justo cuando James llegaba a la puerta

-- ¡JAMES POTTER! --gritó Lily girándose hacia su esposo, Sirius rió en silencio

--Yo… yo… Lily --tartamudeó e intentó salir, pero se detuvo al ver que su esposa sacaba su varita de su pantalón, Lily se dio cuenta de lo que hacía demasiado tarde y no pudo ocultarla

-- ¿De donde? --preguntó James señalando la vara en manos de Lily

--Pues…

--Oigan… creo que deberían arreglar sus pleitos maritales afuera, aquí hay niños y no… --se burló Sirius divertido

-- ¡Cállate Black! --gritaron ambos esposos al unísono

-- ¿Quién diría que extrañaría eso? --Se preguntó sonriente

--Lily, sigo esperando --murmuró James --como vuelvas a abrir la boca Padfoot --advirtió James al mirar de soslayo a Sirius que intentaba hablar, le sonrió a James y cerró la boca

--Pues… --repitió Lily -- ¿recuerdas el centro comercial? --James asintió --este yo… pues

--Eh la pelirroja miró a Moony --exclamó Sirius, se tapó la boca con ambas manos ante la mirada asesina de Lily

--Lilyan --siseó James, Lily sonrió como si la hubieran atrapado en medio de una trastada…aunque si lo pensaba bien… así había sido

--Es que estabas tan insoportable que quería volver a verte sonreír --Se excusó Lily

--Sí claro… y eso ocultándome las cosas¿no?

--James, discúlpame por favor pero… --James le pidió silencio con un movimiento de su mano y con la cabeza le indicó la cama mientras con la misma mano le indicaba que fueran fuera… James fue hacia la cama donde Sirius dormía abrazando a Johnny y Harry dormía sobre su otro brazo, agarró a Harry y con dificultad lo llevó hacia su habitación, Lily tomó a Johnny…

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	7. se repetirá?

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

****

**_Saben, tenía pensado que este capitulo fuera uno lindo y continuar con mi extraño lapsus, pero por la mañana "hablé" con Hermlils, me preguntó que a quien mataba en Party on!, (no es comercial XD jajajaja), y ella es la culpable de que se me ocurriera quitar la gracia del capi... linchenla a ella!!!!! (ya va, no es tan malo) disfruten el capi XD... va dedicado para Fati XD muajajaa  
_**

****

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _**

****

-- ¡James! --Lily bajaba corriendo las escaleras, revisó la estancia y al no ver a nadie siguió a la cocina --James --corrió hacia su esposo que leía un periódico a la mesa --no está Sirius --murmuró alarmada

--Sí, tampoco Harry y Johnny

-- ¿Pero y si algo les pasó?... ¿y si era un impostor disfrazado de Sirius?

--Era Sirius

-- ¿Sigues molesto? --preguntó ahora la pelirroja bajando la mirada, James cambió de hoja, Lily respiró hondo y salió de la cocina, no podía reclamarle nada, tenía razón para molestarse, nunca se habían ocultado nada, sonrió nerviosa al recordar los papeles y libros que tenía escondidos por toda la casa, si James se enteraba… pensando en eso fue a abrir la puerta -- ¿profesor Dumbledore?

--Lily… --Dumbledore saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza --James me llamó

--Está en la cocina --la pelirroja señaló tras ella extrañada, arrugó el entrecejo al ver cruzar la calle a dos niños que ella conocía perfectamente y uno de ellos llevaba una escoba, acompañados por un enorme perro negro, se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, miró con un asomo de sonrisa como los niños sonreían…

Harry se detuvo antes de entrar a la propiedad al mirar a Lily esperándolos, el perro chocó contra él, miró a la puerta y después al chico, se ocultó tras Harry al ver que la pelirroja lo miraba

-- ¡Mamá, fuimos a un parque y monté en la escoba de Harry! --gritó Johnny corriendo hacia su madre

--También lo pienso --murmuró Harry ante el gemido del perro

-- ¡Y tío Sirius me enseñó! --decía emocionado el pelirrojo, Lily sonreía de forma peligrosa acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, miraba a Harry que abrazaba la enorme cabeza del animal, el chico tragó saliva y siguió caminando al ver como su madre articulaba en silencio que se metiera, al entrar, Harry fue directo a la estancia y se sentó en un sofá

--Tú también --ordenó la pelirroja señalando al perro que intentaba subir las escaleras, gimió intentando ablandarla, pero ella le señaló seria la estancia, y con cabeza gacha no tuvo más remedio que obedecer --me gustaría saber a quien le pidieron permiso --dijo Lily sentando a Johnny junto con Harry¡siéntate en el sillón! --ordenó al ver al perro en el piso -- Sirius… --murmuró como advertencia mirando que brincaba en el sofá

--Vamos pelirroja, no seas tan enojona --Sirius prefirió guardar silencio ante la fulminante mirada de Lily

-- ¡Sirius! --gritó James desde la cocina

--Me… hablan --murmuró Sirius poniéndose lentamente de pie, se alejó con paso cauteloso y una vez lejos de Lily corrió hacia la cocina

--Harry James, John Alexander Potter --siseó Lily, los dos hermanos se miraron, Johnny se abrazó a Harry y éste le sonrió a su madre, Lily se descolocó ante esa sonrisa, Harry bajaba la mirada cuando lo reprendían, aunque no era muy seguido, esa sonrisa… era… igual… igual a la de James cuando lo atrapaban en una broma en el colegio… ¿tanto podían cambiar las cosas con la presencia de Sirius¿y si llegara Remus? -- ¿terminaste tus deberes?

Harry enarcó una ceja mientras negaba

--Ve a hacerlos, Jhon, iré a inscribirte a una escuela vamos --anunció Lily

-- ¡Noooo! --el pequeño pelirrojo se tiró a los pies de su madre -- ¡no vuelvo a salir sin permiso, no me lleves a la escuela! --imploró llorando -- ¡Nooo por favor mamita, no vuelvo a desobedecerte! --Lily miraba incrédula el teatro que armaba el niño, Harry había vuelto a sentarse y reía realmente divertido -- ¡por favor nooo!

-- ¿Qué pasa? --James salía asustado de la cocina, cayó al frente al ser empujado por Sirius que salía corriendo -- ¡Padfoot!

--Lo siento amigo --Sirius lo ayudó a levantar y junto al profesor Dumbledore que observaba sonriente, ellos tambien miraron

-- ¿Lily? --la pelirroja sonrió al escuchar a su esposo, desde ayer no dejaba de llamarla por su nombre completo

--Le dije que lo inscribiría en una escuela --contestó Lily sin despegar la mirada de su hijo menor

-- ¡Nooo¡papito! --Johnny se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia su padre --por favor, dile a mi mamá que no voy a volver a salir sin permiso, no voy pelear, voy a comer verduras, no voy a tocar las cosas que se mueven que tiene Harry en su habitación --Harry enarcó una ceja pensativo --voy a limpiar mi cuarto --aseguró Johnny abrazado a las piernas de James

-- ¿Tampoco secuestrar peligrosos asesinos a sangre fría? --preguntó Sirius divertido

--Tampoco voy a secuestrar asesinos --Aseguró John, Lily enarcó una ceja, Sirius soltó una carcajada

--John, no es un castigo --dijo ofendida la pelirroja --anda, vamos

-- ¡Papá! --gritó el niño y cayó de rodillas aferrado a las piernas de su padre, James lo miró con lástima, levantó la vista y miró a Lily que parecía a punto de perder la paciencia, la miró como borrego en el matadero (_n/a los han visto?, parece que saben lo que les va a pasar, se ven lindos XD) _

_--_ ¡John Alexander! --gritó Lily, Johnny miró a su madre, se puso lentamente de pie, alisó su short fue hacia ella, al llegar le tomó la mano y le sonrió --Harry haz tus deberes, volvemos en unas horas --dijo Lily y de la mano de su hijo salió de la casa…

--Harry, escuchaste a tu madre --el chico miró a su padre y asintió

-- ¡Todo este tiempo que no estuve contigo… --empezó a gritar Sirius desesperado, James lo miró extrañado --... y la mala influencia de la pelirroja te cambió!; ¡jamás pensé que obligarías a tu hijo a hacer los deberes! --agregó asustado

--Callate Padfoot --murmuró James mientras se acercaba a los sofás y le indicaba a Harry con un movimiento de su mano que subiera, el chico sonrió y obedeció… --ahora, profesor… ¿sabe donde localizar a Remus?

--Sí, pero ahora Remus está de viaje, no creo que sea posible…

--Entonces, podremos limpiar el nombre de Sirius, hasta que Remus aparezca

--De hecho James… necesitarían a Peter también…

--Pero señor --saltó Sirius mirando al profesor --con el testimonio de los que se supone que traicioné…

--Sí Sirius, pero sabes que la magia no puede revivir personas… --interrumpió el anciano respirando hondo

--Pero nosotros no revivimos, solo estuvimos… en… ¿Cómo dijo Lily?... en algo así como hi… ber… hibernación --explicó James algo confundido

--Eso Lily debería explicarlo bien… por ahora, me alegra que regresen a su mundo --dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie

--Pero aún nadie debe saber que regresamos --lo interrumpió James rápidamente

--Lo sé… si me disculpan, tengo que dejarlos…no te preocupes, James, conozco la salida

--Ya me imagino la cara de quejicus --Sirius se frotó las manos mientras sonreía malévolamente

--Ahora que lo mencionas… me debe algunas --murmuró pensativo James estirándose en el sofá --le ha hecho imposible estos años a Harry --los dos intercambiaron una mirada peligrosa

--Solo falta moony --comentó Sirius --y si vamos a…

Una explosión en la habitación de Harry lo interrumpió, James y Sirius se miraron antes de echar a correr, al llegar al cuarto de Harry, James abrió la puerta abruptamente… Harry estaba en medio del lugar sentado en el piso, la habitación estaba llena de humo, con trabajo lograban ver la silueta de Harry, James fue hacia su hijo y se arrodilló junto a él, tomó la varita de las petrificadas manos de Harry y limpió el lugar con un sencillo hechizo

--Vaya, se siente bien hacer eso… --murmuró satisfecho con su trabajo, pero no siguió alabándose al escuchar la expresión de asombro de Sirius, miró a su amigo y después miró hacia donde miraba Sirius… -- ¡pero que demonios! --exclamó al ver la pared frente a él o mejor dicho, al no ver la pared que debía estar frente a él -- ¿Harry? --preguntó sorprendido

--John --susurró Harry apenas despegando la mandíbula -- ¡JOHN! --gritó después de unos segundos --lo voy a matar… lo voy a matar --murmuraba Harry mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su ropa, siguió murmurando lo mismo mientras salía del habitación y al llegar al recibidor seguía repitiéndolo, los adultos lo siguieron, después de haber arreglado la pared de la habitación, si los muggles habían visto algo, ya se encargarían las autoridades de arreglarlo -- ¿cuánto tiempo estaría castigado por matar a mi hermano? --preguntó Harry al ver bajar a su padre, estaba sentado contra la pared junto a la puerta principal con cara de pocos amigos, James sonrió

--Hijo, podemos comprar más ingredientes, tu madre es hábil en pociones, o por lo menos lo era…

--No entiendes papá… esa poción, necesita meses de maduración --explicó Harry terriblemente calmado --la preparé antes de las vacaciones de pascua, debía llevarla lista para el primer día de clases… ahora el profesor Snape va a tener suficientes motivos para castigarme un mes

--Mis oídos se lastimaron al escuchar la palabra "P" antes de la palabra con "S" --dijo Sirius con escalofríos, James lo miró de soslayo mientras asentía

--Era la primer poción que llevaba bien… y John le puso algo --murmuró Harry poniéndose de pie al escuchar que un auto aparcaba enfrente

--Harry no te… --intentó tranquilizarlo James, pero el chico ya había abierto la puerta y salía con paso decidido, Johnny se detuvo a medio camino y miró a su hermano

-- ¡Mamá! --gritó John corriendo en dirección contraria a Harry que lo seguía

-- Harry¿pero que haces? --preguntó Lily que pasaba la verja cargada de bolsas con los materiales del pequeño, Johnny pasó como bólido junto a ella logrando que tirara las bolsas y todo saliera volando quedando regado por cada centímetro de césped, Harry brincó la verja a un lado de ella y corrió tras John -- ¡A la calle no! --gritó Lily, Johnny que estaba por cruzar la calle compuso su huída por la acera

-- ¡Mamá ayúdame¡me va a matar y no voy a poder ir a la escuela! --gritaba el pelirrojo mientras se barría bajo la minivan de Lily

-- ¡Sal de ahí! --Harry se arrodilló e intentaba sacar a su hermano -- ¡John!, me la vas a pagar --gritaba Harry mientras se tiraba boca abajo y se metía junto al niño, por fortuna era delgado

-- ¡Salgan ahora mismo debajo de la camioneta! --ordenó Lily junto a la minivan

Johnny salió como bala y corrió hacia la casa pasando entre su padre y Sirius que miraban sonrientes, y Harry salió poco después e ignorando completamente a su madre corrió tras el pelirrojo, subió las escaleras brincando de tres escalones

-- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA ALEXANDER! --gritaba Harry aporreando la puerta de la habitación del pequeño

-- ¡Harry, deja de hacer eso, vas a tirarla! --reprendió Lily acercándose, Sirius y James reían tras ella

--Eso… es… lo… que… quiero… --murmuró Harry entre cada golpe -- ¡ALEXANDER! --gritó dando una patada a la puerta que por poco cedía

-- ¡Basta! --ordenó Lily, Harry respirando entrecortadamente obedeció, pero deseaba fulminar la puerta --_alohomora _--murmuró Lily señalando la perilla con su varita --John, ven aquí y dime porque está molesto tu hermano --pidió Lily entrando, Harry ansiaba agarrar a ese pelirrojo, pero su madre no lo dejaría hacer lo que pensaba, además de que aparecería el ministerio --John Alexander --repitió la pelirroja, pero el niño no tenía intención de aparecer --James --Lily se giró hacia su esposo pidiendo ayuda, éste, que reía junto con Sirius adoptó una posición seria al instante ocasionando que Sirius riera más, aunque guardó silencio ante la mirada de Lily

--John, obedece a tu madre --ordenó James mirando la parte baja de la cama, un par de segundos después, Johnny salía arrastrándose debajo de su cama, se puso de pie y miró a su madre

-- Quiero saber porque Harry está molesto contigo¿Qué le hiciste? --preguntó seria Lily

--Nada mamá --se excusó el pequeño

--Yo te voy a hacer nada… --murmuró molesto Harry dispuesto a estrangular al niño, pero Lily lo detuvo del brazo

-- ¡Harry, siéntate! --ordenó Lily apareciendo una silla tras el chico

--Eso sonó a… --rió Sirius --...a una muy bien estructurada orden --corrigió notando la mirada de la pelirroja, Harry sonrió mientras se sentaba, James palmeó la espalda de Sirius

--John Alexander¿quieres que le pregunte a Harry la razón por la que está molesto? --el niño negó rápidamente --pues dime tú --pidió Lily

--Ese susurro es peligroso¿acaso ese niño no lo sabe? --murmuró Sirius al oído de James, éste sonrió

--No sé mamá

--Harry --Lily miró a su hijo mayor, quien seguía mirando a su hermanito

--Arruinó mi poción, cuando estaba por agregarle el último ingrediente para poder guardarla, explotó… --Se quejó Harry

--John¿hiciste eso? --la pelirroja se giró hacia el pequeño que contaba los chicles que tenía regados por el piso --Alexander

--No sé --contestó el niño

-- ¡No sabe… yo voy a hacer que sepa! --barbotó Harry molesto intentando ponerse de pie

--Como dejes esa silla Harry… --advirtió Lily, el chico se dejó caer sobre la silla de nuevo

-- ¿John, no fuiste tú? --preguntó una vez más Lily, el pequeño negó cabizbajo --bien, Harry, pudo ser otra cosa lo que alteró tu poción --la cara de Harry se volvió un poema totalmente indescifrable, intentó refutar, pero su madre no lo dejó y lo sacó de la habitación casi a empujones

--Genial… ahora pasaré todo septiembre castigado --masculló molesto el chico yendo hacia el patio

--Lily, sabes que miente --dijo James mientras bajaban las escaleras y Harry se había perdido hacia la cocina

--Sí, pero no lo voy a castigar por algo que no vi y tampoco lo voy a presionar --comentó la pelirroja encaminándose a la cocina, mientras los dos hombres iban a la estancia

--Prongs… y si vamos a buscar a moony --comentó Sirius dejándose caer en un sofá

--Te busca el ministerio y no sabemos donde está moony… ¿Sirius? --preguntó ante el silencio inusitado en su amigo -- ¿Padfoot? --agregó al conocer la mirada en Sirius

--Podemos llevar a los niños de paseo --dijo Sirius despreocupado

-- ¡Harry, Alex… vamos de paseo! --gritó James viendo hacia el recibidor

-- ¿Paseo?

--Sí cariño, pero es solo de hombres --dijo James en pose filosófica

--Si no quiero ir --sonrió Lily --solo cuiden bien a los niños y no te descuides Sirius

Un gran estruendo la interrumpió, por instinto corrió hacia el recibidor, pero se debatía entre subir las escaleras o ir hacia el patio trasero, respiró aliviada al ver bajar corriendo las escaleras a Johnny, corrió desesperada hacia el patio al escuchar el grito de Harry, James agarró en sus brazos al niño y se lo pasó rápidamente a Sirius mientras él corría hacia el patio…

-- ¡Harry ve a la casa! --gritó Lily interponiéndose entre un sujeto encapuchado y su hijo

--Pero…

-- ¡Obedece! --ordenó Lily atacando al mortífago, Harry asintió y corrió hacia la casa

--Préstame tu varita Harry --pidió James abrazando al chico en la cocina --espero poder usarla --susurró tomando la varita -- ¡Paddy, llévatelos! --gritó James saliendo al patio

-- ¡No, papá! --Harry intentó abrir la puerta, pero su padre la había sellado

--Vamos Harry --Sirius tenía abrazado a Johnny y con la otra mano intentaba jalar al chico

--Mis papás --sollozó Harry

-- ¡Vamonos! --Sirius lo jaló y fueron directo a la chimenea --genial, una casa muggle y yo sin varita --murmuró malhumorado

--Toma --Sirius miró a su ahijado que le daba un juego de llaves y las miró con recelo, un nuevo impacto que hizo temblar la casa lo hizo decidirse, con Johnny en brazos y Harry abrazado a él, salió corriendo de la casa y se subió en la minivan

--Sujétense --pidió metiendo apresurado las llaves al switch, Harry aseguraba a Johnny en el asiento trasero --es la primera vez que agarro un cacharro muggle de estos --dijo Sirius encendiendo el auto, los chicos Potter se miraron asustados, al instante Harry se sentó junto a su hermano y se abrochó el cinturón…

La minivan azul rechinó las llantas, y pocos segundos después esquivaban ancianitas y ciclistas, por fortuna no era hora pico y casi no había autos

-- Harry¿Por qué se quedaron mis papás? --preguntó Johnny mirando fijamente a su hermano -- ¿Por qué lloras Harry?

Sirius miró por el retrovisor a Harry, se le nubló la vista por las lágrimas al ver que el chico lloraba mirando por la ventana

--Todo estará bien Harry, ya verás, tus padres son los mejores magos que conozco… --aseguró Sirius, Harry asintió lentamente sin dejar de llorar

-- ¿Qué pasa tío Sirius? --Johnny empezaba a asustarse y Sirius ya llevaba mejor lo de conducir

--Nada pequeño, tranquilo… Harry asustas a tu hermano

El chico asintió lentamente, desabrochó el cinturón y se pasó al lado del copiloto, olvidó el cinturón, se encogió en el asiento y recargó la cabeza contra la ventanilla mientras dejaba que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas… quince minutos después, Johnny se quedó dormido, Sirius controlaba por completo la minivan, quizá era porque ese no era un momento adecuado para bromear, deseaba con todo el corazón que sus amigos estuvieran bien, si tan solo tuviera varita, pero por lo menos ahora y en contra de lo que pudiera decir Dumbledore, él no dejaría desamparados a esos chicos, ya no… pero tampoco deseaba verse en esa necesidad, quería que ese ataque no fuera nada, no significara nada… Harry siguió llorando por horas, hasta que al caer la noche, se fue quedando dormido… estaba por amanecer y no tenía ninguna noticia de sus amigos, Sirius sentía una desesperación indescriptible, entraba a un pequeño pueblo, donde algunos faroles empezaban a apagarse, él seguía conduciendo, no se daba cuenta al cien por ciento de donde estaba, hasta que llegó al final de una callejuela y miró una enorme casa que parecía recién pintada en un azul serio, aparcó la camioneta enfrente y miró una vez más la casa, un amplio jardín que no había sido podado en casi catorce años, las ventanas cerradas y en la puerta, pudo distinguir la aldaba en forma de perro sentado, sonrió débilmente y bajó, rodeó la camioneta y abrió la puerta de donde iba Harry, el pobre estaba tan cansado… no podría llevar a los dos, pero no dejaría ahí a ninguno mientras llevaba al otro y tampoco tenía intención de despertar a alguno, abrió la puerta trasera y con mucho cuidado agarró a Johnny y se lo acomodó en el hombro, sujetándolo con una mano fue hacia Harry y lo miró… respiró hondo y se acuclilló un poco hasta llegar a la altura del asiento, puso horizontal el asiento y pasó su mano libre por la cabeza de Harry, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para detener a Johnny y pasó la otra mano por las piernas del chico… con mucha dificultad y lentitud se irguió… con las piernas bastante abiertas para soportar el peso de los dos chicos fue hacia la puerta…

-- ¿Y cómo abro la puerta? --murmuró contemplando la aldaba --a ver si funciona… --dijo pensativo mientras se recargaba contra la pared y se sacaba una sandalia, respiró hondo y se concentró, con lentitud subió el pie descalzo hacia la perilla, se balanceó un poco pero logró mantener el equilibrio --Vamos, ábrete --pidió intentando girar la perilla, al instante la puerta dio un clic y se abrió lentamente -- ¡el hechizo para cuando llegaba borracho! --sonrió el animago entrando a la casa, estaba justo como la había dejado, todo igual, fue hacia las escaleras que tenía enfrente y de a un escalón empezó a subir… cinco minutos después, terminó de subir --tenía… que… ponerle… tantos… escalones --se quejó intentando normalizar su respiración mientras iba hacia la puerta de enfrente --abre --ordenó al perro dorado que tenía grabada la puerta, y pasó lo mismo que con la puerta principal, dio un clic y se abrió, contempló la habitación mientras iba a la enorme cama que había en el centro, bendijo el hechizo de "limpieza en vacaciones" que había hecho Lily, dejó con cuidado a Harry en la cama y casi tira a Johnny al acostarlo al otro lado… estirándose y tronando todos los huesos de su espalda salió, dejó entreabierta la puerta y bajó a la estancia… no aparecía ni un patronus diciéndoles que estaban bien, nada… y eso le preocupaba, solo esperaba que las cosas no se repitieran…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	8. Una vieja amistad

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD  
**

* * *

**_Holaasss, tenía tiempo que no escribía un capi tan corto, pero tiene mucha, demasiada información diría yo XD,jejeje entre mas revies reciba mas rapido actualizaré... disfruten el capi e intenten armar lo que va a pasar jajajajaj_**

* * *

**_  
_**

El sol estaba por salir, Sirius tenía varias horas parado frente al enorme ventanal que daba a al a calle esperando ver a sus amigos, dio media vuelta para tirarse en el sofá, pero cuando daba un par de pasos miró un leve brillo en el descuidado jardín, tropezó al girarse, corrió a la puerta al mirar a un encapuchado que dejaba el cuerpo de Lily junto a James en el delgado camino de piedra

-- ¡Espera! --gritó Sirius acercándose, el encapuchado hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y desapareció --James, pelirroja --se arrodilló junto a Lily e intentó localizar sus signos vitales, desesperado se pasó a James y de nuevo a Lily, no encontraba nada, las lagrimas empezaron a salir…sus amigos no podían morir, agarró la varita de Lily y se apresuró a llevarlos a la casa, no podía dejar de llorar…

Un hombre castaño caminaba pensativo por la vereda que llevaba hacia la última casa en la colina tras el valle de Godric, algo le decía que debía ir, lo presentía, pensaba en ver de nuevo a James cuando sintió que chocaba contra algo o mejor dicho contra alguien pues se escuchó como dos cuerpos caían al suelo, Remus se puso de pie lentamente mirando a la mujer castaña sentada aún en el piso… cuando los dorados ojos de Remus se toparon con los azul zafiro de la mujer, el licántropo se quedó petrificado, ella lo miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, ambos estaban pálidos mirándose mutuamente…

-- ¿Vas con tus amigos? --preguntó ella mientras volvía a taparse con la capucha

--No lo hagas --dijo Remus, su voz sonó como una desesperada súplica, ella dejó baja su capucha y volvieron a sumergirse en un silencio, esta vez más cómodo, Remus se sentó lentamente junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla -- ¿Dónde…? --preguntó en un susurro

--No preguntes eso por favor…

-- ¿Por qué? --Remus la miraba con infinito dolor -- ¿Tampoco? --agregó al ver que ella continuaba callada, pero no dejaba de verlo -- ¿entonces qué es lo que puedo preguntar?

-- ¿Cómo he estado? --le regresó la pregunta, Remus sonrió triste

--Mejor que yo espero

--Remus… hice lo que me pediste… me alejé

--Claro… te alejaste

--Yo…

--No Annika, está bien… yo te lo pedí

--No uses ese tono Remus por favor, me haces sentir como un niño

-- ¿Un niño?

--Sí Remus, como un niño… como un niño de catorce años --el rostro de Lupin empalideció aún más…

Sirius salía de la habitación en la que había dejado a Lily e iba a la de James, a medio camino miraba la puerta de su habitación en la que aún dormían los dos niños, debía avisarle al profesor Dumbledore pero no podía dejarlos solos o arriesgarse a mandar una carta, su chimenea debía estar cerrada desde que lo habían capturado, tampoco tenía comida…

-- ¡Hola! --el gritito desde la sala lo puso en alerta y corrió hacia las escaleras, se subió en el barandal y resbaló

-- ¡Johnny! --exclamó cayendo de un brinco en el recibidor -- ¡Profesor Dumbledore¿cómo sabe todo siempre? --preguntó confuso mirando la enorme caja cuadrada que llevaba el anciano

--Tío Sirius, Albus trajo pizza --gritó alegre el niño --sodas y helado también

--John no seas grosero, es el profesor Dumbledore --reprendió Sirius con pena ajena

--Pero él me dijo que así se llamaba --refutó el niño mirando al anciano -- ¿verdad que te llamas así?

--Claro… ve con tu hermano, guardaré el helado en el refrigerador y tu tío Sirius te llevará la pizza --sonrió afable el profesor, Johnny asintió y corrió escaleras arriba

--No corras --fue lo único que atinó a decir Sirius mientras seguía al niño con la caja de pizza, después de pedirle que no despertara a Harry, fue a la habitación de James donde el profesor Dumbledore lo miraba al pie de la cama --Señor…

--Por algo como esto, quería que se sometieran al fidelio de nuevo, pero esta vez escogeríamos bien al guardián --murmuró Dumbledore mirando fijamente el magullado rostro de James

--Y Lily no está mejor… lo bueno es que viven --suspiró el animago sentándose junto a su amigo

--Haremos lo del fidelio… --Dumbledore se giró sorprendido hacia la puerta, Sirius corrió hacia Lily que con gran trabajo se mantenía en pie

--Pelirroja, se supone que el mal paciente es James

--No me gusta estar sola --sonrió Lily ante el regaño de Sirius --no, espera… ¡Sirius, puedo caminar! --se quejó cuando Sirius la llevaba en brazos hasta la cama de James

--No… el fidelio no servirá

-- ¿Se les hace bonito espiar las conversaciones ajenas? --preguntó falsamente molesto Sirius mirando a James que intentaba sentarse

-- ¿Y a ti se te hace bonito hablar de las personas cuando éstas se están muriendo?

--No digas tonterías James --le reprendió Lily dándole un manotazo en el brazo

-- ¿Por qué no serviría el fidelio James? --preguntó Dumbledore interrumpiendo la guerra de manotazos que empezaban los esposos ante la burla de Sirius

--No me sentiría a gusto profesor… ¿no sería posible que fuéramos a Hogwarts?, por lo menos hasta que inicien las clases --Dumbledore miró atentamente a su antiguo alumno --ellos buscan a Harry, solo sería por agosto, ya después haríamos el fidelio y nos ocultaría, pero creo que Harry estaría más seguro en el castillo --James terminó de hablar mirando la puerta, el resto miró a Dumbledore que parecía pensar

--Sí… yo también pienso eso, averiguaremos como es que los atacaron si Voldemort…

--Creo que no eran exactamente mortífagos --interrumpió pensativa Lily, Dumbledore la miró rápidamente --tenían una fuerza física superior y ni que decir de la velocidad… pero… tenían la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo

--Tendré que averiguar eso --comentó pensativo el anciano

-- ¿Dónde estamos? --preguntó James después describir detalladamente la inmortalidad del cangrejo

--En el Valle de Godric, en mi casa --contestó Sirius iba a agregar algo sobre el lapsus que había sufrido su amigo pero un grito de una habitación cerca lo interrumpió, Lily salió de un brinco de la cama con energía renovada

-- ¡John! --gritó Harry furioso

-- ¡No fue intencional! --gritó Johnny y ahora James también salía corriendo de la habitación

Lily abrió la puerta de la habitación de donde escuchaba los gritos, adentro, Harry bañado en lo que pensó era salsa de tomate, con algunas rebanadas de lo que parecía salami, jamón y trozos de piña por todo el cabello y algunas partes de la ropa, entre el queso derretido, su playera antes blanca se miraba café y mojada entre lo rojo de la salsa, al verlo con lo que parecía una enorme caja de pizza en una mano y en la otra una botella de refresco de fresa acercándose a Johnny, intentó detenerlo pero su esposo la detuvo sonriente… Johnny intentó pasar entre las piernas de Harry, Lily dio un pequeño brinco y casi corre hacia sus hijos cuando Harry se sentaba sobre Johnny y éste comenzaba a gritar como poseso y patalear, pero James la abrazó mientras entraban y se recostaban en la pared para poder ver mejor; con una habilidad increíble, Harry se giró sobre el niño mientras al mismo tiempo abría el refresco

-- ¡Nooo, Harry no fue intencional! --gritó Johnny al escuchar el clásico sonido de cuando se escapa el gas de una botella, pero la misma sonrisa que aparecía en James cuando estaba por jugarle una broma a Snape en su época escolar, apareció en Harry, Lily se tapó la boca sorprendida mirando como Harry volteaba la botella y el líquido rosado comenzaba a bañar a John, Harry se puso de pie asegurándose de que no quedara un rincón de su hermano sin colorear con refresco de fresa, Harry amplió su sonrisa y arrojó la botella de plástico que fue a dar justo en la cabeza de su padre que reía divertido, él y Sirius hacían esfuerzos enormes por no soltar una carcajada que delatara su presencia

Johnny se puso de pie mirando ceñudo a su hermano que por reír había olvidado la caja con casi la mitad de pizza en el piso

--No le veo la gracia --murmuró Johnny agachándose lentamente, Harry estaba más ocupado en reír, Sirius intentó advertir a su ahijado pero una aún caliente rebanada de pizza le dio de lleno en la cara, James se burlaba de Sirius por tener tan malos reflejos cuando otra rebanada cortesía de Harry le daba en la boca, Lily miró a sus dos hijos, ambos reían arrojándose la comida, a pesar de la rebanada de pizza que había ido a dar a su cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír… sus niños no sufrirían, salió de su mundo imaginario de súper mamá cuando algo que contrastó con la tibieza que sentía en la cabeza por la pizza llegó, miró a su esposo, seguía discutiendo con Sirius por no supo que cosa, después miró a los niños, cada uno tenía un galón de helado y se tiraban con él mientras corrían por la habitación, extrañamente nada había ido a dar al profesor Dumbledore, cuando una bola grande de helado de chocolate volaba hacia el anciano, Lily se agachó rápidamente, el helado chocaba con lo que parecía una pared invisible y lo desviaba hacia ellos, ésta vez hacia James que se interrumpió abruptamente, incluso lo había hecho perder el equilibrio y dar algunos traspiés intentando no caer, la carcajada de Sirius resonó por toda la casa, James se veía realmente gracioso con una rebanada de pizza en la cabeza, un trozo de piña en la mejilla derecha y salami en la izquierda, pero lo que mejoraba la estampa era la enorme bola de helado que parecía un gran cuerno en medio de la frente, una bola de helado le llegó a Sirius exactamente a la boca haciéndolo atragantarse, Lily no pudo evitar reír también y decidió salir del campo de batalla e ir junto al profesor Dumbledore, cuando el anciano le sonreía, técnicamente llovió helado sobre los dos animagos que optaron por tirarse pecho tierra…

--Mamá --murmuró Harry soltando rápidamente el galón de helado, Johnny imitó a su hermano --mamá… pensé que… --Lily se acercó a sus hijos y los abrazó, Harry no podía evitar llorar, había pensado que volvería con los Dursley… que sus padres volverían a irse…

-- ¿Pero es que voy a tener que enseñarles a lanzar?, se suponía que ustedes eran los que terminarían bañados de helado --se quejó James poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, sentía que se congelaba, Harry miró a su padre y corrió hacia él

--Puedo asegurar que el profesor Dumbledore solo trajo un litro de helado y seguro estoy de que no había nada en el refrigerador --dijo Sirius pensativo intentando devolver su temperatura normal a su cuerpo…

--Yo iré a preparar las habitaciones --anunció Dumbledore saliendo de la habitación, Sirius miró a James, éste le regreso la mirada para después mirar a su esposa, los tres miraron sorprendidos hacia la puerta…

Esa noche de luna llena, un aullido en la lejanía mantenía despiertos a los dos merodeadores que habitaban en la última casa en la colina tras el valle de Godric, Lily dormía tranquilamente con sus hijos por un lado, se había rehusado a tenerlos lejos, una hermosa lechuza blanca miraba desde un árbol afuera, sus ambarinos ojos no se podían separar de la pelirroja que abrazaba a los dos niños, Johnny se removía inquieto, no podía seguir durmiendo, se sentó en la cama y cruzó sus pies sobre ella mientras se frotaba perezosamente un ojo, tomó un poco de agua que había en la mesita y miró por la ventana, se puso de pie y descalzo se acercó… la lechuza miró al niño, el niño miró a la lechuza, le sonrió y abrió la ventana, el ave se sobresaltó al ver que Johnny pasaba una pierna por la ventana y segundos después se sentaba en la rama junto a ella…

--Hola¿cómo te llamas? --preguntó Johnny pasando su mano por la cabeza del ave que agradeció el gesto --Yo soy Johnny, gracias... --le sonrió el niño

-- ¡Alexander! --susurró James alarmado en la ventana

--Hola papito --saludó sonriente Johnny

-- ¡Ven aquí, es peligroso!

--Tengo que irme --el niño acarició una vez más la cabeza de la lechuza y gateó hasta la ventana donde su padre lo tomó en brazos en cuanto lo tuvo cerca

--No vuelvas a hacer eso John, por favor, fue mi peligroso

--Está bien papá… buenas noches --en cuanto su cabeza volvió a tocar la almohada se quedó dormido, James respiró hondo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para desvestirse mientras miraba al ave que se le hacía extrañamente familiar

--Quizá por Hedwig --se dijo intentando convencerse, se alzó de hombros y se agachó para quitarse los zapatos

La lechuza ululó aleteando para no caer de la rama, se había sorprendido, John con una sonrisa extraña estaba sentado mirándola, cuando James se enderezaba para quitarse la camisa, Johnny se acostaba y abrazaba a su madre volviendo a conciliar el sueño…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	9. Castigos para todos

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

_**Ya volvi!!!, ahora el capi es poco más del doble que el anterior XD, leanlo sé que se divertirán al menos un poco**_

* * *

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, una revolución se había formado en la casa, no había prácticamente nada que empacar, pero el pequeño pelirrojo se les había perdido y Lily estaba histérica, Sirius había buscado ya en cada rincón secreto de la casa junto con James, Harry había recorrido el jardín y el patio incluyendo el sótano y Lily el resto de la casa… 

Johnny miraba entusiasmado las tiendas y las extrañas casas del pueblo, no se parecían en nada a las del Valle Bárbara, caminaba sonriente admirando cada rincón del mágico lugar, sus habitantes ya estaban en sus labores matutinas, algunas escoban barrían solas el polvo de las entradas, unas botellas de leche vaciaban su blanco contenido en pequeños tazones que los gatos se apresuraban a beber

-- ¿Te has perdido niño? --el pequeño se giró y miró a la ancianita tras él

--No señora, solo miro

--Me recuerdas a alguien pequeño --comentó pensativa la mujer de extrañas vestimentas -- ¿quieres un poco de leche y galletas?, las acabo de hornear --Johnny miró a la mujer por eternos segundos como si intentara mirar su alma, sonrió y la siguió hasta una pequeña casa un poco deshecha, un terrible hedor le provocó al niño nausea, había montones de excremento en las esquinas, algunos gatos muertos más acá y ratas un poco más allá, intentó correr al ver las galletas con algunos gusanos retorciéndose, pero ya no era una ancianita quien se las daba, sino un enorme hombre con ropas de prisión muy parecidas a las que su tío Sirius había usado, incluso llevaba algunas cadenas colgando de un brazo, cuando se giraba por primera vez en su corta vida sintió miedo al ver a otro hombre, uno más alto y fornido que le bloqueaba la puerta, pero no por nada era hijo de James Potter…

-- ¿No han pensado en limpiar un poco? --comentó el niño con presunción, el sujeto que tenía enfrente se lanzó contra él, pero Johnny que tenía experiencia escapando de su hermano dio un par de pasos a la izquierda logrando que el sujeto se estrellara contra el de la puerta, pero no la rompieron para desgracia del niño que ya corría por las escaleras intentando no pisar defecaciones que adornaban el lugar

Al llegar a la planta superior, el pequeño brincaba mirando el lugar en busca de un escondite, al escuchar maldiciones desde las escaleras corrió hacia lo que parecía el baño y cerró de un portazo, el hombre más grande sonrió mostrando sus podridos y torcidos dientes mientras miraba hacia el baño, casi bailando fue hacia ahí, tocó con la varita la perilla de la puerta y de una patada terminó de abrir la puerta

--Sal, sal pequeño pelirrojo, que ese color es el que a mí me gusta, no te dolerá --canturreó el sujeto entrando, casi al instante cayó desmayado al piso, una gran losa de porcelana vieja se le estrellaba en la cabeza y se rompía, Johnny sonrió mirando la cortina del baño que prendía de la regadera con un pequeño trozo de porcelana, con mucho esfuerzo arrastró lo que quedaba del tanque del inodoro sobre el hombre y lo llevó a las escaleras lo acomodó

-- ¡Oiga señor malo, su amigo está desmayado, creo que no soportó su propio olor! --gritó Johnny con todas sus fuerzas, pocos segundos después llegaba el otro hombre

--Chiquillo grosero, yo te voy a enseñar a respetar --masculló el sujeto empezando a subir, Johnny empujó un poco el tanque y poniéndose en la cabeza una olla que había encontrado en su camino desde el baño se subió al tanque

-- ¡Kawa bonga! --gritó Johnny impulsándose, el hombre que ya iba a la mitad de la escalera intentó regresarse pero el niño ya le había pasado por arriba -- ¡Yeeee! --gritó cuando pasaba sobre el sujeto, al llegar al final el tanque dio varias vueltas antes de estrellarse contra una pared y partirse -- ¡otra vez! --gritó entusiasmado

-- Otra vez te voy a hacer yo

-- ¡No suéltame! --gritó el pequeño tirando patadas al hombre que lo levantaba mientras él se estiraba todo lo que podía y tomaba un gran trozo de porcelana, se giró bruscamente y se lo estampó en la calva

-- ¡Aaah! --Johnny cayó sentado en el piso mientras el hombre se llevaba a las manos intentando evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo de su cabeza

--Ven aquí demonio --el hombre que había dejado aplastado en la escalera ahora lo levantaba abrazándole los brazos

-- ¡No!

-- ¡_Desmaius! --_gritó una voz desde la puerta, Johnny cayó de rodillas _--desmaius --_el otro sujeto se cayo también inconsciente -- ¿estás bien pequeño? --una mujer castaña de cabello en punta y hermosos ojos azul brillante se arrodilló junto a él, el niño se abrazó a ella mientras sollozaba

--Quiero… qui…quiero ir con mi mamá --murmuró entre sollozos, ella se puso de pie lentamente con el niño en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta mientras algunos aurores entraban corriendo e iban directo a los magos desmayados

--------------------------------------------------

--Mi niño no está --Lily murmuraba histérica corriendo de un lugar a otro de la casa

--Tranquila pelirroja, lo iremos a buscar al pueblo --dijo Sirius encaminándose a la puerta, la abrió al escuchar que llamaban lentamente --enano¿estás bien¿Por qué lloras?

Lily apartó de un empujón a Sirius y se arrodilló abrazando a su hijo, miró el jardín y solo pudo ver una lechuza blanca en el árbol, lentamente se puso de pie sin dejar de ver la lechuza y sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeño, ella sí conocía a esa lechuza, pero antes de que lograra terminar de identificarla, el ave se perdió entre las nubes

--Alexander¿Dónde estabas? --preguntó James serio

--Lo siento papi, no lo volveré a hacer --sollozó el pequeño aferrado a la falda de Lily

--Eso… eso espero, ve arriba a ver si no olvidas algo, nos mudaremos Johnny --murmuró extrañado James, el niño en verdad se miraba preocupado, Alex asintió y subió lentamente los escalones

--Iré a ver que tiene --dijo Harry yendo tras su hermano, los adultos se miraron, James y Sirius fueron a comprobar el traslador y Lily se quedó mirando por el cristal de la puerta, pensaba en la lechuza blanca y esa forma en la que miraba a su hijo…

Arriba, Harry estaba sentado en la cama mirando a su hermanito que a su vez miraba fijamente por la ventana

--Johnny¿quieres hablar? --arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó a él al ver que hipaba y se limpiaba la cara con ambas manos -- ¿Johnny?

-- ¿No le dices a mi mamá? --preguntó el pequeño con la vista aún fija en el árbol fuera de su ventana, Harry se sentó en el piso y giró al niño

--No le diré --murmuró Harry, Johnny se sentó junto a él

--Es que…

Abajo, Lily seguía mirando hacia fuera y los hombres jugaban como un par de niños en la estancia, ella sabía que esa no era una lechuza normal, era Snowie, sonrió al recordar el mote, uno realmente ridículo pero que había terminado aceptando, pero también había algo que la descolocaba, si era ella¿Por qué no se presentaba?

-- ¡Eh pelirroja, es hora de irnos! --gritó Sirius sacando a Lily de su ensimismamiento, se giró hacia las escaleras dispuesta a llamar a sus hijos pero ellos ya bajaban, los miró detenidamente al ver en los ojos de ambos un brillo extraño que no sabía si debía agradarle o debía preocuparse…

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts, éste parecía divertido ante los pretextos que su profesor de pociones ponía para no tener invitados no deseados o poder irse a su casa…

--Pero Severus, necesitaré de tus habilidades

--Señor, no creo poder… --Snape se vio interrumpido por un flash de luz mientras algunas figuras aparecían en el lugar, cayó al piso con alguien sobre él -- ¡bájate de encima Potter! --gritó histérico mirando a James

--Estás en los puros huesos quejiquis --murmuró James tomando la mano que le daba su amigo --me habría dolido menos si caigo en el piso, no estás acolchonadito

--Además ahora tendrás que volver a bañarte hermano --comentó Sirius mirando a Snape que se ponía de pie furioso

-- ¡Agradece a Dumbledore que no te entregue a los dementores! --gritó Snape señalando a Sirius

--Y tú agrádesele que te haya tenido aquí para poder… --masculló Sirius lanzándose sobre Snape

-- ¡Sirius Black! --gritó Lily, Sirius frenó en el acto

--Él empezó --murmuró Sirius señalando a Snape que miraba embobado a Lily

--Hola Severus

-- ¡Deja de ver a MI esposa! --James empujó a Snape

-- ¡James! --gritó Lily

--Pues cúbrela con… --pero Snape no pudo seguir la frase por esquivar el puñetazo que James lanzaba, después fue James el que retrocedía Snape sonreía señalándolo con su varita

--Sigues igual de cobarde Snivellus --murmuró James tomando la varita que le daba Sirius

-- ¡James, no seas niño!, y tú Black¿de dónde sacaste una varita? --gritó Lily señalando a Sirius, revisó su pantalón al ver la mirada de Sirius -- ¡James basta!, les das mal ejemplo a los niños, y como vuelvas a quitarme mi varita Black, haré que te la…

--Yo no veo niños por aquí --murmuró Sirius revisando el despacho circular

-- ¡Cuando atrape a esos niños¡Ya deja eso James!... profesor --masculló la pelirroja rindiéndose

--Señores por favor, somos adultos… --sonrió el profesor Dumbledore entrelazando los dedos de sus manos…

Harry sujetaba bien la mano de su hermano, el niño ya había hecho intento de salir corriendo varias veces y si lo perdía ahí no sería muy fácil de encontrar por no decir imposible, además no sabía lo que guardarían ahí, si en primero se había encontrado con Fluffy el enorme perro de tres cabezas y el año pasado con una enorme araña en el bosque sin contar con el basilisco que mató, no podía descuidar al niño…

--Johnny¿Qué tal si vamos a…? --se miró la mano derecha, debía tener la mano de su hermano ahí, después miró la izquierda --John --murmuró el chico buscando desesperado a su alrededor -- ¡JOHN! --gritó antes de empezar a correr, ya tenía asegurado un sermón por haberse salido de la dirección sin avisar y si le agregaba el haber perdido a su hermano menor en Hogwarts, dejaría de ser sermón, no sabía lo que era una nalgada de sus padres pero estaba seguro que lo averiguaría si no encontraba a su hermano…

--Niños, eso es lo que son, no puedo creer que sigan con esa riña de colegiales --murmuraba molesta Lily caminando al frente de los dos hombres que no la tomaban en cuenta, caminaban abrazados hablando entre susurros, siguió reprendiéndolos por varios minutos hasta que se cansó de no obtener respuesta -- quiero que me… imposible, solo espero que no se metan en problemas --murmuró al darse cuenta de que estaba sola, se giró dispuesta a ir a su habitación, Harry conocía el castillo… pero al dar dos pasos chocó contra alguien --Harry

-- ¡Mamá! --gritó el niño sorprendido --hola mamá¿todo bien¿Dónde dormiremos¿y mi papá?, que bueno mamá, con permiso --habló a una velocidad increíble, le sonrió a su madre y siguió corriendo, Lily solo lo vio

-- ¿En verdad?, que feo --decía interesado Johnny, estaba sentado en el piso

--Sí, todos se burlan de mí, es muy feo --Myrtle lloraba desconsolada

--A mi me pasó algo parecido, me secuestraron y todo porque soy chiquito e indefenso --comentó Johnny, Myrtle lo miró asustado --oye, y duele cuando mueres

--No sé, no me acuerdo… tengo que irme --anunció la fantasma, Johnny le sonrió y salió del baño

Harry corría desesperado, abría cada aula que encontraba, ya había revisado todos los baños y no lograba encontrar a su hermano…

--Hola --saludó sonriente John frente a un escritorio donde un hombre de largo cabello negro escribía rápidamente, el sujeto levantó la vista del pergamino, miró al niño y siguió escribiendo --soy Johnny¿y tú?

--Severus Snape

--Que nombre tan extraño --murmuró el pequeño, Snape lo miró inmediatamente, se quedó hipnotizado al verlo… era idéntico a Lily -- ¿Qué haces¿quieres que te ayude?

--No seas grosero

--No lo soy, ah ya sé, quieres que te hable de usted y te diga señor¿verdad? --Snape asintió incrédulo, ese niño tenía más desfachatez que Harry, ese se parecía más al odioso de James Potter --entonces¿Qué hace señor?... --Snape solo lo miró --si yo le digo como quiere, usted debe contestarme, si no lo hace no se vale y vuelvo a decirte como antes --murmuró Johnny revisando las estanterías, Snape optó por ignorarlo y volvió a su pergamino…

Sirius y James caminaban sonrientes hacia el despacho de Snape, tenían la broma perfecta, de repente James detuvo a Sirius y lo empujó contra la pared, Snape salía de su despacho…

-- ¿Johnny? --preguntó James incrédulo, Snape lo jalaba del brazo

-- ¿Quién se nos adelantó? --murmuró desilusionado Sirius al ver a Snape con unos cuantos mechones de cabello y la túnica medio rota

--John --murmuraron tras ellos

--Harry

--Papá… John

--Snape

--Sirius… --agregó padfoot uniéndose al juego de nombres

Después de algunos nombres y apellidos más, unos pocos de gritos, risas y algo de humo…

--No puedo creerlo, pensé que solo tenía dos hijos, pero no… tengo cuatro --renegaba Lily dando vueltas en la sala común de grifindor, frente a ella, tenía sentados a John, Harry, James y Sirius

--Pero pelirroja, él empezó --se quejó Sirius

-- ¿El empezó?... que él empezó ¿dices? --Lily se detuvo y miró amenazante a Sirius

--sí Lily, insultó a…

--El que te haya dicho que John rompió muchas botellas con pociones y mezcló otras tantas, no significa que lo haya insultado --interrumpió Lily

--Pero Snivellus --murmuró James con un mohín

--Snape, James¡su apellido es Snape!

--Parece que lo quieres más a él que a mí

-- ¡Siéntate Potter! --ordenó Lily --no estamos en nuestra casa, el profesor Dumbledore nos dejó quedarnos en el castillo hasta septiembre y vamos a poner algunas reglas… John --el niño dio un pequeño bote en su lugar y miró a su madre --no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecerte, no saldrás de esta habitación

--Pero mamá

-- ¡De esta habitación! --lo interrumpió señalando el lugar --Harry, no saldrás sin antes pedir permiso --el chico asintió --James no quiero peleas con Sniv… Severus --se corrigió rápidamente ante la sonrisa burlona de James y Sirius --Black, lo mismo, no quiero peleas o bromas con Severus --Sirius se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza --si me desobedecen --agregó señalando a sus hijos --los dos tendrán mi mano pintada en su trasero por mucho tiempo --Sirius hizo algunas señas burlescas a los chicos --James, dormirás en el baño como me entere que le jugaste una broma pesada a Snape

--Jajaja, te pondrán a dieta --rió Sirius realmente divertido por la cara que había puesto su amigo

--Sirius

--Lo siento pelirroja, no me puedes mandar al baño

--No probarás mi helado de calabaza con almendras --la risa de Sirius se esfumó en el acto --el mismo que tienes casi trece años sin probar, justo el que ni siquiera los elfos de Hogwarts pueden imitar

--Pero… pero --murmuró aterrado Sirius

--Ya dije, los cuatro están advertidos, no quiero que vuelva a suceder --dijo Lily encaminándose a las escaleras, necesitaba un baño de burbujas

--Pero si quejicus tiene la culpa, solo por nacer… --masculló Sirius cruzado de brazos

--Supongo que SEVERUS terminó colgado de los calzoncillos del techo, lleno de granos a punto de reventar y totalmente calvo solo por haber nacido --ironizó Lily deteniéndose en el tercer escalón

--Claro, si no existiera no habría terminado colgado de los calzones mostrándonos sus desgracias --contestó Sirius muy serio

Lily sonrió, no podría cambiarlos y no lo haría jamás…

-- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? --preguntó Sirius subiendo los pies al reposa-brazos, pasándolos sobre Harry

--No sé tú Padfoot, pero no tengo ganas de dormir en el baño --murmuró James estirándose en el sillón de enfrente

--No seas aburrido Prongs

--Papá¿puedo ir a la lechucería a enviar una carta a Ron?

--Claro Harry

--Voy --dijo Johnny entusiasmado

--No, te me pierdes y no quiero más problemas --refutó Harry pasándose bajo las piernas de su padrino

--Papá, dile que me lleve --rogó el pequeño pelirrojo, Harry se giró en el agujero y miró a su padre

--Si el no te quiere llevar, ni modo Johnny

--No es justo --se quejó dando una patada al piso, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en el piso

--John, le diré a tu madre si haces una rabieta --murmuró James abrazando un cojín, se giró y se acomodó dispuesto a dormir un rato, Harry salió rumbo a la lechucería, Sirius imitó a su amigo no teniendo otra opción y Johnny miraba molesto el hoyo en la pared…

Muy lejos de ese castillo, en el parque de un pequeño pueblo, un hombre de cabello castaño cenizo miraba ensimismado un punto lejano del horizonte, jugaba mecánicamente con una varita, seguía sin poder creerlo, el día anterior lo había visto, al fin lo había conocido, ese sueño lo había tenido por muchos años, pensó que cuando el peligro pasara los volvería a ver, pero se había equivocado, no los había vuelto a ver aunque el peligro no había pasado del todo, se parecía mucho a él, era alto y bien parecido, los mismos ojos dorados y el castaño de su madre, Annika los había presentado, el chico no había tenido problema alguno con él, sabía que ella le había hablado bien, pero aún así él se sentía incomodo, además Annika aceptaría el trabajo de maestra que le ofrecían, se iría de nuevo y se lo llevaría… salió de su sopor al ver volar una lechuza blanca y posarse en un árbol junto a él

-- ¿Qué quieres? --murmuró Lupin mirando la tierra bajo sus pies

--Josh te quiere ver --contestó una hermosa mujer castaña tras él, Remus sonrió sombríamente mientras Annika lo rodeaba

-- ¿No crees que lo mejor sería que no se encariñara tanto conmigo?, después de todo solo soy un licántropo inmu… --Remus levantó la cabeza, no pudo terminar la frase pues Annika lo abofeteaba

--No digas tonterías Remus, esa fue la principal razón por la que me fui, ahora que regresé no hagas lo mismo, deja que tu hijo disfrute al maravilloso hombre que eres

Remus la miró fijamente a los ojos, ella le mantuvo la mirada

--Está bien, vamos... --Annika sonrió y le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie, al erguirse jaló demasiado fuerte a la mujer, ésta tropezó, Remus intentó atraparla, pero en su intentó pisó una piedra que lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en la banca jalando a Annika que cayó justo sobre sus piernas y muy bien agarrada a su cuello, sus miradas quedaron a escasos milímetros y casi inconscientemente empezaron a acercarse, cuando sus labios se rozaban un gato les caía en la cabeza y huía despavorido por los ladridos de varios perros que algunos segundos después pasaban, Annika y Remus se miraron, se sonrojaron como dos adolescentes…

Harry regresaba de la lechucería, ya había mandado su carta con Hedwig y observaba los jardines del colegio, se miraban extraños sin alumnos, el lago estaba tranquilo, el bosque prohibido igual de tenebroso, el sauce boxeador agitándose como loco, la chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid arrojaba humo… se detuvo extrañado… acaso había dicho el sauce agitándose como loco?, se desvió un poco hacia el sauce, si cuando había clases el sauce no se movía en esa forma¿Por qué lo haría en vacaciones?, pensando en toda clase de hipótesis se acercó al árbol, sintió que el alma le caía hasta los pies al ver algo rojizo agitándose en una rama del sauce, le pasó muy cerca y pudo ver un short largo de mezclilla, de nuevo la rama pasaba cerca del césped y notó una camisa azul pegada a ese short y bajo lo rojizo, además de que era pequeño…

-- John --murmuró Harry atónito --no puede ser Johnny

-- ¡Siii!

--Sí es --se contestó solo al escuchar el grito de felicidad -- ¿cómo lo bajo de ahí?

-- ¡John Alexander Potter! --el grito de Lily lo hizo girarse de un brinco, miró a su madre apuntar al sauce con su varita y las ramas se detenían al instante con Johnny casi al ras del suelo -- ¿en qué demonios pensabas¡ven aquí inmediatamente! --ordenó Lily totalmente roja, James y Sirius llegaban corriendo pero se quedaron junto a Harry al mirar unos metros más allá a la pelirroja furiosa, Johnny se acercó a su madre lentamente, en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, le pasó un brazo por el pecho al niño mientras se inclinaba un poco, James miraba boquiabierto, Harry retrocedió hasta su padre, James le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Sirius se resguardó tras su amigo cuando con la mano que la pelirroja tenía libre empezaba a darle de nalgadas a Johnny, el niño pataleó, gritó, intentó correr y lloró como poseso, pero Lily no cedió hasta haber contado veinticinco nalgadas, después se arrodilló y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño --no me vuelvas a dar un susto como ese John --murmuró Lily aferrada a su hijo --Harry

--Yo pedí permiso --se apresuró a contestar Harry al notar que la mirada de su madre seguía siendo de molestia

--Muy cierto --corroboró James

Después de ese pequeño incidente, volvieron a la torre de grifindor donde pasarían el mes de vacaciones que quedaba, unas horas después, se reunieron con el resto de habitantes del castillo en el gran comedor donde había una enorme mesa redonda y por azares del destino, Snape y James quedaron juntos, la comida transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que James y Snape intentaron tomar la única pieza de pollo que quedaba, fue entonces cuando el ambiente se tensó y todo movimiento cesó, todas las miradas se posaron en el muslo de pollo que quedaba en el platón y en los dos tenedores que tenía clavados

--Te gané Potter --dijo Snape fulminando a su vecino

--Nada Sniv… Snape estoy en crecimiento necesito alimentarme bien --contestó James clavando más su tenedor

--La gané --murmuró Snape atravesando el pollo

-- ¡Quita! --gritó James sacando su tenedor e intentando clavarlo en la mano de Snape, pero éste también había sacado el suyo y bloqueó el ataque, al instante una pelea de esgrima con tenedores comenzó, ambos eran realmente hábiles, Sirius echaba porras a James, Johnny miraba entusiasmado y Harry miraba de la pelea a su madre que obtenía un tono rojo muy parecido al de la mañana cuando Johnny se había paseado en el sauce, mientras Dumbledore seguía concentrado con su comida, un par de segundos después, James terminó brincando sobre Snape, se batieron un rato en el piso y después de levantar mucho polvo y algunos gritos histéricos de Lily, James terminó sentado sobre Snape con su tenedor en el cuello de su oponente -- ¡El triunfador! --gritó levantando los brazos, se puso de pie de un brinco y lanzó el tenedor al pollo estrellándose contra el platón vacío -- ¿pero que…?

--Bien Prongs, ganaste --sonrió Sirius

--Ese era mi pollo --murmuró James señalando la pieza de pollo que Sirius mordía

--Lo siento, me emocioné… ¿quieres? --le tendió la pieza a medio terminar, James sonrió como niño y la tomó devorándola en un instante, amplió su sonrisa al ver que el postre aparecía, no se dio cuenta de que su esposa estaba realmente furiosa

Snape se sentó en el piso y lentamente se puso de pie, sacudió su túnica, se iba a retirar pero ante la insistencia de Dumbledore volvió a sentarse a la mesa

--Sigo preguntándome como fue que Lilyan terminó fijándose en el peor patán egocéntrico, engreído, idiota e inepto de todo Hogwarts --masculló Snape mientras se sentaba --habría sido mejor que saliera con el calamar gigante

-- ¡Tú lo quisiste Snivellus! --gritó James lanzándose sobre Snape dispuesto a hacerlo tragarse el hueso de pollo que tenía en la mano

--Eso fue… --Lily se puso de pie mortalmente seria, James dejó de intentar hacerle un segundo ombligo a Snape y miró a su esposa --porque ese patán egocéntrico engreído, idiota e inepto me enamoró, simplemente por eso Severus, porque estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por mí --murmuró Lily saliendo del comedor, James se apresuró a seguirla --no te atrevas a mirarme James, dormirás en el baño --dijo Lily a unos metros de la puerta del comedor, James siguió tras ella…

La cena, decidieron hacerla en la sala común, lo último que la pelirroja quería era otra pelea, y James también pues Lily seguía sin levantarle el castigo aunque por lo menos le hablaba…

--John deja de molestar --murmuró Harry tomando un poco de leche, Johnny puso algunos guisantes en su cuchara, la dobló un poco y cinco pequeñas balas verdes se estrellaron en los lentes de Harry cuando Lily se giraba para servirle más a Sirius --te lo advierto John --susurró el chico señalándolo con un dedo, Johnny sonrió y cargó municiones, para cuando Lily volvió a girarse con el plato de Sirius, éste se le resbaló de las manos, la comida volaba sobre la pequeña mesa, incluidas las bebidas, ordenó imperiosa que se detuvieran pero no la escucharon, incluso los dos supuestos adultos estaban en la guerra de comida, molesta, se puso de pie con su plato y se sentó en el sofá que tenía más cercano, algunos minutos después un llanto detuvo la lucha, John lloraba desgarradoramente y un chorro de sangre salía de su cabeza, Lily se apresuró a acercarse y con algunos movimientos de su varita, la herida sanó…

-- ¡Tú no tendrás helado por dos semanas! --gritó Lily señalando a Sirius quien iba a refutar pero la pelirroja no lo dejó ni siquiera abrir la boca --dormirás en el baño por dos semanas --siseó mirando a su esposo, lentamente volvió hasta el sofá y miró a sus hijos --Ven aquí John --ordenó en un terrible murmullo

--Mami no me castigues así por favor --suplicó el niño llevándose las manos al trasero

--Ven… aquí… contaré hasta tres… uno… dos… --el niño miró a su madre, Lily pasó al número tres y siguió hasta el cinco, se puso de pie y fue hasta el pequeño, lo tomó del brazo lo llevó hasta el sofá --suficiente de desobedecer --murmuró la pelirroja desabrochando el short del niño --suficiente de jugar con la comida --bajó el short hasta los tobillos, se lo recostó sobre las piernas, antes de que le diera la primera nalgada, Johnny ya lloraba, Harry miraba atónito, era la segunda tanda de nalgadas de su hermano, un par de minutos después, Lily subía de nuevo el short de Johnny, le señaló un rincón y miró a Harry --ven Harry --ordenó la pelirroja, el chico tragó saliva --contaré hasta… --pero antes de que terminara la frase Harry se acercó a ella, Lily lo tomó del brazo y lo acostó sobre sus rodillas --no quiero que vuelvan a jugar con la comida --murmuró la pelirroja empezando con las nalgadas… --ve al rincón --dijo Lily poniéndose de pie después de algunos minutos, Harry asintió rápidamente y obedeció --limpien todo --ordenó señalando a James y Sirius --yo no pienso mover un dedo más

--Si los dejó en los traseros destrozados de los pobres chicos --susurró Sirius

--Y si sigues abriendo la boca para decir sandeces Black, dejaré la otra mano contigo --murmuró Lily yendo hacia las escaleras

Sirius miró a James que reía en silencio

--Anda Paddy, vamos a limpiar que aquí dormiré --murmuró James apesadumbrado

--Eh no Prongs tú dormirás en el baño --se burló Sirius empezando a recoger los platos

--Lily tiene razón, dices puras sandeces

Mientras en la torre de Grifindor los dos animagos intentaban limpiar un poco, en las puertas del colegio una sombra entraba, se miraba muy cansado, pero aún así ahí estaba, miró el imponente castillo y sonrió… se sentía como en el primer día de clases, muy nervioso, pero ya no sentía miedo de que nadie lo aceptara, ellos lo habían hecho aún sabiendo de su condición, de nuevo los volvería a ver y muchas cosas se aclararían, por fin, los merodeadores estarían de nuevo juntos…

* * *

_**Y bien?? ya saben que hacer XD  
**_

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	10. Entre cuentos, aparecidos y amigos

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry amaneció algo entumecido, no quiso imaginar como estaría su hermano si la segunda tanda había sido sin la protección del grueso short de mezclilla, se sentó y miró en la cama frente a él, Johnny durmiendo a pierna suelta, una peligrosa sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro mirando detenidamente a su hermano, amplió su sonrisa y fue al baño…

-- ¡MAMÁ! --ese grito de Johnny hizo a Lily despertar sobresaltada -- ¡Aaaah! --de nuevo el grito, olvidó la bata y las pantuflas y salió corriendo de la habitación, cuando llegó abajo, James y Sirius intentaban abrir la puerta de un cuarto

-- ¡No! --gritó Harry en una carcajada

-- ¡Espera! --regresó el grito Johnny

La puerta se abrió y dos manchas salieron casi volando, los tres adultos se giraron sobre sí mismos, Harry caía acostado en un sofá, reía divertido, Johnny le caía encima e intentaba quitarle algo de las manos, Harry le hacía cosquillas y pocos segundos después ambos caían al piso

--No… mamá… jajajaja… no… espera… déjame --balbuceaba Johnny intentando dejar de reír, pero el tener a Harry sobre él haciéndole cosquillas por todas parte no le ayudaba

Los adultos se acercaron lentamente, Lily arrugó el entrecejo mirando a Johnny mojado de pies a cabeza, Harry tenía la travesura pintada en la cara

-- ¿Qué…? --murmuró la pelirroja, pero el grito de su hijo menor y el baile de triunfo que hacía la interrumpió

-- ¡Siii, gané, gané, uy sí, soy el mejor, gané! --empezó a bailar y saltar alegre Johnny mostrando triunfante una caja

--Ya, ábrela pues --Harry se sentó en el piso respirando agitado pero sonriente, Johnny asintió eufórico y destrozó el papel azul, abrió la caja y sacó muchas bolitas de algodón

-- ¡wow! --murmuró atónito -- ¡genial, gracias Harry! --Johnny tiró la caja a un sofá y se lanzó sobre su hermano que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos

--Feliz cumpleaños enano --sonrió Harry abrazando a su hermanito, James y Lily se miraron aterrados¡era el cumpleaños de su hijo¡lo habían olvidado!, Lily lo señaló con un dedo, James negó con la cabeza lentamente y la señaló a ella que también negó

--Felicidades Johnny --James y Lily miraron boquiabiertos a Sirius que abrazaba a John y le daba una gran caja alargada¿Cuándo había comprado un regalo si no había salido?, o por lo menos eso creían

--Gracias… --sonrió Alex -- ¡otro regalo! --exclamó sorprendido mirando una gran caja amarilla con lunas moradas que acababa de aparecer junto a él -- ¡Dulces! --exclamó mirando el interior de la caja -- ¡otro! --gritó cuando una caja envuelta en rojo aparecía cerca de la amarilla --genial… --murmuró desgarrando rápidamente el papel -- ¡wow! --sacó un enorme libro, lo puso en el piso y lo abrió -- ¡súper! --criaturas de algunos 30 centímetros se formaron sobre el libro y una sonriente voz se escuchó

-- ¿Remus? --murmuró incrédulo James

Johnny cerró el libro y miró el regalo de Harry

-- ¿me enseñarás a usarla?

--Claro, aunque si a mamá le molesta --murmuró el chico pensativo

--Mamá¿verdad que puedo…? --John se giró de un brinco hacia su madre, arrugó el entrecejo al no ver a sus padres, se alzó de hombros y metió la varita de juguete en un bolsillo de su pantalón y se abalanzó sobre el regalo de Sirius -- ¡una escoba como la de Harry!, gracias tío Sirius

Mientras Johnny seguía con sus regalos, en Hogsmade, dos adultos corrían mirando las tiendas…

-- ¡No puedo creer que hayas olvidado el cumpleaños de tu hijo! --barbotó James deteniéndose en una tienda de juguetes

-- ¿Yo? --preguntó Lily mirando la tienda de dulces --creo que el no peinarte te afecta la cabeza Potter, fuiste tú el que lo olvidó, siempre olvidas todo

--Pues fíjate que sí me peino, y te recuerdo pelirroja que tú tampoco le compraste un regalo... ¡ah que le compro!... iré a Zonko

-- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!, suficiente tengo con John al natural como para que tú le des armamento --refutó Lily mirándolo

--Pero entonces¿Qué le compro?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

--En verdad me vas a enseñar a usar la escoba Harry? --preguntaba entusiasmado Johnny, miraba de vez en cuando a su hermano con eterna admiración

--Sí Johnny, en el campo de quiditch, vamos…

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron al enorme campo

--Tengo frío Harry --se quejó Alex. Harry soltó las escobas y abrazó a su hermano, miró como el césped empezaba a cubrirse por hielo y efectivamente la temperatura disminuía rápidamente -- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

--No sé Johnny, pero no parece muy bueno --dijo Harry sacando su varita, pero se le cayó en el momento en que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, escuchaba un grito de mujer que suplicaba aterrada, Johnny miraba con miedo como su hermano caía de rodillas, él se sentía cada vez más triste

-- ¡Harry! --gritó al ver que su hermano se desmayaba, se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó protectoramente al ver que las espantosas criaturas encapuchadas se acercaban a él…

--------------------------------------------

--Sirius¿Dónde están los niños? --preguntó Dumbledore entrando serio a la sala común de grifindor donde el animago jugaba al solitario con unas viejas cartas de James

--Probando la nueva escoba de Johnny

-- ¿Solos?

--Sí --murmuró arrojando un rey para cerrar los corazones

-- ¡Hay dementores por todo el colegio! --semi gritó el director, una lluvia de naipes empezó a caer cuando Sirius se puso de pie, casi arrolla al anciano al salir corriendo, frenó de golpe, el retrato se abría

--Harry, Johnny… están bien --respiró tranquilo el animago --oigan --llamó mirando como los niños lo pasaban de largo, John estaba demasiado serio y Harry se dejó caer ensimismado en un sillón -- ¿se toparon con los malditos dementores?

--Son malos tío Sirius --murmuró John mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar, Sirius miró al director

--Necesito ver eso --dijo Dumbledore molesto -- ¿Dónde estaban?

--En el campo de quiditch --murmuró serio Harry, Dumbledore asintió y salió de la sala

--Niños¿están bien?

--Sí tío Sirius un señor nos ayudó cuando Harry se desmayaba

-- ¿Te desmayaste Harry?

-- ¡Eres un boquiflojo John! --reclamó molesto Harry empujando al niño que resbaló del sofá y se golpeó la cabeza contra el piso, por consiguiente lloró en el acto, Sirius fue con el pelirrojo mientras Harry molesto se ponía de pie

--Espera Harry, siéntate --pidió Sirius revisando a Johnny

-- ¡No eres nadie para ordenarme! --gritó Harry poniéndose de pie, Sirius negó lentamente con la cabeza mirando al chico perderse por las escaleras

-- ¡Felicidades Joh…! --se interrumpió James que entraba con una enorme caja

-- ¿Qué pasó? --Lily corrió con el niño

--Dementores --murmuró Sirius poniéndose de pie con Johnny en brazos --se los toparon en el campo de quiditch, Harry se desmayó y parece alterado --explicó dejando a Johnny en el sofá, James dejó la caja en el piso y corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo mayor

----------------------------------------------------

Algunas horas después y con una increíble cátedra sobre dementores de parte de James, el pequeño incidente quedó prácticamente en el olvido, por la tarde muy temprano había empezado una furiosa tormenta eléctrica, en el jardín cerca de la entrada al castillo, James y Sirius habían armado un campamento, con algunos hechizos que ahuyentarían a los dementores y protección para que la lluvia no les tocara… estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata

--Muy bien, yo empezaré con la historia y el que está a mi derecha la continua --anunció Sirius alegre acercándose un poco a la fogata

-- ¡Genial, das miedo tío Sirius! --exclamó entusiasmado John brincando en su lugar

--Bien a ver… _Era una noche como cualquier otra, la luna llena en lo alto iluminaba el pequeño páramo donde ponían faroles, los invitados a la fiesta empezaban a llegar --_empezó a narrar Sirius concentrado, todos le ponían atención --_algunas horas después, justo a las doce de la noche, un apuesto joven de elegante cabello negro y hermosos ojos grises --_Lily y James intercambiaron una mirada, al mismo tiempo negaron y rodaron los ojos

--Tienes cinco minutos padfoot, deja de echarte flores --murmuró James mirando a su amigo

--Ssshhh James, rompes el ambiente, como decía…_ llegó y miró a su alrededor buscando a la hermosa chica con la que había bailado quince días antes, ella le había prometido asistir, le había dicho que no faltaría ni muerta, cerca de la mesa de comida la miró y fue hasta ella, felices bailaron por dos horas, se divirtieron y platicaron, al llevar el hermoso muchacho a la chica a su casa, ella le dijo que tenía frío y él, como perfecto caballero que era le prestó su chamarra, ella le dijo que volviera por la mañana, y así lo hizo, pero cuando llegó por su chamarra una vieja arrugada y fea le dijo que la muchacha… --_hizo una pausa sepulcral, James sonreía mirando a sus dos hijos que esperaban atentos, Lily también sonreía, en verdad Sirius no servía para relatar cuentos de miedo --_...que ella había muerto hacía una semana --_susurró pausadamente

-- ¡ooh! --murmuró Johnny sorprendido

--_Cuando la viejita llevó al apuesto muchachón a la tumba de la chica con la que había bailado, encontró su chamarra sobre la cruz de la tumba... _

_--...al verlo, el pobre chico --_interrumpió Lily, Sirius se alejó un poco del fuego dándole oportunidad a la pelirroja de acercarse_ -- sufrió un infarto cayendo muerto al instante _ --Sirius abrió los ojos como creyó no poder hacerlo --_muy cerca de ahí una joven miraba horrorizada, miró como la viejita recogía la chamarra y echaba un suspiro mirando el inerte cuerpo del muchacho, cuando los nublados ojos de la anciana se toparon con los de ella, corrió desesperada internándose en el tenebroso bosque, cuando menos lo pensaba se encontró con un apuesto joven, muy alto y de una elegancia envidiable, él la llevó a su casa que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí… a la mañana siguiente ella despertó sobre un montón de paja, no había señal alguna de la hermosa casa en la que había pasado la noche, se sentía extraña, se levantó y empezó a andar por el camino, ahí no había estado, caminó por horas hasta que llegó a una majestuosa hacienda, abrió la verja y entró en busca de una explicación, cuando llegó a la habitación de su amado, lo que encontró la dejó helada, estaba en la cama con una hermosa mujer rubia, tomó el abre-cartas sobre el escritorio y con el alma herida se lanzó contra el joven atravesando su blanca piel veinte veces, entre ellas llevándose a la amante que había ayudado en su deshonra, ante la vista de su crimen, tomó una vaso y lo llevó hasta la rubia --_describió Lily mirando fijamente a James que tragaba saliva con dificultad

--Mas que cuento me suena a advertencia --murmuró Sirius sonriente, James asintió lentamente, Lily siguió su relato como si nada

--_Bebió la sangre de esa mujer y desde entonces recorre el mundo asesinando a los que se han atrevido a engañar a una mujer que haya tenido la desdicha… _

_--...de amar a un hombre que las haya dejado marcadas, después de unos meses tuvo a un hermoso bebé que… --_interrumpió James antes de que su esposa siguiera

--Papá¿Por qué dices que la dejó marcada¿no pagó cuando le compró el bebé en Francia? --preguntó Johnny interesado, James dejó su concentración y miró a su hijo, Harry soltó una carcajada

-- ¿Francia, pagar, comprar bebé?, y tú de dónde sacaste semejante burrada --exclamó alarmado Sirius --si los bebés se…

--...eso se ve después, ahora estamos contando historias de miedo --lo interrumpió James, Lily reía divertida --seguiré…_ con el tiempo, el bebé creció, pero seis años después su madre murió misteriosamente, el niño vagó por los caminos donde se sentaba a esperar algún alma caritativa, algunos caían en la trampa de tan inocente criatura, pero cuando lo llevaban a su casa y dormían… --_pausó mirando a Johnny que miraba recargado sobre sus piernas totalmente interesado --..._el niño que era pelirrojo por la sangre que su madre había bebido, sus ojos verdes destilaban maldad por la noche, tomaba un enorme cuchillo de la cocina y con pasos silenciosos buscaba a quienes le daban cobijo, les abría el estómago y aún vivos comenzaba a comerse sus entrañas --_Harry miró a su hermanito y se alejó un poco de él, Lily sonrió al verlo

--Waka --exclamó Johnny con cara de asco

--_...por catorce años hizo lo mismo, nadie lograba darle caza, hasta que un valiente mago lo quemó vivo… ahora se dice que vaga por los bosques de Inglaterra, bosques tenebrosos en los que su decadente ser, eso que quedó después de la incineración puede ocultarse de los ardientes rayos del sol… --_en eso se escuchó como un rayo caía cerca de ahí, Johnny dio un brinco pero siguió atento al relato --..._se dice que fue quien mató a muchos fantasmas que habitan Hogwarts --_agregó en un susurro tétrico, John se abrazó de Harry --_... es alto y delgado, cuando se acerca se escucha un silbido, usa un sombrero y una especie de vestido muggle, siempre carga con una bolsa en la que lleva los huesos del mago que intentó quemarlo…_ --James interrumpió su relato, había escuchado un crack detrás de él, volteó interesado pero no había nada

-- ¡Aaaaahh el de la bolsa de huesos! --gritó Johnny parándose de un brinco, todos miraron tras James quien se giró rápidamente, un rayo iluminó el lugar, un hombre alto se vislumbró, lo que parecía un vestido o una larga túnica se meció con el fiero viento de la tormenta, otro rayo volvió a iluminar, y se miró un sombrero, Lily corrió hacia sus hijos y los abrazó

--Un dementor --murmuró James --_Expecto patronum _--exclamó, al instante un enorme león apareció y embistió contra el dementor

--El de la bolsa de huesos --murmuró sorprendido Sirius escuchando un ligero silbido, se transformó en un enorme perro negro y se lanzó contra el monstruo

-- ¡No, espe…! --se escuchó una voz ronca justo cuando el león brincaba sobre él y lo derribaba, Lily se puso lentamente de pie -- ¡Aaah nooo!... espera¡Sirius! --gritó cuando éste en su forma canina empezaba a morderle un brazo, con la mano que tenía libre le dio un puñetazo, el perro fue a dar varios metros atrás chillando, el monstruo-dementor se puso de pie, dio un brinco esquivando al león que volvía a arremeter contra él e intentó huir pero el perro se le ponía enfrente, sacó su varita y en el mismo instante salía volando hacia la mano de James que manejaba diestramente la varita de su esposa, el monstruo arrojó su bolsa de huesos que fue a dar hasta Lily y corrió desesperado, seguía gritándole a Sirius que lo dejara, de vez en cuando le pedía a James que se detuviera, pero ninguno hacía caso y lo seguían

Lily tomó la bolsa e intentó abrirla, pero el grito de advertencia de Johnny la interrumpió

-- ¡No mamá, son los huesos del mago!

--Es solo una historia que se inventó tu padre John --murmuró Lily y abrió la bolsa --pan, pastel, malvaviscos, una varita, chocolate --enumeró la pelirroja mirando el interior de la bolsa, después levantó la mirada… James y Sirius corrían detrás del monstruo, intentó gritarles que se detuvieran pero el monstruo se estrellaba contra un árbol y caía hacia atrás, un par de segundos después se ponía de pie algo titubeante y mareado, pero entonces llegaba el enorme perro negro y chocaban los dos --no salgan de aquí niños --murmuró Lily corriendo hacia donde James se unía a los otros dos entre el lodo --serán brutos --los reprendió llegando hasta ellos, invocó un lumos quitándole la varita a James y los iluminó un poco -- ¿estás bien? --preguntó acuclillándose

--Sí gracias… --murmuró James algo adolorido

--No te pregunto a ti --refutó Lily

--Yo sí pelirroja gracias por preguntar --contestó orgulloso Sirius

-- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me refería a ti Black?... Remus¿me escuchas? --preguntó preocupada, Sirius se movió derribando a James, ambos se pusieron alrededor del cuerpo que estaba tendido en todo su largo sobre el fango…

-- ¿Está vivo? --preguntó Sirius preocupado

-- ¡Claro que está vivo Sirius, no digas tonterías! --lo regañó James

-- ¡Cállense los dos!, no puedo creer que actuaran de esa forma --gritó Lily revisando detenidamente a Remus --no… no… --balbuceó aterrada

-- ¿Qué? --preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

--...no respira --murmuró Lily aterrada

-- ¡No! --gritó James y lanzándose sobre Remus intentó métodos muggles para volverlo a la vida

-- ¡A un lado! --gritó Sirius empujando a James, lo arrojó sobre el lodo y se acercó al cuerpo de Remus -- ¡le daré respiración de boca a boca! --anunció en pose de héroe --no te preocupes amigo, yo te ayudaré --murmuró mirando el pálido rostro de su viejo amigo

-- ¡No, espera, espera Sirius, espera! --a un milímetro de la boca de Remus, Sirius se detuvo, Remus le gritaba desesperado -- ¡no me beses, no me beses, estoy vivo! --Lily soltó una carcajada, Remus tenía su característica sonrisa tranquila mientras miraba el rostro de Sirius

-- ¡Eres un…¿Cómo te atreves? --reclamó el animago

--Buena broma moony --James le tendió una mano para que se pusiera de pie

--Después de lo que me hicieron tenía que cobrármela --sonrió Remus

--Pues vaya forma tienes tú de cobrártelas Remus --renegó Sirius mirando a Remus ya de pie

--Oh vamos Paddy¿ahora está molesto?, después de la forma en que me saludas después catorce años sin verme

--Solo tú llegas en esa forma a mitad de una tormenta como ésta

--Bueno tuve que arreglar unas cosas cuando me encontré con el dementor en el campo de quiditch y hasta ahora regresé, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que estaban aquí y venía a unirme a la velada --aclaró antes de que James y Sirius se le fueran encima en un gran abrazo de grupo cayendo los tres de nuevo al lodo…

Cinco minutos después y gracias a los regaños de Lily se pusieron de pie y la rodearon para abrazarla… así, los cuatro llenos de lodo regresaron a la casa de campaña

--Te presentaré a mis hijos moony --Anunció orgulloso James

--Creo que será mañana, los dos están dormidos --dijo Lily llevando a los niños a la tienda de campaña con un simple hechizo

Esa noche de tormenta, los merodeadores se reunieron de nuevo y juraron no volver a separarse, lo que ninguno sospechó fue que en verdad los cuatro merodeadores del colegio habían estado en Hogwarts juntos de nuevo... Moony, Padfoot, Prongs y Wormtail...

* * *

_**Yap lo que todos querían pasó, al fin los merodeadores juntos XD jajaja saben lo que hay que hacer...  
**_

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	11. De septiembre a Diciembre

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Brincaba por un gran campo verde, a lo lejos escuchaba el hermoso sonido que hacía el pequeño arroyo, una delicada cascada frente a él, los pajaritos cantaban como si estuvieran bajo el agua, su hermano llegaba hasta él, arrojaba un chorro de agua con su boca hacia arriba y comenzaba a caer como gotas de lluvia, se alzó de hombros y siguió caminando, tropezó unos segundos después cayendo a cuatro patas, extrañado miró lo transparente del piso, era como cristal y estaba húmedo… miró hacia atrás, había estado caminando sobre agua, con cuidado se puso de pie y siguió andando… era fabuloso no hundirse en el agua, sonrió y corrió chapoteando alegre, se detuvo en medio de un gran lago, extrañamente todo era azul transparente, todo de agua, de repente empezó a hundirse, el agua estaba fría… 

Johnny se sentó sobresaltado mirando alrededor, sus padres, su tío Sirius y el señor que había ayudado a su hermano en el campo de quiditch dormían torcidos en el piso de la tienda de campaña, se llevó las manos a la entrepierna y haciendo algo de presión fue hasta su hermano y cruzando las piernas lo movió

--Harry… despierta, hermano…

--Mmm, Johnny no molestes --murmuró Harry girándose

--Quiero ir al baño, me va a ganar Harry…

--Pues ve

--No puedo ir solo, mi mamá me castiga, despierta Harry por favor llévame

--Deja de molestar

--Me… ayy me va aaayyy me va a ganar ya no aguanto --lloriqueó Johnny dando pequeños brincos con ambas manos en la entrepierna

--Ya, va, va...-- balbuceó molesto Harry sentándose, se frotó un ojo y se estiró, medio dormido buscó sus gafas

--Aquí están, anda Harry vamos

Harry balbuceó mientras se ponía los lentes y gateó hasta la salida donde Johnny ya lo esperaba, aún algo dormido tomó la mano del niño y se encaminó al castillo, John lo guiaba él caminaba con los ojos cerrados…

-- ¡Aaayyy! --Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito de su hermanito, enarcó una ceja al ver a un hombre regordete medio calvo, tenía una rara apariencia ratonil

--Suelte a mi hermano --exigió Harry amenazándolo con su varita

--Suelta la varita Harry --pidió con aguda voz el hombre mientras le clavaba una de sus largas uñas a Johnny en el cuello

--Oiga señor, suélteme… en verdad… oiga

-- ¡Cállate niño! --gritó el sujeto zarandeando a John

--Es que…

-- ¡Que te calles, y tú dame esa varita!

--Johnny --murmuró Harry mirando significativamente a su hermano, el niño asintió rápidamente

--Arriba las manos! --gritó John sacando una varita de su pantalón

-- ¡Sí!, niño tonto --sonrió el pequeño hombre quitándole la varita a Johnny, momento en el que el niño aprovechó para darle una patada en el tobillo y correr hasta su hermano

-- ¡_Expelliarmus! _ --un rayo mandó a volar la varita del hombre, y éste desapareció sin mayor explicación --Potter --murmuró Snape que llegaba corriendo, miraba serio a los niños y después buscaba alguna pista alrededor -- ¿Quién era?

--No sé --contestó Harry cortante, Snape negó molesto y tomando a ambos niños del brazo los jaló hacia el campamento de los merodeadores --espere, tengo que llevar a mi hermano al baño

--Ya no es necesario --dijo Johnny tranquilo, Harry enarcó una ceja al ver a su hermano atarse el cordón de su pijama, miró un poco más abajo y hacia la izquierda, se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada al ver los zapatos de Snape mojados

--Puedo caminar solo --se quejó Harry jalando su brazo, pero Snape lo llevaba bien sujeto

--Severus --saludó Remus mirando interesado a los dos niños que el hombre jalaba

--Necesito hablar con Potter --siseó Snape soltando a los chiquillos, Harry se sobó el brazo y miró amenazante al profesor, Remus miró a los niños, después echó un vistazo a la tienda y volvió a ver a Snape

--Aún duerme, puedes hablar conmigo

--Así me ahorro horas de explicación, andando Lupin

Harry hizo una mueca despectiva mirando a Snape, Remus sonrió y lo siguió

Remus regresó serio algunas horas después, cuando ya el campamento estaba levantado, miró el lugar una última vez antes de ir al castillo, lo que pasaba no estaba bien…

-- ¿Y los niños? --preguntó Lupin entrando a la sala común

--Bañándose --le contestó Lily que leía en un sillón

--Muy lindo Lupin, te desapareciste y nos dejaste todo el trabajo --se quejó Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido

--Todo lo hice yo, no entiendo de qué te quejas --murmuró James mirándolo

--Y lo hiciste con la varita --agregó Lily

--Oigan… no creo que sea buena idea que dejen a los chicos salir solos, primero fue el dementor y ahora Severus los salvó de un desconocido que amenazaba a Johnny --En cuanto Lily escuchó eso, corrió hacia la habitación de sus hijos…

Después del pequeño incidente, la seguridad fue exagerada principalmente por Lily, Sirius a partir de entonces se empezó a comportar más extraño que de costumbre, se miraba muy serio, ya ni las platicas sobre su libertad a las que se había unido Lupin, lograban animarlo… los pocos días que faltaban para que las clases comenzaran por fin pasaron y entonces el carácter de Sirius cambió radicalmente, de la tristeza al coraje…

--Mamá por favor… --Harry tenía media hora suplicando, y Lily seguía empacando sus cosas

--Harry, cariño… --dejó una camisa en la maleta, respiró hondo y se giró hacia su hijo --...es muy peligroso, te podría atrapar el sujete ese

--Iré con los demás

--Harry, ya está decidido, no, es mi última palabra

--Mamá, van a ir profesores, no conozco ese pueblo…

--No firmaré ese permiso hijo, es por tu bien

--Sí claro --murmuró Harry molesto, miró a su madre, ella le regresó una sonrisa de disculpa pero el chico hizo una mueca y salió de la habitación, Lily suspiró y siguió empacando

--Harry… --llamó James al ver salir molesto al chico

--Déjalo… --masculló pasando junto a los tres adultos sentados en la estancia

--Creo que tu pelirroja esposa exagera --murmuró Sirius serio

--Sí Padfoot, pero no entiende razón --contestó James mirando por donde había salido su hijo

--Aunque, creo que Harry tiene más Potter que solo la apariencia --comentó Remus concentrado en su lectura, James lo miró de reojo, después miró a Sirius… esa actitud en su amigo no era normal, por más trastornado que lo hubiera dejado Azkabán…

-----------------------------------

Los Potter se instalaron en una de las torres en desuso, bastante alejada de las clases y principalmente de Severus Snape, la segunda semana del año escolar, segunda también de que James insistiera a Sirius salir y hacerle una broma a Snape mientras Lily se encargaba de las instrucción básica de Johnny y segunda de que Sirius lo rechazara y se desapareciera misteriosamente, James se había plantado en la pequeña estancia que habían improvisado en la torre, estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados y mirando detenidamente la puerta frente a él, golpeaba el piso con su pie impacientemente, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás unos minutos después al ver que la puerta se abría… enarcó una ceja al mirar que un enorme perro negro entraba, sacó lentamente su varita, sonrió y murmuró algo, el perro dio un brinco extraño al sentir algo al cuello…

--Ahora Paddy, tú y yo vamos a tener una charla --dijo James saliendo de entre las sombras con una correa en la mano, correa que iba hasta el cuello del perro donde había aparecido un collar blanco --no te jales y no admito ningún gruñido, así que andando --agregó yendo a un sillón, se dejó caer y miró al perro frente a él, el animal miraba un punto lejano pero al mismo tiempo cercano --Ya en serio Pad --James quitó el collar y lo miró, Sirius volvió a su forma humana y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente --has estado muy raro estos últimos días… vamos Sirius, somos hermanos¿Qué te pasa?

--Es que… pues… --Sirius lo miró fijamente --yo creo que Peter…

-----------------------------------------------------

Tal y como Harry había predicho, en cuanto Snape lo miró, le pidió la poción que debía y al no entregarla, lo castigó… aunque se equivocó un poco… su castigo fue por un mes y medio… tiempo durante el cual Harry ni siquiera pensó en visitar a sus padres, seguía molesto porque su madre se había negado a firmarle el permiso y su padre no había siquiera opinado…

Después de su castigo y después de la primera visita a Hogsmade, el carácter de Harry había empeorado y el que el profesor Snape suplantara a Lupin no ayudaba en nada, sabía que si iba a la torre donde se quedaban sus padres miraría a Lupin, pero seguía ofendido, ni siquiera había leído las cartas que sus padres le habían enviado, sabía que le pedían que fuera a visitarlos… y lo comprobó algunos meses después, otro día más que se quedaba en el castillo mientras todos se divertían en el pueblo… respiró hondo y muy molesto mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y abría un sobre…

--_Harry, tu hermano quiere verte y nosotros también… no te quedes solo en las visitas…_ aaaahh --murmuró más molesto y arrojó el papel, miró el resto de cartas y decidió salir a pasear… cuando caminaba por un pasillo del tercer piso, escuchó que lo llamaban, extrañado se giró y miró a George y Fred que lo saludaban detrás de una estatua -- ¿no deberías estar camino a Hogsmade?

--Te queremos dar un poco de alegría --sonrió George señalándole con la cabeza un aula vacía

--Nuestro regalo de navidad --agregó Fred cerrando la puerta con cuidado, amplió su sonrisa, sacó de su capa algo y lo puso en una mesa con un ademán muy rimbombante, Harry lo miró detenidamente, un pergamino grande, cuadrado y desgastado

-- ¿Y para que quiero yo un pergamino viejo?

-- ¡Un pergamino viejo! --gritó George ofendido, Fred tuvo que cubrirle la boca para que se callara

--Éste… Harry --murmuró Fred mirando el pergamino como si fuera un tesoro

--Es el secreto de nuestro éxito…

--...bueno, en uno de nuestros castigos con Filch --dijo Fred alzándose de hombros

--...sí, cuando éramos pequeños e inocentes --comentó George con un exagerado tono de nostalgia, Harry sonrió

--Bueno, pero ¿en que puede servir un pergamino viejo?

-- ¡Ay Harry! --Fred se llevó una mano a la frente en posición dramática y miró casi ofendido a Harry --mira esto… --sollozó sacando su varita --Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

Inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que tocaba la varita, unas finas líneas de tinta empezaron a aparecer, se unieron y cruzaron unas a otras.. la vista de Harry se fue a la parte superior, unas palabras grandes, floreadas y verdes ponían:

Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar:

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

Después miró a los gemelos que observaban soñadores el mapa, volvió la vista al mapa y extrañado se inclinó sobre una motita que decía el nombre del director, mientras los ojos de Harry recorrían los pasillos que conocía, se percató de que también habían unos pasadizos a los que no había entrado nunca…

--Exactamente a Hogsmade --dijo George señalando con el dedo uno en especial --a Honeydukes --agregó señalando el que estaba detrás de la bruja tuerta

--Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs --suspiró Fred pasando su mano por la cabecera del mapa --les debemos tanto…

--Hombres grandes --suspiró esta vez George --maravillosos que se esforzaron por darnos una razón para continuar con su legado

--Bien Harry, no olvides borrarlo cuando lo hayas usado, podría caer en manos peligrosas, no tienes más que tocarlo con la varita y decir "travesura realizada"

--Así que, joven Harry --dijo George imitando a la perfección a Percy --pórtate bien

--Nos veremos en Honeydukes --le dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo

Salieron del aula sonriendo con satisfacción, Harry se quedó ahí mirando el mapa, vio que la mota de tinta que correspondía a su madre subía a su habitación con Johnny detrás, miró de nuevo la cabecera del mapa, recordaba que su padrino le había llamado a su padre por un mote que le había parecido extraño, también Lupin le había dicho que su padre y sus amigos habían pertenecido a un grupo de alborotadores en el colegio, se alzó de hombros pareciéndole imposible que su padre hubiera hecho ese mapa, porque de lo contrario no lo tendrían los gemelos, pensando eso recorrió con un dedo el pasadizo desde la estatua hasta Hogsmade, después, como si obedeciera una orden, enrolló el mapa, lo metió a su túnica y salió del aula, después de asegurarse de estar solo fue hasta la estatua, sacó su varita y el mapa, sorprendido miró que aparecía una mota de tinta que decía "Harry Potter" junto a él había un pequeño globo como los de historieta

--_Dissendio --_susurró Harry golpeando con la varita la estatua

Inmediatamente la joroba de la bruja se abrió lo suficiente como para que pudiera pasar, y así lo hizo, después claro, de que guardara el mapa de nuevo en su túnica, se deslizó un gran trecho de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizó en tierra, fría y húmeda, se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor, estaba completamente a oscuras, apareciendo una pequeña esfera luminosa en la punta de su varita, enarcó una ceja al ver el pasadizo angosto y lleno de lodo, borró el mapa y lo regresó a su túnica. Sintiéndose emocionado y algo de temeroso al mismo tiempo, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, empezó a caminar. El pasadizo se doblaba, se retorcía, subía o bajaba, Harry corrió por él con la varita en alto, tropezó de vez en cuando, incluso se partió un labio.

Diez minutos después llegó al pie de una escalera de piedra, procurando no hacer ruido comenzó a subir, cien escalones, doscientos, trescientos, perdió la cuenta mientras subía mirándose los pies, unos minutos después, de improviso su cabeza dio contra algo duro, sobándose la coronilla levantó la vista, parecía una trampilla, la empujó ligeramente y asomó la cabeza… estaba en un sótano lleno de cajas y cajones de madera, rápida y sigilosamente fue por la escalera que tenía enfrente, llegó a la puerta que estaba al final, la atrevesó y se encontró tras el mostrador de Honeydukes… el lugar estaba tan abarrotado que nadie se fijó en él, miró asombrado el lugar lleno de toda clase de caramelos, se apretujó entre unos alumnos de sexto y fue hasta sus amigos al verlos debajo de un letrero que ponía: "_sabores insólitos", _ambos observaban interesados una bandeja de paletas sabor sangre

--No creo que Harry quiera esto, para mí que son para vampiros --comentó Hermione mirando dudosa las paletas

-- ¿Y esto? --dijo Ron acercando un tarro de cucarachas

--Aún peor --dijo Harry, sonrió al ver que a Ron casi se le caía el tarro

-- ¡Harry! --gritó Hermione

-- ¡Has aprendido a aparecerte! --exclamó Ron sorprendido

--Claro que no --rió Harry, bajó la voz y mientras salían de la tienda les contó lo del mapa

--Pero Harry, si Sirius Black…

--Hermione, ya te dije, es mi padrino y está con mis padres --le recordó Harry, sintiendo un escalofrío, no llevaba capa y en realidad hacía mucho frío…

Siguieron caminando, los chicos le señalaban cada lugar a Harry, quien después de un par de minutos como jalado por una gran y poderosa fuerza se acercó a Zonko

--Podemos entrar --para sorpresa de Ron, comentó Hermione, Harry asintió algo embobado por los escaparates

Al entrar se encontró con el sueño de cualquier bromista, bandejas con todo tipo de caramelos de broma, sonrió al ver una taza junto a la que había un letrero, acababa de encontrar el regalo para navidad de Johnny, una taza que mordía la nariz, tomó dos por si las dudas…

-- ¿No nos venderían de eso? --preguntó añorante Harry, los chicos miraron hacia donde señalaba el moreno

--No Harry, eso les molesta a Fred y George --contestó Ron mirando el letrero de "bromas fuertes… prohibida su venta a menores"

--Bueno, nada perdemos con mirar --comentó Harry alzándose de hombros, los tres chicos se acercaron

--No sé… --Harry frenó de golpe al escuchar esa voz, la conocía -- creo que si se lo damos nos mata la pelirroja, Prongs --el chico tragó saliva, voz ronca con un toque de burla, la palabra "pelirroja", "prongs", inmediatamente miró frente a él, jaló a sus amigos, Hermione resbaló y gritó logrando que los dos adultos se giraran rápidamente, la chica trastabilló, Harry intentó detenerla, Remus y James miraron interesados una mata de cabello negro tras ella

-- ¿Estás bien Hermione? --preguntó preocupado James acercándose

--Sí, sí señor Potter --Hermione logró de nuevo el equilibrio deteniéndose de Ron -- ¡señor Potter¿Qué, que hace aquí?

--Son geniales las bromas prohibidas a menores --le contestó James mirando tras ella -- ¿no estaba Harry con ustedes?

-- ¿Harry¡Harry!... no, no él se quedó en el castillo

--Bueno, chicos… cómprenle algo a mi hijo, espero poder convencer a su madre para la última visita --les sonrió dándoles algunas monedas, Hermione algo torpe tomó las monedas, las metió a su túnica y dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la tienda los más rápido posible

-- Podría jurar que vi a Harry, hasta olí su perfume --murmuró James regresando a las bromas no aptas para menores de edad

Ron y Hermione salieron pálidos de la tienda, a unos metros de ahí localizaron a Harry que sonreía, se apresuraron a ir hacia él

--Esa estuvo cerca --sonrió el chico, definitivamente desde que se había enterado de que sus padres también eran magos, Harry había cambiado bastante -- ¿y saben?, mi padre fue uno de los que hizo el mapa

--Pero…

--Sí… ¿no escucharon que el profesor Lupin le decía Prongs?, así firma en…

--Vaya y Lupin ha tenido razón de nuevo --todas y cada una de las articulaciones del adolescente se tensaron, miró a sus amigos, ambos tenían cara de haber visto a un asesino prófugo, en pocas palabras, su padrino lo había atrapado… tragó saliva y se giró lentamente, Sirius lo miraba evaluadoramente, sonrió cuando Harry le sonreía en forma de disculpa a una gran capucha que cubría totalmente al portador --en verdad tienes más Potter que solo la apariencia --comentó orgulloso --tu madre --Harry bajó la mirada ante el inminente regaño --está muy triste porque no le hablas, tiene un genio del demonio pero si no firmó tu permiso fue por temor a que algo te pasara y tú te escapas no sé como porque los dementores rodean el castillo, y ustedes --se giró a Ron y Hermione, los chicos lo miraron con atención --Hermione, escuché que eras la responsable y sabiendo que a Harry lo persigue un asesino y que aclaro no soy yo, le permitiste escapar --la chica iba a abrir la boca pero decidió no contar lo del mapa --Ron, sé que eres como Harry pero aún así… fue muy peligroso Harry

--Lo siento Si… --se interrumpió cuando alguien pasaba junto a ellos --...padrino --murmuró mirando la nieve bajo sus pies

--Pues en verdad lo espero… ¿estás arrepentido Harry? --preguntó mirándolo fijamente, Harry siguió mirando sus pies, Ron y Hermione lo miraban esperando que asintiera --sí, lo supuse… --se alzó de hombros --me extrañaría que dijeras que sí, bueno… he cumplido con el padrino responsable que pide la pelirroja, ya te regañé por desobedecer a tu madre, diviértete y cuida que no te atrapen los profesores --agregó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras pasaba junto a él, Harry se giró totalmente atónito…

Ese día los tres chicos la habían pasado genial, ya por la tarde tuvieron que regresar al colegio, se fueron a acostar temprano, había sido un día ajetreado. Por la mañana Harry despertó sonriente, su vida no podía ser mejor, extrañado por encontrar el dormitorio desierto siendo domingo, se vistió y bajó a la sala común, donde solo estaba Ron que se sobaba el estómago y Hermione que tenía tres mesas llenas de pergaminos

--Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de navidad, ya todos se fueron --murmuró Ron mirando detenidamente a Harry --ya casi es hora de comer, estaba por ir a despertarte

-- ¿Ustedes porque no se han ido?

--Tengo demasiada tarea --murmuró Hermione apesadumbrada

--Sí y mamá dijo algo de ir a visitar a Charlie --Ron se alzó de hombros --no tuve ganas de ir --Harry sonrió, Ron era tan malo mintiendo como Hermione, ambos se habían quedado por lo que les había contado que había pasado en verano

--Bueno, vamos con mis padres, seguro querrán que pasemos la navidad con ellos --les sonrió Harry. Después de ayudar a Hermione a recoger todo, los tres sonrientes salieron rumbo a la torre más lejana del castillo. Quince minutos después, cuando iban a medio camino se encontraron con Remus, Sirius y James que caminaban al parecer discutiendo

-- ¡Harry! --lo saludó James sacudiendo la mano --hola chicos, justo los íbamos a buscar, tu madre quiere que pasen estos días con nosotros

-- ¡Te digo que no Padfoot! --gritó Remus rodando los ojos

--Vamos Moony, es una buena idea --replicó Sirius un poco más atrás, mientras James se había cercado a los chicos

--Claro papá, para allá ibamos

--Harry¿recuerdas la tradición?

--Jejeje, sí papá¿ahora quien va a ser?

--Yo insisto en que si le damos a Dumbledore una pastilla de engorde, lo podemos hacer que se parezca, ya tiene la barba blanca --Sirius llegaba con ellos

--Te digo que no Padfoot, no seas terco --renegó Remus

--Bah, ni que fueras tú el que manda --Sirius se cruzó de brazos, Remus rodó los ojos y miró a Harry

--Tu madre quiere comprar las cosas Harry, dice que si puedes ir a cuidar a John

--Claro profesor Lupin --le sonrió el chico invitando a sus amigos

-- ¡Podemos ponerle unas mallas verdes a Snivellus! --comentó Sirius cuando se alejaban, el trío de oro se giró al mismo tiempo

-- ¿Snivellus? --preguntó interesada Hermione

--Así le decían al profesor Snape cuando estudiaban --explicó Harry pensativo

Cuando llegaron a la torre, Lily besó y abrazó a los tres chicos mientras les daba instrucciones a una velocidad asombrosa, sonrientes los tres entraron a la torre, se toparon primeramente con una gran estancia en la que ardía furiosa e imponente una chimenea, al fondo una puerta que seguramente sería el baño y a un lado tres escaleras

-- ¡Harry! --Johnny bajaba por la de en medio --dormirás junto a mi habitación, en esta escalera hay más para tus amigos… hola

--Hola John --sonrió Hermione, Ron le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo

--Harry, terminé mi carta, mira… ¿se la mandas con Hedwig?

-- ¿Carta…Hedwig, a quién? --preguntó Ron confundido, Hermione lo jaló a un rincón para explicarle

--Claro Johnny¿la puedo leer?

--Síp, también pedí para ti --sonrió Johnny corriendo hacia la chimenea

--No te acerques mucho --dijo Harry mientras abría el sobre, Ron y Hermione casi corrieron hacia él cuando Harry hacía intentos por no soltar una carcajada --es la mejor carta que he leído --murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa

--Harry… --llamó John con voz de ultratumba, los chicos se giraron interesados --necesito que me ayudes

-- ¿En? --preguntó Harry acercándose, ese tono de voz significaba algo bueno, Johnny dejó de ver el danzar del fuego y sacando algo de su pantalón se acercó a Harry, mirando a su alrededor le extendió una hoja roja, Harry arrugó el entrecejo al ver un dibujo, después sorprendido miró a su hermanito

--Necesito que me consigas algo para hacerlo dormir, lo pondré en la leche --comentó serio, Harry sonrió justo como lo hacía su padre antes de una broma para Snape

--No te preocupes, lo tendrás hoy mismo, iré por él en la tarde --aseguró Harry

--Bien, esto es totalmente secreto Harry

--Lo sé hermano… --dijo Harry mirando al niño que volvía a subir a su habitación --solo espero que consigan al profesor Dumbledore --susurró Harry con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, todo prometía convertir esa en la mejor navidad de todas las que podría tener…

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	12. Navidad!

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

Jojojojo, navidad adelantada jajajaja, disfruten el capi

* * *

Lily, James, Remus y Sirius entraban sonrientes a su torre, James frenó de golpe y estiró los brazos evitando que los demás siguieran avanzando, enarcó una ceja mirando a su hijo mayor sentado en el sofá, la cara de Harry lo hacía temer…

--Muy bien Potter, habla --la sonrisa de Harry se amplió, Lily también sonrió

--No pienso pedir nada papá, solo quería preguntar una cosa --guardó silencio mirando a su padre -- para que Johnny siga creyendo en Santa Claus… --James se acercó lentamente

--Te lo advierto Harry… como intentes chantajearme --lo miró detenidamente --bien, tú ganas, que quieres y que ofreces --murmuró rendido James dejándose caer frente al chico

--Solo quiero estar presente cuando lean la carta de Johnny --sonrió inocentemente

-- ¿Y tus amigos hijo? --Lily le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras tomaba la carta que extendía el chico

--Arriba con John --murmuró -- ¿me puedo quedar?

--No veo razón por la que no puedas --contestó Lily de pie en medio -- a ver…

_Querido Santa Claus, este año me he portado muy bien… _

--Claro --balbuceó Harry divertido --lo siento --dijo al ver la mirada de su madre

_…hice muchas cosas buenas, salvé a un asesino, pero yo sé que no era asesino, y lo quiero mucho, por eso me gustaría que le trajeras a mi ti Sirius una novia con una silla porque dice mi mamá que ya es hora de que siente cabeza y nadie mejor que una buena mujer, supongo que se le ha de cansar… _

James no lo pudo evitar, soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar que Sirius se ahogaba

_…a mi papá por favor tráele una cama nueva porque en la noche la que tiene hace mucho ruido y no creo que descanse, me preocupa… _

ahora el que se ahogaba era James, Sirius y Remus reían abrazados, Lily se sonrojó y miró a Harry, el chico hacía un insólito esfuerzo por no reír…

…_para mi mamá trae un… --_Lily se interrumpió y con ojos entrecerrados miró a James --_...un negligé blanco de hilo, el otro día escuché que mi papá le decía que eran divertidos, mi mamá ha hecho muchos corajes y quiero que se divierta… a tío Remus le podrías comprar… _

Harry no soportó más y recostado en el sofá empezó reír ante el sorprendente sonrojo de su madre y la cara de terror que tenía su padre

-- Como… te… atreves… --Lily había bajado la carta y caminaba peligrosamente seria hacia James mientras éste se acercaba a sus amigos asombrosamente rápido --...a… hablar… de eso… ¡frente a un niño de seis años! --terminó gritando, James se escondió tras Sirius que no podía dejar de reír

--Yo no fui, lo juro, seguro que escuchó cuando tú y yo hablábamos sobre eso antes de descubrir a Sirius… que te… que te parece si sigues con la carta, antes de que baje el niño --Lily asintió, respiró hondo y volvió a ver el trozo de papel

_…para el tío Remus, como dijo el tío Sirius… _

Lily se mordió un labio, cerró los ojos y respiró varias veces antes de seguir leyendo

_… que le gustaba mucho leer, que buscaba un libro para darle… _

Los ojos de Sirius casi escapan de sus cuencas, brincó rápidamente hasta Lily e intentó quitarle la carta, pero la pelirroja reía divertida y nada dispuesta a entregarla

--Te esperas Sirius, casi termina…

_…pero no encontraba el libro, yo sé que tú si lo conseguirás, por favor para mi tío Remus puedes traerle unas chuletas frescas, papá dijo que así le gustaban por su problemita peludo y que necesitaba un collar antipulgas igual que el tío Sirius… _

Remus y Sirius bastante serios miraron a James, éste se alejó rápidamente con una sonrisa de disculpa

_…y el libro era… _

Lily con cara asesina miró a Sirius, Harry intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa

…_ka…ma…su… tra _

-- ¡BLACK¡MI HIJO TIENE 6 AÑOS!

--Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan adelantado y que escuche conversaciones privadas… eh, sigue leyendo linda

Lily volvió a rodar los ojos y miró el papel

…_para mi hermano Harry quisiera que le trajeras unos lentes mágicos para que no deje escapar la snitch y pueda ver por donde va como dijo Severus, a él tráele un shampoo porque creo que no le alcanza para comprarse uno _

los merodeadores y Harry se sujetaban el estomago riendo a carcajada limpia, Lily sonrió

_y si tiene un shampoo a lo mejor se le quita lo enojón, también miré el otro día en un periódico un cupón de corte de cabello y cambio de imagen gratis,, para los amigos de Harry tráeles un espejo para que vean lo que no pueden… eso dijo mi mamá, no sé a que se refería… para el profesor Dumbledore podrías traerle unas tijeras y una maquina de afeitar porque como que ya está muy larga esa barba y el cabello, un tinte porque blanco está muy feo…sin ofender… y por último, yo solo te pido que le des lo que te pedí a todos los que quiero y yo quiero solo una cosa, ya no me gusta la escoba, ni el balón, el automóvil, la pista de carreras, la consola, la computadora, la colección de videojuegos, la pistola de agua, ni los demás juguetes, solo quiero… _

-- ¿Por qué guardas silencio Lily?, no puede ser más vergonzoso que lo que ya leíste --murmuró James mirándola atentamente, la pelirroja sonreía cálidamente con la vista fija en el papel

--Quiere un hermanito --contestó mirándolo --para navidad… porque cuando Harry se viene al colegio él se aburre mucho solo y así cuando él venga, nosotros no nos quedaremos solos --sonrió Lily

--Pero mira que considerado --balbuceó atónito James

_Con cariño John Alexander Potter… _

_P.D. Te dejaré galletas y leche tibia junto al árbol _

--Bueno… iré a… por… un sweater que quería ponerme para navidad, lo dejé en la sala común, ya vuelvo --sonrió Harry corriendo a la puerta

Los cuatros adultos se sentaron lentamente en los sillones, se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que Lupin decidió romperlo

-- ¿Kamasutra?

James ahogó una carcajada en el hombro de Lily, ella sonreía y Sirius miró como cachorro bajo la lluvia a Remus

-- ¿Collar anti pulgas, prongs, no sabías que los renos también tienen pulgas?

--Yo… era un chiste moony --murmuró James bajando la mirada

Acto seguido los cuatro empezaron a reír…

Harry caminaba sonriente, esa sería una navidad genial, la pasaría en el colegio rodeado de la magia que siempre inundaba el lugar y además, con sus padres y amigos, claro que sin contar con lo que Johnny haría y lo que él haría…

A la mañana siguiente un grito despertó a los pocos que quedaban en la torre, los adultos se habían perdido desde temprano, debían preparar todo para navidad… Hermione y Ron chocaron al salir de sus habitaciones, subieron diez escalones y abrieron la puerta de donde había salido el grito, se extrañaron al ver a Harry retorciéndose de la risa en el piso

--E… era… solo… solo… --balbuceaba Harry, pero la risa no lo dejaba continuar

--Le voy a decir a mi mamá --murmuró Johnny bajando de su cama, con un mohín y brazos cruzados salió de la habitación, Ron no pudo evitar reír al ver al niño vestido como un perfecto duende de Santa Claus, con mallas, orejas, piel verde y todo…

--No… pude… evitarlo --Hermione miró a Harry seguir balbuceando

--Abusaste Harry

--Vamos Hermione, él me ha hecho peores

--Pero él tiene 6 años y tú 13 Harry, por Merlín… fue una broma cruel, estaba llorando --Harry miró a Ron, éste asintió alzándose de hombros, Harry negó lentamente y después de despeinarse un momento, siguió a su hermanito

Harry bajó las escaleras lentamente, al bajar escuchó a Johnny llorando, la broma no había sido tan cruel, se acercó al sofá donde estaba el niño

--Johnny lo siento, oye está bien…te quitaré eso y…

-- ¡Caíste! --gritó John parándose de un brinco sobre el sofá, Harry retrocedió un poco al verlo con semejante pistola de agua, casi estaba más grande que él

--No te atrevas John --advirtió Harry retrocediendo aún más, sorprendido se detuvo al sentir en la espalda algo delgado, se giró lentamente --Ron --retrocedió en otra dirección alejándose de su amigo que tenía una pistola muy parecida a la de Johnny, se detuvo unos pasos después -- ¿Hermione? --se giró casi aterrado, la castaña le sonrió --no… no… no es justo, yo no tengo…

--No es nuestra culpa que no hayas revisado tu cama --dijo Hermione cargando la pistola

-- ¿mi cama? --Harry intentó correr hacia ahí pero Ron lo bloqueaba y disparaba agua helada, después Hermione, corrió, cogió un cojín y se cubrió, pero Johnny le llegaba por otra parte y le disparaba -- ¡Hey eso no es agua! --gritó al verse las manos verdes

--Nop --murmuró el pequeño pelirrojo

Harry corrió por toda la sala, con los tres dementes con pistolas tras él, en su carrera tiraron el pino de navidad quebrando todas y cada una de las esferas que colgaban de él, aunque no se dieron cuenta y siguieron corriendo…

-- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la navidad pasada? --preguntó Lily pensativa, James la miró y sonrió mientras asentía lentamente

Los cuatro adultos miraban el jardín del colegio sentados bajo un árbol…

-- ¿Crees que pase algo igual? --preguntó temeroso, Remus y Sirius los miraron

--Esperemos que no, creo que ha sido la cuenta más grande esa --murmuró Lily poniéndose de pie

-- ¿No fue la del año antepasado?

--No James, ese solo llegó a urgencias

--Cierto… --comentó pensativo parándose también, abrazó a su esposa y les hizo una seña con la cabeza a sus amigos para que los siguieran, Sirius y Remus se miraron unos segundos y después se apresuraron a seguirlos -- pero antes de eso Lily…

--No James, él solo llegó por quemaduras leves y el de antes solo duró una semana en recuperación, creo que si pudo caminar bien

--Y antes…

--No amor, recuerda que el gobierno se hace cargo cuando pierden la razón, aunque yo creo que exageraron

--Yo también pienso lo mismo, además solo tenía un año

--Oiga, oigan… ¿de que están hablando?

--Sirius, amigo… --le sonrió James abrazándolo --solo recordamos las navidades… todos los años hemos contratado personas para que personifiquen a Santa Claus

-- ¿Y de los que estaban hablando…?

--Si Remus --sonrió Lily con algo de culpa --aún seguimos sin entender como fue que el del año pasado cayó del tejado en una alberca infantil con leche congelada y resultó tener una gran alergia a la nuez que la leche tenía, duró dos meses en cuidados intensivos, cuatro meses hospitalizado, cuatro más en recuperación, el caso que creo que acaba de salir del hospital --murmuró pensativa, los ojos de Remus y Sirius se abrieron al máximo

-- ¿Y el que perdió la razón? --preguntó Remus seguro de que se arrepentiría de haber preguntado…

--Bueno pues… --murmuró James pensativo

------------------flash back------------------------------------------------

La noche de navidad, la pareja que dormía tranquilamente, vio interrumpido su sueño por la puerta que se abría violentamente y un tipo muy parecido a Santa Claus entraba gritando aterrado, ambos se sentaron rápidamente en la cama, Santa Claus brincaba a la cama, un reno de grandes cornamentas aparecía, parecía tener la rabia, sus ojos se miraban rojos y gruñía molesto, Santa Claus pasó corriendo sobre ellos, el reno lo siguió…

--Dime que sobre el lomo de ese animal no iba un niño de mameluco rojo --susurró Lily mirando la puerta, James la miró…

Exactamente un año después, la misma pareja dormía apaciblemente, esta vez se habían encargado de que ningún animal salvaje pudiera acercarse a la casa y habían cansado lo suficiente a su hijo menor como para que estuviera despierto por la noche… un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de esa noche, ni siquiera se molestaron en ponerse la bata sobre su pijama y descalzos se atoraron unos segundos en la puerta, en la puerta camino a las escaleras, se toparon con Harry que salía de su habitación mas dormido que despierto, y el grito se volvía a escuchar…

--Yo no fui --los tres en la puerta miraron al pequeño pelirrojo al que como siempre le quedaba grande la pijama, junto al niño un hombre vestido de rojo, de voluminosa barriga, larga barba blanca y sonrisa que debería ser bonachona y que en ese momento era una mueca de dolor, sobre las piernas tenía un sofá, sobre los pies que salían un poco estaba el pino y en la planta de los pies tenía pequeños cristales incrustados con algunas gotas de sangre bajando lentamente --no quisho comed mis galletash --Lily le puso más atención al sujeto, tenía chocolate por toda la cara…

El próximo año…

James y Lily habían decidido hacer un campamento en su habitación, habían puesto una casa de campaña y dormía con sus dos hijos…

--Mamá --murmuró Harry moviendo a su madre, el niño se frotaba un ojo con pereza --Johnny no está --dijo al ver que tenía la atención de Lily, ella se apresuró a despertar a su esposo, cuando llegaban a la puerta escucharon un grito…

-- ¿Qué fue eso? --los tres se giraron, en la cama el pequeño pelirrojo se sentaba somnoliento

Lily fue hacia su hijo y lo tomó en brazos, después le tomó la mano a Harry y salió tras James, al llegar a la estancia se sorprendió como creyó no poder hacerlo, todo estaba revuelto, miró al niño en sus brazos y volvió a la estancia, se aferró a Johnny cuando el grito se volvía a escuchar y se acercaba rápidamente… corrieron a la puerta principal y con algo de miedo y compasión miraron a un hombre rodar en la nieve intentado apagar el fuego que lo cubría…

Al siguiente año, no dejaron prendida la chimenea, las luces navideñas las apagaron antes de irse a acostar y por si las dudas pusieron el árbol lo más lejos de la chimenea y algún contacto eléctrico, el campamento se volvió a hacer, esa noche James no durmió y aún así un grito lo sobresaltó, no esperó a que su familia despertar y después de asegurarse de que Johnny dormía, salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó resbalando por el barandal de la escalera, con miedo abrió la puerta a la estancia, a pasó lento se acercó, se llevó una mano a la boca por la sorpresa, en la mesita de té o en lo que quedaba de ella estaba un rechoncho hombre de rosadas mejillas, larga barba blanca, sus piernas y brazos estaban en ángulos no muy saludables, por fortuna estaba inconsciente y no podía gritarle…

--Mira papi, Santa Claus encontró el patín que me faltaba¿ves como es el mejor? --James giró la cabeza lentamente, un niño pelirrojo de cuatro años miraba al maltrecho hombre, no pudo evitar sonreír, los ojos de Johnny brillaban mirando el traje rojo…

----------------------------------------fin flash back-------------------------

--Creo que ahora vende seguros --murmuró pensativo James, Remus y Sirius miraban con los ojos como platos

--Pues yo sigo pensando en lo que pasó el año pasado, desperté con el ruido de la ambulancia --agregó Lily abriendo la puerta a la torre, sin darse cuenta habían llegado, pero no avanzó, en el umbral se paralizó mirando el lugar…

Hermione y Ron estaban cubiertos por pintura verde y amarilla respectivamente, reían recostados en los sillones mirando a Harry que se revolcaba con Johnny en el piso, los merodeadores se asomaron por el poco espacio que dejaba Lily, Sirius miró las paredes… todo con pintura roja, amarilla, verde, entraron tras la pelirroja que a paso lento se empezó a mover, Hermione y Ron guardaron silencio ante la mirada de Lily que se había parado junto a sus hijos, abría la boca para gritar cuando un chorro de entre los niños le llenaba hasta la garganta, y otro más la bañaba…

--Ha... Harry --susurró Remus, podía oler la furia creciendo en Lily

--Johnny --murmuró James intentando acercarse pero Sirius se lo impidió

Con una peligrosa lentitud Lily giró mirando su alrededor, las paredes pintadas, el pino de navidad tirado lleno de pintura, dos de los sillones volteados, pero lo que la hizo decidirse por sacar su varita, agitarla rápidamente separando a los dos niños fue ver las túnicas que había planchado, la de ella y su esposo y la de los dos niños, incluyendo la de Sirius y Remus… su túnica blanca… su túnica nueva, la única que le había gustado, esa misma que le había costado demasiado dinero como para ser una simple túnica… estaba llena de pintura, chocolate y no quería averiguar lo que era el resto de todas las demás túnicas, solo esa… Harry y John que seguían flotando a poco del piso miraban hacia todas partes

--Pensé… que por fin tendríamos una navidad tranquila a pesar de tener a los merodeadores juntos --siseó la pelirroja dejando con cuidado a sus hijos en el piso, ellos intentaron resguardarse tras su padre y padrino, pero una mano en alto de Lily lo evitó

--Mamá… --la misma mano en alto interrumpió a Harry

--No digan nada… es mi culpa --los niños abrieron los ojos sorprendidos --... no aprendo, todos los años creo que pasará y me equivoco, pero ya me cansé, ya fue suficiente --movió su varita y todo volvió a la normalidad, incluso las ropas de los niños, miró de reojo su túnica… no tenía pintura fresca, pero seguía manchada, dio un suspiro largo

--Pero mamá… --murmuró alarmado Johnny mirando como su madre movía la varita y el pino y regalos que éste tenía debajo, al igual que los adornos de la sala desaparecían

--Se suspende, no les interesa nada, solo regalos y regalos, juguetes, no más… --murmuró Lily seria, sacudió su falda y fue a su habitación dejando a todos anonadados

--No sé quien se pasó de la raya esta vez, si ustedes o Lily --dijo James mirando a sus hijos --iré a verla

--No puede suspender la navidad¡es un país libre! --gritó aterrado Johnny

--Cállate John que fue tu culpa --le cortó Harry mirando a las escaleras

--Pero tiene razón, no puede suspender la navidad, es una fiesta…

--Cállate Sirius --murmuró Remus mirando hacia donde Harry lo hacía

La cena transcurrió en silencio, Johnny parecía ofendido, Harry se sentía mal y Hermione y Ron ya se habían disculpado con Lily, la familia Potter se quedó sola poco después de terminar la cena…

--Mamá… yo pues… --murmuró Harry entrando a la pequeña cocina, Lily limpiaba --...me quería disculpar, en verdad…

--Tranquilo hijo… son merodeadores --la pelirroja dejó lo que hacía y le sonreía a su hijo --tienen que portarse así, solo que… bueno… mi humor está extraño, no te preocupes, para mañana todo estará adornado, ahora sube a terminar tus deberes cariño --Harry abrazó a su madre y subió a su habitación

--Mami… --Lily arrugó el entrecejo y se giró hacia la puerta, sonrió tiernamente al ver a Johnny con un paquete en las manos

-- ¿Qué pasa cariño? --dijo sentándose en un banco

--Mami, yo no quería ensuciar tu vestido --murmuró John dándole el paquete que llevaba --y… si quieres, puedes decirle a Santa Claus que no me traiga lo que pedí pero a Harry si porque él no ensució tu vestido mamita

--Hijo --Lily abrazó a John

--Sé que no va a haber navidad, pero de todas formas te quiero dar el regalo mamá, yo lo lamento, no volveré a portarme mal, ya no voy a hacer travesuras

--Amor, eso es imposible, si tú dejas de hacer travesuras, mi Johnny desaparecerá --le sonrió Lily mirándolo a los ojos --te quiero tal y como eres John, no quiero que cambies --lo abrazó y besó con amor --anda a tomar un baño y a dormir cariño

Lily se quedó mirando a su hijo salir, después miró el paquete, lo dejaría bajo el pino…

-- ¡Mamiiiii!

Lily se puso de pie y con una gran sonrisa salió de la cocina dispuesta a arreglar la pelea que tenían sus hijos, no cambiaría a su familia por nada…

Los días no cambiaron en nada, los niños siguieron haciendo travesuras, peleándose y la navidad no se fue, lo único que Lily se había encargado de mantener a James y Sirius alejados de Snape por fin y después bastante seriedad por un par de días por parte de Johnny, la navidad llegó, y el campamento se hizo en una de las habitación agrandadas por magia, pero primero asistirían a la cena de navidad…

En el gran comedor, la cena transcurrió normal, y eso porque James y Sirius permanecían lejos de Severus, el postre llegó y cuando todos cortaban el primer trozo de su pastel, el de Snape explotó cubriéndolo de humo, la primera reacción de Lily fue ver a su esposo, pero éste miraba tan o mas asombrado que Sirius… Remus no había podido ser y Harry menos…

--John --murmuró Lily incrédula, el niño miraba esperando a que el humo se quitara, tampoco él había sido

La carcajada que soltó Sirius resonó por todo el comedor, después le siguió James, Remus reía en silencio, Dumbledore sonreía discretamente, Hermione y Ron intentaban no reír, John miraba maravillado, Harry reía abiertamente y realmente divertido, miró a Snape, estaba… literalmente verde, su cabello teñido de un extraño color ocre, un chaleco largo color verde con franjas blancas y rojas, un cinturón ancho de hebilla dorada y… se mordió un labio… y mallas verdes, remarcando sus piernas delgadas y un poco arqueadas, su nariz había crecido un poco al igual que sus orejas que se habían alargado… Lily se giró rápidamente al ver como un sombrero aparecía en la cabeza de Severus

--Le… le faltaba --sonrió James

-- ¡Eres un niño Potter! --gritó Snape furioso, pero tan pronto como abrió la boca, se arrepintió, de ella había salido una voz chillona que fue la gota que logró derramar el vaso, todos, incluyendo a Lily estallaron en carcajadas…

Algunas luces hicieron que pararan de reír, Snape se lanzó contra Sirius intentando quitarle la cámara fotográfica, éste corrió, a los pocos segundos James se había unido y se pasaban la cámara, Lily rodó los ojos al ver a Remus unirse, Harry la miró detenidamente al notar una extraña mirada… miró hacia los merodeadores al ver que su madre los señalaba con la varita, murmuró algo, movió la vara y tres rayos de colores salieron de esta, mismos que cubrieron rápidamente a los tres hombres…

-- ¡Lily! --el grito de Sirius detuvo cualquier risa

La luz de los rayos desapareció, Lily sonrió como niña pequeña… Sirius vestía igual que Snape, James tenía la nariz roja y brillaba, estaba vestido de café, algunas cornamentas y una graciosa cola, Remus vestía igual a Sirius y Snape solo que con un sombrero de varios picos y con cascabeles…

--Irónico --murmuró Lupin sonriente mirando a James, éste movió su varita pero nada pasó

--Creo que dura dos horas --contestó la pelirroja alzándose de hombros

--Un solo duende no puede ayudarle a Santa Claus --sonrió Harry

--Un comentario más de esos y te castigo --masculló Sirius serio, Harry rió y miró a su padre

--Doble el castigo de tu padrino --se adelantó James

Duraron un par de horas más en el comedor, hasta que el efecto de los hechizos pasó… tan solo llegar a su torre todos subieron a acostarse… un leve sonido a cascabeles despertó a un pelirrojo de seis años, emocionado se puso un sweater y las pantuflas, bajó con lentitud y todo el silencio que le fue posible, se ocultó en las escaleras al ver una sombra deslizarse, ésta bebía la leche y comía las galletas que estaban en una mesita junto al pino, leyó atentamente la carta y cayó inconsciente

--Genial --murmuró el niño brincando de la alegría --eres genial Harry --el pequeño salió de su escondite y se acercó, el hombre se movía -- ¿Por qué no duró tanto? --se quejó en un susurro cuando el hombre se sentaba, lo rodeó y quedó frente a él --se te cayó Santa --sonrió dándole un gorro rojo, se acercó con cuidado a él, algo empezaba a cambiar… su cara redonda adelgazaba, su nariz se enchuecaba, su barriga desaparecía, conocía esa mirada azul… -- ¿Pro… pro… profesor Dumbledore? --preguntó en un susurro, su voz se quebraba

--Espera pequeño --murmuró Dumbledore recuperándose del dolor de cabeza

--Usted… ¿Santa Claus no existe? --las lágrimas empezaron a caer rápidamente

--Espera Johnny, espera…

-- ¿Te topaste de nuevo con Santa Claus John? --James bajaba sonriente las escaleras, ahora no sería tan malo --profesor Dumbledore, pero… --exclamó alarmado al mirar el efecto de su poción terminado --...debía durar cuatro horas más

-- ¿Tú lo sabías? --James miró a su hijo, intentó negar pero Johnny lo interrumpía -- ¿y de todas formas me dices que no mienta¡me mentiste, siempre ha sido mentira, yo te creía¡me hacías escribir notas para alguien que no existe!

--Espera hijo, déjame explicarte

--NO! --gritó el niño retrocediendo, los habitantes de la torre bajaron apresurados -- ¡debí haberle creído a esos niños, Santa Claus no existe!

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Lily intentando acercarse a su pequeño, pero también fue rechazada

-- ¡Todos me mintieron, quien me traía los juguetes, ustedes!... ¡aaaah! --volvió a gritar, pero ya con furia al ver que sus padres desviaban la mirada --el conejo de pascua tampoco¿verdad?

--Johnny, pequeño, deja que te expliquemos… --murmuró Lily con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

--No… no los quiero, déjenme en paz --gritó y salió rápidamente

--Genial… --murmuró Harry pasando junto a sus padres -- ¿alguna idea de darle un shock más fuerte? --reclamó saliendo tras su hermano

Harry fue por el mapa que los gemelos le habían dado, lo guardó cuando unos minutos después llegó a las puertas del colegio, donde Johnny lloraba abrazado a sus piernas, en un escalón

--John… tranquilo…

-- ¿Por qué me mintieron Harry?

--Johnny, si tú crees en Santa él existe hermanito --murmuró abrazando al pelirrojo --no es solo un hombre gordo que te trae juguetes, él siempre existirá mientras creas en él, mientras estés seguro…

--...pero el profesor Dumbledore estaba disfrazado

--Sí… los adultos no creen en él

--Pero…

--Hermano… yo creo en Santa Claus

-- ¿En verdad Harry?

--Sí Johnny, él me dio la capa de invisibilidad en primero… siempre me dio cosas que yo no pedía en mi carta --le sonrió Harry

--Entonces… ¿si existe?

--Sí hermano y seguirá hasta que tú quieras

--Gracias Harry --sonrió abrazándose a su hermano

--Ahora vamos adentro, te enfermarás…

Cuando estaban por entrar al castillo, John jaló la pijama de Harry, éste lo miró y después al cielo donde el pequeño señalaba, dos pequeñas cajas bajaban casi bailando y llegaban hasta las manos de los niños, Harry sonrió, sus padres adivinaron lo que él había dicho y cooperaron

-- ¡wow… un perrito! --gritó Johnny entusiasmado, Harry bajó la vista, en el piso estaba una caja grande, y Johnny abrazaba a un cachorro negro, demasiado parecido a padfoot, no lo habrían encogido¿o sí?, negó intentando convencerse y abrió su paquete, sacó una nota y extrañado la leyó

_Lo que hiciste Harry, fue muy noble de tu parte… te preguntarás porque nunca antes había dado muestra de mi existencia, simple… no tenía necesidad, tus padres te aman… por cierto, dile a Albus que el encantamiento que puso sobre la casa de tus tíos fue poderoso, nunca me dejó entrar… en verdad muchacho, tienes un gran corazón, gracias por mantener viva mi leyenda, John se encargará de pasarla… _

_Feliz Navidad Harry Potter… _

_ S.C. _

Harry leyó tres veces más esas líneas, no era la letra de nadie que conociera, volvió a ver la cajita

_P.D. seguro que te gustará y tu padre se alegrará de encontrarla _

Después de esa nueva nota, Harry sacó una pequeña pelotita dorada, una snitch, una vieja snitch… no comprendía nada, tomó la mano de John y regresaron a la torre…

-- ¡mira mamá, lo que me dio Santa Claus!

La puerta abriéndose violentamente sobresaltó a todos, Johnny entraba corriendo con el cachorro en brazos, los adultos presentes se miraron después de haber visto al cachorro, todos negaron, incluso miraron a Ron y Hermione, Harry se les acercaba sin comprender…

--Y a Harry también le dio algo y… mamá, Santa sí existe… las cajas bajaron del cielo

Mientras Johnny contaba con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado, Harry se acercó a su padre y le mostraba la snitch

--Se parece… se parece a la que… a la de mi primer juego

-- ¿La que te robaste prongs?

--Sí Sirius, pero la perdí poco después… ¿Cómo es que la tienes Harry?

--Santa Claus --dijo Harry mirando fijamente por la ventana tras su padre

--Harry, sabes perfectamente que no…

James se interrumpió siguiendo con la mirada a su hijo, Harry caminaba hacia la ventana… había comenzado a nevar

-- No alcanzo

Harry levantó a su hermano y lo paró en la ventana

-- ¡Mamá, mira… es Santa! --gritó Johnny alegre, todos se apresuraron a acercarse…

En la lejanía del horizonte, junto a luna se vislumbraba una silueta que saludaba alegre, unos renos tiraban de su trineo, la nieve hacía un buen cuadro, algunas cascabeles empezaron a sonar mientras algunas cajas aparecían frente a todos…

Dumbledore fue el primero en abrir la suya, sonriente observó decenas de caramelos de limón, Sirius obtuvo su collar anti-pulgas, al igual que Remus con una nota que decía que su libro estaría bien guardado cuando regresara, Hermione y Ron extrañados sacaron un espejo, al ver que lo que Johnny había pedido se hacía realidad, Lily temeroso abrió su paquete…

_Pelirroja, hay niños presentes… _

Leyó Lily con una gran sonrisa, la cual aumentó al sacar su túnica blanca sin mancha alguna, Harry obtuvo unas gafas para el quiditch, James riendo socarronamente abrió la caja, una cama no cabría ahí…

_Puede subir las escaleras… _

Decía la nota dentro de la caja, James cambió sonrisa a una pícara, sabía que tenía más de un regalo ahí arriba, pero también sacó de su caja una televisión que se agrandaba lentamente…

_En el canal 659 hay excelentes partidos de quiditch _

Dumbledore extrañado miró el pase a una peluquería y la rasuradora… en una de las habitaciones de ese castillo, el profesor de pociones abría una caja envuelta en verde…

--Potter --siseó mirando una botella de shampoo y un pase para un cambio de imagen

--Hey no… y mi linda novia con la silla? --murmuró desilusionado Sirius

-- ¿Qué tienes pequeño? --preguntó Lily sonriendo ante la queja de Sirius, se acercó a Johnny que batía los papeles de donde había sacado al cachorro

--Me falta un regalo, yo solo había pedido una cosa para mí y aunque quiero mucho al perrito…

--Hijo¿Qué habías pedido?

--Un hermanito y no lo encuentro, creo que Santa Claus lo olvidó --dijo con tristeza

--Amor… --Lily se arrodilló junto a su hijo y le tomó la barbilla --... no lo encontrarás ahí, no en una caja, sino aquí… --cuando Lily dijo eso el silencio se hizo de forma extraña, todos la miraron, ella no lo había notado y le tomaba la mano a Johnny, con lentitud la llevó hasta su abdomen ante la atenta mirada de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esa sala…

--Lily… --murmuró estupefacto James, ella solo le sonrió…

* * *

_****_

_**Sean buenos niños y dejen reviews para que Santa les traiga juguetes XD **_

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	13. El verdadero origen de los bebés

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_Holaaaa, SION volvió XD!!!!!!!!!!!!! y aunque el capi es corto, está lindo... por cierto una buena noticia!!!!! el fic está por terminar yeeeeyy jajajajajajaja, ahora lean el capi y dejen review jejejeje_**

* * *

Lily se arrodilló junto a su hijo y le tomó la barbilla 

--... no lo encontrarás ahí, no en una caja, sino aquí… --cuando Lily dijo eso el silencio se hizo de forma extraña, todos la miraron, ella no lo había notado y le tomaba la mano a Johnny, con lentitud la llevó hasta su abdomen ante la atenta mirada de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esa sala…

--Lily… --murmuró estupefacto James, ella solo le sonrió, todos la miraron, Johnny arrugó el entrecejo mirando a su madre, después abrió mucho los ojos y la señaló

-- ¡Te comiste a mi hermanito! --gritó aterrado, Harry no pudo más y soltó la risa, se giró con ambas manos en la boca ante la mirada de su madre

--No hijo

-- Entonces¿Por qué tienes a mi hermanito adentro de ti?

--Johnny, creo que la pregunta que buscas, es de donde vienen los bebés --sonrió Harry aún de espaldas, los ojos de James casi salen de sus cuencas, miró alarmado a su hijo mayor y después con miedo al pequeño. El pelirrojo se giraba con una lentitud asesina, aseguró James, lentamente separaba los labios, movía la lengua, un sonido salía de su boca, James cerró los ojos para escuchar su condena a muerte

--Papi… ¿de donde vienen los bebés?

James abrió los ojos mirando de forma fulminante a Harry que le sonrió abiertamente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, Lily también sonrió y fue hasta Harry, le revolvió el cabello y se sentó junto a él, Ron y Hermione miraban de Harry a James, Remus y Sirius miraban sin comprender la situación

--Harry… como… te… atreves --siseó James apenas separando la mandíbula --explícalo tú

--No puedo papá, tengo trece años, para poder explicarle eso a Johnny primero deberíamos tener la charla de padre a hijo --el chico se mordió la lengua después de hablar, la cara que había puesto su padre era increíble, primero se había puesto pálido, después había abierto los ojos aún más, abría la boca hasta dimensiones inimaginables y por ultimo sacaba un poco la lengua, Harry mantuvo su cara seria con gran esfuerzo

--Ya¿tanto problema por eso? --Sirius dio un paso al frente, fue hasta Johnny y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo lo atrajo hacia él con una mano --mira pequeño… --se aclaró la garganta y continuó --primero tienes que conseguir a una linda chica --Lily entrecerró los ojos --después le pides prestado el departamento a un amigo --ahora James entrecerraba los ojos --preparas una deliciosa cena, llevas a la linda chica, primero… --hizo una pausa, sonrió pícaramente, Remus enarcaba una ceja --si lleva falda pues lógicamente que… puedes desabrocharla o quita…

-- ¡SIRIUS! --ante el grito de Lily, Sirius cayó sentado, rápidamente la miró --mi-hijo-tiene- ¡6 AÑOS, ERES UN PERVERTIDO, COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO! --Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco al ver a Lily furiosa y huyó al verla con la varita en la mano

--No entendí --murmuró Johnny confundido --tío Remus, mi mamá dice que eres muy inteligente

--Yo pues… verás Johnny, las abeji…

-- ¡No! --interrumpió James, todos lo vieron, Lily sonrió --demasiados problemas con eso de las abejitas, las semillas, los repollos y demás… --dijo sentándose en un sofá, miró al causante de ese calvario, Harry sonreía feliz, él también sonrió, se había prometido que su hijo sería feliz le costara lo que le costara…

--------------------------------flash-back-----------------------------------

-- ¡Te dije que era una mala idea!

James miró a su esposa, desde que habían salido del cine repetía eso, iba a preguntarle la razón por la que seguía molesta cuando la vocecita de su pequeño de seis años lo hizo detenerse de golpe

-- ¿Ahora sí me puedes decir de dónde salen los bebés?

Lily detuvo su sermón, se giró hacia James, lo miró a los ojos y después miró a Harry, le sonrió a su esposo de forma perversa (desde el punto de vista de James)

--Claro que tu papi te va a explicar cariño, ve a la estancia mientras yo preparo la cena

-- ¡Siii!

James derrotado miró al niño correr a la sala, respiró hondo un par de veces y rezando por que cuando Lily se embarazara, fuera de una linda niña siguió a Harry, al llegar lo miró que esperaba entusiasmado, él sintió ganas de llorar, fue hasta el medio de la sala y se sentó en el sillón frente a Harry

--Pues Harry… --miró desesperado el techo --los bebés vienen de las mamás

-- ¿Y cómo llegan ahí, cómo se hacen los bebés?

James miró implorante a su esposa que sonreía en la puerta de la cocina, ella dio media vuelta y volvió a la cena

--Verás hijo, a los bebés…

-- ¿Ajá?

--...pues los hacen… las… abejitas… --balbuceó inseguro

-- ¿Eh?

--...sí, las abejitas, mira… las abejitas van de flor en flor --hizo una pequeña pausa pensando en algo con que continuar, Harry asintió interesado --ahí agarran semillas que después de pasearse por muchas flores para completar… al bebé… van y… pues… se lo dan a los papás y ellos a las mamás para que ellas lo tengan… sí, así es --sonrió seguro de haber dejado todo claro -- ¿me entendiste? --en realidad no deseaba hacer esa pregunta, tenía miedo de que Harry…

--Sí --respiró tranquilo al escuchar esa palabra, no recordaba palabra más hermosa --entonces cuando mi mamá quiera tener un bebé --razonó el pequeño mirando a su padre --va a necesitar que muchas abejitas se paseen de flor en flor y entonces vayan con muchos papás --James se inclinó hacia delante --y esos muchos papás vengan con mi mamá para que yo tenga un hermanito y…

-- ¡NOOOO! --gritó James poniéndose de pie de un brinco, Harry se encogió en el sofá --digo, no… no te asustes Harry, disculpa que haya gritado hijo, pero no, así no es… te… te explicaré de otra forma más fácil¿quieres?

--Sí papá

--Bueno entonces --se frotó el cuello con ambas manos, las miró de forma tentadora como arma de suicidio --cuando una mamá quiere tener un bebé… planta una semillita que riega todos los días, así va creciendo y sale una linda flor y cuando el bebé está listo los pétalos van cayendo…

-- ¡James, teléfono!

--Ya vengo Harry

--Sí… entonces --razonó Harry mientras su padre iba a la cocina a contestar --los bebés, están dentro de las flores --murmuró pensativo

A los 5 minutos James volvía esperando que el niño hubiera comprendido todo, sonrió abiertamente al no mirarlo ahí, casi brinca de alegría pero se contuvo, había hecho un buen papel con su hijo ante la primer charla seria, se echó de un brinco sobre el sofá y encendió el televisor.

--James… --Lily salía de la cocina secándose las manos con un delantal blanco

--Dime

-- ¿Dónde está Harry?

--Jugando

-- ¿Le aclaraste su duda?

--Por supuesto y… --el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió, Lily sonrió satisfecha y fue a atender la puerta

Un par de minutos después, regresó a la estancia, James bastante interesado la miró, la expresión de la pelirroja era difícil de interpretar, parecía divertida apunto de soltar una carcajada, pero al mismo tiempo parecía molesta, llevaba de la mano a Harry con zapatos de lodo, dejó al niño en un sillón y después fue hasta él, James arrugó el entrecejo al verla sonreír de esa forma, Lily le tomó la mano y depositó un papel en ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a la cocina.

James miró el papel, una cifra alta de dinero

--Lily, no…

--Harry buscaba… --James enarcó una ceja, Lily se interrumpía intentando contener la risa --bebés en las rosas del invernadero que está a un par de casas y sinceramente no quiero saber que lo hizo ir ahí --murmuró sonriendo, James se dejó caer en el sillón

--No miré ningún bebé ahí papá

James se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la mano extendida, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, esa sería una noche muy larga. En la cocina, Lily reía mientras cortaba algunas verduras, la inocencia de Harry la enternecía, el miedo de James también¿no sería más fácil decirle la verdad?... por supuesto que no una XXX. Siguió riendo por 10 minutos más, pasados los cuales llamó a su familia la cena estaba lista.

-- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! --el grito de Harry contemplando su plato hizo dar un brinco a ambos adultos, James incluso tiró la cuchara bañando de caldo a Lily

-- ¿Qué pasa hijo? --preguntó rápidamente la pelirroja parada junto a Harry

-- ¡Mataste a los bebés! --lloriqueó Harry, Lily enarcó una ceja, James miró su plato e hizo una mueca comprendiendo todo

-- ¿Qué bebés, Harry?

--Los… los… ¡te van a meter a la cárcel! --y volvía a soltar el llanto, James se despeinaba con ambas manos de forma desesperada, estaba a punto de llorar él también

--Harry, me asustas

--Mamá, mataste a los bebés, si no querías tener bebés no hubieras comprado repollo, pobrecitos, ellos no te hicieron nada y los picaste en pedacitos pequeñitos y los cociste con sal…

--Harry¿pero quien te di…¿James?

James sonreía nervioso, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, se masajeó con concentración los ojos, las sienes, el cráneo, respiró hondo muchas veces y miró a Harry, después a James, negó algunas veces y volvió a su silla

--Quiero… --James dio un brinco con ese siseo --...que le expliques… a mi hijo… bien

James asintió con dolor. Después de la cena, él fue quien acostó a Harry

--Mira, quizá me equivoqué un poco… pero te aseguro --dijo mientras arropaba al niño --que en esta si tengo razón… ¿conoces a las cigüeñas?

--Síp, son unos pájaros grandotes con patas largas y pico enorme --describió Harry sonriente

--Eeh… sí, algo así… pues bien, las cigüeñas traen a los bebés desde París, ahí hay una fábrica de bebés… descansa campeón --le dio un beso en la frente, se aseguró de que estuviera bien arropado y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche, Harry soñó con cigüeñas que escondían bebés en sus picos…

--Cariño, arriba --Harry abrió un ojo y comprobó que ya era de día

--Buenos días mami

--Buenos días Harry, arriba amor, recuerda que hoy vamos al zoológico --le sonrió Lily señalándole una silla donde estaba un pantalón corto color negro y una camisa azul zafiro

--Sííííí hoy no hay clases en el colegio --Harry bajó de un brinco de la cama y corrió hasta la ropa

--Te espero abajo cariño

--Sí

Harry se vistió en menos de un minuto y con zapatos y después de haber hecho un enorme intento por peinarse, salió de su habitación. Durante el camino, la emoción de Harry era tanta que solo daba brinquitos en su lugar, no hacía más, ni siquiera hablaba.

Lily sonrió al ver la cara de alegría de su pequeño al ver la jaula de monos, se sintió la mujer más feliz cuando llegaron con los leones y Harry miraba todo maravillado, hacía exclamaciones de sorpresa y daba algunos datos que había aprendido, después comieron lo más nutritivo que Lily pudo encontrar, compraron algunas golosinas y recuerdos.

-- ¡Mamá mira! --casi cuatro horas después, cuando ambos estaban agotados y descansaban en una banca mirando todo lo que habían comprado, Harry señaló un área que no había visto antes, habían muchas aves, blancas, de patas no muy largas, picos un poco largos, eran muy lindos

--Sí amor, son cigüeñas… ahora esperame aquí¿sí?, voy a tirar esto a ese cesto --Lily le indicó un cesto a no más de treinta centímetros de ellos, no tardó ni medio segundo en arrojar la envoltura de algunas chocolates -- ¿Harry? --murmuró sorprendida, el niño no estaba, escuchó el grito de una señora y el sonido, parecido a un graznido, un ave --no, no, no, no --corrió hacia las cigüeñas, Harry montaba una, caía y en un segundo abrazaba a otra, la tiraba a la tierra y… -- ¡Harry deja a ese animal! --gritó llegando a la verja de protección -- ¿cómo rayos te metiste ahí¡Harry déjalo! --...el niño abría el pico de la cigüeña, miraba dentro y la soltaba para buscar a otra, mientras Lily intentaba pasar por entre los barrotes, pero apenas le cabía un brazo y estaba demasiado alto y sin bordes como para trepar -- ¡Harry James Potter! --gritó desesperada, Harry corría tras las pobres cigüeñas que intentaban a toda costa escapar, Lily se giró avergonzada cuando unos guardias abrían la puerta, iban hasta Harry, lo levantaban en brazos y el niño los pateaba por todas partes y golpeaba con las manos en el rostro para que lo soltaran, se les resbalaba por debajo y corría de nuevo hacia las cigüeñas…

Harry sonrió al ver a una cigüeña más grande, tenía algo en el pico y corrió hacia ella, pero algo lo detuvo, levantó la mirada, algo le jalaba la oreja y lo arrastraba, siguió ese algo quejándose

-- ¿Qué rayos hacías?

--Señora --Lily cerró los ojos, se enderezó con lentitud…

-------------

--No puedo creerlo, mira que multarme… --murmuraba Lily cerrando la puerta de la minivan, Harry miraba sus pies, parecía desilusionado -- ¡Harry estarás castigado por mucho tiempo, no puedo creer que hayas…! --se interrumpió al escuchar un sollozo del niño, lo miró por el retrovisor, desabrochó su cinturón y se giró en el asiento -- ¿Qué tienes hijo?

--Yo quería ver a los bebés --murmuró Harry con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

--James --dijo Lily resignada --hijo, mírame Harry… --esperó hasta que el niño levantara la cabeza --los bebés, crecen dentro de las mamás, ahí llegan cuando los papás se quieren mucho hijo, es todo lo que por el momento debes saber, tranquilo

--Todo lo que mi papá me dijo…

--Tu padre es un gran hombre, pero no sabe responder a una pregunta natural cariño¿abrochaste tu cinturón?

--Sí mamá… mamá

-- ¿Sí? --contestó Lily abrochando su cinturón y encendiendo la camioneta

-- ¿Yo nací porque ustedes que querían mucho?

--Aún nos queremos hijo, aún nos queremos…

-------------------fin flash-back-------------------------------------------------------

--Increíble que fueras tan inocente amigo --comentó Ron pensativo

-- ¡Oh cállate! --respondió Harry sonrojado hasta las orejas

--Prongs --dijo Sirius con un tono divertido en la voz

-- Cómo digas algo Sirius --siseó James serio

--Pero si una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho¿Cómo llega el bebé?

Todos se giraron hacia Johnny, al mismo tiempo abrieron la boca, se miraron y soltaron una carcajada

-- ¡Hey, era en serio! --se quejó el niño de brazos cruzados

--Eso mi querido pelirrojo --le dijo Harry arrodillándose frente al niño, lo tomó por los hombros, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído

-- ¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ! --gritó aterrado dando un brinco hacia atrás -- ¡QUE ASCO, YO NUNCA VOY A TENER BEBÉS! --volvió a gritar, miró aterrado a sus padres y corrió a su habitación, Harry se sentó en el piso riendo más que divertido, James y Lily con cara de poema se le acercaron

--Dime que la influencia de tu padrino no te ha alterado más de lo debido --suplicó Lily mirando implorante a Harry

-- ¡Oye! --reclamó falsamente molesto Sirius aunque miraba interesado a Harry

--Hijo¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Johnny? --preguntó James cauteloso, Harry se puso de pie, sacudió su pantalón y se alzó de hombros

--Pues contesté a su pregunta --se encaminó a su habitación

-- ¡Que hiciste que!

--Sí mamá --James y Lily se miraron alterados --le dije que los papás y las mamás se besaban mucho… en parte es verdad --sonrió Harry subiendo las escaleras -- ¿Qué pensaban que le había dicho?, tiene 6 años

--No cabe duda de que ese niño es un Potter --murmuró Lily con ojos entrecerrados mirando al chico que desaparecía por las escaleras, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron rápidamente

-----------------------------

Enero llegó rápidamente a la mitad, Harry se miraba más feliz que de costumbre, Johnny parecía receloso ahora que sabía, "el verdadero origen de los bebés" y miraba aún con algo de asco a sus padres y lo expresaba cada vez que los veía besándose.

El humor de Sirius cambiaba radicalmente, iba a ambos extremos de un momento a otro sin previo aviso, James intentaba ayudarlo y asegurarle que estaba equivocado, Lily solo los miraba desconfiada, no confiaba en el "trauma de azkabán", sabía que era un invento de James.

-- Papá, por favor, quiero ir a…

--Ya sabes la respuesta hijo --lo interrumpió James, Harry hizo una mueca de resignación en la puerta, se apartó para que sus amigos entraran, fueron hasta la salita y se dejaron caer en los sillones, Harry fue con Sirius y se sentó muy cerca de él

--Eres mi padrino, puedes hacer algo --le murmuró, Sirius lo miró sonriente

--No puedo campeón, soy demasiado como para morir a manos de tu madre

--Vaya --resopló el chico

--Ron --murmuró Sirius mirando detenidamente al pelirrojo, el chico lo miró revoltear algo en su túnica --éste… ¿eres tú y tu familia? --se acercó rápidamente al muchacho y le tendió un trozo de periódico

--Sí, fuimos a Egipto

--La rata Ron¿Dónde está tu rata? --preguntó ansioso, James se tensó y Remus que recién entraba miró en silencio

--Aquí la traigo --dijo Ron metiendo la mano a una bolsa de su túnica --espera… scabbers por favor, no, no, espera… ¡rata estúpida! --se quejó y se llevó un dedo a la boca, una bola de pelo sucio con una cola pelada cayó de las piernas de Ron, el chico intentó atraparla pero el animal era hábil escapando

-- ¡Remus, no dejes que se vaya! --gritó Sirius, Remus cerró la puerta y apuntó con su varita, scabbers cambió de dirección hacia la cocina -- ¡James! --el susodicho corrió a la cocina, la rata cambiaba de nueva cuenta de dirección --maldito --siseó Sirius lanzándole los hechizos que se le ocurrían con la varita que había sacado del pantalón de Harry

-- Johnny --susurró James, la rata casi volaba por las escaleras -- ¡Lily, ve con John! --gritó James corriendo hacia las escaleras, Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron entre sí algo confundidos, pero corrieron tras Remus, Harry lo pasó al escuchar el grito de su madre, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Johnny, no les agradó el ver a Sirius en la puerta, tenía la varita apretada en una mano, Harry se paró junto a él.

Un hombre pequeño, medio calvo, muy sucio, de asquerosa apariencia ratonil los amenazaba con una varita, Lily estaba sentada en el piso recargada contra la cama, le salía sangre de la boca y la pierna derecha se le miraba muy lastimada, su mirada arrojaba chispas, James tenía su varita a los pies del sujeto ese y suplicaba, Harry jamás lo había visto de esa forma, su padre no suplicaba jamás…

--Suéltalo Peter --rogó James¿Peter?, Harry miró al hombre, tenía mirada demente, sujetaba del cuello a Johnny

-- ¡Maldita rata! --gritó Sirius furioso

-- ¡Sirius! --James se giró hacia su amigo y con cara suplicante le rogó que guardara silencio

--A…aléjense y no le haré nada al niño… so…solo dejen que me…me vaya --tartamudeó hundiendo la varita, en el cuello del niño que extrañamente no lloraba, tenía una extraña mirada -- ¡a…a…apártate Sirius! --hundió más la varita, Johnny hizo una mueca de dolor, Sirius apretó la varita contra su pierna pero se apartó y consigo se llevó a Harry abrazándolo protectoramente --hola Harry --sonrió Peter mostrando sus amarillos y enormes dientes, los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho, era el mismo hombre que los había atacado durante el verano.

Peter levantó fácilmente a Johnny y salió de la habitación, gritó que todos se metieran a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-- ¡No podrás salir Peter! --gritó Sirius golpeando la puerta

-- ¡Es imposible Peter, deja a mi hijo! --gritó esta vez James, pero tras la puerta ya no se escuchaba nada, levantó su varita e intentó abrirla, pero no podía, los hechizos simplemente rebotaban o solo se esfumaban al tocar la madera

--Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería --murmuró Remus mirando a Lily que seguía con una mirada peligrosa

--Como se les ocurra llevarme a la enfermería --amenazó Lily seria --Harry, tu varita

--Pero…

-- ¡Ahora! --el chico dio un brinco y se apresuró a quitarle la varita a Sirius y dársela a su madre, Lily cerró los ojos, pocos segundos después los abrió, murmuró algo y apuntó la varita a su pierna

--Wow --murmuraron los tres chicos al ver que la pierna de Lily se recuperaba al instante

--Recuperaré a mi hijo --siseó la pelirroja regresando la varita a Harry --ahora hombres¡muevanse! --ordenó, sacando bajo la cama su varita, la puerta se abrió de golpe --chicos, vayan a su sala común… por nada del mundo… --miró significativamente a su hijo --...salgan-de-ahí y mucho menos, escúchame bien Harry, y mucho menos vayan tras nosotros¿entendido? --Ron y Hermione asintieron, Harry solo miró a su madre --Harry, por favor, prométemelo… hijo, no quiero que nada te pase, prométemelo Harry --pero el chico seguía mirándola --todo saldrá bien, promételo y podrás ir a Hogsmade¿lo prometes? --Harry movió un poco la cabeza, eso le bastó a Lily para correr fuera de la habitación, James le revolvió el cabello a Harry de forma cariñosa, Sirius les guiñó un ojo y Remus sonrió antes de ir tras sus amigos.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, cerró la puerta y se giró hacia ellos de nuevo, respiró hondo y sacó algo de su túnica, desdobló el trozo de pergamino y lo tocó con su varita.

--No es necesario que se arriesguen --murmuró mirando el pergamino

--Sigo sin entender si ganas algo diciendo eso, siempre es lo mismo --dijo Hermione acercándose a él…

--Romperemos varias reglas del colegio, sin contar con que seguramente mi mamá se moleste mucho

--Estamos acostumbrados, además… no podemos tener un año sin emociones, no sería Hogwarts¿cuál es el plan? --sonrió Ron mirando también el pergamino, Harry levantó la mirada y le sonrió a sus amigos.

Una sonrisa idéntica apareció en el rostro de los tres adolescentes, una sonrisa peligrosa y llena de determinación.

-- ¿No debiste decirles que tenías su mapa? --preguntó Hermione señalando el pergamino

-- ¿Eh?, ah sí, seguro que sí debí haberles dicho --murmuró pensativo Harry consultando de nuevo el mapa del merodeador.

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	14. Josh Lupin

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa, no es que el capi haya quedado muy largo verdad... y el final tmp me gustó pero si no lo subía iba a tener que subir otro fic XD, disfruten el capi...**

* * *

Era cierto que había salido con vida y estaba muy lejos y a salvo, pero se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho cerca de cien veces segundos después de que lo hiciera, se giró lentamente y miró al pequeño pelirrojo sentado en un rincón, movía la boca a cien kilómetros por segundo y las palabras le salían más rápido aún, lo había mareado a preguntas y la varita se le había caído camino a esa cueva y se acababa de dar cuenta, le había puesto una mordaza pero el "mmmm" lo había mareado más.

-- ¿Por qué me secuestró señor don malo?

-- ¡Te digo que soy Peter, no don malo! --esa era la trigésimo octava vez que lo decía y el niño le contestaba lo mismo, "pero es malo" --y no te habría secuestrado si al idiota de…

--Idiota es una mala palabra, las personas no deben decir malas palabras

-- ¡Pues ya lo dijiste! --exclamó Peter señalándolo triunfante

-- ¡Aaah, no le digas a mi mamá!

Pettigrew sonrió autosuficiente, ya sabía como controlar a ese niño

--No lo haré si guardas silencio por…

-- ¿Cinco minutos?

--Aunque sea…

Johnny asintió eufórico, se cruzó de piernas y apretó los labios, Peter se paseó por la cueva, iba hasta la entrada y regresaba con Johnny…

-- ¿Ya pasaron cinco minutos?

15 segundos después Peter se congeló a medio camino, se giró como robot para gracia de John que sonrió, negó mortalmente serio y Johnny volvió a apretar los labios, Peter respiró hondo un par de veces

-- ¿Ya pasaron cinco minutos?

Se ahogó con el aire que intentaba retener

--No

--Ok

No se movió, apretó los ojos en espera de…

-- ¿Ya?

-- ¡NO!... sabes qué, habla, mejor habla

--Muy bien señor don malo --Peter abrió la boca para corregirlo pero se dio por vencido, se sentó y cerró la boca --muchas gracias, oiga ¿Por qué hizo eso que hizo que hiciera que yo…?

--Espera, espera… yo vivía muy a gusto en la familia de magos convertido en rata¿Qué le importaba al id… --miró la carita atenta de Johnny y corrigió la "mala palabra" --...a Sirius?

--El tío Sirius es bueno

--No pequeño, Sirius Black es una mala persona¡intentó matarme sin razón!, o dime tú si yo estaba haciendo algo malo¡claro que no!, es más tú hasta jugaste conmigo¿me recuerdas?

--No señor don malo, no me acuerdo --murmuró el pequeño mostrando divina atención se removió en su lugar y puso aún más atención

--Sí, era scabbers, la rata del amigo de tu hermano

--Yo no recuerdo señor

--Mira --Peter se puso de pie y en un segundo en su lugar estaba una rata casi calva y muy sucia

-- ¡Ah sí, ya recordé! --Johnny se puso de pie y empezó a dar algunos brinquitos entusiasmado --sí, usted es la rata de Ron --se acuclilló mirando como la rata asentía --y seguro que lo extraña --fue extraño mirar a una rata que enarcaba una ceja, pero lo hacía, Johnny giró medio cuerpo hacia atrás y en menos de un segundo volvía a girar hacia el frente con algo en la mano que ponía en tierra -- ¿su mamá no le contó el cuento del gato con botas? --una inocente pregunta y John levantaba un enorme frasco de cristal y le ponía una linda tapa roja, miró interesado a la rata dentro del frasco y sonrió, lo dejó en la tierra mirando a su alrededor, sonrió al mirar un enorme cuchillo a unos metros, rápidamente corrió por él mientras Peter intentaba desesperadamente salir, sus pequeños ojos roedores se abrieron al máximo al ver regresar al niño con ese cuchillo más grande que su cabeza y más aún cuando el pequeño lo levantaba y bajaba rápidamente atravesando la tapa del frasco --así podrá respirar --arrojó lejos el cuchillo y abrazado al frasco salió de la cueva.

Lily, James y Sirius caminaban con su varita en ristre, revisaban cada movimiento a su alrededor en busca de Pettigrew pero ni siquiera el aire corría y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, Lily derramaba lágrimas de furia, James intentaba consolarla pero la pelirroja se rehusaba.

En Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían en la torre, el moreno se paseaba en círculos frente a los otros dos, apretaba el mapa del merodeador a punto de partirlo en dos…

-- ¡AAAH!

Ron sentado en el reposa-brazos se fue hacia atrás, Hermione dio un brinco, ambos miraron a Harry que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el mapa

--John y Pettigrew están en los terrenos del colegio --murmuró Harry guardando en su pantalón el mapa, miró a sus amigos y los tres salieron corriendo

Sabía que debía haberse tragado ese absurdo orgullo suyo y haber puesto algún hechizo de protección o localización sobre Johnny, era su niño, su familia… su vida, por sus dos hijos y su esposa daría la vida… de nuevo la daría, siguió caminando, debía salvar a su pequeño, más le valía a Pettigrew no dañar a su hijo porque él mismo se encargaría de que sufriera. Los tres se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, habían escuchado gritos, no sabían exactamente de quien, pero eran gritos, dieron media vuelta y corrieron hacia ellos, quizá Peter aún estuviera en los jardines.

Ron, Hermione y Harry corrían lo más rápido que podían, patinaban al girar en los pasillos, extrañamente solo encontraban a uno que otro estudiante, ni rastro del director y de algún profesor, llegaron rápido al jardín y siguieron caminando, Harry sacó el mapa buscando a su hermanito

--Harry cuidado con… --intentó advertir Hermione pero el chico caía sentado, bajaba el mapa y solo miraba algo brillante que volaba frente a él -- ¡John! --dejó el mapa a un lado y abrazó a su hermano

-- Harry, tenía miedo --murmuró Johnny correspondiendo el abrazo

Todos miraron al frente al escuchar una carcajada maniática, Sirius Black contemplaba un gran frasco de cristal, reía como loco golpeándolo con su varita, Lily corrió a abrazar a sus dos hijos. La mirada de James y Remus no distaban mucho de la de Sirius.

--Harry --susurró Hermione preocupada, el chico la miró, ella le señaló el cielo donde una gran esfera brillaba imponente

-- ¡Por Merlín! --murmuró Lily siguiendo el brazo de Hermione

Harry miró hacia su padre, por instinto James lo imitó, asustado miró a Remus quien como si una seductora voz le llamara giró la cabeza, su mirada se enganchó con la hermosa luna llena, sus latidos comenzaron a aumentar, Sirius se aferró al frasco y James intentó contener a Remus recordándole lo que era, lo que realmente era él… sus ropas empezaban a desgarrarse al igual que sus zapatos, la pupila de sus dorados ojos creció, el pelo le cubría, arrojó lejos de él a James que lo abrazaba, Sirius lo suplió, Remus gritaba, aullaba de dolor y haciéndoles entender que su razón humana desaparecía, se abrazó a Sirius, la transformación casi terminaba… un minuto después un silencio tenso cubrió el lugar, un segundo después un aullido lo rompía, Sirius salía volando al igual que el frasco de cristal, Lily miraba todo aterrada, tenía fuertemente sujetos a sus hijos, lentamente se habían puesto de pie y ahora se disponía a abrazar también a los otros dos chicos.

-- ¡Pettigrew! --gritó Harry al ver como el frasco en el que estaba la rata volaba y poco después caía sobre el cesped y rodaba, se jaló pero Lily lo tenía muy bien sujeto, Remus terminaba su transformación y se lanzaba contra ellos pero un enorme perro negro lo tacleaba

--Tío Sirius --sollozó Johnny al mirar que el lobo lanzaba al perro -- ¿Por qué le hace eso tío Remus?

--Hijo, tu tío no sabe lo que está haciendo --murmuró Lily frente a los chicos, los protegería con su vida

--Pettigrew escapa --masculló Harry con los puños apretados

--No importa, regresen al castillo…

-- ¡Papá! --gritó Johnny, Lily se interrumpió… un gran ciervo era arrojado por lo que ella pensó era un enorme barranco, sintió que el corazón se le detenía

--Sirius --susurró Harry, su padrino seguía el camino de su padre y el lobo los miraba como su próxima cena.

En la lejanía se escuchó un aullido, el lobo no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió avanzando hacia ellos, poco después el mismo aullido, los miró un segundo y corrió internándose en el bosque.

-- ¡HARRY!

Harry no podía concebir eso, no perdería a su padrino ni a su padre, miró al cielo pues de repente sentía frío, cientos de dementores volaban hacia donde él creía estaban los dos hombres, al llegar a un lago que rápidamente se congelaba solo encontró a Sirius y los dementores empezaban a hacer su trabajo, miró alrededor, no estaba su padre.

Lejos de Inglaterra, en una gran mansión algunas luces de colores refulgían por los tres pisos, se escuchaban carcajadas seguidas por gritos de hechizos y susurros de desesperación.

--Escapa, por la ventana --susurró una voz de mujer cerrando con todos los hechizos que se le ocurrían la puerta

--Estamos en el tercer piso¿cómo?

--Es el ático hijo, busca una escoba vieja

--No puedo dejarte mamá --la luz de un hechizo que impactó contra la puerta iluminó al chico que hablaba, de cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos dorados estaban bañados de terror

--Cariño por favor, busca a tu padre, yo iré después, anda… no puedo defendernos a los dos, son muchos

--Mamá…

--Josh, por favor… será peligroso que te quedes aquí, si pierdo lo haré sin la preocupación de que te pase algo

--Pero…

-- ¡Nada Joshua!, obedece

El chico asintió y en contra de su voluntad fue hacia las cajas que estaban en un rincón, las batió intentando desesperadamente contener las lágrimas, la castaña lo miraba con dolor, pero mantenía la mirada decidida.

--Josh apresúrate, van a tirar la puerta… Josh --se acercó al chico que miraba los cachivaches regados por el piso, lo abrazó con cariño esperando que se girara --amor toma la escoba, es vieja pero podrás salir de los terrenos --dio un brinco, algo se había impactado contra la puerta casi tirándola --te veré en Hogwarts hijo, ve a alguna casa, usa las chimeneas, llega hasta Hogwarts, estamos lejos pero… Josh confío en ti --abrió la ventana y besó a su hijo, el chico apretó la escoba y se sentó en el alfeizar, no podía evitar llorar, abrazó a su madre y se dejó caer, ella cerró la ventana y arrojando chispas de su varita se giró.

Josh se elevó a una velocidad constante, miró la ventana del ático, los rayos brillaban… apretó el mango de la escoba, la pelea había empezado y él no había podido ayudar, él solo huía, si le pasaba algo a su madre no podría perdonárselo…

Siguió volando alejándose cada vez más de los terrenos de la casa de sus abuelos… sus abuelos… esos malditos los habían matado y… esperaba que su madre pudiera escapar¿y si regresaba?... no, no podía, pero no sabía como llegar a Inglaterra… de Francia hasta Inglaterra¿Cómo lo hacía?... una chimenea, una chimenea en tan buenas condiciones que estuviera conectada a la red en Inglaterra o se iba volando y llegaba al amanecer…

-----------------------------

Ya había atardecido de nuevo, Pettigrew había escapado, Harry, Sirius y James ya habían salido de la enfermería, Snape tomaba el puesto temporal de Remus que estaba bastante mal, y Johnny mostraba un miedo atroz hacia Remus, algo que no hacía sentir mejor al licántropo, todos le explicaban al pequeño pero no quería entender, él solo sentía terror de que algo así se repitiera, que Remus se lo comiera o que matara a sus padres.

Harry y sus amigos paseaban por los jardines mientras hablaban sobre lo que acababa de pasar, sobre que podría Peter hacer algo, de nuevo atacar o quizá siguiera rodando por ahí en el grasco de cristal y sobre como hacer que Johnny perdiera el miedo en contra de su profesor preferido, el niño no era miedoso, al contrario… pero quizá la experiencia del secuestro le había alterado un poco.

-- ¿Es el autobús noctámbulo? --preguntó Ron señalando los portones, Harry y Hermione lo miraron, inmediatamente corrieron hacia ahí.

Un chico que parecía mayor a ellos bajaba, se miraba agotado, estaba sucio, el cabello desarreglado y tenía gotas de sangre ya seca por todas partes; agradeció al chofer y miró los portones del colegio, después miró a los muchachos.

-- ¿Es Hogwarts?

--Sí --contestó Harry mirándolo, se le hacía familiar y más aún cuando sonrió

-- ¿Está… Remus Lupin aquí?, necesito verlo por favor

--Sí, aquí está --murmuró Harry, Hermione ya corría en busca de un profesor

--Por favor, necesito verlo, es importante, muy importante… mi madre…

--Nosotros no podemos dejarte entrar Hermi… --intentó decir Ron, pero el chico montaba en la escoba y se elevaba, en menos de un minuto el muchacho corría hacia el castillo, Ron y Harry lo siguieron inmediatamente.

--Lo siento --murmuró Josh al chocar contra alguien, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y siguió corriendo, en realidad no sabía a dónde iba o a quien buscaba, solo tenía que encontrar a su padre, unos metros más adelante volvió a chocar, pero esta vez caía al piso.

-- ¿Quién eres? --levantó la cabeza, miró a quien le hablaba, no lo conocía pero parecía un profesor capaz, Sirius miró al muchacho, se le hacía conocido, James llegó corriendo, después de haber chocado con ese chico lo había seguido.

--Busca al tío Remus --Harry también llegaba

--Necesitas mas ejercicio hijo --sonrió James mirando a Harry que respiraba agitado, él le sacó la lengua sonriente

-- ¿A Moony, para qué lo buscas? --preguntó Sirius ayudándolo a levantar

--Necesito…que… me… ayude…

--No creo que esté en condiciones --murmuró Ron pensativo

--Solo, déjenme verlo por favor, necesito verlo

Sirius y James se miraron un momento, al mismo tiempo asintieron

-- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico enarcó una ceja mirando a Sirius, él decía que quería ver a su padre, que era importante y él le venía con esa pregunta.

--No tengo tiempo para…

--Si no me dices tu nombre no te llevo con Remus --Sirius se cruzó de brazos

--Soy Joshua --contestó rodando los ojos -- ¿me puede llevar con mi padre?, es importante

--Sí, ahora sí, vamos con tu… --murmuró Sirius empezando a caminar, los demás miraban al castaño como si hubiera dicho que era Voldemort --... ¿Qué dijiste que era Remus? --preguntó atónito

--Por favor señor, necesito verlo, dígame si me va a llevar, si no puede para buscarlo yo… es importante

--Pero Remus no puede tener hijos¿Qué edad tienes?

--Catorce --murmuró Josh empezando a caminar molesto

-- ¡Espera muchacho! --gritó Sirius corriendo tras él, los demás lo siguieron.

Josh no habló mucho, solo caminaba mirando el piso, daba algunos monosílabos a las preguntas que Sirius insistía en hacerle.

--Aquí es --dijo James mirando al chico, señaló una puerta. Josh la abrió violentamente y entró corriendo, Remus dio un brinco en el sofá , Lily frente a él se giró.

-- ¿Josh? --murmuró sin comprender Remus

--Papá --susurró el chico, se lanzó hacia Remus abrazándolo, para sorpresa de todos, Remus correspondió el abrazo y susurró un débil: "_hijo"_, Josh no aguantó más, toda la presión de la que había sido víctima explotó, lloró sin poder controlarlo, balbuceaba sin lograr que su padre le entendiera

--Tranquilo Josh por favor, no te entiendo¿y tu madre?

--Está… en… mis abuelos… su casa… ataque…

Remus levantó la mirada de su hijo y miró a sus amigos, sonrió débilmente al verlos con tal cara de estupefacción.

-- ¿Ataque Josh?

--Sí, nos… atacaron… mi mamá… me pidió que te buscara… --sollozó levantando la mirada

--Tranquilízate… se arreglará

--Remus, estás débil no… --intentó decir Lily, pero la mirada del licántropo la hizo guardar silencio

-- ¿En casa de tus abuelos?, en Francia… Josh quédate aquí, iremos por tu madre, de paso le explicaremos al director

--Pero quiero…

--...quedarte aquí y obedecer --lo interrumpió Remus poniéndose de pie, miró de nuevo a sus amigos, ellos asintieron

--Chicos, denle una buena bienvenida a… el hijo de Remus --pidió titubeante Lily

--Harry cuida de tu hermano por favor… mientras nosotros vamos a Francia --dijo James sonriendo

--Tú y yo vamos a hablar cuando regresemos --agregó Sirius señalando a Remus, éste le sonrió antes de salir corriendo. No se había dado real cuenta de cómo o cuando había agarrado tanta fuerza. Josh se dejó caer en el sofá.

Los cuatros chicos se miraron, parecían igual de incómodos, Josh los miraba pero pensaba en su madre en que quizá ella… cerró los ojos, ella no podía estar muerta, Harry respiró hondo y abrió la boca para decir algo cálido, para darle la bienvenida, pero se quedó con la boca abierta, una gran explosión tras esa puerta lo había interrumpido, Josh se puso de pie rápidamente con su varita en mano, los otros tres chicos se giraron, Josh se adelantó hasta quedar junto a ellos, pasara lo que pasara, ahí si actuaría, Harry miró a los demás antes de ir hacia la puerta, otra explosión se había escuchado seguida por un grito desgarrador de mujer…

* * *

**  
**

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	15. Un ataque en Hogwarts

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_REgresé y agarrense a sus asientos, lean con calma porque no quiero que a nadie le dé un patatús, XD un mes y medio después mas o menos jejeje, algunos problemas...SE QUE PARA ESTO DEBERÍA MEJOR HACER UNA ENCUESTA PERO BUENO... DÍGANME SI QUIEREN QUE EL FIC TERMINE CON EL 3er AÑO DE HARRY O HASTA EL 7mo, no se preocupen en el mismo fic no hay continuación jejeje, ya pues lean y contesten que si uno solo contesta, ese lo tomaré en cuenta y haré lo que diga XD..._**

* * *

Llegaron a la enorme propiedad donde una imponente mansión se alzaba, entraron listos ante algún posible ataque, Remus sentía que el corazón intentaba salírsele por la garganta, los cuatro amigos caminaban cerca unos de los otros, Sirius insistió en revisar el lugar y junto a James fue a recorrer el terreno mientras Lily y Remus entraban a la casa. Tan solo poner un pie en el recibidor supieron que ese había sido un combate increíble y aunque Remus no quería admitirlo, la posibilidad de que Annika viviera era casi nula.

Fueron primero a la cocina, el lugar estaba aún más destrozado que el recibidor, el refrigerador se encontraba en el patio, las ollas, platos, tazas, vasos y comida regada por todo el piso, subieron las escaleras del fondo.

--Remus, no quiero ser pesimista pero…

--Lo sé Lily, pero Annika es muy fuerte, pudo resistir… si no por lo menos encontrar el cuerpo… se lo debo a mi hijo.

Siguieron revisando habitación por habitación pero no encontraban nada y el rastro de pelea los llevaba al tercer piso, no habían cuerpos ni varitas, solo cosas destrozadas.

-- ¡Mira! --exclamó Lily corriendo al centro del ático.

Remus llegó inmediatamente, no sin antes haber revisado con la vista cada rincón del lugar sin encontrar algo de su… no sabía que era exactamente Annika, no estaban casados, no eran novios, tampoco divorciados, no sabía si eran amigos, tenían un hijo y ¿eso la hacía?... la madre de su hijo.

Lily miraba aterrada los papeles en la mesa, había mapas, fotografías, escritos y un olor que le empezaba a ocasionar un gran dolor de cabeza.

--Huele a Voldemort --solo Remus giró la cabeza, miró a Sirius cuando James iba hacia su esposa, Lily se aferró a él sin poder evitar llorar

--Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo vas a…?

-- ¿…saber que es su olor? --interrumpió a Sirius y apretó el abrazo un poco más --porque desde que entró en mi casa su maldito olor jamás me ha dejado descansar, es como algunas presas que sienten a su depredador… ese desgraciado tiene un olor… --levantó la mirada del cabello de Lily -- ¿han olido la muerte? --preguntó en un siseo, Sirius y Remus solo se miraron -- ¿Merlín, que demonios es eso? --deshizo el abrazo inmediatamente, Lily rodeó la mesa sin dejar de ver los papeles, los otros dos se apresuraron a acercarse.

--Ese es un mapa de Hogwarts, ¿Qué hace Annika con un mapa de Hogwarts? --indicó Sirius incrédulo -- ¿La misma Annika que…? --preguntó aún más sorprendido mirando a Remus quien se concentraba por mirar a la mesa y no a su amigo

--Es la misma --susurró Lily agarrando una fotografía de sus hijos en un centro comercial, Jhonny estaba encerrado en rojo y la cabeza de Harry en negro --James --le tendió el papel a su esposo, éste tomó la foto y la miró, pero tampoco comprendía la razón por la que Jhonny estaba encerrado, tratándose de Voldemort sería razonable que encerrara a Harry ¿aunque solo la cabeza?

Remus sin haber podido quedarse mirando papeles y sintiendo algo en el pecho empezó a recorrer el lugar, caminaba lentamente mirando cada rincón escondido tras algo, en el alféizar de la ventana miró un trozo de pergamino, lo miró por ambos lados buscando alguna letra pero estaba en blanco.

--Annika --susurró mirando por la ventana -- ¡encontré algo, vengan! --dijo corriendo fuera, Sirius lo siguió rápido, James y Lily recogieron lo de la mesa, lo guardaron como y donde pudieron antes de ir tras sus amigos.

Remus llegó a la cocina, dejó el pergamino en el desayunador y fue hacia la alacena, al llegar Sirius tomó el pergamino intentando averiguar lo que era tan importante.

-- ¡DEJA! --gritó Remus saliendo con una botella de salsa de tomate, Sirius dio un brinco y se apresuró a dejar el pergamino en la mesa

--No creo que sea hora de comer --murmuró con rencor

--Lo siento Sirius, estoy nervioso --balbuceó agarrando el pergamino, fue al fregadero y destapó la salsa

-- ¿Qué hace? --preguntó James llegando junto con Lily

--Tiene tanta hambre que va a comer pergamino con salsa de tomate

--Lily tienes que ver esto --murmuró Remus tragando gordo, los tres se acercaron e intentaron mirar por sobre el hombro del licántropo que solo dejó pasar a Lily, la pelirroja tomó el pergamino bañado en salsa de tomate que empezaba a brillar

--Merlín no puede ser

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó James intentando ver ahora por el hombro de su esposa pero Remus se lo impedía

--Debemos volver a Hogwarts, van a atacar… quieren a mis hijos --se giró hacia James, el moreno pudo ver la mirada decidida que era tan peligrosa en Lily.

--

-- ¡Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso Alexander, nos diste un gran susto! --Harry tenía casi media hora gritándole a su hermanito

--Estaba aburrido y Severus tiene muchos frascos con aguas de colores --dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos

-- ¿Severus? --preguntó Harry atónito, ¿desde cuando su hermano tenía tanta confianza con el profesor que más lo odiaba a él por ser hijo de James Potter? --Johnny creímos que… --una nueva explosión en el pasillo lo interrumpió, se puso delante del niño mirando fieramente la puerta, tenía el presentimiento de que esa no era una broma de los gemelos o pociones incompatibles -- ¿Josh?

--Listo

--Ron, Hermione…

--Preparados --contestaron ambos al unísono.

Escucharon gritar hechizos al profesor Dumbledore, ¿Por qué atacar con él ahí?, se giraron de un brinco cuando la chimenea arrojaba llamas esmeralda, Harry jaló a Jhonny y lo puso tras él, empezaron a retroceder con las varitas al frente.

--Hola Harry Potter

El sujeto que acababa de aparecer era extraño, parecía tener un extraño tic, sacaba la lengua por pequeños lapsos, se acercaba a ellos con la varita temblando en su mano, parecía muy emocionado, un extraño plop los hizo mirar hacia la izquierda, wormtail dejaba su forma animaga y con una sonrisa ladina se les acercaba, sin darse cuenta, Harry agarró en brazos a su hermano, Jhonny había empezado a llorar al ver a Pettigrew con un enorme cuchillo, en cuestión de segundos la puerta explotaba y cientos de astillas volaban hacia todas partes haciendo que el sujeto del tic brincara a las llamas esmeralda que volvían a aparecer, pero Pettigrew se lanzaba con el cuchillo hacia los chicos Potter, nadie supo de donde había aparecido Remus pero se interponía entre el arma blanca y los niños, Lily gritó, James la abrazó e intentó detener a Sirius que corría hacia Peter, quien al ver lo que acababa de hacer soltó el cuchillo mirando aterrado a Remus que caía, se transformó en rata y huyó, pero con un enorme perro negro tras él que antes de convertirse había jurado comérselo.

--Anda ve, ve, lo necesitamos vivo no dejes que se lo coma --apremió Lily empujando a su esposo --Hermione llama a la enfermera --pidió acercándose a Remus que respiraba con dificultad y apunto de perder el conocimiento, afuera el caos había terminado

--Profesor Lupin --susurró Harry dejando en el piso a Jhonny, Josh estaba congelado.

Con un simple hechizo, Lily llevó a Remus hacia el sillón, no lo movería mucho sin el consentimiento de la enfermera, los chicos miraban sin atinar a mover un solo músculo.

--Me salvaste --dijo Jhonny mirando el cuchillo aún en el abdomen del licántropo, las lágrimas salían sin control pero a pesar de que su madre quería apartarlo para que no viera esa escena, se negó a moverse --tío Remus perdóname --se arrodilló y le pasó un brazo por el pecho, Remus intentó hablar pero solo logró sonreírle al niño, miró a su hijo, le guiñó un ojo y se desmayó.

-- ¡PAPÁ! --Josh intentó correr hacia su padre pero Lily lo atajó y lo abrazó, el chico correspondió el abrazo llorando, ella le acariciaba el cabello intentando calmarlo

-- ¡Merlín santo! --Pomfrey entraba y al ver la escena sintió que también se desmayaría, su rostro se deformó aún más al acercarse al sofá --Lily, necesito que transformes ese sofá en una cama, después que desaparezcas el cuchillo… no podemos moverlo porque…--no había dejado de mirar el cuchillo desde que había entrado, guardó silencio un momento y después miró a los chicos --necesito que salgan niños y vayan a su sala común

--Es mi padre y no me moveré --se adelantó Josh

--Igual de testarudo que Annika, pero vas a obedecer --dijo Lily mirándolo severamente --para que tu padre esté mejor debes salir Josh, por favor

--Estaremos afuera --dijo Harry empujando a Josh, fue hasta el sofá e intentó levantar a su hermano pero el niño estaba aferrado a la parte baja del mueble, por lo que miró a su madre

--Jhonny, ¿sabes el origen de tu nombre? --Lily se acuclilló junto al pelirrojo ante la desesperación de Pomfrey --el nombre completo del tío es Remus Jhonn, él nunca estuvo molesto contigo cariño, ahora deja que la enfermera y yo lo curemos, ¿si?

El pequeño le dio la mano a su hermano sin dejar de llorar

-- ¿En verdad me llamo como el tío Remus? --preguntó antes de salir, Harry asintió

-- ¿Cómo está?

--No te voy a mentir querida… es plata y la sangre que no sale se contamina con el cuchillo --dijo Pomfrey apareciendo demasiadas cosas para el gusto de la pelirroja que cerró los ojos con dolor al escuchar lo que la enfermera acababa de decir.

Por los pasillos del castillo una rata corría despavorida mientras un enorme y furioso perro negro la perseguía quien al mismo tiempo era seguido por un casi agotado ciervo, algunos profesores que discutían lo sucedido se apartaban, James miró por una ventana y saltó hacia los jardines, Peter no era tan tonto como todos creían, pero él conocía su forma de pensar y esa noche no se escaparía, ya había hecho demasiado daño.

Las horas pasaban y no había ninguna noticia, ni de Pettigrew o del estado de salud de Remus, el director acababa de entrar, Josh caminaba de un lado a otro frente a los demás, las manos le temblaban y sentía un horrible hueco en el estomago… ¿y si quedaba huérfano?, no conocía a nadie, no… no quería perder también a su padre, las lágrimas caían una tras otra al piso, levantó la mirada al escuchar pasos, miró las manos de James y Sirius, después el rostro de Black… no lo habían atrapado.

-- ¿Qué ha pasado? --preguntó James, Sirius se recargó en la pared, nadie contestó y James se conformó con eso, fue hasta Josh y lo abrazó, el chico se iba a rehusar pero no pudo, algo en ese hombre se lo evitó, extrañamente lo sentía como a su padre, no entendía la razón pero le hizo caso al corazón, lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro.

Muy cerca al amanecer Lily salió con muy mala cara, solo dijo que seguían intentando todo y mandó a los chicos a dormir con la expresa prohibición de salir de la torre sin alguno de ellos tres, las clases para los tres grifindor estaban vetadas indefinidamente, Hermione no tuvo ganas de refutar esa absurda orden, ni siquiera le parecía absurdo. Los compañeros de habitación de Harry y Ron habían sido momentáneamente instalados en otra habitación, las reglas se rompieron una vez más con el trío de oro, Hermione dormiría con los chicos. Al llegar, el único que pudo dormirse fue el pequeño pelirrojo y eso en brazos de su hermano, los demás ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrar las cortinas, se miraban en silencio, Harry jugaba con el cabello ahora castaño de su hermano, no podían hablar, ya ni siquiera recordaban como se hacía o para que se hacía.

No tardaron mucho en irse durmiendo, el primero fue Ron que cayó atravesado en la cama, después Hermione aún abrazando sus rodillas y con la cara escondida entre sus brazos, Josh y Harry continuaron mirándose.

-- ¿Quieres caminar?, ya amaneció

--Pero tu mamá dijo…

--Solo en la sala común, ya no puedo seguir aquí, las clases ya empezaron no hay nadie abajo

Josh asintió y bajó de la cama, Harry acomodó a su hermano, lo arropó y siguió al castaño.

--No sabía que el profesor Lupin tuviera un hijo --dijo Harry acomodándose en su lugar favorito, Josh se sentó frente a él y lo miró --si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, solo era para que te distrajeras un poco, no te hace bien pensar en eso, sé que estará bien

--Yo también --mintió respirando hondo, intentó sonreírle a Harry -- ¿sabes que yo sabía que mi padre viajaba mucho?, mi madre nunca me dijo que no me quería o que era raro, ella decía que no podía estar conmigo porque en su trabajo lo hacían viajar mucho… decía que iba cuando yo estaba dormido y no quería despertarme a pesar de que le decía que lo hiciera… incluso una noche, cuando ella dejaba sobre mi escritorio una figurilla, el supuesto regalo de mi padre, pues esa noche desperté, me dijo que mi papá acababa de irse, yo corrí hasta la ventana, la abrí y le grité a un perfecto extraño "papá", el hombre me saludó y siguió caminando… entonces yo le dije que no me gustaban los regalos que me dejaba que mejor me diera dulces, volteé a ver a mi madre porque tosía --Harry sonrió --tenía la edad de tu hermano, solamente pensaba en los dulces, no puedo creer que no haya siquiera pensado en que era mi padre y podía verlo, no… le grité que quería dulces, ¿puedes creerlo? --preguntó con una ceja enarcada, después soltó una carcajada, Harry se unió rápidamente a la risa --me hacía falta --dijo Josh subiendo de nuevo al sillón después de algunos minutos, Harry asintió.

Siguieron contando anécdotas, reían y se conocían más, ambos sentían una compenetración demasiado extraña.

--Harry tengo hambre

El moreno miró hacia las escaleras donde Jhonny aún castaño bajaba bostezando, vio inmediatamente a Josh que hacía lo mismo, casi se va hacia atrás… se parecían horrores, casi corrió hasta su hermano y lo miró detenidamente, el niño no había cambiado sus facciones ni siquiera un poco, sus ojos seguían verdes, se giró hacia Josh que ya lo miraba a él.

-- ¿No era pelirrojo?

--Cambia su forma a gusto --balbuceó el chico volviendo a ver de uno a otro --John colócate junto a Josh… si hasta los nombres se parecen… por fa, no podemos salir si no vienen por nosotros.

Johnny rodó los ojos e hizo lo que su hermano le pedía, también subió al sillón y abrazó a Josh.

-- ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?

--Annika… Annika Evans

--La madre que me… --exclamó Harry más que sorprendido

--Esa expresión se escucha muy feo, no creo que a tu madre le agrade que la digas

-- ¿Sabías que mi mamá tenía una hermana? --preguntó el chico mirando a su padre, James asintió alzándose de hombros

--No me refiero a Petunia, mira como se parecen Jhonn y Josh…

--Hijo, tu hermano es metamorfomago

-- ¡Yo no soy eso! --refutó Johnny ofendido, James sonrió

--El apellido de la madre de Josh es Evans

--Annika… --murmuró James pensativo -- ¡a esa Annika se referían! --exclamó sonriente

-- ¿Qué tiene que mi madre se apellide Evans?

--Que la mía también se apellida…

--Apellidaba, ahora es Potter --lo interrumpió James orgulloso, Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos

--Si, sí, se apellidaba Evans --los ojos de Josh se abrieron enormes, abrió la boca sorprendido -- ¡a eso me refería yo! --dijo señalándolo con ambas manos

--Buenos días --corearon Ron y Hermione desde las escaleras

--Serán tardes --contestó James --vamos para que coman algo

Todos salieron de la sala común, James iba bastante contento tarareando una pegajosa canción, pasados dos minutos los chicos también cantaban.

-- ¿Cómo está mi padre? --preguntó Josh antes de entrar a las cocinas

--Murió --dijo James continuando con la canción, el chico enarcó una ceja

-- ¿Perdón?

--Lo siento Josh, se me salió y el no poder dejar de sonreír no ayuda… no te preocupes, todo está bien, cuando terminemos de comer, les llevaremos algo a los demás y ya se enterarán de todo.

Comieron como si no hubiera otro día, los elfos se miraban en verdad contentos; casi una hora después, cuando los alumnos estaban en el comedor, salieron cargados de comida, nada que llevara Jhonny era de otro saber que no fuera el chocolate… debía compensar a su tío Remus por haberlo salvado cuando él se había portado tan mal, y Remus no se iba a molestar por tal disculpa.

Cuando llegaron a la torre donde se hospedaban los Potter, Josh corrió hacia su padre que sentado platicaba con Lily, solo tenía vendado el abdomen.

--Mamá --siseó Harry tras su madre, ella se giró para poder verlo -- ¿tienes dos hermanas?

Todo movimiento cesó en esa habitación, Josh se separó de su padre y fue junto a Harry, incluso Jhonny se quedó con el cerro de pasteles en los brazos.

-- ¡No, son para el tío Remus! --dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia el licántropo cuando Sirius intentaba agarrar un pastelillo, Remus rió un segundo pero después bastante serio miró a Lily

--Harry… no es momento para…

--Yo también quiero saber, mi vida ha sido secretos y mentiras --interrumpió Josh

--Sí Harry --contestó Lily rendida --tengo dos hermanas, Petunia que es la mayor y Annika menor, yo soy la del medio… no te lo había dicho por… algunos problemas que hicieron a Annika esconderse, su cabeza aún tiene precio --miró a Remus que respiraba hondo

--Tengo primos y tíos --dijo Josh de repente mirando a Harry, el chico le sonrió antes de abrazarse

--Creí que lo tomarían mal --comentó James intentando robarle un pan a su hijo menor, pero el niño era advertido por Remus --egoísta --dijo mirando con ojos entrecerrados al licántropo

-- ¿Y mi mamá?

--No la encontramos --dijo Remus, Josh bajó la mirada con furia --pero está viva… ahora muchachos siéntense que tienen que escuchar lo que vamos a hacer.

Jhonny fue junto a su hermano y se sentó, todos pusieron absoluta atención cuando Remus comenzaba a hablar. Por más de hora y media el silencio reinó en ese salón, cuando la explicación terminó, la primer persona en refutar algo fue Hermione, a Ron le parecía una idea genial.

-- ¿Por qué debemos salir del colegio?

--Hermione --dijo Lily poniéndose frente a los chicos --son amigos de Harry y podían hacerles daño para…

--...pero no volverá a suceder porque…

--Cariño --la pelirroja se acuclilló frente a ella --encontrarán la forma, además solo faltan tres meses, yo podría enseñarles lo que aprenderán en ese tiempo y así volverían solo a hacer los exámenes… vivirían en nuestra casa

--No tenemos casa --interrumpió Harry pensativo

--Compramos una nueva

-- ¡James!

--Se me salió

La pelirroja rodó los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, miró a Hermione que parecía pensar.

--No te preocupes, no he conocido bruja que sepa más que esa pelirroja y te puedo asegurar que habrá un ambiente de escuela --dijo Remus sonriente ante la cara de Harry y Ron --eso también va para ti Josh

-- ¿Qué, y eso por qué?

--Porque estás en edad de estar en el colegio, además tenías maestro particular

--Sí pero papá…

--Lo siento hijo no hay pero que valga --la expresión abatida de Josh se unió a la que tenían los otros dos muchachos.

-- ¡No! --gritó de repente Harry parándose frente a su madre -- ¡no puedo irme! --alarmado la miró, después se giró hacia su padre, sabía que él comprendería mejor -- ¡soy el buscador de grifindor!

--Eso no es bueno con tu plan pelirroja, grifindor no puede perder la copa que tiene ganando desde que Harry entró y que no había ganado en…

--No arriesgaré a mi hijo por una estúpida copa

James no refutó eso, su esposa no usaba ese tipo de palabras y menos frente a los niños, se quedó callado mirándola detenidamente. Lily respiró hondo y se dejó caer en un sillón, se frotó la cara con ambas manos y miró expresamente a Harry.

--Sé que es importante para ti, entiendo la adicción a ese deporte Harry pero no puedo arriesgarte, tu padre y yo lo discutiremos por la noche… ahora suban a estudiar un poco

--Estudiar… --repitió Harry molesto, Lily lo miró a los ojos, el chico hizo una mueca y fue a la habitación que ocupaba en esa torre, los demás lo siguieron en silencio.

Al llegar arriba Harry se sentó en la cama, los chicos lo imitaron intercambiando miradas, a su amigo podrían prohibirle volver al colegio y obligarlo a vivir una vida muggle pero sabían que no permitiría que no lo dejaran jugar quiditch y pelearía hasta el final, ni siquiera Jhonny abrió la boca, no era tonto como para no saber que su hermano explotaría ante la mínima provocación… y sin ella también lo haría, en cuanto escuchó la respiración de Ron, Harry se paró de un brinco y comenzó a gritar a todo lo que se movía y en ocasiones a lo que no, también, los chicos solo miraban y escuchaban, estaban conscientes de que todo eso era demasiado para Harry.

Josh fue hasta la ventana y recargado en el cristal miró el exterior, un par de minutos después, Harry calló súbitamente, concentrado sacó el mapa del merodeador de su túnica y lo miró, todos paseaban por los pasillos, algunos estaban en los jardines, el profesor Dumbledore hablaba con su madre en su despacho, los hombres los cuidaban abajo y ellos ahí encerrados, estaba molesto y no sabía como sacarlo.

--Genial --masculló pateando la cama, James abría la puerta con cuidado y solo asomaba la cabeza

--Hijo

--Déjalo papá no importa, ya sé lo que vas a decirme

--Harry por favor --entró completamente e intentó acercarse al chico

-- ¿Qué?

--Déjame hablar

-- ¿Y que vas a decirme?... no es necesario que salgan, esto terminó --agregó al mirar que los chicos intentaban salir --...me encanta ese deporte, sabes que pertenecí a él en mi estadía en el colegio, fue de los mejores jugadores pero no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida, por lo que sabemos Peter aún puede estar en los terrenos, es muy fácil que una rata se oculte aún con Albus Dumbledore --dijo imitando la voz de su padre, James desvió la mirada con los puños apretados

--Pero yo…

--...pensé que comprenderías, tu madre y yo solo intentamos salvar tu vida… --lo interrumpió molesto, James lo miraba fijamente --...de nuevo… tú y tu hermano son lo más preciado que tenemos… niega que dirías eso --escupió con furia, guardó el mapa en su bolsillo y salió.

James se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración.

--Sabía que no debía volver a este mundo, lo sabía --murmuró antes de salir tras Harry.

Harry bajó a la estancia con las orejas rojas, estaba más que furioso, intentando desahogarse un poco pateó lo primero que miró.

-- ¡Aaah!

--Lo siento profesor Lupin, no lo miré, discúlpeme --había pateado la cama en la que seguía el licántropo, miró bajar a su padre y fue directamente a la puerta

--No puedes salir solo, no quiero castigarte --lo detuvo James, el chico miró a su padrino pero éste negó avergonzado, no podía ir contra su amigo --quiero hablar

-- ¡Yo no! --gritó Harry girándose sobre sus talones

--No le hables de esa forma a tu padre

Harry rodó los ojos y eso empeoraba ahora que llegaba su madre

--Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa --murmuró Sirius notando la presión del ambiente, movió su varita y desapareció a Remus

-- ¡Aaah! --el grito de Remus mezclado con el de los chicos le dio a entender que lo había mandado arriba, sonrió nervioso y corrió a las escaleras, Harry lo miró molesto

--Cariño necesitamos hablar --dijo Lily yendo con su esposo, Harry siguió mirando la pared

--Hijo, hay una profecía

--Me lo explicaste

--Si tú mueres… --dijo Lily intentando componer las cosas, pero solo logró que el coraje de Harry aumentara

--...entiendo, --se giró lentamente hacia sus padres --lo que quieren es que su arma contra Voldemort no tenga ni un raspón

--No digas eso Harry, tú sabes que volveríamos a dar nuestras vidas por protegerte --dijo James acercándose a su hijo pero el chico se apartó dando un bufido de molestia --lo que hacemos lo hacemos por ti

--Bien, dile a Oliver Wood, él es el capitán del equipo

--Ni siquiera nos has dejado decirte a lo que llegamos

--Mamá por favor…

--Harry, vendrás al partido que falta --lo interrumpió Lily paciente --entrenarás en casa, Wood mandará sus jugadas o irá a casa, ya hablamos con él y entendió, tu padre y Sirius se encargarán del entrenamiento, solo son unos meses y si todo sale bien podrás volver el próximo año

-- ¿El próximo… a qué te refieres en que si todo sale bien?

Lily iba a responder pero James la abrazó antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y él habló

--A que si obedeces podrás volver

--Bien… supongo que no tengo otra opción --contestó alzando los hombros, fue hacia la puerta al escuchar que llamaban sin notar que sus padres intercambiaban miradas preocupadas --una carta… --regresó y les dio el sobre, James lo abrió, tuvo que sentarse por la impresión

--Esto no es…

--... un dedo --balbuceó Lily estupefacta, ambos se miraron, Harry miró el dedo… tenía una argolla dorada con un pequeño rubí, James tiró el dedo al ver que Lily se desmayaba, la atrapó y la llevó al sillón.

--No puede ser… parece trabajo de secuestradores muggles, es ilógico --murmuraba mirando detenidamente a su esposa

--Es falso

-- ¿Qué dijiste? --se giró hábilmente hacia su hijo que acuclillado a un par de metros miraba interesado el dedo

--Que es un dedo falso… la sangre es jalea de fresa

James fue inmediatamente hasta él, tomó el dedo y comprobó que era una gomita

--Parece tan real… se siente como uno de verdad y la sangre

--Es un buen trabajo pero huele a dulce, además salió la nota del sobre cuando lo arrojaste --dijo Harry dándole un trozo de pergamino amarillento

--El chico Lupin tiene lo que queremos, no volverán a ver a la mujer si no nos lo dan… esperen noticias --murmuró sin comprender nada --está escrito con recortes y no entiendo lo que ocurre, entonces… ¿los que atacaron a Annika y el castillo no son del mismo bando? --miró a Harry que se alzó de hombros, después a Lily que seguía inconsciente y por último a Josh que sorprendido miraba desde las escaleras --pero olía a Voldemort…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	16. Un pequeño gran error

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

_**No hace tanto**__** que actualicé esto o sí?? XD bue, aquí otro capi, AVISO DESDE AHORITA, ESTE CAPI ESTÁ QUIZÁ MÁS CONFUSO QUE ALGUNO DE LA PEOR TRAICIÓN (si alguno lo leyó comprenderá) eso se arregla poniéndole una poca de atencion jejejeje iba a ser más largo, pero no pude con la tentación de dejarlo así, y van a llegar a la conclusión de que sí, soy linda con ustedes jajajajajajajajaja  
**_

* * *

Tenía días sin dormir, lo intentaba pero no podía… al día siguiente de esa nota había salido del colegio pero no lograba dejar de preocuparse. La vida de sus hijos dependía de todo, la de su sobrino, los amigos de su hijo, Annika… prácticamente todos y él no podía llegar a nada, se sentía mal y… para terminar de arruinarlo, se burlaban de él, eso de oler a Voldemort les causaba gracia, Sirius era el más divertido, incluso Lily, pero él sabía que era verdad.

Harry seguía sin aceptar el estar enclaustrado en su casa, sí, porque eso era… lo tenían confinado a esa enorme casa que acababan de comprar, por más que sus padres aseguraran que era para su seguridad, se sentía atrapado, por lo menos tenía a sus amigos pero Hermione insistía en estudiar, su madre se encargaba de eso a pesar de que él dejaba claro que le molestaba, aunque tampoco podía decirle lo que pensaba con las palabras que pensaba porque entonces no volvía el próximo año… y todo por culpa de Pettigrew, si tan solo lo hubieran podido atrapar, si no se les hubiera escapado, no podía vivir una vida normal por él, por el desgraciado que había traicionado a sus padres, quizá si… quizá si lo atrapaban y lograban demostrar la inocencia de su padrino volverían al colegio sin problema, podría tener una vida normal, una vida como cualquier otro adolescente.

-- ¡Harry! --el chico dio un brinco ante tal grito, levantó la vista del libro topándose con la molesta mirada de su madre, intentó disculparse pero Lily negando lentamente regresó al frente y continuó explicando la poción de… volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, podría ponerle alguna trampa a Pettigrew y atraparlo, miró de reojo a su amigos y a su primo, Hermione ponía atención, Ron intentaba no dormirse y Josh dibujaba algo totalmente concentrado, miró hacia la puerta abierta, Johnny pasaba corriendo riendo a carcajadas, rodó los ojos y miró al frente, fingiría atención y continuaría pensando en como dar con Pettigrew. Media hora después seguía pensando en algún plan, la clase había terminado y Lily tenía ya cinco minutos sentada tras el escritorio mirando a su hijo, le preocupaba que el chico estuviera molesto y quizá aún más que no pusiera atención, ni siquiera le ponía ganas a las prácticas de quiditch según James, a pesar de que su esposo ponía todo de su parte, incluso le había puesto algunos postes de quiditch y "conseguido" una snitch idéntica a las del colegio, equipo, pelotas, una escoba nueva pero nada… Harry seguía entrenando sin ganas y no encontraban la forma de hacerlo despertar. Pensando cada paso que daba, Lily se acercó al chico, le dio algunas palmaditas en el hombro y le susurró al oído --la clase terminó hace rato hijo, deberíamos estar comiendo

--Sí, sí ya voy ya… --murmuró Harry guardando su libro.

Lo miró salir del salón, se desplomó en una silla, no podía con eso, quería que todo terminara, recuperar a Annika y a su hijo. Harry estaba perdiendo el algo que lo volvía un merodeador, quizá Jhonny no había sufrido el cambio porque era pequeño, pero Harry se volvía… lo que ella había deseado algunas veces, se volvía un niño normal, tal vez era que no podía hacer bromas en casa pero que tampoco disfrutara el quiditch cuando se había alterado tanto al enterarse de que saldrían del colegio, cuando había puesto de pretexto su pasión por ese deporte y que ahora que lo podía practicar en casa con todo lo necesario y quizá con más… solo lo hiciera por… respiró hondo y fue al comedor, debía mostrar su fortaleza porque Remus se mostraba decaído por la desaparición de Annika, James por el problema de Sirius y Black, el hombre que ella había conocido como un pícaro risueño y mujeriego, un rebelde de hueso colorado, ahora se miraba sombrío, era cierto que sonreía pero no igual, sus ojos estaban apagados igual que como habían estado los de James cuando creía que sus amigos lo habían traicionado y no podía dejarse caer ella también, la presión de ser el único pilar que los sostuviera era duro pero alguien debía hacerlo. Respiró hondo, se limpió las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y fue al comedor.

Después de la comida las clases siguieron, y Harry continuó en otro mundo, no hizo caso a los regaños de Remus o de Lily. Pasadas las clases cumplió las detenciones pero siguió igual, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta que su madre le prohibiera practicar esa noche.

Los días continuaban igual, Harry no tenía ganas de nada. Al término de la semana, un sábado, James tuvo una idea extraña según el punto de vista de todos (menos de Sirius, pero según Lily, Sirius era extraño por lo que no valía su opinión).

-- ¡POTTER! --la calma de esa mañana de sábado se rompió cuando Oliver Wood salía de la chimenea --buenos días señora Potter, ¿la desperté? --preguntó mirando a Lily en la escalera, ella miró el reloj sobre la chimenea y después miró al chico

--Son las seis y media de la mañana y es sábado

--Sí, su esposo fue por mí y me despertó con una terrible noticia, me dijo que estaba por perder a mi buscador y desde que Harry está en el equipo hemos ganado la copa de quiditch, es un excelente miembro y no puedo permitirme…

Lily sonreía mirando al muchacho que se notaba se había puesto la playera sobre el pijama y el pantalón mal abrochado, al parecer la noticia de estar por perder a su mejor buscador lo había alterado un poco.

--La segunda puerta a la izquierda subiendo la escalera --dijo Lily llegando hasta Wood, él asintió y subió corriendo. La pelirroja miró la chimenea cuando ésta seguía emitiendo fogonazos verdes.

Oliver llegó a la habitación de Harry y abrió con lentitud, aunque antes hizo una parada en el baño, encendió el foco y se acercó con lentitud a la cama del chico.

--Despierta Potter --murmuró levantando la mano

-- ¡Que rayos! --exclamó Harry sentándose de golpe, se miró el pecho mojado y luego levantó la mirada -- ¿Wood?

--Tu padre me dio el tip, arriba Potter, vamos a entrenar, no puedo permitirme perder la copa por una tontería como que te sacaran del colegio --balbuceó Wood corriendo las cortinas, abrió la ventana y fue hacia la puerta

-- ¿A las seis y media? --preguntó Harry mirando el reloj que tenía junto a la cama

--Sí

-- ¿Puedo desayunar por lo menos?

--Tienes cinco minutos para ducharte, vestirte y desayunar, necesito ver si practicaste los movimientos que te mandé, si no estás en el patio trasero en cinco minutos volveré con una cubeta llena de hielos

--Es sábado --murmuró Harry volviendo a acostarse

-- ¡DÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO! --volvió a sentarse con el grito de su capitán y preguntándose lo que había hecho para merecer eso, fue al baño.

Ya lo había hecho antes así que no se sorprendió y después de tres minutos se sentaba a la mesa para medio comer lo que le diera su madre. Lily no quiso preguntar sobre si se había bañado pero le sirvió un poco de huevo y tocino con una gran sonrisa, Harry no pudo notarla pues seguía medio dormido.

-- ¡Llegas tarde y por eso me darás cincuenta vueltas en escoba y cincuenta corriendo! --Wood abría violentamente la puerta --lo siento señora Potter --y ante la severa mirada de Lily tuvo que disculparse, se acercó a Harry y lo jaló de un brazo --con su permiso…

--Si hago eso voy a vomitar --masculló Harry empezando a despertar

-- ¡Y si no lo haces te la vas a ver conmigo! --gritó Oliver cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Lily fue hacia la ventana y satisfecha miró a su hijo obedecer ante la sorpresa de mirar en el patio al equipo de grifindor completo.

Salvo para comer, los jugadores no habían dejado el patio en el transcurso del día, incluso Jhonny se la había pasado dando vueltas por ahí en la escoba que había aparecido misteriosamente y jugando con el equipo de quiditch infantil que había aparecido en las mismas condiciones que la escoba. Ron, Hermione y Josh habían disfrutado de un nada tranquilo sábado, ¿Quién iba a decir que una casa nueva tendría un ático tan sucio?.

Cuando Oliver Wood se despedía y decía hasta mañana, Harry miró implorante a su padre, éste le regresó una sonrisa. Al entrar a su casa miró el reloj de la cocina… las once de la noche, no por nada su estómago reclamaba comida, un baño de agua caliente y su suave cama. Jamás había disfrutado de una sopa de queso con cebolla como esa noche, agradeció de corazón a su madre y subió a darse un corto baño, debía dormir antes de que el psicópata que tenía de capitán volviera a despertarlo con agua, hielo o alguna otra desquiciada forma.

Al día siguiente pasó casi exactamente lo mismo, la única excepción fue que Harry apenas si podía moverse y que cuando Wood intentaba despertarlo ahora con la clásica broma de la crema para afeitar en la mano y la mosca en la nariz, Harry lo esperaba vestido y en verdad se alegró de haberlo hecho.

James se ufanaba de haber devuelto a su hijo a la realidad, de haberle dado ánimo y a Lily no le importaba que lo presumiera ante la mínima provocación. Lo que Harry necesitaba era sentirse como en el colegio o eso aseguraba su padre así que hasta el día del partido, el equipo de grifindor practicaría ahí cada fin de semana y no había vuelta atrás.

A mediados de la semana, Harry había llegado a una conclusión: quería volver al colegio. Agradecía los esfuerzos de su familia pero no era lo mismo y para ello debía atrapar a Pettigrew, estaba seguro de que seguía en el castillo.

Después de la hora de la comida de ese día, se escondió en uno de los baños que faltaban por reparar y revisó el mapa del merodeador centímetro a centímetro.

--Creo que debería decirle a mi papá de este mapa --murmuró Harry concentrado en el pergamino --quizá le interese saber que yo lo ten… Pettigrew --susurró poniendo un dedo sobre la motita que indicaba a "_Scabbers" --_está atrapado… en… no conozco esta habitación --cerró el mapa, lo dobló y lo puso en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón antes de salir a paso rápido. Pasó por la cocina donde su madre regañaba a Jhonny, no le interesó saber el por qué y siguió de largo hasta las escaleras, en la estancia su padre, padrino y Remus hablaban acostados en los sillones, les sonrió y subió corriendo.

Los chicos hablaban sentados en el pasillo que daba al salón que usaban para las clases, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas al notar una estela de colores entrar a la habitación de Harry. Al mismo tiempo se pusieron de pie, Josh los miró interesado, cuando tomaban camino a la habitación de su primo, los siguió.

Hermione fue la primera en llamar a la puerta, miró a Ron al no obtener respuesta y escuchar ruidos extraños del otro lado.

-- ¡Harry! --Josh se abrió espacio y golpeó con más fuerza, se escuchó un balbuceo y el chico giró la perilla.

Entraron a la habitación y sorprendidos miraron el desorden que se estaba armando ahí dentro, Josh miró a Harry, podía sentir un aura extraña, una especie de presión invadía el cuarto y sabía (en realidad no cómo) que lo irradiaba Harry. Su mirada se cruzó momentáneamente con la del chico, en el acto sintió un rayo frío que lo había recorrido completamente en menos de un segundo. Hermione se iba a acercar pero la detuvo de un brazo, la castaña se giró sin comprender, él solo negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

--Está en Hogwarts, lo miré… --murmuró Harry subido en la mesa de escritorio que había acercado hasta el closet --...en el mapa --dijo con una enorme sonrisa mirando su escoba

--Y piensas ir --acertó Hermione, Harry asintió girándose hacia ellos --sin decirle a tus padres

--No puedo hacerlo, arriesgarían sus vidas y Sirius y mi padre podrían matarlo, así no demostrarían la inocencia de Sirius y ambos irían a prisión

--Sin contar con que no nos dejarían ir --dijo Hermione mirando seria a su amigo, Harry asintió, aunque un par de segundos después entendió lo que Hermione había dicho… ¿nos dejarían ir?, ¿había escuchado bien?. Miró a los tres muchachos que le sonreían, era extraño pero él también les sonrió. Nada podría hacer intentando evitar que fueran, si acaso lograría molestar lo suficiente a Hermione como para que lo delatara. Iba a aceptar su ayuda cuando notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, casi pudo sentir la respiración de quien escuchaba, miró hacia ahí, sintió que el estomago le hervía al toparse con una mirada idéntica a la suya.

--Jhon --murmuró serio antes de salir corriendo.

Johnny patinó al correr por el pasillo, no miraba hacia atrás por temor a perder velocidad y que su hermano lo atrapara. Harry corría todo lo rápido que podía, contando con que su padre lo había tenido entrenando hasta altas horas de la noche y le dolía todo, a pesar de que Johnny pisaba el pantalón que arrastraba, no podía alcanzarlo. Tuvo que frenar al ver a su padrino que salía del baño, maldijo en su mente y siguió corriendo tras Jhon, Sirius no le tomó importancia pues una pelea entre esos dos era demasiado común y más aún al tenerlos encerrados.

Por más que corría no podía alcanzar a ese enano de poco más del metro, quizá ni siquiera llegaba al metro y era más rápido que él, si no lograba atraparlo antes de que llegar con su madre, seguro se le caía todo el teatrito y no podría hacer nada, enarcó una ceja al mirar a su hermano tirarse al piso, estaba tan concentrado en mirar al niño que para cuando levantó la vista era demasiado tarde y chocaba contra su padre que al haber estado girado mirando a su hijo menor que le acababa de pasar por entre las piernas, tampoco podía haberlo evitado. El golpe que se llevó no fue tan pesado como el de su padre al que el impacto lo hacía golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. A como pudo y faltándole gran cantidad de aire, se puso de pie e intentó seguir cazando al niño.

James se sentó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, estaba por gritarle a Harry para poder desahogar un poco el que la cabeza se le estuviera partiendo en miles de trozos cuando notó que a su hijo se le había caído un trozo de pergamino, seguramente de los deberes que hacía… miró mejor el trozo amarillento que estaba en el piso, conocía ese pergamino o por lo menos creía conocerlo.

-- ¡James ayúdame aquí!

Guardó el pergamino en su pantalón y fue a ver en que se había atorado esta vez su mejor amigo.

Harry seguía tras Jhonny y esta vez casi lo alcanzaba… lo habría hecho de no haber sido por esa patineta que estaba al iniciar la escalera, misma en la que su pequeño hermanito se sentaba, empujaba y bajaba como bólido. Se detuvo en el primer escalón con los ojos como plato mirando como Jhonny reía mientras botaba en su descenso. Debía admitir que el niño era valiente o muy tonto. Jhon terminó de bajar pero su patineta se atoraba con el enorme tapete, se frenaba violentamente y el niño salía barrido llevándose consigo dos mesitas y con ellas varias figurillas de cristal cortado, incluyendo los tres jarrones que Lily adoraba.

-- ¿Qué pasó ahí? --el grito de su madre sacó a Harry de su estupor. Bajó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y de un pie arrastró a Jhonny hacia el jardin frontal, le tapó la boca con una mano y se pegaron a la pared bajo la ventana. Abrazó con fuerza a su hermanito cuando la puerta principal se abría y podía sentir la loción de su madre. Agradeciendo los arbustos que flanqueaban la entrada, se tiró pecho tierra sobre Jhonny.

--Me vas a matar --se quejó el pelirrojo pateando a Harry para que se bajara. Harry se aseguró de que su madre hubiera regresado a la cocina y tomó a su hermano del cuello de la camisa

--Te vas a matar tú solo como vuelvas a bajar en esa forma por la escalera… ¿Qué escuchaste?

--Todo --dijo tranquilamente desafiando a su hermano con la mirada

--No vayas a…

--...quiero ir --lo interrumpió Jhon sonriendo

--No, es peligroso…

--...si no me dejas ir le diré todo a mi mamá

--Si tú haces eso… yo… sacaré a malvavisco y lo dejaré en la calle para que se vaya o le pase un camión por encima

--No matarías a mi perrito

--Jhonny por favor, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre lo que escuchaste, es muy importante

--Yo también quiero ir, siempre me sacas de tus aventuras, no es justo

--Jhon, estás pequeño

--No me importa, yo quiero ir

-- ¡Pues no vas!

-- ¡MAMÁ!

--Bien, bien, podemos llegar a un acuerdo --murmuró molesto tapándole la boca con ambas manos.

Las clases por la tarde continuaron normal, es decir, Harry volvía a perderse en un mundo donde atrapaba a Pettigrew, demostraba la inocencia de su padrino y lo más importante, volvía al colegio.

Por la noche, después de la cena y un par de horas después de que Jhonny se durmiera, los chicos se reunieron en la habitación de Harry, debían discutir lo que harían.

Cuando Harry dijo que Pettigrew estaba atrapado, la única que no se sorprendió fue Hermione, solo pidió pruebas, el chico feliz porque siempre la difícil de convencer era Hermione y si le pedía una prueba solamente, todo lo demás sería más sencillo. Corrió a su baúl y fue hasta el fondo, quince minutos después se sentó en el piso con la mirada perdida, el mapa del merodeador no estaba, miró de reojo a Hermione y volvió la vista a más allá de la pared, si no tenía una prueba, Hermione no aceptaría ir. Y como lo esperaba, la castaña no esperó ni dos segundos más para dejarlo pensar un buen pretexto.

-- ¿Cómo que perdiste el mapa del merodeador Harry James Potter? --los cuatro chicos abrieron enorme los ojos. Hermione, Ron y Josh miraron a Harry, el chico Potter no hallaba que hacer, sabía que debía haberle dicho todo a su padre, ahora su madre lo descubría y… ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?, tragó saliva y aún en el piso se giró lentamente -- ¿Qué hacías tú con ese mapa?, si lo utilizaste sabes perfectamente que tu padre y… los merodeadores valga la redundancia, lo hicieron, ¿por lo menos les dijiste que lo tenías?, porque entiendo que yo no me haya enterado --Harry negó con una lentitud asfixiante, miró el rostro de su madre que se deformaba más lentamente, no sabía si por orgullo, molestia o porque pensaba en un excelente castigo que darle -- ¿dónde lo encontraste y que es eso de que iban ir a Hogwarts? --Harry cerró los ojos con dolor… había escuchado todo y seguro le ponía un localizador que no pudiera quitarse para evitar que saliera de la casa, pero como siguiera así se volvía loco, no podía tolerar que su madre le siguiera dando clases porque ni siquiera podía distraerse a gusto.

--No quiero ser grosero mamá pero…

--...piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir Harry --lo interrumpió Lily con tranquilidad, sonrió al ver a Harry cerrar la boca. Mirando con una ligera sonrisa a su hijo, fue hacia el closet y como si nada hubiera pasado guardó la ropa.

Los chicos intercambiaban miradas, aunque pasaban más de una vez sobre Harry para que decidiera que hacer, ellos también querían volver al colegio, bueno, con excepción de Josh que lo único que quería era que todo eso terminara de una vez por todas.

Algunos cinco minutos después, Lily se alisó la falda y se sentó en la cama de Harry, el chico rodó los ojos y la miró en espera de la pregunta que temía.

-- ¿Desde cuando tienes el mapa?

--Hace algunos meses, no recuerdo exactamente cuantos

--Sí y yo nací ayer --contestó Lily sonriente -- ¿para qué querían escapar?

Harry respiró hondo ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, se puso de pie y fue a sentarse junto a su madre.

--Mamá… miré en el mapa que Pettigrew está atrapado en una habitación que no conozco, no podía salir cuando lo vi, y…

--Querían atraparlo arriesgando sus vidas --murmuró Lily para sí misma, Harry retrocedió un par de pasos al sentir el ambiente tenso, su madre empezaba a molestarse y algo de la magia que había dormitado en ella por esos años se desprendía en energía muy peligrosa. Lily se puso de pie, Hermione, Ron y Josh se apresuraron a ponerse de pie y se pegaron a la pared. Harry no se movió en espera del sermón que debía empezar en cuanto su madre terminara de respirar hondo --ve por tu hermano y tomen algo de ropa, los llevaré a la madriguera en diez minutos --la miraron ir a la puerta con la mirada decidida, esos ojos esmeralda casi escupían fuego, los miró una última vez logrando que chocaran ante la desesperación por obedecer. Hermione le dedicó a Harry una mirada antes de correr a su habitación, el chico la interpretó como de lástima, tendría mucha suerte si después de eso solo le daba una tunda y lo encerraba en su habitación por los próximos 10 años.

Obedeció la orden de despertar a Jhonny y buscar algo de ropa, cuando bajaba a la estancia y lo primero que lo recibía era la sonriente mirada de su padre que le decía que estaba en un enorme no solo problema, sino problemón, un enorme y peligroso problemón, deseó regresarse corriendo a su habitación y meterse bajo su cama, lo habría hecho de no ser porque cuando daba media vuelta su madre aparecía de la nada con los otros tres chicos detrás.

--Ya hablé con Molly y aceptó que los llevara, será más seguro que estén ahí… quiero que obedezcan en todo a la señora Weasley, ¿escucharon Harry, Jhon? --Harry asintió inmediatamente, Jhonny estaba dormido de pie. Lily se giró hacia Josh y los demás, el chico asintió al igual que Hermione.

James encendió la chimenea y miró a Ron, el pelirrojo, temiendo alguna explosión de esa peligrosa mujer casi corrió hacia la chimenea y arrojó los polvos flú gritando su destino, los demás los siguieron, Harry abrazó a su hermanito, lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue la enorme sonrisa que tenía su padre, ¿ acaso disfrutaba verlo sufrir?. El patriarca Potter arrojó las maletas al fuego y se giró hacia su esposa.

--Ya discutimos lo que vamos a hacer, ¿Remus?

--En el colegio, ya debió advertirle al director --contestó James borrando la sonrisa, su rostro se cubrió del coraje que reflejaba Sirius --vamos…

Entraron de uno por uno a la chimenea. Con diferencia de tres segundos salieron al despacho del director. James, insistiendo en guardar sus secretos profesionales y más que nada, aunque no lo dijo, por proteger a su hijo y que siguiera usando el mapa del merodeador, se negó a mencionarlo en presencia del director. Cuando estaban en la seguridad de los pasillos vacíos y oscuros del colegio, Sirius encendió una luz en la punta de su varita mientras James "accionaba" el mapa, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro de los tres hombres al ver la motita que llevaba la etiqueta de "Peter Pettigrew" daba vueltas en un habitación bajo el castillo, se separaron en grupos de dos para poder rodearlo, Lily con Remus y Sirius con James… cerebritos con cerebritos y galanes con galanes, había dicho Sirius en cuanto giraban en el siguiente pasillo.

Lily y Remus no habían tardado mucho en dar con la otra punta del túnel tras un viejo tapiz en la pared, extrañados entraron, la puerta estaba libre, ¿Por qué Peter estaba ahí?. Ella había escuchado que Harry les decía a sus amigos una profecía que había hecho la misma profesora que había hecho la otra... el vasallo se uniría con el amo… debía unirse con él… Pettigrew…

--Podría ser una trampa --murmuró deteniéndose, Remus siguió unos pasos más y también se giró --puede escapar Remus… ya hemos recorrido casi la mitad y todo está perfecto, ¿Por qué sigue dando vueltas?

--Lily, el mapa no miente y no hay nadie con él

--No sé Remus, no creo que sea…

Un par de gritos la interrumpieron, con el corazón en la mano corrió al reconocerlos, eran James y Sirius. Los dos sacaron sus varitas y siguieron corriendo, un poco más adelante estaba una habitación secreta. Al llegar ahí se pegaron a la pared e intentaron escuchar algo pero todo estaba quieto.

Sirius y James caminaban en silencio, pensaban en lo que le harían a Pettigrew antes de entregarlo a las autoridades. De vez en cuando revisaban el mapa, algo empezaba a desagradarle a James, ¿Por qué Lily y Remus no aparecían en el mapa?... se detuvo sin decir una palabra… ellos tampoco estaban ahí, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?. Llamó en un susurro a Sirius para que le explicara eso, el mapa nunca se equivocaba o se descomponía, no entendía nada y le preocupaba que alguien tuviera que ver con eso pero…

--Solo nosotros conocemos el funcionamientos del mapa y Peter es demasiado… pues no sería capaz de encontrarle algún punto débil… no es tan hábil esa rata

--Pero… alguien más estuvo en nuestra habitación con nosotros cuando hicimos el mapa --sus ojos brillaron ante la débil luz de su varita cuando miró a Sirius

--No podría hermano… --murmuró Sirius incrédulo, se negaba a creer que eso fuera una trampa.

Les faltaba más de la mitad para llegar a la habitación en la que Peter daba vueltas, si todo estaba despejado, ¿Por qué seguía dando vueltas, por qué no escapaba?.

Ese hedor de nuevo le llenaba la nariz, Voldemort no podía estar ahí, no podía… escuchó el grito de Lily y sintió furia por no poder llegar más rápido, por haberse separado de ella, por… por estúpido y haber creído que eso sería tan fácil. Una explosión más adelante los hizo apresurarse, pero por más que corrían no podían llegar, la desesperación crecía en ambos con absurda rapidez y por más que deseaban llegar no podían, no era solo desear que todo estuviera bien, los gritos seguían y todos eran de Lily.

Sirius corría tras su amigo, habían gritos, él también escuchaba gritos… pero eran los suyos, era él quien gritaba… que-Peter-los-había-traicionado… eso resonaba en su cabeza y lo llenaba de impotencia porque todo se repetía… su corazón le ordenaba que se detuviera porque no había nada que hacer, que sus amigos morirían, que Harry volvería con los Dursley, Jhonny iría a un orfanato junto con Josh… pero su cabeza le decía que siguiera corriendo junto a su amigo, que no hiciera caso de esos gritos pero no sabía que hacer, no sabía a quien hacerle caso.

Lily y Remus seguían mirando la puerta intentando escuchar algo pero no había nada hasta que un segundo después de que pensaran en esperar a James y Sirius a la cabeza de Lily llegó el más aterrador grito que jamás había escuchado. ¡La había desobedecido, Harry la había desobedecido y llegado ahí primero!, estaba atrapado, Peter lo tenía y lo torturaba, el niño rogaba por piedad y Peter reía.

Remus hacía todo lo humanamente posible por soportar esos gritos, torturaban a Annika frente a Josh… ambos gritaban perdón y piedad pero Peter reía, reía de forma terrible.

Ninguno soportó más y al mismo tiempo explotaron la puerta, en el mismo instante en el que eso pasaba, los gritos se incrementaban, les llenaban la cabeza logrando que se desconcentraran y perdieran el equilibrio. Se sujetaron la cabeza con fuerza, querían acallar esos alaridos de dolor pero no podían, cayeron de rodillas rogando por no escucharlo más. Entre las sombras una silueta se paseaba mirándolos, solo brillaba su blanca dentadura.

Unos metros no muy lejos de esa pequeña habitación, Sirius tenía verdaderos problemas con James intentándolo detener, su amigo estaba desesperado por salvar a su familia, ahora escuchaba a Jhonny, ¡el niño tenía 6 años! ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía torturar a un niño tan dulce y risueño como ese pequeño?, ¿Por qué le hacían eso?. En su desesperación por seguir corriendo le tiró un puñetazo a Sirius, quien en la oscuridad no lo vio venir recibiéndolo de lleno, perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás golpeándose contra la pared. James corrió sin importarle más, tenía que salvar a su familia, los gritos eran insoportables. De la cabeza de Sirius salía un fino hilo de sangre que iba engrosando y haciendo un camino por la fría tierra.

Albus Dumbledore se detuvo a medio pasillo, iluminó un caramelo que estaba por comerse y desapareció al instante.

En la madriguera, Arthur Weasley en pijama lanzaba rayos multicolores a una silueta envuelta en la oscuridad, mientras Molly intentaba esconder a los chicos pero no podía encontrar a Josh. Los metió en un armario muy pequeño y fue en busca del chico Lupin, no se perdonaría que le hubiera pasado algo o que lo hubieran atrapado. Los chicos se amontonaron en el armario, Harry intentaba tranquilizar a su hermanito y Hermione con toda su fuerza intentaba evitar que Ron saliera corriendo al escuchar los gritos de dolor de sus padres. Un par de minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, a como pudieron sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a la puerta.

--Todo bien, vamos, la señora Weasley dice que salgamos de aquí y vayamos al garaje --descansaron al ver a Josh sonreírles

--No Harry, no salgamos por favor --suplicó Jhonny jalando la mano de su hermano. Harry lo miró e intentando tranquilizarlo lo tomó en brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza y siguieron a Josh.

En la cocina, Arthur se reunía con Molly, la misteriosa silueta se le acababa de perder y Molly no podía encontrar a Josh.

Los chicos habían salido de la casa, Jhonny insistía en regresar, tenía mucho miedo y algo más que no podía explicar. Harry apretaba cada vez más a su hermano, se detuvo al notar algo que lo hizo dudar, sujetó del hombro a Ron y después Hermione, les hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza y cambiaron de rumbo, pero no sería tan fácil, en un segundo una silueta envuelta en la oscuridad aparecía frente a ellos y los señalaba con una varita...

Por fin había llegado a la habitación, los gritos habían desparecido de golpe, miró hacia atrás preguntándose donde había quedado su amigo, volvió la vista al frente al escuchar de nuevo esos gritos, abriría la puerta con cuidado para tomar por sorpresa a Peter y… un rayo le daba en la espalda dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando Albus Dumbledore apareció en el jardín de la madriguera, no le agradó en nada ver a Arthur Weasley aparecer por el camino rengueando, todo sucio y despeinado, su mirada era de preocupación, Molly salió al instante y corrió hacia él.

-- ¡Desaparecieron profesor, los cinco niños desaparecieron!

--Tranquilícese Molly, tranquilícese --murmuró el anciano mirando detenidamente el lugar --dígame que fue lo que pasó…

Los señores Weasley empezaron a contarle al profesor lo que a cada uno le había pasado. Según Arthur había escuchado pasos, se había levantado a revisar y una silueta entre la oscuridad lo había atacado. Según Molly, su esposo la había despertado y dicho que sacara a los niños de ahí, que era peligroso pero que nunca había podido encontrar a Josh, después los niños desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno. Albus Dumbledore asintió pensativo regresando sin querer a algún tiempo atrás…

_**--flash-back --**_

--No Remus, eso que dices es… no es posible --En un despacho circular con toda clase de cachivaches que serían interesantes para cualquier curioso, un anciano de larga barba blanca, con una serena mirada azul tras unas gafas de media luna, se paseaba frente al joven hombre que la noche anterior había tenido un encuentro con cierta lechuza blanca demasiado inteligente, Remus Lupin miraba el ir y venir de su antiguo profesor

--Pero señor, estas son las varitas de Lyly y James –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el anciano

--Ya veo… ya veo --murmuró pensativo Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería… una lechuza parda entró por la ventana y se posó elegantemente sobre el escritorio tras el viejo, Remus miró el ave, el director aún pensativo fue con el animal, le desató la carta que llevaba en la pata y leyó… su mirada se tornó entre preocupada y molesta…

-- ¿Señor ocurre algo? --preguntó cauteloso Remus, esa mirada en Dumbledore no era buen presagio

--Harry Potter ha desaparecido, no está con los Dursley --dijo apresuradamente dirigiéndose a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flú y se metió en ella --espérame aquí por favor --pidió serio, después gritó fuerte y claro, numero 4 de Privet Drive y envuelto en llamas esmeralda desapareció, Remus se dejó caer en una silla…

Cuando regresó un par de horas después, el joven seguía ahí y le pidió le detallará su encuentro con esas varitas.

--Señor, esa lechuza blanca era igual a Snowie, usted sabe…

--...Annika --murmuró Dumbledore con tranquilidad, Remus asintió tímidamente, sabía el significado de ese tono en el director y más aún, conocía esa mirada --Remus, recuerda que unos años después de que…

--Señor, esa información nunca fue confiable… ella se fue porque yo la alejé, porque yo se lo pedí, debía proteger a nuestro hijo

--Remus… Annika murió en ese accidente, los muertos…

-- ¡No me diga que no vuelven a la vida! --gritó el muchacho alterándose, se puso de pie respirando agitadamente -- ¡James y Lily volvieron, si no fue así, dígame dónde está Harry! --tras decir eso salió azotando la puerta. Dumbledore se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón, esperaba no equivocarse…

_**--fin flash-back--**_

--Me equivoqué… --susurró el anciano mirando preocupado a los Weasley. Había cometido un gran error y debía solucionarlo como fuera posible, no podía dejar que Harry volviera a perder a sus padres o que algo les pasara a esos niños. Pero no lograba .entender que era todo eso si Voldemort seguía siendo menos que nada, ¿qué mortifago se arriesgaría sin tener nada que ganar?, ¿de que se trataba todo eso?

* * *

**_UUUUYYYYY empieza lo bueno, ya saben entre más reviews más rapido hay capi nuevo... por cierto el fic seguirá con el mismo numero de capi planeados desde un principio no importa hasta donde lo continue, ok?? jejeje ok ;D  
_**

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	17. FIN

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

_**Muajajajajaa...**_**_  
_**

* * *

Unos pasos resonaban en la habitación, no podía ver nada, tenía la cabeza cubierta y seguía acostado, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado… un momento, ¡su hijo y Annika, estaban atrapados en…! No, lo habían atrapado a él, no sabía lo que pasaba, había sido presa de lo que parecía un _boggart _y se había desmayado, y despertado hasta ese momento con una bolsa de tela en la cabeza, se removió intentando acomodarse, pudo tocar a alguien a ambos lados, quizá Lily, pero ¿Quién estaría al otro lado?, ¿atraparían a James y Sirius también?... no, no eran ellos, acababa de escuchar un sollozo y ese alguien se jalaba violentamente… era un niño.

-- ¿Jhonny? --preguntó en un susurro, la personita que tenía junto se recostó en él, sí era el hijo menor de James. Sintió un tirón de la cabeza, el trozo de tela salía despedido hacia arriba. Entornó los ojos intentando distinguir la silueta que miraba, en cuanto pudo acostumbrarse a la deslumbrante luz giró la cabeza a un lado. Johnny sollozaba recostado en él. Levantó la cabeza con furia y lo que miró lo dejó helado... -- ¿Annika? --susurró atónito, la mujer se giró hacia él con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

--Remus, cuanto tiempo

--Pero... --revisó la habitación. Lily con la cabeza cubierta a su lado, enfrente Hermione y Ron. ¿dónde estaban Harry y su hijo?.

La puerta se abrió violentamente. Remus respiró tranquilo al ver entrar a su Josh.

-- ¿Lo encontraste? --preguntó famélica Annika. Remus la miró, el chico negaba. -- ¡idiota! --gruñó abofeteándolo

-- ¡NO! --gritó Remus intentando levantarse

-- ¡Cómo demonios se te pudo escapar! --rugió volviendo a golpearlo. Remus cayó a un lado al moverse intentando ponerse de pie. Josh con el impulso del golpe se estrelló contra la pared.

En la oficina del director, Sirius tenía algunos minutos ya intentando despertar a Harry y a James. Lamentaba haber tenido que dejar sin conocimiento a su amigo pero se había puesto necio con seguir corriendo, él presentía que era una trampa y lo había comprobado al ver a Josh levitando los cuerpos inconscientes de los chicos, por fortuna, había podido salvar a Harry, quien iba al final. Pero ahora los dos dormían. Desde que habían regresado, el profesor Dumbledore revisaba esa vasija, repasaba repetidas veces sus pensamientos. Él no entenía la finalidad de hacerlo, así nunca llegarían a nada, no podrían ayudar a los demás.

Dejó de hablarle a James y se sentó en una silla. Se recargó sobre sus rodillas y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y desconcierto. ¿Por qué el hijo de Remus haría eso?, ¿quien estaba detrás de todo?. La única persona que había estado cuando ellos hacían el mapa del merodeador era Annika y ella no podía... Voldemort seguía siendo menos que nada según lo que Harry había dicho de cuando se lo encontró, si hubiera regresado ya se habrían enterado. Respiró hondo mirando a Harry.

--_Aguamenti --_murmuró señalando a Harry con su varita. El niño se sentó cuando el chorro de agua fría se estrellaba contra su cara. Volvió a respirar hondo e hizo lo mismo con James --lo siento, no reaccionaron de ninguna otra forma --dijo ante la molesta mirada de James.

James se puso de pie rápidamente y se abalanzó contra Sirius, éste de un brinco se apartó de la silla.

--No es momento para que jueguen --los interrumpió Dumbledore regresando a su escritorio.

-- ¡Me atacaste por la espalda! --gritó James intentando alcanzar a Sirius

-- ¡Y tú me golpeaste! --se excusó el otro señalando la venda en su cabeza

-- ¡Basta ya! --exclamó el profesor Dumbledore. Los dos hombres se detuvieron inmediatamente, con lentitud se giraron hacia el anciano. Estaba molesto como nunca lo habían visto, su mirada seria los hizo acercarse. James secó la ropa de Harry con su varita sin quitar la vista del director. --Annika les tendió una trampa --dijo mientras se sentaba. Harry se apartó de su padre cuando éste le quemaba la mano con el aire caliente de la varita.

--No...

--No encuentro otra solución Sirius

-- ¿Pero por qué Annika haría algo como eso?

--Eso James, quisiera saber --murmuró Dumbledore con la mirada fija en Harry.

En la habitación, Remus seguía rogando. Sufría como no recordaba haberlo hecho. Annika solo reía deleitándose de los ruegos del licántropo.

-- ¿Qué se siente Remus? --el licántropo apartó la vista de su hijo y miró a Annika que con una sonrisa le preguntaba

-- ¿Qué?

-- ¿Estás sufriendo?

-- ¿Qué te pasó Annika? --reclamó con dolor. La mujer lo miraba sonriente. Parecía disfrutar torturarlo con el sufrimiento de su hijo.

Ron y Hermione miraban sin entender los gritos y ruegos de Remus, Annika reía extasiada, pero ellos no entendían. Miraron a su izquierda, al rincón, Josh parecía una marioneta, la mirada perdida, no parecía tener mando sobre su cuerpo.

--_Imperius _--susurró Hermione al oído de Ron, el pelirrojo asintió lentamente.

Un codazo de la castaña lo hizo mirar de nuevo al frente, Annika jalaba a Jhonny. En un segundo la bolsa negra en la cabeza de Lily salió volando. El rostro de Annika brilló un segundo disfrutando la expresión de Lily que iba de la incomprensión pasando por la sorpresa hasta el terror al ver a su hijo menor en el centro de la habitación.

--Annika por favor... tiene 6 años, no sabe... no te ha hecho nada --rogó Lily con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. La sonrisa de Annika creció más, dirigió su varita lentamente deleitándose en verdad de Lily que empezaba a retorcerse para proteger a su hijo.

Jhonny cayó hacia atrás convulsionando, se retorcía de forma terrible, los gritos del niño hacían que la furia de Lily creciera desorbitadamente, sus expresiones alimentaban el odio de Annika, reía estridentemente. Remus comenzó a gritar poco después, Josh caía de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor.

--No entiendo --murmuró Ron. Hermione seguía con la vista fija en Lily y Remus.

--Parece... --murmuró pensativa --...el efecto de... un... --Ron la miró --...boggart

--Pero ¿no, nos afectaría a nosotros también?

--Sí, debería pero... parece que lo hace con su varita

-- ¿Hechizo nuevo?

--Eso parece

Annika seguía riendo, disfrutando mientras Lily y Remus lloraban. Podía sentir su dolor estrellándose como suave brisa en su cara, se acuclilló junto a Remus y sonrió, su sonrisa se amplió, ladeó la cabeza y se relamió lentamente los labios.

-- ¿Se siente bien querido?

--Por favor Annika, solo son niños --rogó Remus sin poder separar la mirada de su hijo. --tu problema es conmigo, déjalos a ellos... por favor, tómame a mí, hazme lo que quieras... ellos no tienen la culpa

--Ellos pagan por lo que me hiciste, no hay otra forma en la que me puedan pagar todo lo que me hicieron --siseó al oído de Remus. Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas, Hermione pensaba a mil por hora, analizaba cada cosa, miraba a los adultos gritar de dolor, a Annika reír y a Jhonny dormir y Josh en un rincón. Debía haber una clave en todo eso. Sabía que si gritaba esa mujer les haría algo, los callaría, inutilizaría... ahogó un grito de frustración y siguió mirando.

En el despacho del director, James seguía caminando de un lado a otro ante la mirada de Sirius, Dumbledore había salido y Harry recargado contra la pared cerca a la puerta miraba por la ventana que tenía enfrente. Fruncía el ceño pensando en algo, cada tres segundos miraba a su padre, a su padrino y volvía hacia la ventana.

Harry sabía que todo pasaba por su culpa, por Voldemort, por lo mismo que había ocurrido todo lo que le pasaba desde su primer año... Voldemort lo quería a él y ahora tenía a su madre, a su hermano, a Remus, a sus amigos... pensó en Josh, la forma tan extraña con la que los miraba, como si no fuera él, como si lo estuvieran manejando... el _imperius_, no podía encontrar otra razón. Pero si Voldemort aún no regresaba, y él estaba seguro de que seguía escondido. ¿quién lo hacía?.

Su padre y Sirius estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo algún bobo plan, como decía su padre cada cinco segundos, no lo tomaban en cuenta... solo era un niño, no querían ponerlo en peligro. Eso en verdad le había molestado, era un niño, bueno, un adolescente pero si a él era a quien querían... ¿por qué no dárselo?. Puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta y respiró hondo.

--Si te atreves a girarla siquiera, estarás castigado hasta que dejes de rasurarte --murmuró James mirando el techo, sopesaba lo que Sirius acababa de decir. Harry lo miró incrédulo --con tus referencias tengo que tener un ojo sobre ti y el otro en todas partes

-- ¿Que referencias?, ni siquiera me he metido en problemas para que desconfíes de mí, yo no busco los problemas...

-- ¿...ellos te encuentran? --preguntó Sirius divertido, Harry asintió, enarcó una ceja cuando su padrino soltaba una estridente carcajada --lo mismo... decía... tu padre --balbuceó ente risas. -- y esa --se detuvo respirando hondo y señaló a James --es tu referencia --dijo antes de volver a reír.

Harry miró a su padre, éste sonrió aún mirando al techo.

--Bien, haremos eso...

-- ¡No me quedaré cruzado de brazos! --dijo interrumpiendo a su padre, él le sonrió

--No, no lo harás... tú... si tu madre te pregunta, dí que no dije cebo

-- ¿Seré el cebo? --preguntó entusiasmado, James asintió presintiendo que se arrepentiría.

Entre las risas y burlas de Annika, Hermione se las había arreglado con Ron para liberarse (seguía pareciéndole tonto que los hubiera atado con cuerdas normales y para colmo, muy mal). Ante el asentimiento de la castaña, Ron se puso de pie de un brinco, solo Jhonny se dio cuenta pero ni siquiera se movió.

-- ¡Noo! --el grito de Annika hizo que Josh en la esquina se desmayara, que Lily y Remus miraran desorientados a su alrededor y que 5 varitas salieran volando -- ¡quítate niño idiota! --ordenó la mujer forcejeando con Ron que se empeñaba en abrazarse con fuerza a ella. -- ¡tú haz algo! --gritó hacia Josh que parecía no respirar.

--Hermione --murmuró Ron

--Ya, ya --balbuceó sonriendo, liberó a Lily y Remus, les dio a cada uno su varita y la de Annika antes de ir hacia Ron. Lily corrió hacia su hijo, lo revisó exhaustivamente, Remus no sabía si ir hacia Annika o hacia su hijo.

--Vaya con Josh... _ incarcero --_dijo Hermione apuntando su varita a la mujer que intentaba ponerse de pie ahora que Ron la había dejado, pero gruesas cuerdas se lo impedían.

Remus había llegado hasta su hijo que para su tranquilidad sí respiraba, débilmente, pero lo hacía, que era lo importante. Se giró de un brinco al escuchar un grito ahogado de Hermione.

Annika se retorcía, se acercó lentamente al ver que su piel parecía querer escapar, se estiraba, se inflaba y... su cuerpo volvía a retorcerse, de repente empezó a crecer, solo unos centimetros pero se podían mirar claramente, el cabello le crecía y se volvía de apariencia pajosa y desarreglada, engordaba con asquerosa lentitud, los dientes crecían y se volvían amarillos, las orejas se estiraban un poco...

--Peter... --murmuró Remus incrédulo, por inercia miró a su hijo, él seguía igual

--Hola Lily --dijo con voz temblorosa, la pelirroja miraba incrédula a Peter Pettigrew que la saludaba con una sonrisa extraña --me alegra volver a verte --sonrió y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar se transformaba en rata y salía huyendo por una ventana

--Maldito --masculló Remus intentando seguirlo, pero Lily le recordaba al adolescente inconsciente junto a la pared.

--Debemos ir a la enfermería...

En un pasillo cercano, Sirius y James murmuraban su plan perfecto donde incluía arriesgar a su ahijado e hijo respectivamente, Harry se miraba emocionado por poder participar en algo como eso...

-- ¿Me ayudas James? --los tres se giraron al escuchar esa delicada voz

-- ¡Lily! --corrió hacia su esposa, le quitó a Jhonny de los brazos y la besó apasionadamente

--Pero quería ser el cebo --murmuró Harry, Sirius de un salto le tapó la boca con las dos manos. James se separó de Lily al sentir que ya no le correspondía el beso, le sonrió como disculpa, pero a esa altura los ojos de la pelirroja lanzaban chispas...

-- ¿Ibas a usar a mi hijo... --se interrumpió, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo --como carnada? --siseó abriendo lentamente los ojos

--De hecho, el termino que usó fue cebo... ¡aayy! --dejó una mano en la boca de Harry y la otra se la llevó a la propia, ni siquiera se quejó de que el pie de su ahijado hubiera ido a dar con fuerza hasta su tobillo.

--Llevaré a Josh a la enfermería, Ron, Hermione ¿me acompañan? --los aludidos siguieron a Remus inmediatamente.

--No te muevas Black --susurró la pelirroja, con una mirada fúrica hacia su esposo y amigo, siguió caminando hacia su habitación --Harry, ¿estás bien?

--Sí mamá

--Bien, puedes ir con tus amigos si quieres

--Claro --se apresuró a decir, le sonrió a su padre y padrino y corrió lejos de la furia de esa pelirroja

--Traidor --mascullaron Sirius y James al unísono.

Mientras Lily vociferaba en una torre, Dumbledore junto con algunos profesores peinaban los terrenos del colegio.

Los días pasaron, nada encontraron y los chicos habían vuelto al colegio. Cuando no estaba dando clases, Remus la pasaba en la enfermería pues Josh seguía sin despertar. Le habían hecho infinidad de estudios y lanzado un sinnúmero de hechizos además de mantenido en constante vigilancia... para fortuna de Remus, el chico sí era su hijo y nada más seguro, según palabras de Lily, que una simple prueba de ADN muggle. Aunque la incógnita seguía siendo, ¿dónde estaba Annika?.

El último partido de quiditch llegó al fin, grifindor vs slytherin, los ánimos estaban caldeados en el estadio, James y Sirius parecían ser los que más disfrutaban en las gradas de los leones.

--Tío Sirius, ¿me levantas? --Jhonny levantó la mirada cuando Sirius no le respondía --papi --James emitió un gruñido de atención sin dejar de mirar hacia las puertas donde sabía saldría su hijo en cualquier momento

-- ¿Te levanto? --sin darle tiempo de contestar lo alzó y lo puso sobre sus hombros

-- ¡Ahí está el tío Sirius! --exclamó entusiasmado, James levantó la mirada y antes de que pudiera ubicar la dirección de la manita de su hijo, un rugido lo interrumpió

-- ¡AHÍ VIENEN LOS LEONES, EL MEJOR EQUIPO! --el grito llenó el estadio, James, incrédulo se perdió la entrada de su hijo, miraba hacia el micrófono en la grada de los profesores, un chiquillo de extraño peinado miraba molesto al hombre enfundado en un abrigo muggle con bigote falso, gafas oscuras y sombrero que infantilmente abrazaba el micrófono.

--No... puede... ser --murmuró al escuchar la descripción que hacía del equipo contrario, el chico a su lado reía mientras la profesora McGonagall parecía regañarlo.

-- ¡¡TODO EMPIEZA CON UNA GRAN DEMOSTRACIÓN DE INUTILIDAD DEL EQUIPO DE LAS SERPIENTES!! --James sonrió, ponía más atención en el narrador que en el partido, McGonagall se miraba molesta aunque una pequeña sonrisa intentara escapar --¡EH MALFOY ESO FUE VIL! --James seguía riendo, la profesora MacGonagall parecía debatirse entre gritar (sin saber que nombre gritar) y quitarle el micrófono y darle con él en la cabeza --ESA CHICA TOMA LA QUAFFLE, no sé como se llama, pero es linda, SE LA PASA A LA OTRA CHICA... ESOS PELIRROJOS LE PEGAN A LA BLUDGER Y... SÍÍÍÍÍ LE DAN AL GUARDIÁN DE SLYTHERIN, BIEN HECHO CHICOS! OTRO TANTO PARA GRIFINDOR... --James ya se había recargado en la barandilla y reía a carcajadas, los comentarios de Sirius eran... eran de Sirius, la profesora McGonagall parecía resignada a que sus discretas llamadas de atención fueran completamente ignoradas y el chico que supuso debía comentar el partido, se miraba realmente divertido e incluso, pudo ver, que le decía algunas cosas a Sirius y brincaba cuando éste las gritaba a todo pulmón. Pero en qué bizarro lugar dejaban que un completo extraño con la apariencia que llevaba Sirius, narrara un partido. -- ¡VAMOS POTTER VE POR LA SNITCH! --Harry trataba de concentrarse en su tarea, pero los comentarios de Sirius, los brincos que daba y las carcajadas que sobrepasaban los vítores de unos pocos, no se lo dejaban fácil -- ¡¡EH MALFOY HA VISTO LA SNITCH Y SE LANZA EN PICADA, ABRE LOS OJOS POTTER!

--Señor, deje de mostrar favoritismos --masculló McGonagall inclinándose hacia Sirius

--Lo siento profesora... ¡ESO, POTTER SE LE ADELANTA A MALFOY, PERO MIREN, LA LINDA CHICA TOMA LA QUAFFLE, ESOS MAGNÍFICOS GOLPEADORES PELIRROJOS LE VOLTEAN LA CARA A ESA SERPIENTE Y... --todos miraban a Angelina, la narración subía de tono increíblemente seductora hasta lograr que todos olvidaran la pelea por la snitch --MALFOY ATRAPA LA SNITCH!! --un silencio espeluznante cubrió el estadio, cientos de cuellos tronaron al girar violentamente la cabeza hacia el césped, donde la snitch brillaba en lo alto de una mano --GRYFINDOR GANA 250 A CERO!! POTTER HA HECHO UNA GRAN ATRAPADA Y USTEDES CAYERON!! --un rugido rompió el silencio, Sirius se carcajeaba en el micrófono. Un segundo después escuchó que la profesora McGonagall se movía, le dio el micrófono a Lee Jordan y se desapareció.

-- ¡Gryfindor gana la copa! --gritó Lee sonriendo

Bajo las gradas, James reía mirando lo entusiasmado que estaba su hijo menor, lo miraba orgulloso... Jhon Potter, la próxima estrella de quidditch, se escuchaba bien...

-- ¿En qué rayos pensabas?

--Ha sido el mejor partido al que has ido, no te atrevas a negarlo --dijo Sirius quitándose el sombrero.

--Quizá...

-- ¡Fue genial tío Sirius!

--Chicos... --hasta Jhonny dejó el entusiasmo al escuchar a Lily que llegaba preocupada --Josh despertó

-- ¿Está bien?

--Sí y no --contestó mirando a su esposo

--Iré por los chicos --murmuró James dando media vuelta.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, sorprendidos miraron a Remus sentado en la cama frente a Josh. En realidad esperaban encontrarlos abrazados o... más cerca.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Harry acercándose a su madre, extrañado miró que lloraba

--Hola Josh --saludaron Hermione y Ron

--Hola --contestó el chico -- ¿quiénes son? --Harry se giró sorprendido, ¿no los recordaba?.

--Creo que todo lo que pasó... no... él no era el que convivió con nosotros los últimos días --murmuró Remus pensativo --y... --respiró hondo --dice la verdad cuando afirma no conocernos... creció en un orfanato... después de que... de que su madre muriera en un accidente

-- ¿No nos conoce? --farfulló Hermione incrédula

--No... y tampoco cree que sea su padre

--Pero todo lo que...

--Sí, le mostré el estudio de ADN e incluso le presté mi varita, por fortuna reaccionó y creyó un poco pero aún así...

--Pero entonces, ¿por qué el profesor Dumbledore no lo visitó en el orfanato?, siendo su hijo debería tener un lugar aquí --dijo Harry curioso

--El profesor Dumbledore se equivocó --contestó Remus con un ligero tono de rencor --creyó que había muerto junto con su madre...

--No se preocupe señor por favor. Le prometo que pondré todo lo que esté de mi parte, solo deme algo de tiempo --dijo Josh sonriendo. Le desconcertó un poco al principio al ver a quien decía ser su padre, sonreírle como sabía que él mismo lo hacía.

-- ¿Por qué no recuerda nada? --preguntó Harry acercándose a la cama

--Supongo que desde que llegó aquí estaba bajo el _imperius, _su falta de memoria debe ser un efecto... --explicó Remus yendo hacia Harry --chicos, explíquenle como están las cosas a Josh y todo lo que recuerden... necesitamos hablar --dijo mirando a sus amigos.

Los días pasaban y con cada minuto Josh aprendía algo sobre su "nueva" familia. Gryfindor había ganado también la copa de las casas. Un verano increíble empezaba para los chicos.

James se portaba sospechoso desde que habían salido del colegio, hacía ya dos semanas. Remus se había ido "de vacaciones", según decía Sirius, por más que hubiera intentado hacerlo entender que haría que Josh recordara o por lo menos darle algo que recordar después, una convivencia de padre e hijo, Sirius aseguraba que eran vacaciones lejos del carácter de la endemoniada pelirroja que ostentaba el titulo de esposa de su mejor amigo. Misma a la que le había entrado el espíritu de limpieza primaveral... ¡aunque estuvieran en verano! Y ahora no los dejaba descansar más que para alimentarse o cumplir con alguna necesidad fisiológica que era cada 6 horas.

--Hey Harry --dijo James asomando la cabeza a la habitación de su hijo. Sonrió al ver el piso lleno de juguetes, ropa y cosas que no sabía lo que eran -- ¿haciendo limpieza? --agregó con burla, ganándose un mirada molesta --tranquilo hijo... oye, te tengo un trato... si para hoy en la noche antes de que te duermas tienes todo esto limpió --Harry le lanzó una mirada irónica --te daré lo que hay en esta caja --dijo sacando de su espalda una gran caja roja --te aseguro que te va a gustar --afirmó acercándose

-- ¿Cómo sé que no son un par de calcetines sucios que tendré que lavar?

--Me conoces...

--Por eso lo digo

--Ya, ya, te prometo que me vas amar cuando mires lo que contiene la caja

--Papá...

--Sé que me amas --lo interrumpió sonriente, Harry rodó los ojos --pero en verdad me vas a venerar cuando veas lo que tengo aquí...

-- ¿Y no puedes dármelo y ya?

--No, tu madre me hizo prometerle que lo haría ya que limpiaras aquí, porque después no harías nada

-- ¡Ya se lo diste! --el chico dio un brinco al escuchar el grito de Sirius que se asomaba por la puerta

--No

-- ¡Pero James, apresúrate, quiero ver su cara!.

James se giró sonriente hacia su hijo y lo miró fijamente.

--Bien, limpiaré todo y bajo --dijo rindiéndose, no habría forma de dejar la curiosidad que su padre se había encargado perfectamente de meterle.

Cuando el adolescente terminó de limpiar su habitación (si limpiar se le puede llamar a volver a llenar el hueco debajo de su cama con todo lo que encontró, atiborrar el closet con juguetes que no había usado en años, llenar su baúl con todo lo que pudo y arrojar el resto por la ventana que daba justo bajo un cesto de basura), cinco minutos después. Se topó con Sirius y James en la estancia platicando demasiado seriamente como para ser real.

-- No terminaste --dijo James dibujando una sonrisa, que el chico supo era falsa.

--Revisa mi habitación --refutó Harry intentando no tomarle importancia al aparente nerviosismo de ambos hombres

--Bien, te creo hijo toma...

Harry se apresuró a agarrar la caja antes de que se les ocurriera revisar su habitación, quitó la tapa y la arrojó. Enarcó una ceja y se zambulló entre bolitas y aserrín.

-- ¡Lily ven, ya tiene la caja! --gritó James hacia la cocina. Lily llegó unos segundos después, también quería ver la cara de su hijo cuando mirara el regalo.

Casi un minuto después, Harry pudo salir de esa trampa mortal. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, su boca se deformaba en una radiante sonrisa, la vista fija en su mano que sostenía unos rectángulos de papel brillante.

-- Los mundiales de quidditch --murmuró en casi inaudibles palabras, la sonrisa de todos se ensanchó

-- ¿Me amas o no? --preguntó James satisfecho

-- ¡Gracias papá! --James abrió los brazos para recibir el abrazo -- ¡tengo que escribirle a Ron! --dijo dejando solo un rayón de colores tras de sí

--Creo que, como el padre, ama más a ese deporte --comentó Lily yendo a las escaleras-

--Pero... pero... --James seguía con los brazos abiertos balbuceaba mirando todo y nada al mismo tiempo

--Gracias, eres el mejor --de la nada, los brazos de Harry lo rodearon, un segundo después el encanto padre-hijo se rompió por el grito de Lily.

-- ¡Harry James Potter limpiar no es esconder todo!

En la cima de una colina, tras unas destartaladas rejas. Se erguía una antigua mansión sumida en la penumbra que dejaba la luna. En la habitación justo al subir la escalera, de un enorme sillón rodeado por una gran serpiente, se escapaba una voz siseante cuyo dueño parecía completamente complacido. Arrodillado frente a él estaba un hombre joven de cabello color paja.

--Todo está listo mi señor

--Espero que no haya errores

--No se preocupe amo, no habrá ningún error...

-- ¿No cree mi señor que sería peligroso? --se escuchó una balbuceante voz de la derecha --estará rodeado, escuché que posiblemente James esté como profesor para cuidarlo

-- Investiga bien eso wormtail

--Sí amo...

--Pronto regresará Lord Voldemort...

_**FIN...**_

* * *

**_YA VA, ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN... PROXIMO EPILOGO DE 2 O 3 CAPITULOS CON EL RESTO DE AÑOS DE HARRY, PARA EL QUE LO QUIERA, SI ES QUE HAY ALGUIEN JAJAJAJA... SI NO, AQUÍ EL FINAL DE UN FIC MÁS!!_**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
